The Dragon Hunt
by Avenger4Life
Summary: There is a group of dark wizards in Fiore that are on a hunt. Though it isn't any normal hunt that you would think of. These wizards are hunting Dragons, to be precise, Dragon Slayers. An the top prize? The Queen of Dragons. Fairy Tail will do anything to make sure that their friends and family are safe. But can they survive the Dragon Hunt? Sort of a sequel to 'A Dragon's Way'
1. Chapter 1

**And welcome to The Dragon Hunt! Warning: This story includes an OC of mine called Kera. I recommend to read my other two stories first 'The Elemental Dragon Slayer' and 'A Dragon's Way' but if you don't want to here's a short description of Kera. This is also for people who want to get another read on Kera ;)**

**Kera is an Elemental Dragon Slayer who can control all four elements. She is the daughter of Kayeleth the Queen of Dragons, which also gives Kera the title the Queen of Dragons. At a young age Kera lived a horrible past, being tortured by people who wanted her powers. She eventually escaped after a few years and ran to Fairy Tail. There she was taken under by Erza and the two became sisters and hold a close relationship. She is also living with Lucy. Kera is an S-Class Wizard and also has a Dragon called Crystol inside of her who is wary about the people Kera calls her friends. She's 5.7 tall and has brown long hair that goes in a pony tail but sometimes wears open as well. Green sharp eyes and wears a shirt with mostly a blue jacket over.**

**So that's the short version. If you want to know more read the stories, that's all I can say. Anywho, I'll just say one more thing. **

**Welcome to the Dragon Hunt! **

* * *

Kera smiled as she turned in her bed. The warm, cozy, comfy sheets were draped over her body halfway as she stretched out her arms. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this moment for her as she was dreaming the best dream she ever had.

Nothing could go wrong.

"Ready?"

Well…

A loud horn sound was heard startling the brunette out of her sleep. She screeched as she flew from the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud. Groaning she looked up.

"Surprise!" Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Erza shouted while throwing confetti in the air.

Kera rubbed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the scene before her. "Happy Birthday!" They shouted again. Blinking a few times the brunette noticed that there were balloons all over the apartment while confetti was raining down and her friends were standing there with a smile.

"Ugh… what's going on?" She asked getting up and rubbing her eyes again.

Natsu pushed her. "It's your birthday!"

"You really think we'd forget?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow but holding a smirk on his face.

Kera stretched out her arms. "Huh… didn't even notice. Don't care much anyway…"

Lucy and Wendy looked a bit shocked hearing that Kera wouldn't care about her birthday. Normally everyone would be happy about this special day for them.

Erza sighed. "Don't start this again Kera. We try and give you a birthday you deserve. Now stop whining and get dressed. We're going to the guild."

Kera rolled her eyes. "Yes mom…" She mumbled but Erza threw a pillow at her. Kera gave her a smirk before entering the bathroom to get ready.

It didn't take her that long before she was ready and back outside the bathroom. The others couldn't wait to get going for some strange reason. She sighed and rubbed her head. "Alright… let's get this over with."

* * *

"So what's up with Kera?" Lucy asked leaning into Natsu. They were walking towards the guild after they dragged Kera out of her bed from Lucy's apartment. She was still confused as to why Kera was acting so… depressed?

Natsu sighed scratching his head. Kera and Erza were a bit ahead so they could talk about it without them knowing. "Well… it has to do something with her past you know? She never celebrated her birthday, never found a reason in it and she still doesn't. We're trying to change it, it got better, but she's still a bit down."

Lucy nodded silently. "But, birthdays are there to celebrate." Wendy spoke up.

Gray was about to answer but a different voice beat him to it. "It's not that I don't like my birthdays, it's just… I don't see a reason to celebrate it." Kera said appearing beside her.

The brunette smiled a bit. "I changed these last few years and I'm open more to celebrate my birthdays but I still sometimes wonder, why?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Now don't go thinking about that. We're celebrating because we're your friends and family. And family celebrate each other's birthdays." Kera rolled her eyes at Erza's words.

Gray motioned them to go on. "Come on guys, we're almost there."

It was true, the group was almost there and they were standing at the front doors in no time. Erza almost pushed her to the doors. The brunette shoved her back with a small smile before turning to the doors. She opened them up and walked inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kera was bombed with loud noises and confetti. What did these guys have with confetti? It got everywhere! And she meant _everywhere…_

She brushed some confetti off of her hair and smiled. "Guys… you didn't have to do this." She said as she saw every guild member standing there with huge smiles while there was a big banner on the top saying 'Happy Birthday Kera!'

Mira walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on! It's your birthday! And you deserve to celebrate." She pulled her over to a table and Kera could see a huge cake in the middle.

"Guys…"

"Don't. We want to do this." Erza told her.

Kera sighed but smile. She nodded her head and turned back towards the cake. _Okay… here we go. _She took a deep breath and blew out all the candles at once. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"I just blew out the candles!" Kera called out. Natsu grabbed a plate and took a piece of cake. Then he walked over to Kera. "Oh come on, have some fun!"

The brunette turned around but immediately got a face full of cake. Natsu started laughing at her. Kera growled as the cake fell off of her face. "Wrong move buddy."

The pink haired boy froze and was going to run for his life but instead he got a face full of cake as well. He glanced at Kera and saw her standing there with a smirk on her face and another piece of cake in her hands. "Do you dare to do that again?"

Natsu grinned. "Oh it's on."

Not even a few minutes later the entire guild was in a full mix cake war! Everyone was throwing cake at everyone! Kera laughed as she threw a piece of cake towards Lucy, but a specific red head got in the way. The whole guild stopped and glanced at Erza.

The cake fell off of her face. Kera winced as the cake hit the ground. That was not good. She raised her hand as Erza started walking over to her. "J-Just calm down. I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! I…"

Erza grabbed her head and smashed it into the rest of the cake. Everyone else burst out laughing. Kera raised her head, her head and face completely covered with cake. She spat out cake and gave the red head a short ironical laugh. "Ha, ha, very funny."

Erza smirked. "Well, you deserved it, _birthday girl."_

Kera stuck her tongue out before throwing cake at her again. Erza laughed as well and everyone else joined back into the celebration.

* * *

After the cake fight they all started to drink. Kera wanted to drink but Erza held her back from overdoing it. Ever since the Grand Magic Games she tended to forget her limits when she was having fun.

And of course Cana used it for her own goals. Lucy was still trying to get cake out of her hair but seeing that everyone else was still covered in cake she let it go. It was just cake and it was a special day.

Kera grinned as she sat down and put her arms around Lucy and Erza. Wendy smiled as she sat opposite from them eating a still intact piece of cake. "You guys are the best! I think this is the best birthday you guys have tried to give me!"

Natsu grinned. "We're just glad you're finally enjoying it."

Gray nodded. "You deserved this."

The brunette grinned. "Maybe it's because both Wendy and Lucy are here. And Archangel!"

Both girls laughed. "I doubt that we're the reason for this." Lucy told her with a small smile.

"Hey Kera! Here's another drink!" Cana said giving her another bottle of alcohol. Kera smiled and thanked her. She was about to drink it, but Erza quickly grabbed it and threw it away. "Hey!"

The red head gave her a serious expression. "Don't overdo it. You already had enough."

"Fine…" She muttered but then smirked again. "Ah that doesn't matter. Life's great as it is! There's absolutely nothing that can go wrong!"

* * *

A knife flew across the room hitting a wall. A man cursed as he grabbed another knife. He aimed it at one of the pictures hanging from the wall. Behind him there was a table with three other people. There was another man and two women. The man at the table drank down a cup of beer. He had scruffy brown hair, a scar running down his cheek while his dull gray eyes glanced at the man throwing knives at the wall. He slammed the cup back on the table and wiped his mouth. "Damn… I really want to get out of here."

"I want to stab something… rip something apart." The woman growled playing with a knife, cutting the table. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulder. A few strands fell down her face but other than that her eyes were filled with the lust to kill.

The other woman, who had long light brown hair, was leaning against her chair with a smirk on her face. "Ha! If we let you out you'd go on a rampage."

"But she's still a good for the job." The man throwing knives called. He had dark blonde hair that was a bit formed like a military cut, but it was a bit longer.

Footsteps were heard and everyone stopped. They all turned around and saw another man walking in the room. He smirked. "I can see we are itching to get out."

"Hell yea!" The man with the scar said called out. "When is it time?"

The man closed his eyes. He had black messy long hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were filled with energy. So much energy that he had to let out somehow. "The season will begin tomorrow." He glanced at each of his members. "We already have tracked them down like wild animals. And like wild animals, they need to be put down."

"And hung on the wall." The blonde woman smirked playing with her knife. The man with the messy black hair grabbed the knife out of her hands. "Calm down. You will get your chance, because tomorrow…"

He threw the knife against the wall where the other man had tried to throw and hit a piece of paper. The man grinned.

"The hunt will begin."

On the wall there were several pieces of paper, each having a picture on them. They had pictures of Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and more…

But the paper that had the knife in it, the one that was above all other pictures…

Had a picture of Kera.

And the knife hit her right between the eyes.

**Dun, dun, dun! Wow, a nice birthday party and at the end a sinister plan. Who are these people? He, well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Let me know what you guys thought about the beginning! You can tell me anything you want! **

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of this wonderful story. I think you will enjoy this little chapter here, well it isn't little but you get it! ;) Anyway, love that so many reviewed already! Love you guys! And I hope you will enjoy the rest! **

**Rez: Thanks! I hope it will stay great! **

**Chaos: If you already love it then you're going to love it even more after a few chaps ;) **

**Lingering will: Well I try my best with a good start**

**dark impetus: Who doesn't? ;) **

**Marty: Yea, I wish I could have been there as well. And good to know I create creepy villains. That's a good sign! Well here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy! **

**Kyurem: That I did not know. But it's very interesting**

* * *

"Ugh… it's been three days and I still have cake in places it shouldn't even be." Lucy screeched as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She groaned slightly. How was this even possible? It's like she bathed in cake!

"Ah come on Lucy. It isn't that bad." She said calling from the kitchen. Lucy sighed letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Three days since Kera's birthday and the brunette was so cheery.

It was almost creepy.

The blonde walked out of the bathroom and let herself fall on her bed. Not even a few minutes later did Kera land on her bed next to her with a plate in her hands. Lucy glanced down and saw the plate had food on it. She raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Kera…"

"Come on! Just try it! I'm trying to learn how to cook since… well… I'm tired of um… eating crap and berries on missions." She admitted sheepishly.

Lucy took the plate and smirked. "Well if this is your first try maybe you should test it."

"I'll just sugarcoat it. I want hard real answers!" Kera stated. "And don't forget. I already have the rent so you don't worry about paying it."

Now it was really creepy.

"Uh Kera." She started putting the plate beside her. "Is everything alright?"

Kera smiled at her. "Yea! Why do you think there's something wrong?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow as to saying 'really?' "Kera… you're cooking and willingly to pay my rent. You cleaned the entire apartment yesterday and even ignored getting in a fight with Gray and Natsu. Also you're WAY to cheery!"

The brunette sighed and hung her head. Lucy immediately got worried. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned anything. Maybe this was just a phase or something. Kera looked up slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Yea… kinda." Lucy told her. She moved her legs and sat cross-legged. "If there's anything wrong Kera, you know you can talk to me."

Kera groaned and let herself fall on the bed. "Ugh… I thought I could hide it! Damn! I'm such a bad actor!"

"Kera?"

The brunette rubbed her face. "It's… I got a letter on my birthday." She admitted a little uncomfortable.

"Well… what was it about?" Lucy asked.

Kera glanced at Lucy and gave her a small sheepishly smile. "I… the council… they're sending someone to inspect me."

"What!?" Lucy asked shocked. "What? Why!? Did you do something!?"

"No I didn't do anything… it's just… I received a letter saying that there would be someone coming from the council wanting to talk to me. I've been trying to get better at cooking and other stuff so I won't look so bad or they'll have a reason to… you know… throw me in jail." Kera told her sitting up.

"Didn't you tell others? Didn't you tell Erza?" Lucy asked a bit worried.

She shook her head. "No, she can't know. If… if she knows about this she'll go overboard. I just… I don't know what to do! I don't want to go to jail Lucy! I'm too young to end up in jail!" She said shaking the blonde by her shoulders.

Lucy gritted her teeth but quickly caught her arms. "Kera snap out of it! You won't go to jail!" She told her a bit harsh.

Kera took a deep breath. "But they almost did! They won't have a problem throwing me back in there!"

"But for what!? You didn't do anything." Lucy told her.

She sighed and rubbed her head while looking down. "I… they could throw me in jail for… for… Dragon… Invasion…"

Lucy's eyes went wide. "No… they can't! You were a victim!"

"Tell that to them…" She muttered.

Lucy quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'll make sure you won't end up in jail! I promise you! We'll figure this out. When are they coming?"

A knock on the door was heard. Kera winced slightly and Lucy sighed already knowing the answer.

"Now…"

"Kera…"

"I know! But… I didn't have a choice!"

Lucy sighed and stood up. She went to her door and opened it. But to her shock it wasn't a councilman at all.

No…

It was Jellal.

Lucy took a step back. "Jellal!? W-What… what are you doing here?"

Hearing the blue man's name Kera immediately jumped up. "What!?" But Lucy wasn't joking. Jellal pushed Lucy inside and closed the door behind her.

Kera started to panic. "No… no no no! You can't be here! Not today! The council is coming and when they see you here they will definitely throw me in jail for helping a fugitive! I can't and I mean it when I say I CAN'T go to jail!" She said pointing at him.

Jellal raised his hands in defense. "Kera let me explain. That letter from the council is a fake."

The brunette froze. "What? What are you saying?"

The man sighed. "I wrote it."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Kera yelled. She was now completely frustrated. "You almost gave me a damn heart attack! I thought I was going to jail! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She shouted while she started shaking him.

Lucy just stood at the side absolutely confused. Why was Jellal here? Why would he write a fake letter from the council? And why did he want to talk to Kera?

"I had to. I needed to talk to you." He told her.

Kera stopped for a moment. "Me? Why me? I thought you would go to Erza."

Jellal didn't know what he should say at that moment. He quickly shook his head. "It's… it's about something completely different. This concerns you."

She was still confused. "What's going on?"

"You are in big trouble. You, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel as well as others from the guild. All of you are in danger." Jellal told her. He grabbed her arm and Kera hissed slightly. Jellal looked her in the eyes. "This is a warning Kera. You have to listen to me. You're in deep trouble. If you don't act now you will die."

Fear crossed Kera's face. What was he talking about? Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel? Them too? What did he mean? Why were they in trouble?

Before things got worse Lucy got in and pushed Jellal back. "Just hold on for a minute! You can't just come in here and say something like that!"

Jellal couldn't take this. "I don't have time for this. All I can do is warn you and I hope you will take it seriously, or else the guild will have four members less."

Now Lucy got worried. Kera quickly snapped out of her shocked state and pushed the blue haired man through the door. "Leave." She said simply.

"Kera you have to listen!"

"Just leave Jellal!" Kera shouted. "I… I… just leave… I can't see you."

Jellal sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry for what happened. I thought we were able to leave all that behind."

"YOU DID!" Kera shouted pushing him back. "You left all that behind! But I didn't! You almost killed me for god's sake! You almost killed Erza! I can't forgive something like that in just a few months!"

"It's been seven years."

"FOR YOU!" Kera snapped again but quickly calmed down. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Jellal but… but after what you have done… I'm sorry… I thought I could forgive you for Erza's sake… but… I can't… so leave."

"But what about the stuff that happened at the Grand Magic Games? Everything you said! You said you would forgive me?"

Kera looked away. "That was just because of Erza. You probably have repaid your sins for the last seven years. But you haven't for me. Erza may forgive you but I don't. And it will take a lot more than just a simple apology."

He was speechless. He thought… he really thought that they were alright. "Kera… please listen to me. You're in danger… you have to…"

"Goodbye Jellal." Kera interrupted him and closed the door. She sighed and turned around while leaning against the door. After a while she slid down to the ground and held her head.

"Kera?" Lucy asked a bit worried.

"I'm an ass…" She muttered.

Lucy quickly knelt down to her. "Hey, you're not an ass. What you told Jellal… it was understandable."

She sighed. "But maybe I'm being selfish. He helped Erza a lot. He even went to jail for me… but… somehow… deep inside of me I can't forgive him." She glanced up at Lucy. "Am I that a horrible person?"

"No, you're not a horrible person. You're the kindest person I know. So what if you can't forgive Jellal. Maybe it's just for now. Maybe someday you still can forgive him." Lucy told her. "It's… it's like with my father. Well not exactly but at the beginning I hated him. And when I left I could never forgive him. It took me a while but after some time I forgave him."

Kera sighed. "I guess… but… ah… I don't know…"

Lucy smiled suddenly and this confused the brunette. "Why are you smiling?"

"There's one good thing here."

"And that's what?"

"The council isn't coming so that means you don't have to act so creepy happy." She said with a smirk.

Kera rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny… I wasn't _that _creepy."

"Oh you were creepy." Lucy laughed and Kera smiled slightly. Lucy helped the brunette back up on her feet. "So… what's up? Since he kind of ruined the day what do you want to do?"

Kera scrunched up her nose. "Well… how about going back to the guild? I don't think this day can get any worse."

Lucy nodded her head. "Alright. We can do that, if you want we can go on a mission so you can let off some steam."

"Nah… I'm good. I think just staying at the guild would calm me down."

The blonde pushed her. "Come on, a job would clear your mind and you'll be distracted."

Kera smirked as she glanced at the Celestial Wizard. "You're broke aren't you?"

"Eh… maybe." She admitted with a small smile.

The brunette chuckled and nodded. "Alright, we'll go on a mission, but just a small one."

"Great! Come on let's go!" She said pulling the brunette out of the apartment. Kera didn't object at all. Looking outside she was relieved that Jellal was gone. She really didn't want to talk to him. The Grand Magic Games was already way out of her wanted talking time with the blue haired mage. She had saved him from being thrown into jail and that was it.

She done it for Erza after all…

Even if she still hated him…

She tried to forgive him, she tried to give him a chance.

But it didn't work out.

"So are you going to tell Erza?" Lucy asked glancing at the brunette.

She shook her head. "No… just so you know what happened in the apartment… never happened."

"What happened?" Lucy asked with a confused glance.

Kera smirked. "Exactly." Lucy chuckled and the two kept on walking down the streets headed for their guild.

The brunette took a deep breath of fresh air. After Jellal came, things could really not get any worse.

But why was he here anyway?

* * *

"Rogue wait up!" Sting called as he ran towards his friend. The Shadow Dragon Slayer stopped and smiled. "Hey Sting, what's wrong?"

He halted and smiled at his black haired friend. "Can't I walk with my best pal? Lector and Frosh are doing something on their own so I was thinking the two of us could head to the city and you know… hang out."

Rogue snorted but smirked. "Fine… I was just going out for a walk to think things through."

Sting put his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Rogue. "Think things through? Is everything alright Rogue?"

He nodded his head. "Yea everything is fine. I'm just… Fairy Tail changed us a lot."

The blonde man grinned. "Yea! But for the better. They helped us and we helped them. Even though we got off on a rough start we became great friends."

Rogue gave him a smirk. "Sometimes even more than friends."

Sting stopped. "What? What are you talking about?"

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Don't just ignore it. The Grand Magic Ball. The way you were so friendly towards Kera. You even kissed her on the cheeks."

He blushed a deep red. "T-That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Sure it was nothing." Rogue teased him.

Sting gritted his teeth. "T-The thing… just shut up! And anyway, that guy from Blue Pegasus is with her."

Rogue shrugged. "You never know. The two did have a huge fight and she's spending a lot more time alone and with her friends. You might have a chance."

"I do?" He asked his eyes went wide, but then Rogue chuckled. Sting glared at him. "Haha, very funny Rogue. Play with the big guys' feelings."

"So you do admit you like her."

"She's the Queen! I'm not even on the same level with her!" Sting declared.

"You're avoiding the question!"

"Just shut up!"

Rogue smirked but then sighed as he glanced at the people walking passed them. "Kera isn't that bad. I think she's actually a nice Queen. Well… if she doesn't snap and try to kill every Dragon Slayer on the planet."

"That was an accident. It wasn't her fault." Sting told him.

The two stayed silent for a moment as they kept on walking. Sting sighed as he looked around. "Maybe… we should go visit Fairy Tail again."

"So you can visit your dream girlfriend?"

"Shut up!" Sting snapped but Rogue laughed. Sting saw his friend smile and laugh and he himself gained a smile on his face. It was great to see Rogue smiling without any worries or doubts.

Rogue took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yea, we can visit Fairy Tail. Would be a change of scenery. We haven't seen them for a while anyway."

Sting smiled. "Great! Now we just have to…" He stopped when pain ran through his shoulder. He yelled out in pain grabbing his shoulder. Looking at it he noticed an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Sting!" Rouge shouted. That arrow came out of nowhere. Rogue pulled Sting away from the open area and into an alley. But entering the alley Rogue was blasted back by something strange.

"Rogue!" Sting gritted his teeth. He pulled out the arrow, but as he did electricity encased the arrow and shocked the White Dragon Slayer. "Gah!" He shouted as he was being electrocuted.

He hit the ground in mere seconds. What was going on? He was able to hold in lightning or just a measly arrow!

He looked at the tip of the arrow and his eyes went wide when he saw a coat of green liquid on it. "S-Shit…"

Rogue stood up and glanced around. "Come out you cowards!" He shouted.

Laughter was heard and a knife flew passed Rogue's head. The young boy glared at where it came from and saw a man standing there. "Normally I don't miss. Well… looks like I have to do this the hard way." He suddenly jumped out of his hiding place and charged at Rogue.

Sting saw this and his eyes went wide. "Rogue!" He shouted trying to get back to his feet. He steadied himself against the wall but he couldn't do anything expect watch his friend fighting this crazy man.

What should he do?

"Oh don't worry sweetie. I've got plans for you." Sting quickly turned around and dodged a sword by just mere inches. He stumbled back and looked in front of himself. A woman with light brown hair was standing in front of him. She shook her head. "Tsk tsk, I almost had you."

He gritted his teeth. "Who… who are you?"

The woman smirked at him while raising her sword.

**It looks like Sting and Rogue are in trouble! What will happen to them!? Also Jellal appeared with a warning! Anyway, I put also some Lucy/Kera friendship in there since I haven't done that in a while. The two of them deserved it! Anyway, don't forget to leave a little review behind! I'm always happy to hear from my readers! **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go! The next chapter and we will find out what happened to Sting and Rogue! Let's just hope nothing bad has happened ;) Anyway, I'll keep this short and let you guys go and read on! **

**harajukudarkangel: Ha, don't worry about that, they won't die ;) I can tell you that. **

**Rez: Yea, that's normal for her, but that's Lucy for you **

**Chaos: Good to hear that ;) Maybe I can do something ;) **

**Dark impetus: No worry about complaining. I will keep that in mind so don't worry ;) **

**lingering will: that's good! That means you'll keep on reading! **

**Marty: Kera's cooking probably wouldn't taste great ;) Here's the next chapter so I hope you will enjoy! **

* * *

Kera sighed as she plopped herself on one of the benches in the guild. She and Lucy had returned from a short mission. It was short but still a lot of hard work. This man wanted them to deal with a pack of wolves that was endangering a small village near of Magnolia.

They had received a few scratches here and there from the sharp claws but other than that they were fine. But still fighting a herd of wild animals was exhausting.

"Thanks Kera. At least I can pay my half of the rent this month." Lucy said with a smile as she sat down next to the brunette.

Kera raised one of her eyebrows. "Was that the reason why you wanted money? Lucy, I told you, if needed I can pay the entire rent a few times. I still have some money."

"I know, I just don't want to bother you all the time."

Kera smiled at her and shook her head, not believing how independent Lucy wanted to be.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Natsu plopped himself right next to the girls.

The two of them shrugged. "Nothing to do… it's strangely boring and quiet at the guild these days… it's kind of creepy." Kera said glancing around the guild. Normally something always happened at the guild. So this was really creepy.

"Just enjoy the peace and quiet for once." A specific red head spoke up walking towards them. "It's not like we have to save the world every week."

Kera rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to say that. I just think that there's absolutely nothing going on at the moment. No games, festivals… not even a feud that needs to be settled or anything."

Erza smirked. "Well if you want we can train some more. You could meditate more so you can talk to Crystol. She is sometimes a good source for information. Her just sleeping inside of you while you do all the work is such a waste."

"Are you saying I'm a waste!?" Kera asked standing up and frowning. Erza turned around and shrugged simply. "I'm just saying that you would be a lot more useful _with _Crystol." She smirked at the brunette.

"I can be good on my own!" She declared stepping up.

"Oh are you sure?" Erza challenged with another smirk.

Lucy leaned into Natsu. "What are they doing?"

"Erza's aggravating Kera so she won't be bored. They always do that when they're bored." Gray stated walking up to them. "And in a few minutes they'll break out into a fight. Erza will smash Kera to the ground and the two will be back to normal."

A huge crash was heard and Gray smirked with his eyes closed. "See?" He turned around but his eyes went wide. "What!?"

Instead of the usual scene of Kera being smashed to the ground, this time Erza was on the ground while Kera was sitting on her back with a smirk on her face. "See? I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"Get. Of." Erza growled. This was actually not how she planned it to be. Kera smirked as she looked away. "Nope."

"Kera…" She warned.

"Make me."

Everyone in the guild went quiet as they watched the scene unfold. Kera really was going to get killed after Erza was free.

She was about to flip her over but a loud bang was heard. The front door of the guild was smashed open. Everyone froze as they glanced over. Kera knitted her brow as she glanced at the person that was standing at the front. They were slouched over and holding their arm.

Erza quickly threw off Kera and smashed her to the ground while giving the mysterious figure a strange glance. "Who are you?" She asked.

The person walked inside and everyone could see who it was now.

It was Sting.

Kera's eyes went wide. "Sting!?" He didn't look good at all. He had cuts and bruises all over. Blood was covering his face and his clothes were ripped. Something must have happened.

The brunette quickly got away from Erza and headed over to the injured Dragon Slayer. "What happened to you!?" She asked worried and her friends were right behind her. But when she was at his side he collapsed right into her arms. Kera had troubles holding him at first but quickly caught her balance. "Sting!? Come on talk to me! What happened?" She shouted.

He groaned. "A-A… a-atta-cked." He blurted out before blacking out.

Natsu got in front of his face. "Sting? Come on bro, wake up!" He started slapping him across the face but he wasn't responding.

Kera gritted her teeth. "He's injured. We need to help him."

Erza quickly helped Kera in carrying Sting into the back of the guild. Whatever happened to him was bad. Why was he so injured? Who attacked him? And where was Rogue? Because they knew the two rarely went anywhere without each other.

Kera knew something wasn't right and she feared something bad was going to happen in the near future. She just hoped that they will get out of it this time without any more injured.

She had a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach and that was never a good sign.

* * *

Mira stood in front of a bed where Sting lay bandaged from top to toe. They had taken care of the injured Dragon Slayer as best they could. Wendy had healed a few of his major injuries but there were so many that she couldn't heal all of them.

Mira had checked over everything he had. Ribs were broken, his arm was broken and there were loads of cuts and bruises littering his body. Wendy even said that there were small traces of poison running through his body but she was able to clear it all out. So now they were just waiting for him to wake up and tell them what happened. But they knew he wouldn't be up in just a few minutes. He needed his rest.

"Who would do this?" Kera asked giving Sting a worried glance. He was a dear friend and of course a fellow Dragon Slayer. She was worried about him but way more worried about the person that done this to him.

"We don't know." Mira muttered. "The only thing he said was that he was attacked. Nothing more."

Kera clenched her fists. Whoever done this was going to pay dearly. No one hurts their friends without payback.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her raging thoughts. Turning her head she saw Erza. "Calm down. We'll find whoever done this. Just keep a clear head."

Kera nodded. She was right. If she was going to help anyone than she couldn't keep on having these raging thoughts in her head.

The door to the infirmary opened up and in walked Lucy and Natsu. Mira saw them and hoped that they had some news. "And?" she asked giving them a glance.

Lucy sighed. "Sabertooth found Rogue in the same condition Sting is in. He was injured… almost dead. They think he ran away from whatever attacked them, but he doesn't look good himself." She explained. It hurt her as well seeing the two Dragon Slayers injured like this. They became real friends with Sabertooth after the Grand Magic Games.

Natsu closed his eyes slightly. "Sabertooth said that they left the guild to go for a walk. They were also talking about visiting Fairy Tail but they never got that far. But they don't know either who attacked them. It's all a damn mystery."

Kera frowned. They had absolutely no idea who attacked Sting and Rogue. There was no evidence and this was frustrating her.

Wendy sighed. "Who would do this to them? And who is strong enough to almost kill both of them?" the little girl had a point. There weren't many people that can beat a Dragon Slayer, especially two who fight together and were almost unbeatable. The only ones that were able to defeat them were Natsu and Gajeel and Kera when she was possessed by Crystol gone mad.

"Could it be another Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked giving them all a look of confusion. She had the same thoughts as the others. Only a Dragon Slayer was able to do such damage.

Kera shook her head. "Maybe, but I doubt it. There aren't many Dragon Slayers out there. At least I think. For all I know we're the main part. I don't think that other Dragon Slayers are part of this."

"They could have been ambushed by an entire guild." Lucy suggested.

"It's possible but I don't think that they would lose to an entire guild." Kera told her. She hated not knowing what happened to them. It could also happen to them.

Something popped into her head. Jellal. He was trying to warn her about something. Warn her about a danger lurking or heading for her and the others. But he didn't mention Sting or Rogue. So was this the same danger Jellal was talking about?

"Kera!"

She turned her head. "Hm?" she asked. Everyone was looking at her worried. Mira smiled slightly. "We were asking you if you can sense anything or know about something."

"Oh, no sorry." She told them all

Erza gave her a worried glance. "You okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Kara shook her head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about."

She was about to leave but Erza quickly grabbed her arm. Kera turned around and saw Erza giving her a stern expression. "Are you sure?"

She wretched her arm out of her grasp. "I'm fine." She muttered before heading out the infirmary. Everyone just watched the brunette leave, no one saying a word.

Ezra groaned while rubbing her face. "Great she's stubborn again. Why does she have to be so difficult sometimes?"

"She learned from the best." Mira told her while giving her usual cheery smile. Erza rolled her eyes before leaving the infirmary as well.

Lucy sat down and sighed. "What's going on?" she wondered. So much was happening and no one had any idea what was happening or who was at fault. This was all just one huge big mystery.

Natsu scratched his head. "I don't know Luce, but somehow I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"So it's not just me." Wendy spoke up.

Natsu shook his head. "Nope you're not the only one. I just hope it's nothing bad."

He really hoped it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Kera was sitting behind the guild breathing in the fresh air. So much was happening at the moment and she had no idea what to do. Shuffling was heard and Kara knew exactly who it was. She closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this Erza."

"I don't want to talk about what's happening at the moment. I want to talk about you." Ezra said walking over to her. She sat down next to her. "So… what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Stop lying."

Kera sighed and didn't answer anything. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Having troubles with Hibiki?"

"We're not really together anymore." She admitted a little quiet.

Erza's eyes went wide. "What!?" she asked shocked. "Since when!?"

"After Tartarus. Things weren't going right. He didn't have time. I didn't have time so… we kind of decided to take a break."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Erza asked a little annoyed. Kera simply shrugged. "Don't know, you never asked. It never came up."

Erza let out an annoyed sigh. Why was she always this stubborn? She rubbed her forehead. "Alright, are you okay about that? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Kera smirked slightly. "No you don't have to kill him. It's not like he dumped me. We just talked and decided to take some time apart. Easy as that. So no killing. He's still afraid of you and Archangel."

"That's good. So other than that are you doing alright?"

"Just pissed that someone is attacking our friends. What did Sting or Rogue ever do? Why are they doing this?" Kera asked getting furious by the second.

"I don't know but I promise you that we'll find this person." Erza put a hand on her shoulder before standing up and heading back into the guild. Kera sat on the bench and sighed. She looked up at the sky. _What am I supposed to do? Who is this person? _She kept on wondering until something popped into her head

She had to find him.

**Okay not much, but we now know what happened to Sting and Rogue. At least they're alright, banged up but okay! Okay, I'll keep this short and I'll just tell you to tell me what you think! And I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow already so many reviews and it's only the fourth chapter. I love you guys so much! At least some good news. I'm still sick, I feel like crap and I can't do anything except play video games or write more chapters of this story. So... in one way good news for you guys! Well... now we will find out what will happen in this chapter. ;) **

**harajukudarkangel: Well just wait and see ;) **

**Rez: Probably, I can't promise one hundred percent correct grammar or anything, especially when I'm sick... so bare with me ;) **

**Chaos: Congratulations! I can perfectly understand you and wow that took a long time! **

**Lingering will: good to know ;) A lot of people somehow prefer StingxKera**

**dark impetus: Thank you! **

**Marty: Eh... who knows... maybe... I don't know... just read on and maybe you'll find out if you're right or not ;) **

**Alex: Ha, don't worry about it. Just glad you enjoyed the story so far! ;) Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter now as well**

* * *

Kera walked through the town of Magnolia trying to find one person. _I hope he's still in town. Or else I'm screwed. _She remembered earlier that day when a certain blue haired man walked into her apartment trying to warn her about something. But of course she had to ignore him because of her stupid rage.

"Why am I such an idiot? I just couldn't hear him out. No, I had to be furious about him for almost killing me and just simply threw him out. Ugh, why am I such a stubborn brat…" she muttered.

She kept on walking through the streets walking passed people. She really hoped that he was still somewhere around. If not then she was screwed. He was the only lead she had to who attacked Sting and Rogue.

Something warm fluttered around her stomach and chest as she thought about Sting. He looked so bad when he stumbled into the guild. He looked almost dead…

Taking a deep breath she tried to forget that image. She never wanted to see him or anyone else like that again. She was going to make the person pay for what they have done. They should better run before she got her hands on them.

Looking around the plaza she tried to find any sign of the blue haired man. Unfortunately she didn't see him. There were so many people here that she couldn't see anything at all. "Ugh, this is so frustrating!" She groaned.

She kept on walking, passing people and accidentally hitting some. _What the hell is going on here!? Is the King here or why are there so many god damn people around? _Okay, she was mad, furious, maybe a little anxious. But that was only because she wanted to find the person that hurt her friends.

And there was nothing stopping her.

_I have to get out of this mess, these people are giving me claustrophobia. _She really wasn't scared of tight places or masses of people but this was ridiculous. She squeezed herself out of the horde and walked into an alleyway. She took in a deep breath. "Phew..."

Any longer and she probably would have been trampled. There were so many people in Magnolia. Why, she had no idea. Was there some festival going on? No, Fairy Tail would have noticed and took part of it.

"Guess there are a lot of travelers here." Kera muttered scratching her head.

"That or they came here to see something."

She nodded her head. "Yea, that's possible... hey wait!" She turned around and came face to face with...

A wall...

She frowned. She could have sworn she had heard someone talking to her. Sighing Kera shook her head. "Ugh... I'm starting to hear things." She headed down the alleyway trying to find Jellal. He had to be here somewhere.

She was about to leave the alley to walk into the other side of the town when a shot of pain ran through her head.

"_**STOP!" **_

Immediately Kera froze and luckily she did. A knife flew passed her face hitting the back wall. If she had taken another step forward that knife would have hit her head. "Holy..."

She turned around trying to find the attacker but she didn't find anything. _Thank you Crystol. _If she hadn't warned her she would have been dead.

"_**Stay alert, I can still sense them." **_

"Them!?" She asked aloud. She saw a glint from the back of her eyes and quickly turned around blocking what seemed to be a sword. She was about to look at her attacker but she couldn't see their face when a foot was kicked into her stomach.

She gasped and doubled over in pain. Another kick against her head and she crashed to the ground. Her vision blurred for a second and she couldn't see a thing. "Ugh..." She groaned getting back on her hands and knees.

Another kick to her stomach sent her on her back. Looking up she saw the sword heading for her head. Turning her arms into stone she blocked the sword and quickly kicked the person in the stomach.

The mysterious attacker hit the back wall and let out a grunt. Kera quickly crawled her way back up to her feet while holding herself against the wall. She put a hand against the wall to steady herself. She looked at the person that was trying to get up, to figure out who was attacking her.

Unfortunately pain shot across her hand. She screamed out in pain. Gritting her teeth she glanced at her hand. There was an arrow sticking out of it. "Shit!" She cursed as the pain burned her hand.

Wait... arrows don't burn... do they?

Another glance at the arrow and she noticed a strange coating on it. Her eyes went wide when she smelt the liquid that was coated on it.

It was acid.

"Gah!" Kera screamed out in pain again, the acid burning her skin. She tried to pull out the arrow but she felt another kick against her rib cake. She let out another raspy breath landing on her knees, her hand still trapped against the wall.

_Crystol... now would be a good time to take over..._

She felt something build up inside of her. A smirk formed on her face. "You... messed with the wrong person." Fire started to surround her body, the heat around her also getting higher. Before she could do anything she felt a sting against her neck.

She went to her neck and grabbed a strange object. Looking at it she noticed it was a dark. "Oh crap..." She slurred already feeling the effects of the drug. Holy shit it must have been a lot in there for her to be drowsy this quick.

The person walked towards her. She could have seen the person if her vision wasn't blurry due to the drug. She held her head and tried to shake it away. She blinked a few times before simply trying to get back on her feet, though it wasn't exactly working how she planned.

_Crystol! _

"_**I... I can't take over. Something is blocking me!" **_

Who was this person?

Kera tried using fire but nothing would come. _Damn... whatever that drug was its blocking my magic as well. _This was really, really bad.

She's screwed. This person knew exactly what they were doing. She felt a kick against her stomach and was smashed against the wall. She felt the tip of a sword against her neck. She looked up to try and see who was about to cut her head off, but she still couldn't see anything. Her entire vision was blurry. She could only see black.

The person raised their sword and was about to cut Kera's head off, but a bright light smashed against them. Kera was still drugged up that she couldn't see anything, just a bright light that smashed the black blurry away from her.

Whatever it was, she was grateful for that.

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders that were shaking her. Looking up she saw a blue blur.

Wait... blue?

"Kera just hold on."

She blinked and tried to concentrate on the person in front of her. It took her a bit but she finally could see a clearer picture. The person in front of her was Jellal!

"Jellal?" She asked. "W-What are... doing here?"

He picked her up and helped her back on her feet. "Saving you, now hold still I need to pull the arrow out of your hand."

He grabbed the arrow and slightly tugged on it. Kera screamed out in pain. Immediately he started to apologize. He started to find a different way to get the arrow out of her hand.

Kera gritted her teeth. "J-Just... pull it out!" She shouted.

Jellal gave her a confused and worried look but nodded. "Okay, I'll pull on three, got it?"

The brunette nodded and took a deep breath. Jellal did as well.

"One..." Kera prepared herself for the pain.

"Two..."

Jellal ripped out the arrow in one pull. Kera let out an agonizing scream. "GAH! What the hell?!" She yelled holding her now bleeding hand. "I thought you said on three!"

"The pains worse when you anticipate it." Jellal explained quickly while looking side to side. He was looking for the attacker her had blasted away, but it seemed they were gone. But just to be on the safe side...

He helped Kera back on her feet and started to pull her back towards the guild. The brunette was leaning against him still drugged up. Jellal guessed that she couldn't see straight due to the drug in her system. "Don't worry, I'll get you back."

Kera kept on mumbling something but Jellal pushed it aside. He was just glad he got here in time.

* * *

Back at the guild there was a little commotion going on. Mostly because of Erza. The red head was pacing around the guild, her hands behind her back. "She's been gone for… hours!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe she went for some fresh air or something? This whole Sting and Rogue incident kind of impacted her a little."

Erza stopped and sighed. "I know, but… ugh I don't know! I just have this gut feeling that something's wrong!"

"Maybe it's a stomach ache?" He asked but Erza shot him a glare. The Fire Dragon Slayer shrunk back. Everyone was worried about Kera except for Lucy, because she knew where she was and what she was doing. Though the brunette made her swear that she won't say anything, especially to Erza.

Lucy shook her slightly. "She'll be fine Erza. She knows how to defend herself. It's not like she'll be ambushed or anything."

In that moment the guild doors were kicked open. Everyone turned around to see a figure in a cloak holding Kera. The brunette had her head against the person's shoulder and seemed to be dazed, but that wasn't the worst part. They all could see the blood on Kera's hand.

"Oh my god what happened!?" Lucy shouted jumping up. The entire group surrounded the person while Lucy and Mira took Kera from the mysterious person. "Take her to the infirmary. Wendy's there. She can heal her."

Meanwhile Erza had her gaze locked on the cloaked person. She would have gone and helped Kera but for some reason she kept on looking at the man in front of them. She had a deep feeling she knew him.

The person turned around and headed for the door while mumbling. "I need to go. Make sure she's okay."

Unfortunately for the person, Erza was quicker. She quickly grabbed the man and pulled down his hood. Everyone looked shocked at the man in front of them.

Erza knew it. That blue hair, of course she would never forget his face or his name. "Jellal?" Erza asked shocked.

He looked down. "I… I shouldn't be here." He was about to leave but Erza quickly grabbed his arm again. Jellal looked shocked up at Erza. The red head shook her head giving him a stern glance.

"No, you're staying. And you're going to explain everything." She said strongly while holding his arm tight.

**Jellal is the hero in this chapter! Any thoughts? And now he's in trouble! Any thoughts about that? Let me know! Hope you guys all enjoyed it! And yes Marty you were right! Anyway, write down your thoughts about this chapter! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's questioning time! Jellal brought Kera back to the guild, what will happen now? Let's find out! ;) **

**And thank you for all of the reviews guys. I'm also sorry I didn't update the last three days... I'm really, really sick... I'm just lying in bed with a fever and a horrible cold. The last two days I've been just lying in my bed and sleeping the day off, feeling like... crap. So those reviews made me really happy in my horrible state. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Not much action but still interesting ;) Also I'll be keeping the reviews short because I don't feel that great. **

**Guest: I will try and do that ;) **

**Marty: Yea lucky for her ;) yes it's a mystery as to what these people want but it can't be good ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

**Rez: Sure did**

**chaos: That probably hurt ;) **

**Dark impetus: Wow thank you for saying that. It's great to hear that **

**lingering will: Thank you and I try to do my best**

**Alex: Well a lot of people were wanting to so I changed it. I also think I can write Sting better than Hibiki. He has a lot more in common with her than the other guy ;) So hope you will enjoy this chapter as well as the last. **

* * *

In the infirmary Kera was sitting on a chair while Mira was cleaning her hand. She was shocked to say the least. There was a gaping hole in the brunette's hand while the skin around it was red and torn. The white haired woman shook her head. "How did this happen!?"

"Mmm…" Kera murmured not saying anything comprehensive. Mira quickly picked her head and looked her in the eyes. She noticed that she was dazed and couldn't concentrate. "Just hold on a sec." She told her before grabbing something.

Lucy was at the other side looking at the brunette with worry in her eyes. The brunette was hanging her head around not able to control her body entirely. She looked bad. She could notice a few cuts and bruises but the most worrying was her hand. How did this happen?

Mira came back with a glass of some strange liquid. She grabbed Kera's head again and sighed. "Listen Kera, you're going to drink this and you'll feel a warm sensation running through your body. That's just going to wake you up. Understand?"

Another groan that didn't make any sense. Mira sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Kera's head and pushed it back slightly while opening her mouth before pouring the liquid down her throat.

The brunette chocked slightly and started coughing. Mira took a step back and let Kera cough it out. A few seconds later Kera closed her eyes slightly. "Ugh… w-what the hell… was that?" She asked slowly looking up at Mira.

"Something Porlyusica gave us, to get the drugs out of your system. It will take a little bit of time to get the entire amount out of you but you should feel a little better." She explained while taking a seat in front of her again.

Kera held her head still a little dazed but she could make a lot more sense now. "T-Thanks…"

"No problem, now…" She grabbed Kera's hand that was half bandaged and pulled it up. "Share to explain what happened?"

Before Kera could answer Mira's question the door from the infirmary opened up and the rest of the group entered. Especially Erza, dragging a very nervous Jellal with her. She slightly pushed him inside while closing the door behind her. The red head glanced at her sister. "Are you alright Kera?"

The brunette sighed and nodded. "Yea… a little… woozy still but… better…" She mumbled.

She smiled slightly. "That's good to hear." She noticed Mira wrapping her hand and got a little worried. "So… what exactly happened?"

"I got… ambushed." Kera muttered still holding her head because the room was slowly moving. "In the… alley."

Everyone stayed silent. Jellal stayed in the back just in case. He knew he couldn't leave from this crowd so he was staying in the back to stay out of the way. Natsu took a step forward clenching his fist. "What!? By whom?"

"Don't know…" Kera muttered. "All… a blur… couldn't make any face…"

"Seriously?" Lucy asked shocked. Normally you always saw your attacker.

Mira was finished bandaging Kera's hand and smiled. "There, I put some cream on it so the hole will heal up better, now what you need to do is take it easy. Maybe ask Wendy if she can't help you here and there."

"Thank you…" Kera told her.

Gray shook his head in disbelief. "This is ridiculous. First Sting and Rogue and now Kera? What's going on?" He asked.

"But Kera wasn't injured as bad as Sting or Rogue." Lucy stated looking at Kera. "Yea she has scratches and bruises and her hand is injured, but she's not bed ridden like Sting or Rogue."

"That's only because of Jellal." Kera muttered glancing up at the blue haired man. "He… saved my life. The… attacker… was about to cut my head off and… I was trapped… couldn't do a thing." She grew dizzier as she tried to stand up but Mira quickly pushed her back down. "Take it easy Kera."

"Ugh…" She muttered grabbing her head. Erza walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. She grabbed her hands and looked Kera deep in the eyes. "Kera… you can tell us everything. Please… if you know anything about this attacker…"

"H-He's good." She muttered still holding her head. "He knows… how to fight. He… he… was able to block my… m-magic and C-Crystol." She explained.

Mira nodded slightly. "That's probably why you're so drugged up."

"Some kind… of dart…" Kera muttered again. Her head fell from her hands and Erza quickly caught her before she fell from the chair. It seemed whatever Mira gave her was already wearing off.

Mira sighed. "It seems the drug they gave her was highly concentrated. Not even the remedy Porlyusica gave us can help her. Maybe we should lay her down on the bed."

Erza nodded and helped her back on the feet. Kera slumped against the red head and Erza had to steady herself. With help from Mira they were able to lay her in a bed next to Sting. Not even a minute later did she fall asleep.

The red head sighed. "Who would do this? What kind of man would do this?"

"It's not one person, it's a group."

Everyone turned around and glanced at Jellal. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Erza stood up and turned to him. "What are you saying?"

Jellal sighed hanging his head. "I tried to warn her before but I guess now is better than later. It's not just one person that is attacking them. It's an entire group."

"Wait… you tried to warn her?" Natsu asked. "When?"

Jellal turned to Lucy and the blonde flinched slightly under his gaze. "You didn't tell them? Well… I should have known that." He shook his head.

Everyone in the room turned to Lucy. The blonde sighed as she shook her head. "A few days ago… Jellal came to Kera at our apartment trying to warn her about something but she pushed him out before he could say anything else."

Erza turned towards Jellal with narrowed eyes. "Explain Jellal. What were you trying to warn Kera about? As we can see this is more than we thought."

He nodded. "Yes, well… I think it would be better if we wait till Kera is fine. This does concern her as well. But I can already say this." He looked up and glared at every member of Fairy Tail. "You are all in danger."

No one said a word as they glanced at Jellal. Who was attacking them and what did they want? And why did they attack them? And how come they know what they are dealing with? Those three wizards are not easy to take down.

So what was going on?

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was sitting in the guild hall still worried about their friend. Mira had assured them all that Kera was just sleeping off the drugs but Wendy still went in a few times to heal the brunette, especially her hand.

Erza sat at a table glancing at the blue haired man at the wall. Several thoughts ran through her mind. Jellal tried to warn Kera about something but the brunette pushed him out for some strange reason. Why?

And why did Jellal know what they were dealing with and they don't?

And why did they attack Kera?

And why didn't she have such a chance?

What was going on? She rubbed her head slightly while trying to think on who could have done this. Jellal said something about a group. A group of people that attacked Sting, Rogue and Kera. What do they have in common that made them a target?

They were in the Grand Magic Games…

They were part of very strong guilds that used to be number one…

They're very strong wizards…

What else?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was Lucy. She gave the red head a smile before sitting down. "You know she'll be fine Erza."

"I know… it's just… I don't know what's going on." She muttered while rubbing her forehead. "I just want to help but I can't if I don't know what the problem is. I don't even know why Kera would push Jellal away when he was trying to warn her. And why didn't she tell me?"

Lucy stayed quiet for a moment. Should she tell her? Taking a deep breath she glanced over at Erza. "There… she kicked him out because… she hates him." She said her voice going quieter by the second.

Erza raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"He just came in saying that she, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were in trouble and kind of tried to force her to believe him but Kera just wanted him to leave. Then it kind of went to… that she still can't forgive him for what he has done. And the only reason she tried to get along with him was… to make you happy." Lucy tried explaining. "It was… a little awkward. She felt bad afterward but… she really tried to give him a chance."

"She doesn't need to forgive me."

Both girls looked up and saw Jellal standing in front of them. "Jellal…" Erza started but he shook his head. "I can understand that she can't forgive me. What I did… it was… horrible. I asked for forgiveness even though I didn't do a thing to earn it."

"You went to jail for her." Erza told him but Jellal shook his head. "Erza, I tried to kill her, I tried to kill you, That's not something you can forgive, not even going to jail for them."

Erza sighed. "I know, but… you two were fine during the Grand Magic Games. What happened? She stopped you from going to jail." She said.

Jellal nodded. "I know, but… she told me that the only reason she was tolerating me at the Grand Magic Games was because of you. She wants you to be happy Erza. She knew that if I got in trouble or was sent back to jail you wouldn't take it so lightly. She just wanted to make you happy."

The woman went through her hair. "Well I'll be happy when she can forgive you." She stated simply.

"It's not that easy Erza." Lucy told her. "It'll take time."

She nodded knowing that. She was surprised herself that she could forgive the blue haired man so easily. Though one part could be of the lingering feelings she may or may not have. That evening at the beach was still stuck in her mind and every time she thought of him her stomach started to flutter.

Erza sighed slightly and rubbed her head, going through her hair slightly. "Well… you saved her life today. I think that's somewhere closer to forgiveness… isn't it?"

"It's a step… but not… the finish line."

Everyone turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kera was leaning against the doorway of the infirmary, awake and comprehensive. Erza and the rest of the group stood up. The red head quickly ran over to her and helped her. "Kera you have to…"

"I'm fine." She said stepping up. She steadied herself against the wall and tables and walked forward. Her destination…

Jellal

The blue haired man stood straight as he watched Kera stumble towards him. When she was standing right in front of him she looked up at him and took a deep breath while holding one of her shoulders. "You… saved my life and I thank you for it. Now… I would really like to know what you were trying to warn me about."

He smiled slightly and nodded.

**And that's that! Sorry couldn't do more, but I really feel like crap. So I hope you can understand it a little ;) Anyway, give just a second of your time to leave a review! I'm always glad to hear from my readers. **

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back! And I'm not lying in bed anymore! I upgraded and am lying on the couch now. At least I can stay awake now and just got a normal cold now. So all that free time gave me the opportunity to write more chapters! So I hope you guys will enjoy this one. Finally you will get some answer ;) **

**harajukudarkangel: To see what Jellal is trying to warn them, read on! **

**Rez: Maybe, maybe not **

**Chaos: I'm not putting Cobra in here because technically, in my story, he's still in jail.**

**Dark impetus: Well that's what you get when your a fugitive ;) **

**Lingering will: In my story no, Jellal is still just with Meredy but in this story Jellal will just appear. **

**Marty: Thank you, I'm already feeling better ;) And we'll finally find out what Jellal has to say! **

**Guest: Welcome to the family! I'm overjoyed to hear that you enjoy and like this story and Kera! And if you have any questions just go ahead and ask! I will always answer any questions the best I can ;) **

**Alex: Glad you enjoyed dizzy Kera. I had fun writing her ;) And maybe, your wish might come true soon enough ;) **

* * *

Kera sat at a table with her hand bandaged up. The others were also sitting around the table all looking at one person. A specific blue haired mage that was acting all mysterious. They had no idea what was going on and supposedly Jellal knew.

The brunette rubbed her eyes slightly as she took a deep breath. "So what… what were you trying to warn me about?"

Jellal didn't move or anything. He had his head held low while a drink was in his hands. "Let me start by saying that I do not know all the cards. I just know a few things, but they are very important." He looked up at Kera and then at Natsu. "The person that attacked you isn't working alone." He said.

The brunette nodded her head. "Would have guessed that _someone _had to shoot the arrow." She grumbled while looking at her bandaged hand. That person was going to pay for giving her this injury.

"Yes, but, it's a group. They are five people, I believe, and they are targeting you for some strange reason." Jellal spoke up.

Erza put her hands down on the table. She was standing beside Kera and glared at the blue haired boy. "How do you know this? Hm?" She asked still a little unsure of what she was hearing.

Jellal grimaced slightly. "I overheard them at a bar. They thought they were discreet but they weren't all that quiet." He started looking back down at his drink. "They were talking about heading to Magnolia so they could get rid of some members of Fairy Tail. I heard them say your names and I was worried they would do something. Luckily I got here in time."

"So there's a group after us?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow. "Well why don't we go ahead and beat their butts? They're not getting away with hurting one of our friends." He said cracking his knuckles.

Erza shook her head. "As much as I want to as well, we can't. For some strange reason they know how to fight. They were able to beat Kera as well as Sting and Rogue into submission. We could have lost them."

"That's one of the reasons why we should go after them!" Natsu shouted.

"No." Kera interrupted holding her head. "I… these people know how to fight. I couldn't do anything. I have no doubt they will be able to handle you guys as well." She muttered. Looking up she glanced at the others. "We need a plan."

"You're not doing anything." Lucy said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're still injured."

"I'm fine." Kera stated but Erza shot her a glare as well as the others of her group. "You are not going to do anything for a while Kera. You're injured, you're still out of it and you can't fight at the moment. You're going to take it easy." Erza told her sternly.

The brunette growled but rolled her eyes. "Fine…" She muttered. She hated being useless but they had a point. Well… the only point she agreed with was that she was out of it. The drugs were still flowing through her system, even though the most of it was gone.

Jellal looked at the others. "You don't understand. These people are highly trained. They won't be easily defeated." He told them.

Gray smirked. "We beat a lot worse than a few people wanting revenge on us… or whatever they want."

Erza nodded. "Right, listen up. What we're going to do is simple reconnaissance. Everyone is going to go in town and search for any clues that might help us. Everyone will go in pairs except for Kera and Wendy. They will stay here while the rest of us will go out."

"Erza I'm…" Kera started but the red head stopped her by giving her a glare. She then turned to the little girl. "Wendy, make sure Kera will take it easy and if you could, heal her hand. The two of you will also make sure Sting is okay."

She then turned to the others. "Gray and Juvia will head down the east side of Magnolia, ask any people, look everywhere you can and see what you can find." Both Ice Mage and Water Mage nodded in glee. Juvia started clinging towards Gray already dreaming.

"Natsu and Lucy will go north. Scout the entire area, keep an ear open for anything suspicious." Natsu grinned as he gave her a thumbs up. Lucy nodded while giving a determined expression.

Erza nodded. "Jellal and I will go and scout the west. If you find anything suspicious just scout and observe. Do not engage. You hear me?" She asked and the others nodded, even if some were a little reluctant.

Jellal though was a little shocked. "Wait what? I-I'm going with you?" He asked.

The red head glared at him. "Yes, is that a problem?" She asked.

He immediately shook his head. "No… no problem at all…" He shrunk back and stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

"Erza."

The red head turned around and looked into Kera's eyes. "Be careful, I don't want you or the others to get hurt as well."

She smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Like I said, it's just reconnaissance. We're just looking for clues. Nothing dangerous."

"Well I was walking around town doing nothing dangerous and I got almost killed." Kera shot back at her raising an eyebrow. Erza sighed and nodded. "Fine, we'll be careful. In the mean time stay here and let Wendy heal you and make sure Sting will be alright."

Kera nodded. "We will."

Natsu smirked as he smashed his fists together. "Alright! Let's beat these bastards!"

* * *

"Oh! Maybe Gray and Juvia should go here! Oh! There's a beautiful restaurant where Juvia and Gray could go eat!" Juvia called as she pulled Gray alone the town. The Ice Mage rolled his eyes as he pulled the woman back on the road. "We're supposed to look for clues or something strange. Not restaurants where you could take me!" He snapped.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Oh we could have a little time to spare."

"No we don't now come on." He muttered pulling the Water Mage with him.

The two kept on walking through the streets while asking people if they've seen anything unusual. Unfortunately there was absolutely nothing. Whoever these people were they were clean and sneaky. They didn't left anything behind.

Well maybe Erza and Jellal found out anything since they're heading over to the place Kera got attacked in the first place. Maybe there were clues they could find.

At least Gray hoped.

"Oh look Gray! A nice café! Juvia would love to drink some coffee with Gray!"

"Ugh… this is going to be a long day…"

Juvia pulled him down a street and they kept on looking around. Well Gray was looking around. Juvia was just trying to spend some time with him.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Why was I stuck with Juvia? I'm going to kill Erza for this…" He muttered under his breath. He sighed looking around. A glint beside them caught his attention. It was small and nobody could have noticed it. Except for him.

He stopped walking and turned around. Juvia noticed his beloved wasn't moving and so stopped as well. Turning around she saw him standing still looking into an alley. "Gray?" she asked walking over to him.

Gray frowned. "Stay here." He said heading to the alley.

"No Juvia is going with you." She stated clearly before running after him. The two headed into the alley carefully, knowing that there could be an attacker in the shadows. Gray held his hands together ready for an attack as he looked around.

Another glint caught his attention. He looked down and saw a piece of glass lying on the floor. He sighed and lowered his hands. "It was just a piece of glass."

Juvia sighed in relief. "Thank god. Juvia thought it was one of the attackers."

"Yea so did I." He muttered before both walked back out of the alley, missing the hidden figure that was against the wall in the shadows. The figure smirked before heading off.

* * *

Natsu sniffed the area with his nose. He tried to smell something strange or if he could catch of Kera's scent somewhere. But that was probably unlikely. So he and Lucy just looked around trying if they could find any sign of the attackers.

"When I get my hands on them they will pay dearly for hurting Kera." Natsu snarled as he and Lucy, including two Exceeds walked down the streets of north Magnolia.

Lucy sighed. "We're not supposed to engage them Natsu. We're just supposed to find any clues."

"I'll do one better and beat their asses." He said smashing his fists together.

Archangel glared at him. "Don't be naïve Natsu. One wrong move and you could be in the same situation as Sting and Kera. We don't need that."

Natsu rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. "Fine… I'll look for clues." He muttered. He and Happy walked around while Lucy stood there with Archangel. The white Exceed shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

"We'll find something." Lucy reassured her.

Archangel nodded. "I know, I know… it's just… I could have helped her, but I wasn't there."

"You're not at fault." Lucy told her. "No one knew that she would be ambushed."

The Exceed rubbed her face. "Thank god Jellal got to her in time. I wouldn't know what I would have done if she was gone."

"Well good thing we don't have to think about that. We will find these people and put a stop to them." Lucy told her.

Archangel nodded her head. "Yes, I know and when we do, they will pay for what they have done. Natsu is right about that but he would rather head in right now than wait. Like we agreed on we would only look for clues."

Lucy nodded. She glanced around and noticed something. "Hey, where is Natsu exactly?"

A loud explosion was heard and both turned around to look where it came from. Smoke rose up in the air from a few blocks down. Immediately Lucy looked around to see if Natsu was to be seen, but the pink haired Dragon Slayer was not found.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted running down the road to where Natsu might be. Of course that idiot was probably responsible for this explosion!

Archangel quickly ran after him as well also wanting to know what happened.

They both ran to the building that was now in flames. People were running out and tried to help others.

Where the hell was Natsu!?

* * *

The pink haired boy walked down the road with Happy beside him. He huffed slightly. "Looking for clues, what bull is that? We should be hunting them down and kick their asses!" He shouted.

Happy flew up to him and smiled. "Yea! You would beat them all! They wouldn't know what hit them!"

Natsu chuckled and nodded his head. "Yea! But… we're just looking for clues. So… no but kicking today…" he muttered. "But when I do find them they are so going to wish they never messed with Fairy Tail!"

A sudden crash was heard from his right. Turning his head he saw some commotion going on in one of the building. Without thinking the pink haired Dragon Slayer walked into the building wondering what was going on. Maybe he could help.

"Hey what's going…" He stopped when he walked in. There was a woman with blonde hair standing there holding what seemed to be a Lacrima bomb. She turned around and saw Natsu running in. Her grin grew wider. "Well looky who's here!" She shouted in glee.

"Who the hell are you? And drop that bomb now!" Natsu shouted at the woman.

The blonde just chuckled as she turned towards Natsu. "Well alright." With that she let the bomb fall out of her hands. The second it made contact with the ground it exploded.

* * *

Kera sighed as she was sitting beside Sting's bed looking at the young blonde haired man. There was a lot going on and she couldn't do a thing. She felt a tug against her shirt. Looking to her side she saw Wendy with Carla. The little girl looked worried. "Please Kera, let me heal your hand."

"You don't have to Wendy. I'm fine." The brunette told her while leaning her head in her hands, avoiding the injury on her right hand.

The white cat in Wendy's arm raised an eyebrow. "Do tell me why you are neglecting first aid? You are definitely not alright. We can see it. Your eyes are still dilated a little and you can't even walk straight."

Kera glared at Carla but then sighed while hanging her head. "I just… got a lot on my mind. I just want to find out who these people are and stop them."

"We'll stop them!" Wendy told her. "Just please let me heal you." She said.

"Sting needs it more." She muttered looking over at the blonde man.

Wendy nodded. "I know, but I already healed him, so I can't do more at the moment. You on the other hand haven't gotten anything. Please Kera, the others will be worried. I'm worried."

The last two words hit Kera in the heart. Wendy was worried about her? She glanced at the blue haired girl with a little curiosity. She knew that Wendy looked up to her as a big sister but normally the big sister worried about the little sister. Was this how Erza felt all the time?

Snapping out of her daze she smiled slightly and leaned down towards Wendy. At first she didn't say anything but when she held out her bandaged hand Wendy smiled knowing she had convinced the brunette.

Setting Carla down Wendy concentrated on Kera's hand, putting both of hers around the injured one. Closing her eyes the little girl concentrated all of her magic on the injury that was plaguing the Dragon Slayer. After a few moments Wendy retreated her hands and smiled. "There, that should do it."

Out of pure curiosity Kera took her hand and started to unwrap the bandage. The area where there was a huge gaping hole was now sealed up. The skin around it was still red and stung a little bit but the majority was healed. "Thanks Wendy."

"It's not a problem." Wendy smiled up at her.

A loud crash was heard and both girls turned to see the window shattering. Kera quickly grabbed Wendy and covered her from the debris, the glass hitting her back. Two figures jumped through and landed in front of Wendy and Kera.

One was a man and the other a woman. The man had scruffy brown hair and a scar running down his cheek while the woman, who had also long brown hair, was looking at them with glee. "Well looky here. Three on one strike. How lucky are we?"

The man chuckled as he grabbed a sword from his back. It was a huge broadsword that could easily cut them in half. "Very lucky. Who should we cut down first?"

Kera pushed Wendy behind her as she glared at the two people. Were these the ones that tried to kill her? The woman also grabbed a sword, but this one was smaller than the one the man had.

Wendy hid behind Kera obviously scared. Carla was also beside her. She wanted to help but didn't know how. "Wendy."

The girl looked up at Kera, her eyes filled with fear. "Run." The brunette told her.

At first Wendy was confused but her eyes went wide when she saw Kera smashing her fist on the ground. Several earth spikes came up trying to penetrate the two figures. The man and woman were distracted for a minute.

Kera turned her head and gave Wendy a stern glare. "Run Wendy! Get out of here!"

The little girl turned around and was about to leave but the woman intercepted her. She raised her sword at the little girl. "Let's see how much points you will bring." She grinned sending the sword towards Wendy.

Kera's eyes went wide seeing the woman in front of the little girl. "WENDY NO!"

**And cut! I know, how could I!? A cliffhanger!? Well technically this is the first of this story and you guys knew that at some point there had to come one and here it is! Haha, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! The actions is starting again and some people are in trouble! But I'll say this, if I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow. So get your fingers working on writing a review! **

**Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well thanks for all of the reviews! And as a reward here is the next chapter! I think I regained my title the Queen of Cliffhangers with the last chapter. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter, this is filled with just action so I hope you will like it! **

**Rez: I know, but it had to be ;) **

**chaos: of course! I had to regain my little title ;) **

**Dark impetus: Maybe it only works in her Dragon Force, just a theory. But I sometimes wondered about it as well**

**Lingering will: Knowing her probably, but she'll figure something out. **

**Marty: I know it was evil, but it's just the first Cliffhanger of the story. Maybe the last one or the first of many to come ;) But this chapter will be filled with action! So enjoy! **

**gamergirllumina8: I haven't forgotten about him yet. Don't worry about that. He's in this story as well. **

**FrostWingedButterfly: I know, I'm starting to regain that title again ^^ **

**Guest: Thank you and I hope you will enjoy the rest! **

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Erza asked looking around the alley. Jellal stood beside her and nodded his head. "Yea… this is the place. You can see… the blood…" He said motioning to the wall with red stains.

Erza frowned and closed her eyes for a moment. "Alright… let's look for clues. Maybe the attackers dropped something." She muttered while looking around the place. After saying it she looked closer around in the alley. The place was empty, nothing to be seen except for blood that still splattered the ground.

Jellal closed his eyes. If he had gotten to her earlier than Kera wouldn't have suffered this pain. But at least she was still alive. It was better than nothing. At least that's what he told himself.

Erza walked around looking for any clues or dropped items. While looking around she noticed something glint at the end of the alley. She glanced at Jellal and noticed he was still looking around. He hadn't seen the glint. She quickly walked over to it and knelt down.

She picked up the item that was on the ground. It was a necklace. It was a silver circle with a Dragon in the middle of it. The red head knitted her brows. This necklace seemed familiar. Where had she seen it before?

"You found something?" Jellal called as he saw Erza kneeling down on the ground. He walked over to her and noticed the necklace as well. "Is that what you found?"

Erza nodded. "Yea… this could be from them…"

"Must have fallen off of the attacker when I hit them. I'm surprised they didn't lose their sword as well." He muttered remembering that the attacker had almost chopped Kera's head off. He had seen the person raise their sword and he quickly smashed them away using Meteor.

It had been close but luckily Kera wasn't too bad hurt.

Erza tightened her grip on the necklace and stood back up. "Come on, let's head back to the guild. Levy might know more about this. Or maybe even the Master."

Jellal nodded and the two headed out of the alley and back towards the guild. Who knows, maybe the others found something as well.

* * *

Natsu coughed as smoke entered his lungs and obscured his vision. That damn woman set off the bomb! Was she crazy!? Looking in front of him he noticed that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Setting of a Lacrima bomb that close should have killed her! But she was nowhere to be seen!

"Damn… teleportation magic." He coughed again holding his arm in front of his mouth so he wouldn't inhale the dangerous smoke. Looking around he noticed that people were running around and that the flames were about to burn this place down.

He smirked. "Well good thing I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." He got in his stance and took in a deep breath. He was going to eat all of the fire and make sure this place wouldn't burn down.

Only problem…

The flames wouldn't obey him.

Natsu looked confused as he turned around. "What!? Why isn't it working!?" He shouted. He tried again but he still couldn't eat the fire. Nothing was working. Okay what the hell was going on!?

"Help!" A voice shouted. Natsu looked around the flaming building and saw a woman trapped by the fire. He gritted his teeth and quickly ran to her. He jumped through the flames and saw her trapped under a flaming beam. "Just hold on!" He shouted grabbing the beam.

Pain shot across his hands and he let go. "Owch! That's hot!" He shouted waving his hand in the air. A few seconds passed before he realized what he just said. "It's… hot? How… how the hell can I feel heat!?" He shouted. "What's going on!?"

"Please help me." The woman begged him. Natsu looked at her and then around the flaming house. She would surely die if he didn't do anything fast. But he couldn't touch the flaming beam, he would burn his hands.

But he also couldn't let the woman die.

So with new vigor he grabbed the beam, the flames burning his skin. This feeling was so unnatural and strange for him that it scared him. "When I pull it up crawl out okay?" He told her and the woman nodded. With all of his strength he pushed the beam up so it wasn't resting on her leg. Immediately the woman crawled out and Natsu let the wooden beam fall to the ground.

The pain in his hands was unbearable. The heat actually hurt him! That usually doesn't work! Ignoring that part of strange things he quickly picked up the woman and ran through the flames. The woman buried her head in his chest so she wouldn't breathe in the dangerous gas.

Natsu coughed a few times, his vision going a little blurry but he kept on moving. He ran to the door and kicked it open, running outside. Both him and the woman breathed in the fresh air, their lungs finally able to get some oxygen.

He set the woman carefully down. "I hope you're alright."

"I-I am, thanks to you. I can't tell you how much I owe you. You saved my life." The woman told him but Natsu grinned at her. "No worries. You don't have to pay me anything. I'm just glad I could help."

"Thank you so much!" She called while hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. With that she stumbled through the streets, probably going to get her leg checked up by the medics that arrived.

"Natsu!"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned around and saw Happy flying in his face. "Oh god, I was so worried! You went into that house and it exploded!"

"I'm fine Happy, no worries."

"NATSU!" The boy was almost tackled to the ground by a heavy mass. Luckily he was able to catch himself. Looking up he saw it was Lucy who had almost pushed him to the ground. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please don't tell me it was you who destroyed the building." Lucy started.

Natsu shook his head. "No it wasn't me…" He muttered. Archangel frowned slightly. "Then who was it?"

"Some crazy chick. She was standing there holding this Lacrima bomb. I told her to drop it and she did. The bomb exploded but she was nowhere to be seen! I think she had teleportation magic or something like that." He explained using his hands to wave in the air.

Lucy saw something and immediately grabbed for his hands. She pulled them closer and her eyes went wide. "Natsu! What happened!? Your hands! They look like they've been burnt!"

"But that's impossible! Natsu's immune to flames and them burning his skin!" Happy shouted.

Natsu nodded. "Yea… that's another strange thing. The flames caused by the explosion weren't normal. I couldn't eat them and when I touched it, it actually burnt me." He said.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Archangel rubbed her chin. "That's strange. I've never heard of flames nullifying a person's ability."

"Maybe it was the bomb." Lucy suggested. "Stranger things happened to us before, so it isn't actually impossible."

Natsu nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it." He muttered glancing at his hands. They were red and blistering. It actually hurt touching those flames. He never experienced this kind of pain before. He was always sure that flames couldn't hurt him.

What else could happen today?

* * *

"WENDY NO!" Kera shouted seeing that the woman was about to cut the little girl down. Carla screamed Wendy's name as well, telling her to run but the blue haired girl was paralyzed on the spot. She couldn't move out of the way.

Out of nowhere an iron rod hit the woman in the face sending her against the wall, saving Wendy's life. The little Dragon Slayer was so scared that she almost lost her life. Turning her head she tried to see who had saved her from death.

"Since when do you punks try and attack little girls?" A voice called.

Kera as well looked to the side and smiled when she saw an all too familiar face. "Gajeel! Thank god you came!"

He smirked wiping his mouth. "No sweat, though I didn't think you would have troubles with these little pests."

The woman growled as she got back to her feet. "You're going to pay for that." She snarled wiping her cheek where there was a red spot where Gajeel had hit her. Blood was also trickling down her mouth which she also wiped away.

Gajeel crunched his knuckles. "This looks like fun."

Kera glared at the people in front of her. "Are you the ones that attacked Sting and Rouge? Attacked me?"

The man snorted. "Why the hell should we tell you?"

The woman chuckled as she grabbed her sword again. "I like a challenge, too bad that I have to kill you." She said swinging the sword towards Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer blocked the attack with his arm, turned into iron. He grinned at the girl. "Won't work missy."

"That's what you think." The woman laughed at him. Gajeel looked confused but a stinging pain in his arm told him otherwise. His eyes went wide as he saw that the area where the sword met his ironed skin, held no trace of iron at all!

"Gah!" He shouted jumping back holding his now bleeding arm. "What the hell!?" He shouted.

Kera was about to help him but the man stopped her. He swung his sword towards her which had almost cut her head off if she hadn't ducked. She quickly glanced at Wendy. "Run Wendy! It's too dangerous here!" She shouted while blocking a kick from the man. She didn't want Wendy to go through this. These people were dangerous, they knew what to do and Kera had almost lost her life already. Wendy was still young, she didn't need this.

Before Wendy could say anything Carla grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. In mere seconds they were gone and safe.

Kera jumped back missing the huge sword by only a few inches again. She landed near Gajeel who was standing up straight again. "Man… these punks know what they're doing."

Kera nodded while glancing at the man in front of her. "Any plans?"

"Not really, girlies sword here nullifies any defensive abilities we have. Not much we can do." He muttered.

The brunette smirked. "If we stay together then we might have a chance. We…"

"You're not giving me any orders runt!" Gajeel snapped at her.

Kera's eye twitched in annoyance. "For the love of… You better listen now or we…" She stopped when she saw the man with the huge sword swing right towards her. Quickly she turned her hands into stone as she caught the sword, but the momentum was so strong that she was smashed against the wall. She kept on holding the sword back that was about to cut her in half. Though it was proving difficult since her hand was aching in pain.

Gajeel growled as he threw a punch towards the woman. She quickly dodged it and smashed her elbow into his stomach. In a swift movement she gave him an uppercut. Grabbing her sword she was about to cut him across the chest, but Gajeel quickly blocked it before throwing it away.

The woman looked shocked but Gajeel didn't care. He turned his arm into a sword. "You're going to pay for this." He sneered slashing at her.

The woman jumped back missing the sword and kept on dodging Gajeel's attacks. She was quick, Gajeel had to give her that, but she still had something mysterious about her. But what?

Kera let out a roar as she pushed back the sword ignoring the pain in her hand. Lucky for her the man's broadsword was not nullifying any of her magic. Thank god. She successfully pushed the sword back before charging at the man. She had her fist covered in flame and water as she was about to hit him square in the face.

The man smirked and raised his hand, catching her fist with ease. Kera looked shocked. The man chuckled. "Ain't gonna work sweetie." With a quick swift movement he punched her in the stomach sending her flying.

She accidentally crashed into Gajeel and the two hit the back wall. Both groaned as they got back on their feet. Gajeel shook his head trying to clear it while Kera looked at the two people in front of her. The man was probably a powerhouse… more like a tank who takes damage. She glanced at Gajeel. "Switch?"

He nodded wiping some blood away. "Switch."

The two quickly charged at them again. Kera sent a kick towards the woman who jumped out of the way. She had some experience with nullifying weapons, since the people who tried to torture her had plenty of them.

She could call for Crystol's help now but she had to wait. Now was not the time to call for her. Kera yelled as she created a sword out of flame in her hands. She swung it towards the woman with as much strength as she had.

The woman jumped back but in that moment Kera quickly attacked her feet with water. The woman stumbled and hit the ground with a loud thud. Smirking Kera jumped over her creating a ball of energy with all four elements. She was about to hit her with all of it, wanting to end this battle once and for all.

"Requip!"

Kera's eyes went wide. "Oh shi…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as an explosion occurred sending her across the entire room. Kera cried out in pain as she hit several objects before hitting the wall. She could swear that the wall was now cracked.

Groaning she looked up to see the woman standing on her two feet. She was now wearing a black suit of armor with a sword in her hand that was sparkling. Not that fairy sparkle you would normally think off, no, this was a dangerous sparkle, the one that will go off in any seconds… which it did.

The woman smirked down at her. "I might not be as fast as your friend or have legendary armor, but I still have some that can dish out damage." She said walking over to her.

Kera gritted her teeth as she tried to get back up but pain littered her body. She closed her eyes to let the pain pass. The woman smirked as she held her sword to her neck. "Any last words."

The brunette started to chuckle which was a little confusing for the attacker. The woman growled as she raised her sword up. "What are you laughing about?"

The Dragon Slayer opened her eyes, the slits becoming visible for everyone. _**"You, that you actually believe that you can defeat me." **_The woman was shocked and surprised.

Crystol had taken over and quickly jumped up. She grabbed the woman by the neck and smashed her to the ground. She sneered showing her fangs. _**"To believe that a peasant like you can actually kill us." **_

She raised her hand that was now a claw and was about to plunge it down into the woman's body but was stopped as a force slammed into her. She grunted hitting the ground. Looking up she saw a blonde girl with a sadistic grin. Where the hell did she come from? She chuckled. "Oh, I will enjoy tearing you apart." She smirked.

"_**Not before I tear you apart first!" **_She snapped lunging at her, but the blonde disappeared. Her eyes turned around but got a kick to the back.

Turning around she saw the blonde again looking at her hand as if she were bored. "Wow… for the Queen of Dragons you sure are… weak." She chuckled. "Oh I will love seeing your head on the wall, the blood dripping down." She cackled like a maniac before waving her hand. Crystol started snarling as she couldn't move right. The blonde walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "And I will win this hunt." She said grabbing a knife from her pocket leaning it against the Dragon Slayer's neck.

The brown haired girl stood back up. "Alison we leave now." She told her while pulling her back.

The blonde turned around. "What!? No freaking way! You're just saying that because you want to be the one to kill her. No way in hell!" She shoved her partner back and turned back towards Crystol. "Now where were we?"

She had the knife against her neck again. Crystol growled as she glared into this blonde woman's eyes. _**"You will not win." **_She sneered at her.

Alison smirked. "Oh, but we have." She was about to slice her neck but a bright light hit both girls sending them against the wall.

Crystol was confused as to what happened. Turning her head she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Sting was sitting upright with his hand outstretched while he was breathing hard.

Seeing this immediately Kera took over and she started shaking her head. Her eyes turned back to normal as she looked over at Sting. He was awake and he had protected her.

Alison and the other woman both shook their heads as they tried to get back up, but another mass was smashed into them. It was the man Gajeel had started fighting with. The Iron Dragon Slayer snorted as he rubbed his shoulder. "That was nothing."

Both brown haired woman and man looked at each other before glancing at Alison. They both touched her shoulder and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Kera slowly got back to her feet holding her shoulder. "Sting…" She said looking at him worried.

He smiled softly. "You're safe… thank… god…"

The door was suddenly smashed open. Several people rushed inside. Wendy stood there with Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu and the rest of the gang. She had called them for help. Perfect timing as well. Could have come earlier though… "What happened!?" Natsu shouted looking around.

They all noticed the battered Dragon Slayers in the room. Kera sighed. "We need to talk."

**And that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought about it! I had some fun writing this part. Also we know a little bit more about the enemy and the magic they use! Any thoughts? Let me know! **

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait guys but things happened and I am sooooooo happy at the moment! I passed the first part of graduating from my school and that was the hard part! I still need some points but in the second part that should be a breeze, but I am soo happy! You guys have no idea how happy I am ^^ **

**Anyway, hope you guys aren't that mad for not posting a few days but this was just major, so I hope you will all understand and simply enjoy this upcoming chapter that will give you some answers that you all have been wondering about ;) **

**So enjoy! **

**harajukudarkangel: Sting saved the day! Yea now things will be interesting, so enjoy! **

**Rez: Oh yes! A second later and she would have been a goner**

**Chaos: Then I suggest cross your fingers and pray to the FanFiction god that he will hear you ;) **

**dark impetus: I wonder what we should call them ;) **

**lingering will: Think it like so, Jellal heard about the group and he got so worried for his friends since he has some attachments to the guild now, that he left in a hurry without Meredy. I just wanted Jellal in this story and if I included Meredy I, truthfully, would have no idea how to write her in this story. Sorry if that's a little disappointing**

**Marty: Glad you enjoyed it ;) And yes what happened to Natsu was shocking because he never gets burned, the enemy sure knows what they are doing! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well where some questions will be answered. **

**gamergirllumina8: He was always going to have an appearance ;) Just fashionably late. As for that dramatic moment, I think they already had enough of those where someone died and suddenly survived ;) **

* * *

"Wait, so… their hunting!?" Lucy asked. They were all huddled together in the infirmary, first taking care of each other while also talking about what they had found during their little excursion.

Kera hissed as Mira dabbed her face. "Ow…"

"Sorry." Mira said with a small smile. Kera sighed as she glanced around the room. Sting was being healed by Wendy again while Levy decided to patch up Gajeel. "They ambushed us… for some reason they knew where we were but… they definitely want us dead."

Gajeel snorted. "They won't win though."

"Said something about a hunt." Kera said as she rubbed her shoulder after Mira was done with her face. "That… blonde girl… she… she said something about winning the hunt."

"Blonde girl?" Natsu asked confused. He got up and walked over to Kera. "Did you say blonde girl?"

Kera, a little confused about Natsu nodded her head. Natsu frowned. "This tall? Hair going to her shoulder, little bit crazy?"

"Y-Yea…" Kera said freaking out a little.

The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted out in rage. "That freaking girl!" He shouted clenching his fists.

Everyone in the room looked a little confused. "Natsu is everything alright?" Lucy asked him. Natsu quickly turned around and grabbed the blonde's shoulder. "She's that girl that blew up the building! With the Lacrima bomb!" He shouted. "She's the one who did this to me!" He shouted again while showing his bandaged hands.

Kera glanced at him confused. "What happened?"

"She burnt me!"

Everyone looked at him surprised. No one said a word at first but Gray was the first to snap out of it. "She burnt you? How!?"

"Those stupid flames from that stupid bomb." He muttered. They all looked confused and Lucy sighed as she shook her head. "We think that the bomb had some strange flames that could nullify any magical defense."

"Is that even possible?" Kera asked confused.

Everyone else in the room shrugged. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Besides all this strange attacking crap did anybody find anything useful?" He asked.

"We did." Erza spoke up. She stood up and glanced at everyone in the room. "We were at the place where Kera was attacked and found this." She said showing them a necklace. "Though we have no idea what it is."

Kera glanced at the necklace noticing that there was a dragon in the middle of a circle. "A Dragon?" She asked confused.

Levy glanced at the necklace and frowned. The dragon seemed familiar. "Can I see that for a moment?" She asked. Erza gave her a short glance but nodded her head as she gave Levy the necklace.

The blue haired woman looked at the necklace while moving her glasses. "Amazing…" She muttered while looking it over.

"You've seen it before?" Erza asked raising one of her eyebrows.

Levy nodded. "Actually yes, I've seen it in one of the books I read."

"Of course, where else?" Kera chuckled slightly but winced in pain. The fight with those people battered them a lot worse. Even Gajeel was hurt and bruised. But luckily, this time Sting was awake.

Levy looked it over again. "This… this necklace… if I remember correctly, belongs to one of the older guilds out there." She said. "But I thought this was a myth. This guild shouldn't even exist."

"What guild are you talking about?" Natsu asked curious as to what guild it was that was trying to hurt their friends.

The Script Mage looked at her friends and guildmates. Her family that would be there for each other. She sighed as she shook her head. "They're…" For some reason she couldn't say their name because she knew what they were after. That is, if they were real.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and shoved her slightly. "Come on shrimp. Spill it." Levy looked down at the necklace again and sighed. She clenched it and looked back up and glanced at her friends.

"They're the Dragon Hunters."

Silence filled the entire room. No one spoke a word as they let the name sink in. Kera looked at Levy shocked and a little fear. "So… you're saying… that they're hunting…" She couldn't finish the sentence because she was scared of the answer. Luckily for her someone else finished it for her.

"Dragons… they're hunting Dragons… more precise Dragon Slayers."

Everyone turned their heads and glanced at Sting who had been quiet all this time now, except for now. Wendy took a step back from him and let the man speak. He gritted his teeth. "Now everything makes sense…" he muttered.

"What makes sense?" Lucy asked confused as to what he was trying to say.

Sting looked Lucy straight in the eyes. "Don't you see it? They've attacked me and Rogue, they've attacked Kera and now Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu as well. Also they're called the Dragon Hunters. The answer is pretty much clear. They want us dead. They're hunting Dragon Slayers and they want to kill us."

"Why!?" Erza shouted standing up. She can't stand that someone wants to kill her friends, especially her sister.

"Because it's a game for them." Jellal spoke up. He was sitting in the corner, his hands folded together. "I've heard of them before. The Dragon Hunters don't have a goal or anything. They just see it as a game. The person who kills the most Dragon Slayers wins." He looked up and his eyes locked with Kera's. "And if I have to guess, the top prize is the head of the Queen of all Dragons."

Kera swallowed hard. That did not sound good. There was a bounty on her head? Literally? No wonder that Alison freak talked about winning the hunt by killing her. Killing the Queen is like… well… the top prize!

"And what are we? Just some silly points to collect?" Natsu shouted.

"Probably…" Gray said catching the drift. "You guys are probably ranked. For example Wendy would bring like one point, but Natsu who is stronger and more famous would bring like five points, so it depends on who they kill so they can get points. Someone killing Laxus is more remarkable than killing a little girl. No offense Wendy."

"None taken." She said with a small smile.

Sting sighed. "And of course Kera, the Queen of Dragons would give the most points."

"So we're in a game of theirs? I didn't sign up for this!" Natsu shouted in rage. "I want to see them now and I want to tell them a piece of my mind!"

"Be quiet idiot!" Erza snapped at him and the Fire Dragon Slayer sat down like a dog and nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

"What are we going to do?" Kera asked glancing at her friends.

Erza sighed rubbing her head. "I suggest we do nothing at first. We keep an eye out for these people. All the Dragon Slayers don't go anywhere alone. Someone should be by their side at all times. Even sleeping arrangements should be made. No one is going to be alone."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads. That would be the best thing they could do at the moment. No one knew where these people were.

Erza turned towards Jellal. "You could go look around and see if you could find their hideout or anything that could help us." The blue haired man nodded. It was the least he could do.

Levy smiled. "I can research them in the books. There has to be something about them."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Kera asked.

"Rest." Erza told her. "You can't do anything at the moment. Rest and heal up is your job at the moment, so the next time we see them you all will be able to fight and defend yourselves."

Kera grumbled something but muttered a perfect coherent 'fine' at the end before looking away and crossing her arms.

"But how the hell are we suppose to beat them?" Gray asked with an annoyed tone. "Erza, they were able to injure our best members, Dragon Slayers, that are stronger than we are, without getting really injured themselves! They were even able to burn Natsu and beat Sting and Rogue into submission, even Gajeel is banged up! How can we fight them!?"

Erza sighed and lowered her head. "I know it seems impossible, but we have to keep on believing that we can defeat them. No one is unbeatable. We will find a way."

"I hope you're right." Gray sighed.

"So who's staying with who?" Lucy asked looking around at the different people.

Erza smirked as she already knew who was sleeping where.

* * *

"Can't believe I got stuck with you…" Lucy grumbled as she fluffed up her pillow as she got in her bed. She was a little annoyed that Erza set her up with this Dragon Slayer. Why couldn't she have someone else?

"Oh come on Luce, you don't have to worry about anything!" Natsu said as he jumped on Kera's bed. Happy flew around before landing beside Natsu. "Nothing will happen."

"You're going to trash the entire place!" She snapped at him. "And you snore!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Relax Luce, I'll be the best roommate you could ever have!"

Lucy grumbled. "Kera is a way better roommate than you are." She sighed as she lied down her head against her pillow. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. The last time she had to sleep with Natsu in one room he had snored all the way… she was not going to enjoy this.

"You think we'll be able to get through this?" She asked out of nowhere. For some time she did wonder if these Dragon Hunters would actually be able to kill her friends or not.

Natsu scoffed as he turned around in the bed. "Like I said before, you don't have to worry about anything. These idiots won't be able to beat us. The next time they show their ugly faces we will beat the crap out of them. Everything will be perfectly fine!" He threw his arms behind his head and smirked.

Lucy smiled softly and turned in her head. "I really hope so…"

* * *

"Ugh, you don't have to stay here." Sting muttered as he was lying in the bed of the guilds infirmary.

"Oh nonsense! I'll gladly look after you!" Mira said in a cheering voice. She was sitting beside him in a chair reading a book.

Sting sighed and lowered his head. "No really, you don't have to." He said looking over at the white haired mage. "You probably have something better to do. I can protect myself just fine."

Mira shook her head. "Nope! Not going to work! We all agreed on someone staying by every Dragon Slayers side and I'm going to make sure that you will be fine."

The blonde nodded. "I know, but why you? Not that I don't like you, I heard you're really nice, especially from Kera, but I thought someone as cheery as you would go ahead and keep an eye out for Wendy."

The Takeover Mage chuckled slightly. "Of course, normally I would have looked after Wendy but Kera asked me if I could keep an eye out for you. And of course I agreed or else I wouldn't be here."

Sting turned his head around. "Wait… Kera told you to stay here?"

Mira nodded. "Yep! You know, if I had to say something, you have feelings for her."

"W-What!?" Sting stuttered. "N-No! I…"

"Stop denying it. I can see it all over your face!" Mira said with a huge smile.

"No! Why does everyone… I… she… stop it!" Sting shouted as he saw Mira keep on giving him a smirk. Damn this woman! "I… I… oh come on!"

Mira chuckled and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Sting. I think you may be in luck. Kera has those same eyes as you do when she looks at you. She cares for you."

"She does?" He asked.

Mira nodded. "Oh sure! You just have to go ahead and be the first to move! Kera's too shy about that."

Sting smiled softly as he looked out of the window. Kera did have feelings for him? For some strange reason it seems strange. Why would she? He did torture her at the beginning, but not as much as Minerva. But anyway… should he tell her how he feels?

"Oh you two could be Stera! That's a perfect Ship name! Oh this will be so great! You have to tell her!" Mira said while folding her hands together.

"What's wrong with you woman!?" He shouted in shock. How could she say that!?

Mira kept on talking on about Sting and Kera together. Sting groaned as he lied back down. _This is going to be a long night… _

* * *

Erza sighed as she walked through the halls of Fairy Hills. She had finished doing her usual checkup of the house making sure that everything was alright and no one had any problems. Wendy was staying in this house as well, sleeping with Levy. Since all the other members of the guild were also here they thought it would be alright.

Gajeel was staying with Gray so those two would probably be alright.

She entered her room and stopped immediately. She sighed. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Kera asked. She was sitting in a chair, her feet leaning up against a desk while she had a rock ball in her hands that she used to play with, sometimes throwing it against the wall and catching it again.

Erza rolled her eyes and walked over to her. She took the rock ball away from her and laid it on the desk. She then pulled the brunette out of the chair and towards the bed. "You're supposed to rest! Not playing around." She muttered.

"I'm fine Erza!" Kera told her as she was shoved on the bed.

Erza raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand. "This, is still injured and you are still hurting as well." She said poking her in the chest.

Kera hissed and flinched in pain. "See?" Erza told her.

The Queen of Dragons grumbled something but didn't say anything back. Erza sighed as she let go of Kera and walked around the bed. "Come on Kera, you need to sleep and rest. If you don't take it seriously you won't be able to fight next time. And I'm pretty sure that you would love to beat the people that done this."

The brunette groaned as she lied down on the second bed Erza had put in the room. "Fine, alright, I'll rest. You're no fun anyway." She muttered the last part. Out of nowhere she got a pillow to the face. "Hey!" She shouted and saw Erza smirking at her.

Kera chuckled softly but hissed in pain again. Erza glanced at her and frowned. "Rest. Now."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep." She told her while turning around in her bed. Erza had gotten herself ready as well and quickly went to bed as well. She turned off the lights and there was a silence in the room.

Erza sighed as she turned around in her bed, sensing that the brunette was still worried. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"I hope so…" Kera muttered as she lied in her bed glancing out the window into the dark night.

**And that's that! Hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope some questions of yours were also answered. I will try to post the next chap over the weekend. Just hang on for at least two weeks of not so many chapters and then I will have so much free time on my hands that you will get more chapters! **

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I have to study but I just can't... gah! It's so hard! Maybe if I post this chapter I will feel better and can study a bit more... probably not. Sigh, well I hope you all can enjoy this little chapter here. It's very, very important because we'll get to know more about the enemy! Hehe, and it's going to be fun. So enjoy! **

**Rez: Yep! Mira the master of shipping! **

**chaos: Yes, definitely! **

**lingering will: She's always up to shenanigans ;) **

**Dark impetus: Yea it is a little brilliant, glad you love it ;)**

**gamergirllumina8: Yea that's not going to happen but you are right about that something interesting is going to happen. Just wait and see! **

**Marty: I think they have more than just one screw loose. And let's hope Sting will survive it ;) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Erza smiled when she felt the morning's sun on her face. The warmth slowly and warmly woke her from her sleep. This was the best way to wake up. Smiling she sat up and stretched out her arms letting out a groan. "Ugh, good morning Kera!" She said with a smile.

Unfortunately she didn't get any answer. Opening her eyes she glanced at the bed and saw that it was messy and empty. Panic started to rise in her chest as she couldn't find any sign of Kera in the room. "Kera?" She called hoping she would get an answer.

The brunette was nowhere to be seen. Panicked Erza ran out of the room and down the hall. Why wasn't she in the room? Did something happen? Did they come in the night and kidnap her? Oh god, if they…

She shook her head. No, she was not going to think about that. She looked through the entire house and couldn't find the brunette anywhere. Erza grew even more panicked and decided to head for the guild. Maybe they knew something about where she was, or if something happened.

With immense speed she ran all the way to the guild without stopping once. She was worried and no one could tell her to calm down. She really didn't believe they would have attacked two days in a row!

Erza entered the guild and was about to yell for the others but a voice stopped her completely.

"Hey Erza."

The red head stopped and turned around seeing Kera sitting at one of the tables with Wendy eating breakfast. Erza blinked. "What?"

"I said… hey." She said looking a little worried. "Is everything alright Erza?"

The requip mage took a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought you were kidnapped!" Erza shouted at the brunette. Kera flinched hearing her yell out. "Why?" She asked.

"Because you weren't in the room and the bed was a mess! Also you're never up this early!"

"Oh…" Kera spoke up. "Well… in my defense… I didn't really sleep at all… so I got out of bed at some point and just wandered around. After a while Wendy woke up and we decided to head to the guild and eat breakfast." She explained.

Erza sighed and shook her head. "I thought I told you that no one goes alone. Do you even listen to me?"

"Of course I do! I just don't think about it after a while." She admitted as she smiled up at Erza. The red head rolled her eyes at her. Great… just great. "Next time, at least leave me a note or something."

"Oh… I meant to do that, guess I forgot." She said sheepishly. Erza groaned again.

Wendy smiled. "Nothing happened so no worries!" She said cheerful.

Erza sighed and sat down. She heard scraping and saw a plate in front of her. Kera smiled at her. "I got you a plate too." She told her. Erza smiled softly and thanked her. Even if she went against her rule she couldn't stay mad at her. That was not possible when she tried to be nice.

Something popped up in her head as she started to eat the food. "Wait, did you say you didn't sleep?"

Kera shook her head. "Well… not much… I'm still hurting and there's a lot on my mind at the moment. Especially that one girl." She sighed.

"Which girl?" Wendy asked glancing at the older Dragon Slayer. "The crazy one?"

She shook her head. "No, the brunette one, the one who uses requip magic."

Erza chocked on her food as she heard this. She hit her chest a few times, clearing her throat, before she was able to breathe again. "W-What!?"

Kera blinked. "Oh right, I didn't tell you. Well, this one girl, light brown hair, she can use requip magic as well. And I found out at a bad time."

"You mean weapons or…" Erza started but Kera shook her head. "No, full blown requip magic. And also really fast. Not as fast as you, but she was able to requip before I was able to hit her. That's why she surprised me."

The red head stopped eating and started to think this through. She knew she wasn't the only one who can use requip magic but still… hearing that the enemy can use requip magic and that they're using it to try and chop your sisters' head off unnerved her.

"Erza?" Kera asked a little worried. "You okay?"

"Yea… just… surprised." She muttered looking down at the plate filled with food. All of a sudden she didn't feel so hungry any more.

Kera raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously having doubts?" She asked gaining the attention of the red head. The Dragon Slayer leaned over the table and jabbed a finger against her chest armor. "You, are the fastest and strongest requip mage out there Erza, no one can beat you. Do you hear me? No one. You are The Titania!"

Erza smirked and shook her head slightly. "I guess all of this is getting to me too. I'm worried about you and the others Kera. I don't want to lose anyone." She sighed. Kera sighed as well and sat back down. She leaned her head against her hand while looking at Erza. She had a point. She knew everyone was on edge because of these… hunters, especially since they knew how to deal with Dragon Slayers. They know how to fight, and they use strong magic.

"Why don't you train?"

Both girls turned their heads to look at Wendy. "What?" Erza asked a little confused.

Wendy glanced at Kera. "Well… Kera said that this one girl can use requip magic, so why don't you train her or teach her the weak points of a requip mage."

Kera smiled and ruffled Wendy's hair. "That's a good idea Wendy, but there's one problem. If a person can requip as fast as those two can, well, there aren't really any weaknesses."

Erza nodded. "Requip mages can adapt to almost anything. Depending on the armor you wear you can fight and handle anything and anyone."

Kera laughed. "Yea! That's why I'm glad you have those Dragon Swords! It would be scary to see them have those swords, since… well you know, they hold the power to kill a Dragon." She chuckled.

Erza went quiet. She completely forgot about those swords! The Dragon Twin Blades that Kayeleth gave Kera who gave them to her. She used it once and swore to never use them again because of what happened at the Dragon Invasion. But… they were locked up, no one could get to them except for her and that was a relief for her.

Wendy glanced around. "So what are we going to do today?"

Kera scratched her head. "Well, I'll probably not do anything, because missy over there forbade me from doing anything." She said motioning towards Erza.

Erza sighed and hung her head. "I'm just trying to look out for you Kera. If it weren't for me you would be out there now trying to look for those people while probably getting in a lot of trouble and maybe get even killed."

"I know… but still… it's so boring here…" Kera muttered.

* * *

"How could you drop it!?" A girl screeched through the room. The blonde girl, whose name was Alison was standing in front of the other brown haired girl, yelling at her.

The brunette growled as she glared at her. "By accident! He did hit me really hard and threw me away! It's natural to drop something! I'm lucky I didn't drop my sword!"

"Well you should have had a tighter grip on it!" Alison snapped at her. Both girls butted heads as they growled at each other. Before either of them could kill each other the man with scruffy brown hair with a scar over his face pushed them apart. "Damn it girls! Calm down! There's no reason to be killing each other!"

Alison pointed at the other girl. "Alex here screwed everything up!" She snapped.

The girl pushed her back. "It's Alexandra and you know it!" She growled at her. "I might have dropped a silly pendant but you weren't even able to finish of that stupid pink haired idiot!"

"He got out! So he was lucky! I'll get him the next time including that little scamp of a Queen." Alison told her.

Alexandra snarled and suddenly a sword was in her hand and it was pointed at the blonde's neck. "You, will not be the one to kill the Queen. I will be the one, because it is my fate."

Alison pushed the sword away and scoffed. "You're nothing Alex and you know it. The only reason your even in this group is because you want to redeem yourself or some silly thing."

The brown haired girl twitched an eye. She was ready to kill Alison, she didn't care about anything else, she really wanted to kill her now. "Do not talk about my family."

"So you screwed up, they died, get over it!" Alison yelled at her. Alexandra growled and slapped Alison across the cheek. "Shut up! You do not talk about my family like that! This is my destiny, I Alexandra daughter of the mighty Donroch will slay the Queen of Dragons!"

"We will see about that Alexandra."

Both girls and the man turned around and saw the leader. Alexandra's eyes went wide. "Alrik." The man with messy black hair smirked as he walked over to them. "It's not your fault for dropping the pendant. They would have found out about us sooner or later."

Alison snorted. "They probably know who we are by now. The element of surprise is gone. Great work Alex."

"Shut it Alison." Alexandra growled.

Alrik raised his hand. "It is fine, actually it is time that they know who we are. That way they will be paranoid. They will keep an eye out all the time. They won't sleep, they'll be scared." He told them.

He turned to Alison and closed his eyes. "Alison, you and Caine are going out tonight. This mission is very important. You cannot fail or everything we have worked for will become useless. Also it will give this hunt a little more suspense."

Alison nodded her head. "Fine, can we kill one of the Dragon Slayers if we have the chance?"

"No…" Alrik spoke as he glared at Alison. "Tonight there will be no killing of any Dragon Slayer, but if any of those pesky little wizards get in the way, you can easily dispose of them."

The blonde nodded her head and soon she was gone as she used her teleportation magic. Alrik closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly. "Alexandra, your performance in the field was… disappointing." He said.

Alexandra sighed and nodded her head. "I know, I could have fought better."

"You had the chance to kill her… twice. What happened?" He asked looking her up and down. "You're a warrior Alexandra, you told me yourself. If you ever want to stand up to the mighty Tita…"

"Do not speak her name." Alexandra growled interrupting Alrik. "She does not deserve that title, I am the one who deserves it, I am the strongest warrior out there and I will prove it."

Alrik raised an eyebrow. "And how will you do that?"

Alexandra growled as she turned around. "By killing her and her god damn Dragon sister." With that she left the room with a dangerous aura around her. Alrik smirked as he watched her leave. "Maybe this will go even better than planned."

* * *

Night had fallen at Fairy Hills and both Kera and Erza were heading back to their room. The entire day was uneventful and they all just rested up. Kera even had visited Sting to see how he was doing, but he kept on saying that she should never leave him alone with Mira. He was begging her!

She wondered what happened between them last night. She hoped Mira didn't scare him that much.

Though through this day something kept on plaguing her mind. "Hey Erza." Kera called as she was sitting on her extra bed. The red head who was getting herself ready poked her head out of the bathroom. "Yea?"

"I have a bad feeling."

Erza raised an eyebrow as she looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. "A bad feeling?" She asked. "Is this some kind of Crystol thing?"

"No… at least I don't think so… But what I'm trying to say is, I fear that you and the other none Dragon Slayers are in danger because of us." Kera muttered glancing out the window. She had this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Erza sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. "Kera, it's understandable that you're scared. These people are dangerous. Also you can't push us away. Not like last time. We're in this together, that means we're helping you all in defeating them. And if you say that this one girl can use requip magic well then, it's best if I deal with her, because I know how to deal with one. I did fight myself." She said with a smirk.

Kera rolled her eyes. "With my help and it ended up in a tie."

"Of course it would! We were fighting ourselves! There wouldn't be an actual winner." She said shaking her head. She walked over to her sister and sat down next to her in the bed. She pulled her in a hug. "Everything will be fine and nothing bad will happen not even to us, alright?"

Kera smiled. "Yea, I'm just paranoid."

Erza nodded. She ruffled her hair slightly. "Now go to sleep. You still need rest."

The brunette nodded and they both went to their beds. Kera cuddled with her blanket and glanced outside again. Yea… she was paranoid… that was it.

**So do you guys believe that Kera is just paranoid or that there is something coming that she can sense? Questions and questions, but hey! We know a little bit more about the enemy! Let me know what you guys think about them! **

**Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**And we're back! Well let's see if things can get worse or not. Things are really going to get bad for these guys, but to learn more just read on! This time they won't get out that easily. Well enjoy! **

**Rez: Well you'll see if you were right or wrong **

**Chaos: Oh yes, and it probably won't end well. **

**Lingering will: You're right there. And seeing how the calm is we will know how bad the storm will be! **

**dark impetus: I don't know, it just comes to me! I have a lot of ideas in my head and if I had to rewrite all of this it will probably end differently. And sometimes I even think, what if... also I get inspiration from the show/manga and stuff like that **

**Marty: Yea she can get crazy sometimes about Kera but she means well! But enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Kera had fallen asleep finally that night and she was having a nice and peaceful dream for a change. A sweet dream where she was actually living a happy life without any people trying to hunt them down. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side and she wouldn't be able to finish that peaceful dream.

"_**WAKE UP!" **_

Kera literally jumped out of bed as Crystol yelled through her mind. She had nearly gotten a heart attack from that! She was breathing hard as she looked around the room. She noticed that Erza was still sound asleep in her bed.

_What the hell Crystol!? I nearly died! _

"_**I sense them again. They're here." **_

Kera's eyes went wide. "What?" She whispered so she wouldn't wake up Erza. Those crazy people were here!? "Where?" She asked while quietly getting out of her bed. The brunette sneaked passed Erza and left the room as quietly as she could.

She walked down the hallway while keeping an eye out for anything strange. She did not want to get jumped, especially by those people. "Where are they Crystol?"

She could hear that Crystol was slightly agitated and annoyed. "_**I don't know exactly where, but they are in this building." **_

Why would they be here? Where they planning on killing them again? Attack them in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping? But there was only one person here at Fairy Hills that… "Wendy…" She muttered realizing that the little girl was in this building as well.

But Levy was with her, if anything were to happen to them Levy could at least protect Wendy and the little girl knows how to fight herself.

Kera sneaked around the halls trying to find out where these people were. They had to be around here somewhere.

The halls were dark and everybody was sleeping peacefully. No one was roaming around except for her and the intruders. She tried to listen for any sound or noise but there was none. She scrunched up her nose slightly. She couldn't even smell anyone in here…

Kera kept on walking around the place as she tried to find these intruders. They were going to pay for what they have done, or at least what they tried to do. No one puts them in a silly game.

She stopped for a moment. "Wow… I sound just like Natsu…" She muttered before shaking her head. Taking a deep breath she walked to Wendy and Levy's room. She wanted to make sure that there wasn't any trouble or that they were trying to head for Wendy.

But when she poked her head through the door and saw both girls sleeping peacefully she knew that they weren't there. So where were they headed?

Kera considered going back to bed but Crystol would bug her if she did that. She also knew that the Dragon was right. If she thought they were here, then they were here, but where!?

She headed down the hall, passing Erza's armor rooms, walking towards her room. She kept on wondering what they would be here for, that is until Crystol stopped her. _**"Wait… I think they are in one of these rooms." **_

"In Erza's armor room?" She asked a little confused. Why would they be there? There was nothing important in there and if that one girl wanted to steal some of Erza's armor they're all secured with magic… also Erza's most powerful armors were in her inventory or whatever she called it.

But she was going to find out what they wanted. She sneaked into the room and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place so she kept on looking around. Those Dragon Hunting Idiots had to be somewhere.

She rounded a corner entering another room of Erza's and looked around. More armor were lined up but she didn't care about them. She headed to the back again and walked into the next room.

Kera immediately stopped when she saw something that made her heart stop. She saw a Lacrima bomb with a timer on it and it was counting down from 5… 4…

"Shit!" She yelled not caring about if she woke anyone up. Immediately she turned around ran for it. The clock turned down

3

2

1

Kera dived in the last second as the bomb went off. She covered her head as debris started to fly over her head and even armor! She prayed and hoped that she wouldn't get hit by anything, but the smoke was starting to fill her lungs and the fire was spreading fast.

She coughed and knew she had to get out of there before the fire burnt her. The room was burning and there was just one exit. The smoke was already suffocating her and it wouldn't take long for it to kill her off. So with that in mind she got back to her feet and ran towards the door. She crashed through and hit the floor gasping in the fresh air.

She coughed as she tried to breathe. Footprints were heard and soon hands grabbed her pulling her back. "Kera! Are you okay!?"

Looking up she saw Bisca and Evergreen holding her with worried looks on their faces. Behind them she could faintly see Juvia using her water magic to extinguish the fire. Kera coughed again, the smoke still in her lungs. "Bomb… H-Hunters… here." She muttered.

"They are!?" Juvia asked shocked from behind.

"What's going on here!?"

Erza, Levy and Wendy were running towards them. Levy saw the fire and got worried. Wendy gasped slightly while Erza quickly checked Kera over.

Juvia saw Wendy and smiled. "Wendy! Juvia could use some help!"

Wendy nodded and ran over to her. Juvia kept on using her water magic while Wendy took in a deep breath. "Sky Dragon Roar!" She shouted before sending it into the room. Almost in an instant the entire room was extinguished of the fire.

Erza helped Kera to sit up. "You okay?"

She coughed again but nodded. "Y-Yea… I'm fine…"

"Then what the hell where you doing!?" She shouted at her, having the urge to slap her. Before she could though, Kera quickly raised her hands. "Wait! I… Crystol woke me up saying that they were here and I just went out to see if it was true or not!"

"You could have woken me up!" She snapped at her while she started shaking her. "Why don't you ever listen to me!?"

Juvia and Wendy came out of the room wiping their foreheads. "The fire is out." Wendy told them. "It should be safe now."

"Why would they put a bomb in here?" Levy asked confused as to why they would set a Lacrima bomb in one of Erza's rooms.

Everyone turned their heads towards Kera. The brunette looked shocked. "How the hell should I know!? I just found it!"

"Well then we need to look and find out." Bisca stated. "This is Erza's room so she should know what's missing or not."

Erza nodded though she was still confused as to why they would decide to blow up one of her rooms. Was there something they wanted from her? She had nothing useful to them. She helped Kera back to her feet and offered herself as support.

They all entered the charred room and stepped over fallen armor. Erza muttered something about just having it paid off and Kera looked a little guilty at her. Kera really wanted to know what they were after.

Erza sighed. "This is such a waste. There was armor in here worth millions of jewels."

"Sorry about this… though I hope they didn't steal something from you." Kera said looking around.

"Um guys… I think you want to see this… especially you Erza." Levy called.

Worried Erza headed up to Levy and the others that were already at the end of the room. They rounded the corner, just like Kera did a few minutes ago, just this time without a bomb ready to blow.

Both Kera and Erza saw that the wall was blown up and that there was a safe hidden behind it, but it was broken and open, the contents empty. Levy turned to Erza with a worried look. "I hope you didn't have anything in there."

Erza looked at the empty safe that was usually hidden behind the wall and protected by magic. Fear and horror filled her body as she kept her eyes gazed on it. Kera noticed this and got worried. "Erza… please tell me there wasn't anything important in there."

She swallowed hard and everyone could see sweat falling from her forehead. "Erza…" Kera pleaded.

Erza rubbed her forehead. "I… in the safe… was… were… the Dragon Twin Blades."

Silence fell upon the group as they heard this. Kera's face went deathly pale. "Oh god…"

"We're screwed." Erza muttered still looking like she'd seen a ghost.

* * *

Alrik looked at Alison and Caine. "Do you have it?" He asked raising an eyebrow at both of them.

Caine grabbed something from his bag and handed it over to Alrik. It was an object covered in cloth. Alrik took it and carefully unwrapped the cloth. He smiled when he saw two blades sitting there perfectly, ready to be used. He grinned. "Perfect." He chuckled.

He then looked back up to his two members. "Did you have any problems?"

Alison shook her head. "No, it was hidden very well, but with Caine's ability we were able to find it and blow it open. Though we think that little brat of a Queen knew we were there."

Alrik smirked as he grabbed one of the blades. "Yes, I thought so. That… Dragon inside of her proves quite useful for her. But it can be defeated."

"Sir, if I may ask, what are you going to do with those blades?" Caine asked his hands behind his back standing up straight like a soldier would do.

Alrik smirked as he glanced at the blades. "Just wait and see. I promise it will be spectacular."

Alison and Caine gave each other a confused look but didn't question him. He had his reasons so they didn't need to ask.

He glanced at them from the side of his eyes. "What are you two still doing here? Don't you have Dragons to hunt?"

Both flinched and quickly scurried away. Alrik rolled his eyes, but they quickly turned back to the blades. "The Dragon Twin Blades. The blades that possess the power of slaying a Dragon. Perfect for a Dragon Hunter." He smirked as he pulled the cloth back over them.

* * *

"Oh god, we are so screwed!" Natsu shouted pulling at his hair. It was morning and the rest of the group received the news of what had happened the night. Hearing that the weapon, that could easily kill them all was stolen, scared them all.

"How could this have happened!?" Lucy panicked.

Erza gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry! I thought they would be safe there! They were hidden and protected with magic, it shouldn't have been that easy!"

"But it was! Now they have the deadliest weapon to kill all Dragon Slayers!" Gray shouted still not believing what has happened.

Kera stood up and pushed him back. "Hey back off!" She shouted at all of them. "It's not her fault so stop ganging up on her! Erza didn't mean for them to steal the blades alright!?"

Erza looked at her surprised. "Kera, I lost your blades. If they have them they can easily kill you and the others!"

The Queen of Dragons turned towards her and sighed. "Erza… it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Yes we may be at a disadvantage at the moment but we can't lose hope. We can still beat these guys!"

"Yea and anyway, how are we supposed to know if those blades work or not?" Gajeel stated while waving his hand. "It's not like they worked before."

Erza and Kera looked at each other knowing exactly what Gajeel meant. The brunette sighed. "Actually… that was an entire different situation. Erza just used them to… stun me, so Sting could blast me with his magic. She didn't try to kill me. But these people want to kill us so I have no doubt that they can use them against us."

Natsu groaned as he slammed his head against the table. "Can this get any worse!?"

Kera sighed as she looked away. "Don't jinx us…"

"How about Kayeleth?" Gray asked. "She should know something or has another sword that could help us."

Kera shook her head. "No, these people know where we are, they seem to be following us, I will not lead them to my mother."

"That probably isn't a bad idea." Mira spoke up. "They shouldn't be after her as well. It's already bad enough that they're after our Dragon Slayers."

"By the way." Kera spoke up as she looked up at Mira. "How's Sting doing? Is he doing any better?"

Mira smiled softly, but she didn't need to answer at all. "I'm perfectly fine." Kera turned her head around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sting was standing on his feet while giving her a smile. He had a few bandages still wrapped around his head and arms and probably chest, but he seemed to be better. "Wendy kept on healing me so I'm better."

"Thank god, at least some good news." She said with a smile.

Sting nodded. "Now I can help as well."

"What's that going to do?" Gray asked giving them all a stupid look. "They got Erza's Dragon Twin Blades, with those they could easily kill our strongest Dragon Slayers."

The blonde haired boy shrugged. "Then we have to be extra careful. That doesn't mean we lost. Just their odds of winning are a little higher now. We can still beat them. We're five Dragon Slayers here in this room. We can get Rogue and then we're six Dragon Slayers. They are what? Five people? Plus we got the entire guild on our side, we can win this."

Kera smiled up at him. At least he still had some hope. Losing some blades wasn't the end of the world. They can still win this. They just need to have hope.

"The thing we need is a plan." Lucy said. "We can't just sit here and wait. If we do that then we will definitely lose."

"Then what's your plan? We're the targets here!" Natsu shouted while throwing his hands up in the air.

Lucy thought about it and the attacks that have happened lately. "With every attack that has happened to you guys, you were attacked by at least two people, right?"

"Except for Natsu being blown up yea." Kera said glancing at the blonde wondering where she was with this.

The blonde smiled. "Then it's simple! The only reason why they won is because they were together and could back each other up."

"So… what's the plan?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smirked as she let out a devilish look. "Have you ever heard of divide and conquer?"

**Even more trouble for the gang! And it looks like Lucy has a plan! Tell me what your thoughts were about this chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. There will be action again! So I hope you all will enjoy! **

**Pfannkuchen: If you are talking about the enemy, you will find something like that in this chapter. And such a description will be at the end of the chapter of what we know so far. **

**Rez: Well Lucy is smart **

**chaos: Yep, she'll come up with such plans**

**Dark impetus: To avoid everything she should have, but she was afraid to have that power at her disposal. She doesn't want to hurt her friends**

**lingering will: Yea, they love to use their bombs ;) **

**Lance101: Don't worry, that will come soon enough. There will definitely be more Erza, especially in fighting. **

**Marty: Crystol can be useful and does a lot to protect Kera, but only Kera. She still doesn't like her friends ;) **

* * *

Jellal kept to the shadows as he walked through the town of Magnolia. He had been searching for the hideout of the Dragon Hunters. It had been hard, but he might have a clue. Yet it was just a clue, it was not the exact answer. But it might help.

He pushed himself against a house wall letting some people pass. He was still a fugitive and he didn't want to be caught, especially now when he was helping his friends.

At least he thought they were friends.

When the people passed him he decided to head out of the alley. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed his cloak from behind and pulled him back. "Ack!" He shouted as he was roughly pulled back.

He turned his head ready to fight the person that had caught him but stopped when he saw an all too familiar girl with red fiery hair. "E-Erza? What are you doing here?"

"I hope you have some information because we need that now." She stated.

"What happened?" He asked.

Erza sighed rubbing her forehead. "The Dragon Twin Blades were stolen and they can easily kill a Dragon Slayer."

Jellal cursed as he heard this. That was not good. It would make their job a lot harder. Erza sighed shaking her head. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been too scared and kept those blades by my side the enemy wouldn't have them right now." She muttered.

"What?" Jellal asked a little shocked of what he was hearing. Was Erza really blaming herself for this? But why!? He grabbed her shoulders. "Why do you think that?" He asked.

She pushed his hands away from her shoulders. "Because Kera entrusted those swords to me and I let them get taken. I was just too scared to have them that I locked them away but they got… stolen!" She yelled the last part punching the wall beside her.

Jellal frowned. "This is not your fault Erza. They stole them, you couldn't do anything about it."

Erza turned around and glared at him. "Of course I could have done something! I could have kept them by my side! But I was too scared, because of the power they held and as a coward I hid them! And now look where that brought us! I might have just ended all of the Dragon Slayer's lives!"

"No one blames you and you know that. You're only blaming yourself. I know it's frustrating but you can't let that cloud everything. You need to let it go." Jellal told her. "Don't blame yourself."

Erza sighed while rubbing her forehead. "I… I don't… things aren't going as they should, the enemy is getting the upper hand and we have nothing, absolutely nothing. And now that the blades are missing, they have the weapon to kill any Dragon Slayer with ease. I screwed up big time."

Jellal put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't screw anything up. Everything will be fine. Now come on, I have a little information."

Erza smiled up at him and nodded her head. She may have screwed up but she hoped that what Jellal had could give them more hope. They have absolutely nothing on the enemy, so anything would help them at the moment.

* * *

Both Erza and Jellal entered the guild to see almost every member huddled together. They were talking about something and pointing at a map several times. But when the two started walking towards them only one head popped up.

Kera smiled when she saw both of them enter. She quickly got out of the mess and headed over to them. She put a hand on Erza's shoulder and smiled. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Jellal glanced at the others who were still talking to each other. "What are you doing at the moment?"

Kera sighed scratching her head. "We're trying to see what we're dealing with, more precisely get more information on the enemy. If you know something it could help us a lot."

The blue haired man nodded. "Let's see what you got."

They too started to gather around the table and see what they were talking about at the moment. Kera pushed Natsu slightly. "So, what do we got?" Jellal asked.

Lucy was holding a magic pen and there was a chart drawn up. "Well… if we heard right there are five people, right?"

Everyone nodded. Lucy looked at the chart. "The only person we know by name is the blonde girl. Alison. From the fights Kera and Natsu encountered she can use teleportation magic and she's crazy."

"Major crazy." Natsu muttered folding his arms.

Lucy nodded and glanced at the chart in front of her. "Also, from what Kera told us, she and the other girl aren't really friendly towards each other. They argued about who was going to kill Kera."

Kera nodded. "Also she seems to know how to handle a sword and of course she uses requip magic including hand to hand combat."

Lucy wrote that down by the unknown named girl. Erza glanced at the information and frowned slightly at the words requip magic. She knew that this girl was going to prove some difficulty.

Gajeel sighed as he rubbed his head. "Don't forget one of her swords can nullify magic." Kera nodded her head remembering that small detail as well.

"That leaves us three left." Lucy spoke as she wrote down 'magic nullifying sword' on the chart.

Gajeel glanced at the chart. "That one guy who held a broadsword seems to be able to take some damage."

"Like a tank or a protector. You know, the one who keeps the enemy attacking him while his teammates deal with them?" Gray spoke up.

Lucy looked at the others. "Anything else?"

Kera frowned as she scratched her chin. "He was able to catch my fist with ease. He's strong."

Natsu smashed his fists together. "He won't be able to withstand my attacks. I can promise that!"

"Don't be stupid Natsu." Erza snapped at him. "We can't rush this. We need to know who we are dealing with."

Kera glanced at the chart and frowned. "The problem is, there are two more people we have no idea what they look like or what they can do. My guess is that one of them is like an assassin or sniper guy because I was shot with an arrow with acid in my hand. Nobody can do that just like that."

Jellal furrowed his brow. "And what is the situation now?"

Mirajane counted on her hand. "Well first they attacked Sting and Rogue, but Sting is back on his feet. Kera was attacked but she's also back on her feet, though could use a little rest from last night. They were able to fight us while injuring us and they were able to steal The Dragon Twin Blades that can easily kill a Dragon Slayer."

Jellal's eyes went wide. "Wow… you are all having a tough time."

"Yea no shit…" Kera muttered.

"Well, lucky that I got back in time." Jellal said as he started searching his pockets for something. After a minute he pulled out what seemed to be several pieces of papers. Everyone glanced at the blue haired man confused.

Jellal grabbed one of the papers and spread it out on the table. "I was able to narrow the area where their hideout could be." He said. The paper he had spread out was actually a map and it was of Fiore. In the middle of it, it had a red circle, probably the area where they were hiding. "There somewhere there."

"So they are close to Magnolia…" Erza said frowning slightly. So why haven't they seen them before?

Jellal nodded. "Yes, and I found these." He took the other two pieces of paper and laid them down on the table.

Natsu scrunched up his nose. "What are they?"

Kera grabbed one and frowned. "This is… a message?" She asked.

Jellal nodded. "One of them is a message from the leader. I was able to intercept it."

Kera read through it and her eyes narrowed. "This says that someone by the name of Alexandra should head back to the base to speak to Alrik. Who are they?"

"I'm guessing Alexandra is that other girl and Alrik is probably the leader since she was supposed to head back to him. At least we know the names of those two." Jellal spoke while scratching his head.

Levy smiled. "I'll go check those names. Maybe I can find something more about them."

"Thanks Levy, that'd be great." Lucy said with a smile.

Kera thought had a different question on her mind. "Okay now we know a little bit more on who we are dealing with. Now what is this divide and conquer plan you had in mind?"

Lucy smiled knowing exactly what she had in mind. Though she probably would get killed by one of her friends.

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind…" Kera muttered as she was standing in the middle of an open road at the edge of town. She sighed as she looked around her hands in her pocket. She couldn't believe what role Lucy gave her.

She was bait!

Why was she the bait!?

Well yea she was the top prize of this entire hunt and all of the hunters wanted to kill her but this was not what she wanted at all! Even Erza was against the idea and had almost killed the blonde but they had pulled her back.

It was dangerous since they had The Dragon Twin Blades now but it was worth the risk. At least that's what she thought.

Sighing she closed her eyes as she walked ahead. _Crystol, stay alert. You could sense the last time an arrow was shot at me so warn me._

"_**As you wish." **_

Opening her eyes she kept on walking again. She headed for a tree and looked up at it and sighed slightly. This was all just a big mess that she just wished would vanish. This time it wasn't even their fault! They were caught in just a stupid game these people brought up.

Why was her life so messed up? Can't she have a peaceful life for once?

Is that so hard to ask for?

Kera kept on walking around for an hour and still nothing happened. It didn't seem that they were coming. Rolling her eyes she turned around. "Knew this was a bad idea."

She started walking back to town to tell the others they were wrong and that there was nobody there.

The plan was a failure. Why did she expect anything else? Nothing really went their way anyway…

She was about to head back into town when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh so you don't want to play with me?"

"_**Duck!" **_

Immediately she crashed to the floor and missed a knife that was headed for her head. "Holy shit! Don't always cut it so close!" She snapped at Crystol.

"_**Be glad I did warn you! Roll right!" **_

She did as she was told and missed another knife. Turning her head she saw the blonde crazy chick in front of her.

Of course… the crazy one was after her…

She smirked at Kera while holding a knife. "I'm going to enjoy cutting your head off and then I'm going to show that bitch that I'm the one who killed the mighty Queen."

Kera raised an eyebrow as she got on her knees. "You really are crazy."

"Pft, you have no idea." She said with a grin before grabbing another knife and throwing it at her. Kera quickly dodged them all and charged towards Alison. She was about to hit her with a flaming fist but she suddenly vanished.

She stopped and looked around. "You have to be better than that." Kera turned around hearing that voice but got a fist to the stomach before the face. She hit the ground with a thud and she started groaning.

Alison stood over her with a smirk. "I really thought that a Queen of an entire race of powerful beings would be the strongest out of them all. But all in all you're just weak and pathetic."

Kera opened her eyes and glared at her. "Don't count me out just yet." With a quick and swift movement she kicked Alison's feet from under her sending her to the ground. Alison was slightly shocked and was frozen at the moment. Kera took this advantage and pinned her to the ground. She snarled. "Okay, what's your deal? And why are you hunting us for fun!?"

Alison chuckled. "You really think I'm going to talk? And anyway, I'm not alone."

Kera saw a glint on top of a building. Immediately she moved back, as an arrow flew right passed her face hitting the floor instead. She looked up at the building and could see a figure with a bow aiming right at her.

"That was way too close." She muttered. Alison kicked the brunette off of her as she was distracted and got back up. "You lost Queeny! Any last words?"

Kera smirked as she looked up at Alison. "Yea, I'm not alone either." She said while showing the blonde a strange ball in her hands. "NOW!" She suddenly shouted and threw the ball to the ground.

Smoke surrounded both the girls and Alison freaked out slightly. She looked around trying to find Kera but she couldn't see anything out of this smoke. "Damn it!" She shouted. "And I had her again!"

"Not this time!"

Alison turned around and screeched slightly when something hard hit her. She flew out of the smoke covered area and hit the ground. Jumping out the smoke was Natsu as he grinned down at the girl. "Finally I'm getting payback for what you did to me." He said while cracking his knuckles.

She quickly got on her feet and was about to turn around but was met with Lucy who waved at her with a smile. "Hey, I don't think we met before have we?"

Gritting her teeth Alison was about to teleport away but found out she couldn't. "What the…" Looking down she noticed her feet were frozen to the ground. "What!?" She shouted.

"You're not going anywhere." Gray said walking up to her with a smirk on his face.

Alison grew panicked now. She was stuck to the ground and couldn't teleport away and there were three people surrounding her. How did they even get here? Where were they hiding?

And where did that little bitch of a Queen go!?

* * *

Caine cursed as he saw Alison being swallowed in smoke. That was not a good thing. This was an ambush. How could they not have seen this coming? They were always cautious and tried to get the upper hand immediately.

"So you're the one who shot that arrow at me."

Caine's eyes went wide as he turned around. There stood Kera and Erza both wearing pissed of looks on their faces. They were definitely not happy with him. Well who would be if you tried to kill them before? "What the… how did you…?"

He turned to the sky and saw a white Exceed fly around. He gritted his teeth knowing that damn cat was the cause for the brunette's sudden appearance.

Erza glared at the man in front of her. "Now either you're going to give in willingly or we have to do this the hard way."

"I'm wishing for the hard way." Kera said cracking her knuckles.

Caine growled before jumping over them so he was standing behind them. They both were shocked at the moment and in that time he grabbed an arrow and fired it. Both girls quickly took a step to the side missing it completely.

Kera laughed. "You missed!"

He smirked. "Not at all."

She looked confused but then saw him running. "Hey!" She shouted before dashing after him as well as Erza. "Don't let him get away!" She shouted and Kera gave her a stupid look. "You really think that wasn't part of the plan!?"

"Just run faster!" Erza snapped at her as they also jumped from roof to roof to catch up with Caine.

Kera turned her gaze back to the running man and frowned. "Oh don't worry, this time I'm not letting them escape."

**And more will be in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thought about it. Also here is what we know about the enemy so far! So everyone has an overview of them. **

**Alison: blonde hair, crazy, teleportation magic, feud with Alexandra**

**Alexandra: light brown hair, skilled with a sword, requip magic, feud with Alison**

**Caine: military cut blonde hair, assassin, can use bow, sneaky**

**?: tank, scruffy brown hair, scar across his cheek, dull gray eyes, broadsword, the tank, very powerful**

**Alrik: the leader, black messy shoulder length hair**

**So that's what we know so far. We know how they look and with some we even know what magic they use. So lets see what will happen next with the gang!**

**Also, some commercial here now so sorry guys, but if there are any Frozen fans reading this story I have posted my own story of the royal sisters. So if you are interested just look for the story 'Cracks in the Ice' by me! So sorry for advertisement here ;) **

**Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**And the action continues! What will happen? Will Fairy Tail finally get a win or will their plan crash and burn? Well let's find out! **

**Pfannkuchen: No problem. Glad I could help! **

**Rez: Maybe if you can use it correctly but it can be beat as well**

**Chaos: Ha, maybe, but on the other hand they all are troubling. **

**Lingering will: Well I wouldn't call him super boss but maybe he's more troubling than others, maybe not ;)**

**Dark impetus: Yea, that's probably a good description for her as well **

* * *

Natsu and Gray both cracked their knuckles as they glared down at Alison. The blonde was still trying to get out of the ice that was stopping her from teleporting anywhere! She cursed a few times but then glared at all three of them. "When I get out of here you are all going to pay dearly."

"You're trapped!" Lucy stated with a smirk. "What can you do?"

A whizzing sound was heard before an arrow slammed itself into the ice, breaking it. Everyone looked shocked except for Alison who smirked. "Oh Caine, perfect aim as always."

"Gray freeze her now!" Natsu shouted but it was too late. Before Gray could use his ice magic again, Alison was gone. "Shit!"

"Stay alert!" Gray called as he looked around. She had to be somewhere close and they would not get surprised.

Lucy grabbed one of her keys and looked around as well. She could be anywhere. How she hated teleportation magic. Sometimes it was very useful but if it is your enemy it was just plain annoying.

She took a few steps back while holding her key up. She had to be somewhere…

"Boo."

Lucy quickly turned around but before she could do anything she was kicked in the stomach. She cried out in pain as she flew back.

"Lucy!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted seeing Alison above her with a dagger in her hands. She cackled. "I'm going to enjoy this!" She shouted sending the dagger down. Unfortunately it never connected and she was blasted back.

Natsu quickly charged at Alison while Gray helped Lucy back on her feet. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said with a soft smile. She grabbed her key again and held it high. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A bright light appeared that soon started to vanish and reveal a tall man with brown hair and sun glasses. Loke smirked. "Don't worry Lucy, your man is here."

"Yea no…" Lucy deadpanned. She pointed towards Alison who was fighting with Natsu at the moment. "Finish her off!" She declared with a smirk.

Loke moved his tie and smirked. "No problem." He then quickly charged towards the blonde.

Natsu was fighting Alison sending punches left and right but it seemed she was dodging all of his attacks. How was that even possible?

Alison ducked another punch and smirked. "Wow, your aim is really bad." She said with a smirk.

Natsu growled as he kept on sending punches and kicks towards her. "Stop moving god damn it!" he shouted before jumping back. He took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon: Roar!" The fire blasted on impact and Natsu grinned.

"Wow, you must be _really_ stupid." A voice behind him said. Turning around he received a punch in the face. He yelled in pain as he held his nose. "Oh come on!"

Alison grabbed her dagger again and was about to stab it in Natsu while he was distracted, but a bright light blinded her. A force hit her and she was thrown back to the ground. She grunted before looking up. She saw a pretty boy in a suit standing above her.

Loke shook his head. "Sorry lady, but I can't let you hurt my friends."

Alison growled as she saw Natsu, Gray, Loke and Lucy surrounding her. These people were not giving up so easily and she hated it. She stood back up and moved her head, cracking nose occurring. "Fine, if you won't give up so easily."

She stood there up straight and then she was gone. Everyone started looking around again trying to find this crazy girl.

"You will pay dearly now."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "No way!" She shouted. A few seconds ago they were surrounding the crazy girl, but now Alison was surrounding them! There were like almost fifteen Alison's surrounding them all having a smirk on their faces.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu asked as he looked around. Loke and Gray both moved back as they glanced at every person. "Is it illusion magic?" Gray asked.

Loke kept his eyes out for the real Alison. "Maybe, but we can't be sure yet. Keep an eye out for the real one."

"How?" Lucy asked but was quickly kicked in the back of her knees sending her to the ground. She grunted and turned around to warn the others but they were having problems as well.

Natsu was being hit from every side just like Loke and Gray were. Though the Ice Mage didn't think this was amusing. Growling he smashed his hands together. "That's it!" He shouted before smashing them to the ground. The floor froze immediately and one of the figures of Alison screeched as she slipped on the ice and hit the ground.

Everyone saw this and smirked. "Great work Gray!" Lucy called.

Natsu walked over to the downed blonde and he started cracking his knuckles. "Alright blondie, time to talk."

Alison growled as she looked up at Natsu. "You might have won this round but next time we meet, you'll be the one on the ground." With that she disappeared.

Natsu groaned. "Damn it! I hate teleportation magic!" He shouted kicking a rock away.

Lucy sighed. "Well that plan failed. I hope Kera and Erza are doing better." Natsu and Gray nodded "Yea, they should do better. Those two are like… undefeatable together." The pink haired boy said with a smirk.

* * *

Kera and Erza jumped from roof to roof running after Caine. The guy was fast, that was for sure but Kera was not going to let him get away. This time they were going to win.

Caine glanced back and saw that they were on his tail. Cursing he grabbed something from his pocket. They were daggers and he quickly turned throwing them at the two girls.

Erza ducked, the dagger passing her. Kera moved to the side but the dagger grazed her ear. She hissed slightly as she felt blood, but she simply ignored it. It was just a small cut. She growled and glared at Caine. "Two can play at that game."

She created a ball of fire and threw it at Caine. He quickly jumped away the fire hitting the roof. Cursing Kera kept on throwing balls of fire as she tried to hit him but he kept on dodging them all. "Oh for the love of… Stay still!" She shouted jumping over another roof.

Erza summoned one of her swords and threw it at Caine. He stopped and the sword hit the wall right beside his head. His eyes went wide knowing that if he had kept on moving that sword would be in his head right now. That red head had deadly precision.

He turned his head and saw both of them running towards him with deadly glares on their faces. Cursing yet again he quickly jumped up on the roof before letting something drop.

Erza and Kera jumped on the roof and didn't see the 'object' Caine had dropped. Unfortunately for them it was a small bomb and it detonated. Erza was able to jump away from it but Kera fell through the roof. She yelped but quickly caught herself on the edge.

"Kera!" Erza shouted but the brunette looked back up. "I'm fine! Just go! We can't lose him! I'll catch up!" She shouted trying to get back up.

Erza was hesitant about this. She wanted to chase after the guy but her sister was dangling from the roof. Kera saw this and growled. "Erza go! I can handle this!" She shouted.

"Are you…"

"JUST GO!"

Erza didn't need to hear anything else and she ran after the guy. Kera took a deep breath as she looked down. Her face fell when she saw what was in the building. Groaning she looked up at her hands. "This is going to be fun…" She said before letting them go and she fell down.

* * *

Erza quickly jumped from roof to roof chasing after Caine. The little stunt gave him a little advantage but she was not going to lose him. Way ahead of her she could see him still running. Erza frowned, he was going to pay.

Caine turned his head and saw the red head still running after him. "That chick doesn't let go…" He muttered before turning his gaze back to the front. It doesn't seem he will be able to run way from her so he had to fight his way out.

He saw a ledge and smirked. He jumped from the ledge and quickly turned around in mid air, this time holding a gun in his hands. Erza's eyes went wide when she saw him. Caine smirked. "You're done for." With that he shot at her the bullet whizzing through the air, heading straight for the red head.

He landed on the other house and smirked wanting to see the body of the red head on the ground. Looking down he didn't see anything.

A loud yell was heard and his eyes went wide. He looked up and saw Erza in the air her sword raised high. Caine couldn't believe it. Did she really blocked that bullet!? HOW!?

He jumped back missing the sword by only a few inches, the red head now right in front of him. Erza glared at him. "You're going to pay for everything." She snarled.

Caine smirked at her. "Ain't gonna happen." He said before swiftly kicking the red head in the chest. Erza stumbled back but quickly caught herself before she fell from the building. Looking back ahead she saw Caine aiming a punch at her. She raised her arm to block it before sending her own punch.

Caine jumped back and kicked Erza in the chest, but she was wearing armor so it didn't hurt her much. It just pushed her back slightly. The red head growled before tightening her grip on her sword and charging at him again.

Erza kept on sending attack after attack but Caine kept on dodging them all. He was really fast, but it didn't seem that he was able to get in an attack himself. Erza ducked a blade that he threw at her before kicking him back. He grunted as he flew to the ground.

Caine laughed as he stood up. "Not bad, you can sure fight. Definitely stronger than Alexandra. You're even one of the few that made me use my magic."

Erza watched Caine move his arms around, a seal appearing in front of him. She tightened her grip on her sword as she held it in front of her. She was going to be ready for the attack. "Come forth! Armaros!"

Now Erza was expecting everything except for this. Out of the magic circle a hellish black and red dog jumped out lunging at Erza. The dog bit down on Erza's arm causing her to yell out in pain while falling down the dog on her.

She dropped her sword and tried to get the dog off of her, but she was still paralyzed of actually seeing the dog come out of that magic circle. What kind of magic was that!? The dog that looked like it came from hell kept on biting down on her arm until Erza was able to pull her arm away from it.

The dog now tried to bite her head off but she kept him away by putting her arm against its neck. The dog was seriously persistent of biting her head off. She gritted her teeth as she tried to keep the animal away from her. For some strange reason it was stronger than your regular dog.

Seeing an opening Erza smirked as she was finally able to kick the dog away from her. The animal hit the ground beside Caine while whimpering slightly.

Erza stood back up and sighed in relief. _Thank god…_ She glanced at her arm and noticed that the dog was able to actually bite through the metal and damage her gauntlet pretty bad. It was definitely destroyed now. Also she could feel a stinging pain in her arm. The dog was strong. "What the hell is that?" Erza asked glancing at Caine.

Caine laughed. "This, is one of my pets. Like I said, you are one of the very few that even forced me to use my magic. You should be honored."

Erza summoned another sword but held it in her other hand this time. She aimed it at Caine. "No matter, you're not going to win. Even with your _pet._"

Caine smirked. "You sure about that?" He asked before another circle appeared. He was about to call out another pet but he was smashed from the back. He cried out in shock before hitting the ground. The savage dog was about to turn around and help its master but was suddenly trapped by rock.

A chuckle. "I wouldn't think that you would have problems with a dog."

Erza sighed as she lowered her sword. Over Caine stood Kera, though she was soaking wet. "What happened to you?" She asked ignoring her sarcastic comment.

"Public bath… don't ask…" She said while giving the red head a sort of pleading look. Erza smiled and shook her head. Kera just grinned at her after that.

The two grabbed Caine and pinned him against a wall while the dog was still trapped by the rock Kera summoned. Erza held a sword against his throat. "Now, tell us where your hideout is and maybe we'll kill you softly." Kera said glaring at Caine.

The man smirked. "You two really think I'll tell you that? You must be dreaming." He said while laughing.

Kera furrowed her brow. "Well let me ask you this. Were you the one who shot me with an arrow?"

Caine glanced at Kera and then smirked. "I hope it burnt like the fires in hell."

"Why you little…" Kera was about to punch him but Erza stopped her. "Don't Kera, don't sink to their level." She told her. These people would go to any lengths to get their job done, but Fairy Tail didn't work that way.

The brunette glared at Caine as she kept on debating to beat the crap out of him or not. Letting out a frustrated shout she thrust her fist forward. Caine closed his eyes waiting for the punch, but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw that Kera hit the wall beside his head. She leaned towards him. "Tell me, what your deal is."

Caine grinned. "I thought you already know. This is a hunt, for us, it's a sport. For centuries we killed Dragons, chopped their heads off and hung them on the wall. But, since the Dragons are gone now, we need a substitute."

Erza blinked in shock. "The Dragon Slayers are your substitutes."

"_**Let me out and I'll rip him apart. Show him how a real Dragon fights back." **_Crystol spoke through Kera's mind. She closed her eyes for a moment but shook her head. _No… we're not_ _doing that. _

"_**First you don't let me kill those traitorous friends and now I can't even rip this bastard apart!?" **_

Kera glanced at Caine. "You know, I have a Dragon who is ready to rip you apart and I don't know how long I can hold her back."

Caine snorted. "That little Dragon inside of you won't help you. We are trained to kill Dragons, so we can easily kill her too."

"But you're not in the place to say that. We have you pinned." Erza told him.

"That's what you think." Caine smirked. He then let out a whistle as if he were calling something.

At first both of them were confused but Erza quickly realized what he was doing. Turning around she was just able to raise her arm before the hellish dog from before lunged down on her yet again.

"Erza!" Kera shouted in shock seeing that beast pounce on her sister. She was distracted for just one second but that was all it took for Caine to overpower her and send her to the ground. Kera groaned as Caine stood above her. He leaned down and grinned at Kera. "And by the way, he's not just a _dog_. He's a hellhound."

Kera was about to move, but Caine stepped on her arm while pointing a gun to her head. "Any final words?"

"Um yea, how about not killing me and you won't get ripped apart." Kera said glaring up at him. She had to get out of here quick so she could help Erza with that dog or hellhound whatever this guy called it.

Caine laughed. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked.

Kera grinned. **"I thought you'd never ask." **She said her eyes turning into slits. Caine looked shocked and was a little shocked seeing her like this. In that moment Kera grabbed the gun with her other hand and ripped it out of his hands. She then hit Caine with it across the head.

Crystol was about to attack Caine again but Kera tried to pull back. She put a hand against her head as her eyes tried to turn back to normal. "Need… h-help… Erza." She said trying to gain back control.

Crystol didn't want to listen but it was her master's wish. She had to oblige. So with the last effort Kera pushed Crystol back into the back of her mind. She had finally gained control. Looking ahead she saw Caine stumbling back.

Out of nowhere Alison appeared putting a hand on Caine's shoulder. The blonde gave her a glare before both of them vanished.

Kera quickly turned her attention back to Erza who was still fighting off that hellhound. It seemed the dog had a tight grip on her arm and she was having trouble getting it off of her. Without thinking she ran over to her grabbing Erza's sword from the ground. With a quick yell she stabbed the sword into the hellhounds back.

The hellhound let go of Erza and tried to attack Kera now but the red head on the ground grabbed the sword from the beast's back and rammed it even deeper. The hellhound howled in pain before hitting the ground. Then it started glowing, dissolving into the air like magic.

Kera was breathing hard as she watched the hellhound disappear, but her thoughts quickly returned to the situation at hand. She knelt down to Erza who was on the ground holding her arm. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Erza hissed in pain as she moved her arm. Looking down at it, both saw that the gauntlet was now completely destroyed. It was bent, it had holes, it was destroyed and they could both see a red liquid flowing down.

"That's not good." Kera stated as she looked at Erza's arm.

The red head had something in her head. "Where is he?" She asked trying to get up but Kera pushed her back down. "He's gone. That Alison chick appeared and both disappeared. They're gone, they got away."

"Damn it!" Erza shouted but hissed again as she moved her arm. Kera stopped her from moving. "Slow down! We need to get your arm checked now."

"I'm fine." Erza insisted as she got back on her feet but Kera was stubborn herself. "No! You're not fine and you're going to get that arm checked by Mira!"

Erza rolled her eyes as they headed back towards the guild. "You're so stubborn, you know that?" She told Kera.

The brunette smirked as she was ready to help her at any notice. "Well I guess it runs in the Fairy Tail family!"

Erza smirked but didn't say anything else.

**Any thoughts? They almost had them, but they were able to slip away. They really can't catch a break. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about it and we will see each other again! **

**Until next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what guys! I passed my final FINAL exam and that means I passed school! I am finally free! Woho! Well... until I find a job... Anyway! Hope you guys are all pumped up for the next chapter here. Things will get a little bit interesting again ;) And since I'm off from school now I have a lot of free time to write the stories I have, well besides job searching and all. **

**So without any other thing to say, enjoy! **

**Rez: Yea, it's not just any ordinary dog ;) **

**Chaos: Great because things will continue to get exiting! **

**Dark impetus: And it just started, hehe **

**Lingering will: I think a lot of people ask themselves that same question. **

* * *

"Agh! Don't pull so hard!" Erza shouted at Mira. The white haired woman started apologizing as she tried to get Erza's stupid gauntlet off. They were back at the guild after their failure of an ambush and Kera was forcing the red head to get her arm checked.

Mira frowned as she looked at Erza's arm. "Well we have to get it off of you! It's completely destroyed and bent! We also have to get your arm cleaned!"

Kera walked over to them and smirked. "Let me give it a try." She said as she looked at the gauntlet that was stuck to the red heads arm. She started moving her hands together.

Erza saw this and glared. "Don't you dare." She warned her but Kera ignored her. She grabbed the gauntlet and tugged on it. Erza immediately hissed in pain. The brunette furrowed her brow. "Okay, pulling it off, no go." She looked at the gauntlet and the red head. "You don't have any sentimental values with this gauntlet do you?"

The red head shook her head. "No, and it's broken, I can't do much with it."

"Okay!" Kera clasped her hands together and grabbed Erza's arm. "This might be a little warm." She warned her before putting her hand on the side of the gauntlet. Erza was confused at first but when she felt heat surround her arm she knew exactly what Kera was doing.

She could feel it getting warmer and Erza watched how Kera used her fire magic to start softening the metal. After a while she stopped and put a hand on the top of the gauntlet. "Sorry Erza, but this might hurt a little."

She sighed. "Just get it over with."

Kera nodded and took in a deep breath. With all of her power she started ripping the gauntlet apart since the metal was softer now. Erza closed her eyes as she tried to hold in a yelp. It was still painful and now she knew why. From the little that Kera was able to bend off she could see that the metal had actually dug into her skin where the dog had bit her.

Halfway through Kera stopped and glanced up at Erza. She gave her an apologetic look. "We have to pull the rest off, there's no other way to get it off."

"What about your fire? It was working!" Erza stated but Mirajane interrupted her. She understood why she couldn't do it. "Erza, if Kera uses her fire again she might actually burn you."

Sighing Erza lowered her head. "Alright, alright, just… make it quick." She said while closing her eyes.

Kera nodded. "Who do you want to do it? Me or Mira?"

"You. You do it." Erza said and held her arm out towards Kera. The brunette sighed and nodded. "Alright, just… don't kill me after this."

Taking a deep breath Kera tightened her grip on the gauntlet. "On three okay?" Erza nodded her head.

"One." Erza took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Two."

Before anyone knew it Kera pulled the gauntlet off of Erza's arm. Surprising everyone the red head let out an animalistic scream as the gauntlet was ripped off of her arm. Erza immediately grabbed her now bleeding arm as she glared at Kera. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!?" She shouted.

"What?" Kera asked a little scared.

"YOU SAID ON THREE!" Erza shouted as she held her arm. "THAT WAS TWO!"

Kera immediately raised her hands. "Jellal done the same to me with the arrow in my hand. He said if you don't expect the pain it's not as painful as when you would expect it. That's why you do it before three."

Erza growled. "I'm going to kill Jellal."

Mira quickly grabbed Erza's arm and started cleaning it. The red head let out a few hisses as her childhood friend dabbed her arm with a cloth. Mira shook her head. "You definitely are not a dog person."

"Oh really, what gave you that idea?" Erza asked her with sarcasm.

Kera smiled softly as she sat down next to her. "Sorry for everything." She told her. Erza gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault. We both didn't see that coming."

"What exactly did happen?" Mira asked as she grabbed a bandage and started wrapping Erza's arm.

Kera sighed while scratching her head. "Well we went after this assassin guy. During the run I fell through a roof but Erza kept on going after him. When I was able to catch up I saw him and this strange magic circle. I think he was able to summon that dog or hellhound whatever he called it."

"Interesting." Mira said as she tightly wrapped the bandage around Erza. The red head hissed again but the white haired woman gave her a stern look. "You're lucky that dog wasn't able to break your arm. Your gauntlet saved you from that fate."

"Hellhound!" Kera objected but received glares from both women. She smirked and shrunk back away from them.

Erza sighed shaking her head. "Well, now we know that assassin guy can call pets or something. That'll be a lot harder."

"Yea, also that Alison chick, the crazy one, well I heard from Natsu and Lucy that she could create several projectiles of herself." Kera explained.

Mira frowned. "So we don't know as much as we thought. Their magic is the most important part. We know the magic of three people and still not sure if that's everything. Alison surprised Natsu, Lucy and Gray and they knew she could use teleportation magic."

"So what are we going to do now? The ambush failed, but I am still surprised Lucy's plan worked so well until they got away." Kera said scratching her chin.

The door from the infirmary opened up and Levy ran in. She was holding a book in her hands and a huge smile on her face. "I found something!"

"You did!?" Erza asked shocked.

Levy nodded. "Yes, I researched the names of those two people Jellal told us."

Kera tried to think of the names that she meant. Then it popped into her head. "Oh! You mean Alexandra and Alrik!"

"Yes and I found something that you might want to know." She said opening the book in her hands. "I haven't found much about this Alrik except that he's wanted in several towns for well… killing people. I cross-referenced the people he killed and found out they all had connections to Dragons."

"All of them?" Kera asked hoping that Levy would say otherwise but the blue haired girl nodded her head. "All of them. He's dangerous and no one knows what kind of magic he uses. He's unpredictable."

"So still not much about him." Kera sighed. "Great, so what now?"

"But." Levy spoke up with a smile. "I got more information on Alexandra." She said with a smile. All three started to urge her on.

Levy smiled as she looked down at her book. "Well it seems Alexandra is not just some girl. She's actually the daughter of Donroch."

"Who?" Kera asked, but it seemed Erza knew exactly who that was. "Wait… are you saying that she's the daughter of THE Donroch?"

Levy nodded. "Exactly, I was surprised as well but she's the one."

Kera looked between Levy and Erza still confused. "Who is this Donroch? And why is it so important?"

Erza sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Donroch was the best Knight in all of Fiore. He served the King for many years, won many wars and won many battles. He also fought many beasts and hasn't lost once."

"Wow… that's… wow. Wait… you said was." Kera pointed out.

The red head nodded. "Yes, well a few years ago Donroch took his daughter out for a hunt. He wanted her to be a great Knight as well. It was her dream as well. They were supposed to hunt a beast and it was Alexandra's job to track it, take it down and… well everything. She was supposed to be the one hunting."

"I sense a but coming." She said leaning back.

Erza nodded yet again. "Yes, they found the beast but Alexandra lost it. They couldn't find it anymore so they headed back home. What they didn't know though was that Alexandra left a trail that the beast could follow. So in the middle of the night that beast came back and destroyed the entire house, Alexandra's parents with it." Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That day, every warrior, every knight, mourned for Donroch. Alexandra was never to be found, not even her body so everyone thought she died at some point."

She looked up at Levy. "But I guess not. She's still alive." The girl nodded her head holding the book to her chest.

"Yea… nice story and all but why would she be in a guild who kills Dragons?" Kera asked glancing at both Erza and Levy.

Levy sighed slightly. "Well it's rumored that the beast they were hunting… was a Dragon."

Kera swallowed hard. "Oh…"

"Personal revenge." Erza sighed. "She probably wants to prove herself. And since there aren't any Dragons left…"

Kera nodded understanding what she was saying. The assassin had said it himself. "We Dragon Slayers are the substitutes. Great! I got the protégé of a Knight on my ass!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

Erza shook her head. "Don't worry about her Kera. I will deal with her."

"With your arm like that?" She asked and shook her head. "No way!"

The red head gritted her teeth. "My arm's just fine! A stupid dog…"

"Hellhound."

"Oh for the love of…" Erza shook her head in disbelief. "Kera I am going to help and there's nothing you can say that will stop me. A little bite to my arm is not the end of the world."

"Fine… but if anything else will happen then you're going to back out of this." Kera said while giving Erza a stern look but the red head simply rolled her eyes.

Mira chuckled slightly causing the two to look at her strange. "Oh you two, it's always switching roles."

"Yea but a dog's bite is nothing to worry about!" Erza stated while rising up.

"Hellhound!" Kera called which caused Erza to throw the infirmaries pillow at her. Kera simply caught it and started laughing. This was just too great.

Unfortunately it wasn't going to last forever. They still had a battle to win. They had no idea how they were going to do it, but they were going to do it somehow and succeed.

At least they hoped.

* * *

"Stupid bitch and stupid Queen and stupid, stupid, stupid… AGH!" Alison yelled as she threw a dagger against a wall. It hit the wooden wall with a thunk. Alison stood there breathing heavily as she kept on throwing daggers at the wall.

"Taking Caine's job now?"

She turned around and saw the least person she wanted to see. Growling she grabbed another dagger and turned to the wall. "Be quiet or the next dagger will be in your fucking skull." She sneered while throwing the dagger against the wall again.

Alexandra smirked as she walked over to her. "I heard you screwed up, big time, almost died." She said with a smirk.

Alison growled. "You better get out of here Alex or I'll cut your head off."

"There's no need for that." Alrik spoke as he entered the room with the other two. The two boys went to the other side of the room and didn't say anything.

Alrik glanced at Alison and Caine. "I'm very disappointed in both of you. You two almost died in an ambush. You should have seen it coming." He said giving both a glare.

Alison was about to protest but Alrik beat her to it. "There are no excuses you can come up with. You are all failing the hunt at the moment. I was expecting all of their heads by now and you idiots haven't even been able to kill one measly Dragon!" He yelled at them all.

He then glared at Caine. "And you gave away your magic. You were the surprise in all of this!"

"She had me pinned! What else was I supposed to do!?" Caine tried defending himself.

"Send something better than a stupid dog!" Alrik snapped at him.

Caine sighed. "He's a hellhound." He whined the last part. Why was everyone calling his hellhound a dog? It's not a dog! It was a hound from hell! A terrifying and dangerous hellhound!

Alrik took a deep breath. "But no worries. The next time we will get at least one pesky Dragon, because this time you all are going out… at once."

"What's the plan?" Alexandra asked.

Alrik smirked as he glanced at the brunette. "Don't you worry Alexandra. They may have won this fight, but on the next one they will surely fall."

* * *

When night settled Kera sneaked out of Erza's room in Fairy Hills and headed back to the guild. She slipped behind the building and looked around for something specific. She saw a figure at the back and smirked.

She walked up to the figure while looking around. "Is the place clear?"

"Yea, they're all gone." The figure said taking a step forward into the moonlight. Blonde hair fell down his face.

Kera sighed as she looked up at him. "Are you sure about this Sting? You're still injured and…"

He smiled as he looked down at her. "Don't worry about me Kera. I'm fine. But this plan of yours… well… I'm worried about that."

Kera rolled her eyes. "Just trust me on this. I know it's not the best laid out plan but at least it will keep the others safe. Now let's get going." She said before walking down the road.

Sting quickly caught her wrist, pulling her back. "Wait, Kera, do you really want to do this? We can find a different way."

The brunette sighed. "Sting, when I saw that dog… or hellhound almost tear Erza apart I knew that I had to do something. Our friends are being hurt because of us."

"You know they don't blame you for all of this." Sting told her.

She sighed and nodded. "I know, but… it's only for a day or two. I wrote Erza a letter, she will understand."

Sting sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, but can I ask you one thing."

"Sure what is it?"

He sighed. "Why did you pick me for this… crazy idea?"

Kera smirked. "Well for starters Natsu is an idiot and can't keep quiet, Gajeel is a knuckle head, I don't want to bring Wendy in this, Laxus is… well not around at the moment so that leaves you."

He groaned. "Great… so you just picked me because I was left?"

"No…" Kera blinked. "I picked you because… I can trust you the most." She told him. Sting was shocked hearing this but quickly closed his mouth. He nodded simply and turned around. "Alright… let's get going. Can't have the others find out what we're about to do."

The brunette snorted. "Yea, they'd kill us for sure."

**Oh, what do Kera and Sting have planned? What will they do? Any ideas? Also I would appreciate if I would get a few more reviews. They've been lacking lately. As a help just write me what you think both Dragon Slayers have planned. **

**Until next time! **

**PS: I'M FREE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I had my graduation last weekend and I had an amazing party with my entire class and friends so I kind of just recovered today, but I think you'll enjoy this chapter here. We will finally see what Kera and Stings plan is. And we will see if some of you were right or at least on the right track ;) Well enjoy! **

**Rez: Yea that's probably right**

**chaos: Thank you! Finally I am free ;) **

**Dark impetus: Knowing both Kera and Sting it probably will be **

**Lingering will: It's amazing, it really is ;) **

**Marty: Well you got your plan set, so now we will see if it's true or not, but it's a good theory ;) And I'm glad you enjoyed the little humor ;) **

**Guest: Thank you and enjoy the next chapter! **

**gamergirllumina8: Oh my god you ruined the plan! Just joking, but that's a really cute theory! **

* * *

It was night at the Sabertooth guild as well like any other guild. Everyone was asleep and in their little infirmary lay Rogue sleeping peacefully. He, instead of Sting, had to rely on the nature of healing. Sting was lucky that he had Wendy.

Rogue turned on his side, his injuries were doing better but he was not completely healed yet. His eyes snapped open when he heard shuffling in his room. There was no one in this room except for him and nobody was coming to visit him.

Quickly he shot open and blasted a shot of darkness at the intruder. They jumped away and immediately they spoke. "Whoa hold up! It's me Rogue!"

His eyes went wide. "Sting?" Was he really here? The last he heard about him was that he was still at Fairy Tail.

A fire erupted to give some light. It showed not just Sting in the room. Kera smiled at him. "And me." She said.

Rogue rubbed his eyes. "What… what are you doing here? I thought you were still injured."

Sting smirked. "Well Fairy Tail has a healer so that helped a lot. How are you?" He asked.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer was still confused as to why he was standing in the infirmary with Kera. Did something happen? "I-I'm fine, what are you two doing here?" He asked sitting up on his bed but still holding the blanket up to his chest.

Sting let his head drop slightly before looking back at his pal. "We need your help."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kera. She shrugged. "We'll explain everything on the way, but we really need you."

"Please Rogue." Sting begged.

The black haired boy sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Fine, just give me a second. I'm just sleeping in my boxers…"

Kera's face flushed red and quickly turned around. "Why do you guys always sleep in just… boxers!?" she asked trying to hide her red face. Luckily for her it was dark so no one really saw but Sting had a little idea of what was happening to her.

Rogue threw the blanket away and quickly grabbed his clothes. Sting saw that Kera was standing against the wall trying not to look. He smiled slightly thinking it was cute. After a few minutes Rogue was finished and turned back to both Sting and Kera. "Alright, I'm ready."

Kera turned around and nodded her head. "Good, let's go." With that she quickly jumped out of the window with Sting quickly behind her. Rogue stood back for a moment and smirked. "Sting you can't deny this one." He chuckled before jumping out of the window as well.

He landed on the ground but with a slight hiss. His injuries were almost healed but they weren't completely gone. He didn't have the luxury Sting had. Sting tired to help him but he waved him off. "I'm fine, don't worry."

He straightened up and glanced at both Sting and Kera. "Alright, what is it that you need?" He asked while they started heading down a path.

Kera grabbed something from her cloak. "Okay, this might sound crazy or something but we're being hunted, including you." Rogue blinked in confusion. What was she saying? Was that why he and Sting were attacked.

Kera saw his face and nodded. "Yea, those people that attacked you are the people I'm talking about. To cut this short and save some time, they want to kill all Dragon Slayers because it's a game for them. Top prize is me, because I'm the Queen the others are points for how strong you are. But I know where they are hiding." She said with a smirk showing Rogue a piece of paper.

Rogue glanced at it and saw that there was a red mark on the map. He nodded his head. "Alright, where did you get this information?" He asked inspecting the paper.

"Now that I think about it, yea, where did you get that?" Sting asked giving Kera a strange glance.

She grinned. "Remember Jellal saying he had two pieces of paper, but he only showed us the one? The message?" Sting nodded his head slowly remembering that little meeting.

The brunette pointed to the map. "That, is the second piece of paper he had. He knew where the location was but didn't want to tell us because he knew what we would do."

"What we're doing now." Sting said with a small frown. Kera nodded her head. "Most likely, so I stole it from him."

Rogue sighed as he gave the map back to Kera. "So what do you need me for?"

"Your shadow." Kera said with a smirk.

The Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow at her and the brunette sighed. "I'm not going to deny anything and I'm going to tell you that this will be dangerous, so you don't have to agree, but we would like you to sneak into their hideout and gather more information. Steal something that might be important, especially something from this Alrik guy or the Alexandra girl."

Rogue crossed his arms. "And why do you think that I will help?"

"Because we're friends and Sting is helping me so I'm kind of hoping that you will help as well." Kera said playing with her fingers. Actually she hadn't thought all of this through. She had just hoped that Rogue would help. She didn't really have an argument of why he should help.

Rogue smiled at her and nodded her head. "I will help."

"Really!?" She asked shocked. "Wow, I didn't think this would happen. Why did you agree?"

He walked passed her with a smirk. "Because you didn't order me to."

* * *

The three Dragon Slayers sneaked through the night, through a thick forest until they reached a rock wall. Sting stopped and looked around obviously confused. They had been running for almost an hour or two and this should be the place. "Kera, did you read the map right?" He asked glancing at the brunette.

Kera blinked as she looked at the map again. "Of course, I can read a map!" She snapped slightly.

Rogue frowned slightly and headed over to the wall. He laid his hand on the rock wall and smirked. "No… Kera's right, it's here." He took a step back and waved his hand. Suddenly the area in front of them changed and a hole appeared in the wall. Inside they could see a door with a Dragon Symbol on top of it. The same symbol that was on the necklace.

"We found it." Sting said with a smile.

Rogue nodded. "Looks like the doors barred. So that means I'm going in?" He asked looking at the other two.

Kera nodded. "Yea, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's dangerous and I can't promise anything."

He smirked. "I know Kera. But I want to do this, since you told me they were hunting us. So I'll help as best as I can."

Sting grabbed his shoulder. "If you're not back in an hour we're coming in blazing."

Rogue smirked. "I didn't know you cared so much."

He snorted. "Just don't get killed."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer nodded before he vanished and into the shadows. Both Kera and Sting watched as the shadow that was their friend move through the door as if it were no hindrance at all.

Kera sighed. "Let's hope he'll succeed."

"It's Rogue. He'll be fine." Sting said with a smile on his face.

* * *

It's been a while since Rogue had seen Sting and of course Kera. The last time he saw Sting was when they were attacked. He saw Sting fighting some girl while he tried to deal with a strange guy. He saw him being hit against the head and he fell to the ground dazed.

He tried to help his pal, but he himself got knocked out pretty fast. When he woke up he found himself in the infirmary of the Sabertooth guild with the news that Sting wasn't found. He was worried that he had it worse, but then almost a day later she received news from Fairy Tail that he had been stumbling through their door.

So he was glad about that. And he knew that he was in good care with Fairy Tail, especially with Kera. His smile grew into a smirk. He wondered if he even had made a move yet or was still too chicken about it.

But now he had to concentrate on the job at hand.

Rogue sneaked through the hideout, his shadow mixing well with the others. He wouldn't even be noticed if he kept this going. So far he hadn't found anything interesting and there was nothing lying around.

What worried him more was that he hadn't found anyone at all. The place was empty. Was Kera really sure that this was the right place? He kept on looking around, his shadow moving along the wall.

There should have been someone around. Even when they were out, one person stayed behind to keep the place in check and make sure people like them wouldn't sneak in and steal stuff.

So what was going on?

Another five minutes later and Rogue still hasn't found anyone and there should have been someone. At least one person!

After another few minutes passed and he still couldn't find anyone he moved out of his shadow. He looked around again and saw that there was a table in the room. Frowning slightly he walked over to it and saw a few pieces of paper.

He grabbed a piece and looked down at it.

On the little piece it read…

'Nice try Dragon Slayers'

Rogue gritted his teeth and crumbled the piece of paper. They were tricked. They had moved and this was just an empty base.

His eyes went wide when he suddenly realized something. "Shit… Sting and Kera."

Quickly turning around he ran down the hall heading back towards the door. This was a trap… maybe an ambush even.

And they fell right into it.

He had to get to his friends as quick as possible. He was alone in this base and they were outside not knowing that it was a trap.

He had to move fast!

* * *

Meanwhile Kera and Sting were still outside waiting for Rogue to come back out. It's been a while and Kera was bored. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest. Her head was slightly lowered and it seemed she was sleeping when she had her eyes closed.

Sting was walking around, keeping an eye out for anything surprising. Just because they snuck to this place didn't mean they can still get caught.

Now back to Kera, who was sleeping for everyone else to see, but in reality she was concentrating communicating with Crystol so she could sense if anyone was coming near, or if there was any huge amount of magic that could be dangerous.

Sting sighed as he walked back. "Anything Kera?" He looked down at the brunette and saw she was deep in concentration and wasn't even aware of him. He rubbed his forehead while lowering his head. What was he going to do?

He glanced at the girl again and his mind drifted off topic. He noticed how cute she looked under the tree as if she were asleep. His cheek turned red and quickly turned around. _Why do I keep thinking these things at the worst possible times? _

Rogue kept on teasing him that he had feelings for her and slowly he realized it himself. When he woke up after the attack he saw that Alison chick ready to cut her throat and he immediately felt something that he couldn't describe at that time.

And now he knew that what he felt was the need to protect her. Why? Because he probably had feelings for her. He sighed again rubbing his head. Now when he heard that she was going to try and find their hideout on her own he stepped in to… well… make sure she wouldn't screw things up and get herself killed.

At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

And even if he had feelings for her, he was too scared to ask her out or even talk to her about it.

Sting kneeled down in front of Kera and looked at her. He was still curious about the Dragon inside of her. Was it really there to protect her? Last time it tried to kill them all.

He watched Kera 'sleep' for a while, not really knowing what else he should do. There was nothing out there and Rogue was still in the hideout. So that's why he sat in front of Kera watching her while also playing with some branches on the floor.

Kera's eyes suddenly snapped open shocking Sting. Before he could actually say something, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down to the ground. He was confused but just a second later a knife hit the tree behind them.

"It's a trap." Kera stated as she looked around but still kept low.

Sting had his mouth wide open. "How…"

"No time to explain! Is Rogue back?" She asked while looking around the place trying to find the attacker.

Sting shook his head as he tried to get up but Kera pushed him down again. "Keep your head down or they'll see you."

Sting groaned. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"You never said that!" Kera told him with a slight glare while pushing herself down on him trying not to get seen. Sting though blushed when her face came closer to his. This was just embarrassing.

She looked around while keeping her head lowered. Sting furrowed his brow. "What are you…"

"Sh." She stopped him while covering his mouth. Again the brunette looked around until she saw something coming from the side. Quickly she turned around, catching an arrow that was headed straight for Sting.

The blonde swallowed hard seeing the arrow. He was really thankful for the quick reflexes Kera had. It had saved his life.

Quickly she got off of him and pulled him away. "We have to get out of here."

"What about Rogue?" Sting asked. He was not about to leave his friend and brother behind. They had to get him out of there.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Rogue suddenly called out appearing beside them, coming out of a shadow. He ran with the other two through the forest. "I see you found out it was a trap."

"Yea, ugh how stupid was I?" Kera shook her head as they kept on running.

"We didn't know!" Sting told her making sure she wouldn't blame herself about this trap.

Rogue glanced at the others. "Did anyone check if Jellal had that piece of paper to NOT go there?"

Silence hit the two other Dragon Slayers and Rouge rolled his eyes. Of course…

After a few minutes all three Dragon Slayers noticed that there was no attacking, no people appearing that were trying to cut them down. There was just nothing. Kera stopped running and looked around. She was confused as to why they weren't attacking them anymore.

"Something isn't right here…" She muttered keeping an eye out.

Sting and Rogue stopped as well wondering what happened too. Where was the person that attacked them? Was it that assassin?

Out of nowhere Kera felt something prick her neck. She quickly took it and saw it was a dart. Her eyes went wide. "Oh crap…" She muttered before the drugs in the dart started taking affect and pulling her into a black world. She hit the ground with a loud thud scaring both Sting and Rogue.

"Kera!" Sting shouted seeing her hit the ground. He was about to run to her but Rogue saw something out of his eyes. Quickly he pushed Sting out of the way, a dart hitting his shoulder. He hissed in pain but quickly looked at his fellow Dragon Slayer. "Go!" He shouted hitting the ground the drugs taking affect as well, though it was slower than with Kera since it hit his shoulder and not neck.

Sting hesitated as he watched Rogue lose consciousness but knew if he stayed he couldn't help. He'd just be caught as well, but he just couldn't leave them to who knows what.

Looking back at his friends he then decided that he would run for it since he probably couldn't fight them off. Also he could get help from the others. He'd probably get killed first but then they could help him.

He looked back one last time before heading back to the guild. He had to warn the others and get help as quickly as possible. In mere minutes Sting left the area and only the bodies of the two unconscious Dragon Slayers were lying on the floor.

A figure walked out, revealing it to be Caine. He put a gun, which was a dart gun, on his back before pulling out a knife. He stepped over Rogue's body and headed for Kera. He grabbed her hair and pulled it up. Lying his knife against her throat he was about to cut clean through but a voice stopped him.

"No Caine, there's something better we can do." Caine snapped his head around and saw Alrik stepping into the moonlight.

Frowning, the assassin of the group let Kera's head go and stood up straight. "What? I thought the entire idea of this is to kill them!? Now that we have them why don't you want us to kill them? I can win this, I can finally get recognition!"

Alrik nodded his head. "I understand Caine, but we can get more out of this."

"It's already luck that we came across them while changing bases, now why are you stopping me from killing them?" He sneered. "I was the one who was able to find them. I should be able to kill them."

Alrik raised his hands while giving him a smirk. "Just trust me Caine. Trust me on this."

**Dun dun dun... looks like they're in trouble! Kera and Rogue have been caught and Alrik has some kind of plan. Well let me know what you all thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait guys, for some reason the chapters aren't coming as they should... it's all slow... sigh... and I'm also working on another chapter for 'Family' since I had a huge writers block on that one. So sorry guys, I'm trying my best! **

**Guest: Glad that you're curious about what will happen next. What happened was in some points... yes stupid**

**Rez: Yea it did, now we'll see what will happen next**

**Chaos: You're right about that! He better be prepared for what will fall upon him**

**dark impetus: Well you all know that not all missions can't succeed. **

**Lingering will: Glad you enjoyed the laugh**

**Pfannkuchen: Yep Rogue is here! What will happen next? Well you'll just have to wait and see **

**Marty: You were close, I have to say that, and we will see now what will happen next. Will they get out unharmed or will someone have to get hurt? **

* * *

Natsu came running though the guild hall with a panicked expression on his face. All of the guild members glanced at her a little confused but a few words were enough to send the entire guild to panic as well. "Erza's furious! Everybody run for your lives!"

The guild erupted into chaos at those words. Everyone was trying to find a hiding spot but a few seconds after Natsu announced that Erza was furious, the red head entered the guild with a really pissed off look.

Lucy looked like she was going to die any moment and Wendy hid behind the bar with Carla. "Uh… Erza… g-good morning!" The blonde said with a nervous smile.

Erza gritted her teeth. "I'm going to kill her." She growled while stomping through the guild hall. She went up to the bar where Mira was standing and slammed her fists on the table. "Mira, get me some food to go."

"To go? Where are you going?" Mira asked handing her a bag.

"As the idiot she is, Kera left the night and I'm going to go after her. God, how stupid is she!?" Erza yelled as she took the bag and headed for the door. Though she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Looking back she saw it was Gray. "Erza, what are you saying, Kera left?"

The red head gave him a glare. "I'm saying that Kera left with Sting on some stupid mission so we won't get hurt. That selfish little…" She muttered trying to head for the door again but Gray pulled her back again. "Hey, you're not going out there by yourself."

"I am, and nothing will stop me." She stated and was about to leave yet again, but this time Natsu stood in front of her with a heated glare set on his face. "Erza, there is no way that you'll go out there on your own. Kera might have gone out but that doesn't mean you're going after her like that."

"Do you think I'm going to just sit here and wait while I know Kera is out there with those murderers out there!?" She sneered.

Natsu took a step forward. "I know it's hard but there is a reason why she left. There must have been something and you shouldn't worry. She can protect herself. Also Sting is with her and he'll make sure she's safe. There is absolutely nothing that can go wrong."

The door to the guild was smashed open and everyone turned to see a panting Sting standing there. Erza's mouth was open wide while Natsu groaned, knowing exactly what this meant. "I guess I stand corrected."

Sting held his chest as he looked at the other members of Fairy Tail. He had been running from the forest nonstop, only taking breaks when it was only necessary. He saw Kera's friends and knew he had to tell them what happened.

He took a step forward. Unfortunately he wasn't able to say anything as Erza lunged at him and they crashed to the ground. The red head tried to strangle him. "You bastard! Where is she? Why the hell did you leave!?"

Both Natsu and Gray pulled Erza off of the Dragon Slayer letting him breathe fresh air. Sting coughed as he held his throat. "G-God… s-sorry… K-Kera's p-plan."

"Well tell me where she is so I can kill her." Erza growled looking around.

Sting stood up and cleared his throat. "Man you strangle hard."

"Where is my sister Sting?" Erza growled as Natsu and Gray were ready to hold her back.

The blonde Dragon Slayer looked a little worried. He had to tell them the bad news and Erza was already mad at him. "Um… um… Kera… she…" He took a deep breath and looked Erza straight in the eyes. "Kera and Rogue have been kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters."

There was a huge silence in the guild. No one and absolutely no one in the guild spoke a word. Sting glanced at Erza and noticed that she was getting more furious by the second. Both Natsu and Gray saw this as well just like everyone else did. They all knew what was going to happen now. Natsu glanced at Sting. "Dude, you better run."

Sting looked over at Erza and saw her seizing in anger. He was about to run but Erza was quicker. Again she lunged at Sting and smashed him to the ground. She tried to strangle him again, her hands snaring around his neck. "Why you little… how could you let this happen!? Why did you leave in the first place!? I'm going to kill you!" She shouted while literally choking the life out of him.

This time it took more than Natsu and Gray to get the red head off of Sting. To say Erza was furious was an understatement. She was about to unleash hell. Hearing that some murderers kidnapped your sister was not the best news to get.

Erza got out of the grasps that were holding her and glared at Sting. "Give me one explanation to not kill you right on this spot." She sneered.

Sting held his hands up. "I-I know I screwed up… big time, but let me explain that, that I tried to fight them off but Rogue told me to run. Without me you wouldn't even have known that they were in trouble."

Lucy frowned. "Wait, I don't get something. You said that they were kidnapped but so far every encounter we had of them they tried to kill them on the spot. So why would they take them now?"

Sting nodded. "I know, that's why I stayed there to see if I could fight him off, but then Alrik came and said something about doing something better and I watched them carry both Kera and Rogue off. For what I don't know."

"Why would they do that?" Gray asked glancing around. "It doesn't make sense."

Erza growled slightly. "Doesn't matter what they're trying to do, I'll get my sister back and there's no chance in hell that they'll stop me."

"But you can't just go charging in like that!" Wendy said. "Your arm is still injured."

The red head shook her head. "I am fine, but those bastards won't be when I get my hands on them." She sneered heading for the door again.

"Erza if you want to get them then you will have to have a plan. Charging in like that will get you killed and won't get you Kera back. That's exactly what they want." A voice spoke up. Erza turned her head around and saw that it was Mira who had told her that.

Her hand was already resting on the doorknob of the guild door and she was almost crushing it. She was furious, she was mad, she wanted to punch those Dragon Hunters in the face. They have her sister and there was no force on earth that could stop her.

Mira walked over to them with a stern face. "They took two Dragon Slayers hoping that the rest would follow. They have bait, and then they are reeling you all into their trap."

"That's why you need a plan." Another voice spoke up. Turning around Erza saw that this voice belonged to Jellal. He was walking up to them while pulling something out of his cloak. "I should have seen it coming. This morning I found out that there was a piece of paper that was missing. A map that I took to a potential base of the Dragon Hunters."

"Yea… that was… you were right there." Sting said rubbing the back of his head. "It _was _a base of theirs. It seemed though that they were moving. Rogue didn't find anything inside except that it was a trap."

Jellal sighed and nodded. "They're moving, that's more difficult." He rubbed his forehead. "Alright, then that means we have to look for their new base."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Natsu spoke up. He glanced at Wendy, Sting and Gajeel. "We're four Dragon Slayers right here that can sniff Kera's and Rogue's scent. We should be able to find them."

"Then what are we standing here for?" Erza asked. "We should go out there and find them. They might have beaten us the last few battles and might have injured us, but taking our friends is crossing the line." She sneered. "This time Fairy Tail will fight back and they will pay dearly."

Natsu and the others nodded. "Yea! We'll get our friends back and we will beat them!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "I think it's time we got some payback."

Wendy nodded her head. "We can't leave our friends alone! They need us now than ever!"

Sting rubbed his arms. "I failed Kera last time and I'm not planning to fail her again."

"Then it's settled." Lucy jumped up. "We're going to get our friends back!"

* * *

Kera groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was swimming and turning and she couldn't really settle where what was. She tried opening her eyes but her vision was still blurry.

Where was she anyway? What had happened?

She looked around and if she concentrated hard she could see that she was in some underground hideout. There were some things hanging from the wall but she couldn't see what it was.

She tried to rub her head yet something stopped her. Turning her head up, she saw that her hands were chained to the wall above her head. "Ugh…" She groaned trying to pull at the restraints. That was probably not good. Well of course, chains never meant anything good.

Suddenly images of last night popped up and she started to remember what happened. They were heading for the Dragon Hunters' hideout when they found out it was just a trap. Then she just remembered running and some dart…

Wait… if they were able to catch her, then why was she still alive? That's something she didn't get at all.

Slowly her vision was starting to clear up. Surprising her there was something standing in front of her. Looking up she tried to see more but after a few seconds of hard concentration she could see it wasn't something… more someone.

Kera almost screeched as a sword was slammed into the wall beside her head. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the sword. She looked up ahead and saw none other than Alexandra standing in front of her giving her one of those evil grins.

"Well it's time you woke up." She said another sword in her hands. Kera eyed the sword as that was very dangerous to her life at the moment. "Sleep well?" The warrior asked with a smirk.

Kera tried to use her magic to snap out of her chains but for some reason it wasn't working. She looked up and gritted her teeth. _Don't tell me this is magic sealing ore._

"Don't think about using your magic. Those chains are made of magic sealing ore. You won't get out of them." Alexandra told her.

"Great… just what I thought…" She muttered lowering her head. She felt a sharp metal tip against her neck that forced her to look up again. Alexandra shook her head. "Now you can't be like that. We're going to have some fun."

"Where are Sting and Rogue?" Kera asked glaring at the woman in front of her. She didn't even care if she held a sword to her neck.

"The other Dragon is still under. Your little blonde friend though was able to get away." Alexandra said with a snarl.

"Then why am I still alive?" Kera asked narrowing her eyes at her. Alexandra raised an eyebrow at her but Kera rolled her eyes. "For the past weeks you all tried to kill us on the spot, but now you took me and Rouge hostages. Why? Why do you keep us alive? I thought we were part of your hunt?"

Alexandra frowned and pulled back her sword. "If it were for me you would be dead already, your head hanging from my wall. Unfortunately Alrik has a better idea but I can at least show the entire world that I'm the best warrior now. Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal."

"The best warrior?" Kera asked confused. "What the hell? The only person who is nearly close to that title is… no…" Her eyes went wide as she realized something. She looked up at Alexandra slight horror on her face. "You… you want to kill Erza…"

Alexandra smirked. "Well now you know my plan, but she's only part of my goal. You are my main priority. If I get your head everyone will finally know that I _am_ capable of killing a Dragon."

"You do know that we're not the same as a Dragon Alexandra. And what you're doing for your family!? It's wrong Alexandra!" Kera told her but she pulled her head back when she had a sword at her again. Alexandra sneered at her. "You do not tell me what is right or wrong. You are just a measly thing to kill."

Kera eyed the sword again and knew from then on there that she had to be careful with her words. This woman surely did not hesitate to kill her, even if it was against her orders. Alexandra growled before pulling her sword away and turning around. "When Alrik is done with you I will be right behind him ready to cut your head off."

Kera swallowed hard as she watched Alexandra leave the room. That woman was really crazy. But one thing really worried her. She wanted to kill Erza so she will be recognized as a powerful warrior.

And the worst part was that Kera knew exactly that the red head would come after her and she was literally running to her death.

She had to get out of here before they came here.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't too bad since these are coming along slowly. Well anyway, let me know what you thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, since I was at my grandmother's I had a lot of time to write. So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also I think I'm back in the groove of writing so I don't think the next chapter will be that long far ahead! **

**meowhaha: Thanks for those kind words. I will do my best to keep on going! And now we'll see how deep in trouble the gang really is! **

**Pfannkuchen: Yea she is! Definitely don't want to piss her off. But the fight will be amazing! **

**Rez: Here it is! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chaos: Yes they definitely are, they are a force to be reckon with just with their ****craziness!**

**dark impetus: Thank you **

**lingering will: Thanks I appreciate it**

**Marty: Everyone loves it when she freaks out. It's always great to watch who she'll whack next! **

* * *

Out in the forest Natsu was sniffing out the area. He, as well as Sting, Gajeel and Wendy were trying to catch the scent of either Kera or Rouge. The Fire Dragon Slayer ran around like a dog while behind him and the other Dragon Slayers the rest of the gang were standing.

Besides the usual group of Erza, Lucy and Gray, Mirajane had joined as well as Jellal. The blue haired man looked at a map of his as he followed the others. He had first warned the group of the Dragon Hunters so now he wanted to help them. Not only had they taken their friends they were also very dangerous to others.

It was clear that they would do anything to reach their goal.

Lucy thought was still having doubts. She really wanted to help her friends, but they didn't know anything about the enemy. Not even what they could do. Still so many things could pop up and change the tide of battle. For example both Kera and Erza didn't know that the assassin guy could summon pets. Something like that could be dangerous.

Natsu moved his head around while frowning. "Anything yet Natsu?" Erza asked walking up to him.

She was hoping that they would find Kera and Rogue as fast as possible. Any delay could cause disastrous moments for the other two Dragon Slayers. Natsu sniffed the air yet again and sighed while shaking his head. "I'm not getting anything. Either one of you?" He asked turning to the other Dragon Slayers.

Gajeel rubbed his nose and shook his head. Wendy bowed while apologizing. Neither of them could smell anything.

Sting though frowned when he caught something strange. "I don't smell Kera or Rogue, but… there's something else that I'm smelling."

Gajeel grunted. "Now that blondie says it… there is something in the air."

Erza pushed him slightly a little irritated. "We don't have time for these little games. We need to find Kera and Rogue!"

Out of nowhere a loud cry was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see a bird flying above them. Erza rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. "Come on guys, you have to concentrate more."

Jellal put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Erza. They're doing the best they can. Just give them a little bit more time."

Erza sighed and rubbed her face. "Sorry, I just… I don't like my friends to be at the hands of some murderous Hunters."

"That's understandable. We all don't like the situation at the moment but we need to keep calm and collected." The blue haired mage told her. Erza smiled softly at him. He, besides Kera, could always comfort her with just words.

Another loud cry was heard from above and everyone turned to see the bird still flying above them. Natsu frowned. "Won't that stupid bird fly elsewhere? It's annoying."

Lucy looked up at the bird and frowned slightly. Either it was her or the stupid stress but she could swear it was eying them down. But why? Suddenly her eyes went wide. She took a step back a little afraid. "Uh guys…" She called the others. They all looked at her strange but she pointed to the sky. "Is it me or is that bird heading straight towards us!?"

Sting looked at it again and saw it coming towards them as well. "Shit… that is not a bird!" he shouted. Immediately everyone jumped away from the 'thing' that was flying. The creature hit the floor right after they moved.

Now that they all could see the creature they all knew it wasn't a bird. Nope, definitely not a bird. The creature stood up straighter spreading its wings apart. It had arms and legs and his skin was a strange red and blackish color. It was at least as tall as the rest of them if not even slightly bigger. It had very small horns on its head while it scowled at them showing the sharp teeth the creature had.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Gajeel shouted.

"It's a Gargoyle. A living Gargoyle that probably came from hell." Mirajane said eyeing the creature up and down. She had herd of those creatures but she never saw one with her own two eyes before… except for now.

Gray shook his head. "A Gargoyle!? Where the hell did that thing came from!?"

Something hit Erza. There was only one person who could be behind this. "The Assassin from the Hunters! He's able to summon creatures, I wouldn't push it past him that he summoned this thing to try and kill us."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Well it ain't happening." He said. The Iron Dragon Slayer charged right at the creature turning his arm into iron. He thrust his arm forward, the rod connecting with the creatures face. The Gargoyle stood in place as he turned his head back at Gajeel before snarling at him. With his own punch the creature sent Gajeel back to the ground.

Everyone was shocked. This thing had incredible power if he was able to sent Gajeel to the ground with just one hit.

Erza gritted her teeth as she summoned a sword. This thing was dangerous, a lot more dangerous than that stupid dog.

Lucy grabbed a key and held it out in front of her. "Well it sounds like this guy is a summoner. Let's see how I can fight it! Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

In a bright flash Loke appeared pushing his glasses up. "Twice in a week? Wow you must really love me Lucy." He said with a smirk on his face.

The blonde rolled her eyes and then pointed at the Gargoyle. "Just deal with him!" Loke turned to the creature and his eyes went wide. "No way… a Gargoyle!?" He asked with shock.

The creature snarled at Loke, seeing as he was his new pray. He hunched down slightly before charging at the Lion man. Loke didn't have much time and he wasn't able to dodge him. The Gargoyle grabbed him and threw him to the ground with him above. It snarled before raising its claw ready to strike but something ran into him, sending him away from Loke.

The man turned his head and saw Mirajane in her Satan Soul fighting off the Gargoyle. Of course a demon fighting a demon, it was a perfect match. Mirajane raised her claw on the Gargoyle. "You dare hurt my friends!" She shouted. The Gargoyle screeched at her before kicking her away.

Mirajane stood up straight glaring at the creature. It was strong, that was for sure, but there was no way she would lose to this thing. She charged on of her dark balls wanting to crush him with one hit. She yelled throwing it towards him. The creature screeched yet again before charging towards Mira. The ball of darkness hit him and exploded but the Gargoyle went through the smoke as if it were nothing. It grabbed Mira by the neck and smashed her against a tree.

Mira growled before blasting the Gargoyle in the chest so it would let her go. The creature stumbled back slightly and that was enough time for Mira to take the chance and attack. She charged forward sending punch for punch towards the Gargoyle hitting him almost everywhere on the body.

Due to the relentless attack from Mira, the Gargoyle stumbled back again completely dazed. Mira jumped back and pulled her arms back together, collecting dark energy from around. The ball between her hands grew bigger by the second before she thrust it forward. "Soul Extinction!" She shouted throwing it towards the creature.

On contact it exploded causing a huge explosion around it. The others jumped back making sure that they wouldn't get hit by the blast. Mirajane stood there turning back into her normal form glancing at the smoke. "That should do it." She said.

"Holy shit Mira!" Natsu shouted seeing the destruction. "That was… that was…" He couldn't even find the words to it.

Gajeel sniffed the air and frowned. "I don't think girly finished him."

"What!?" Mira asked. "Nobody could stand an attack like that!"

While the two started bickering about it Sting glanced at the smoke. He couldn't see anything but he had a bad feeling that Gajeel might be right. His eyes caught a sudden glimpse of movement. "Mira!" He shouted but it was too late.

The white haired woman turned around and saw the Gargoyle descend onto her. How did it survive such an attack!? Luckily for her a sword stopped the creature from coming any closer. Erza stood between her and the thing trying to hold it back.

The Gargoyle screeched at Erza as the red head tried to hold him back. She was holding the sword in front of her blocking the claws that could easily cut human flesh in half. She was doing good at the beginning but out of nowhere the creature gained more power and slammed the red head back against a tree.

Erza let out a cry of pain as she was smashed against the tree, but she was still holding onto her sword that was keeping the claws away from her.

The only problem was, the Gargoyle had two hands. The creature raised his other clawed hand and was ready to strike down. A person jumped onto its back and grabbed his arm, holding it back. "Don't you dare buddy!" Natsu shouted.

The Gargoyle, completely furious and annoyed moved back, letting the red head go and concentrating on the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. The creature tried to get him off of its back but Natsu was persistent. That is until the creature spread out its wings sending Natsu to the ground.

He groaned. "Man… that was a wild ride." He chuckled slightly getting back to his feet.

The Gargoyle screeched yet again glaring at the pink haired boy. Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Let's see what this thing can do. Fire Dragon: Roar!" he shouted sending a fire blast towards the Gargoyle.

The creature moved its wings in front of him protecting himself from the attack. When Natsu was done he saw the Gargoyle still standing. "What!? Oh come on!" he whined seeing that he had used his wings for protection. That was not fair.

The Gargoyle flew towards Natsu and smashed him to the ground. Natsu struggled but knew that the creature was stronger. This thing was really annoying him. Natsu kicked the Gargoyle back and quickly ran towards it. "Fire Dragon: Talon!" he shouted slashing the creature across the chest.

It stumbled back but still stood strong. Again it screeched and spread its wings. It was really mad now. Before he could do anything else a bright light smashed into the creature. It flew back and hit the ground. Standing up it tried to search for the attacker but then noticed something underneath him. There was a seal under his feet and out of nowhere light came crashing out burning the Gargoyle alive.

The light vanished and the creature hit the ground with a thud. It started glowing before vanishing into thin air. Everyone stood there a little confused but Natsu turned around towards the blue haired mage.

He was dusting his coat. "Gargoyles are creatures of the dark. The only way to eliminate them is with light magic. Or in my case Heavenly Body Magic." He explained. "That's why I made Sting create that seal. His light magic was able to burn the creature."

"That would have been nice to know from the start." Gajeel grumbled. At least then he wouldn't have been beaten to the ground.

Erza held her shoulder as she walked past them. "Come on, we don't have time to stand around and talk. We need to find them before another thing like that will attack us." She headed down the forest road.

Lucy sighed watching her leave. "She really is worried about Kera…"

"Wouldn't you?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded understanding what he meant. They were all worried. Of course if Kara hadn't gone in the first place then this wouldn't be happening. "Come on, I don't think she'll be stopping any moment."

The others all nodded their heads and quickly followed the red head. The Dragon Slayers all kept their noses open, in case they catch their scent.

* * *

Kera gritted her teeth as she pulled at her restraints again. She had to get out before her friends came. If they came then they could die. This was all a trap.

Again she tried to use magic, any kind of it, unfortunately nothing was working. "Stupid magic sealing ore…" she muttered pulling at the chains again. Her hands were starting to bleed a little from all the pulling she was doing. The shackles weren't really that comfortable. But she was not just going to sit here and do nothing.

She stopped when her ears picked up footsteps. She stayed quiet at listened for it. It was coming from the hall but then it stopped. "Alrik!" a voice shouted. It sounded like that assassin guy.

"What is it Caine?" another voice asked. That was probably the leader Alrik. The other voice from Caine sounded a little panicked. "I sent the Gargoyle out but they were able to defeat him. They're also close by. We need to do something."

There was silence for a few seconds before Alrik spoke up. "Alright, tell the others to get ready. Tell Alison that she should put up a few illusions to distract them. Alexandra is standing guard here and make sure you don't screw everything up."

She couldn't hear anything else but she could guess that Caine went down a different hall. Kera sighed and looked up at her shackles again. They were almost here and she couldn't get out. She hated being useless. She hated being chained up. She hated the entire situation. She didn't even know where Rogue was!

She laid her head against the wall. The worst part was that Alexandra was going to guard her. Why does the universe hate her? Why?

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! The journey will continue in the next chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys, here's another chapter for you. I think I had a little bit of fun with this chapter here. It will most likely lead to the big fights! So I hope you all enjoy! **

**Rez: That's what I sometimes think**

**chaos: Thank you ;)**

**Dark impetus: Thanks as always! **

**Lingering will: Well I'm glad to hear that**

**Marty: That's great to hear! And of course Mira is always badass! And I'm glad that my fighting scenes aren't that bad ^^ anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

The group of wizards kept on walking until Sting finally caught Kera's scent. It was faint but he was able to track it. For about another hour or so they reached what seemed to be a dead end. Just a wall of rocks stood there.

Erza frowned as she looked around. "Are you sure this is the place? This is a dead end."

Sting shook his head. "No its not." He walked up to the wall remembering the last time he looked for their hideout. Both he and Kera thought that it was a dead end as well but Rogue proved them otherwise.

Just like he did, Sting moved his hand around. The area in front of them changed and instead of a wall of rocks a door appeared. Above it the symbol of a dragon stood, the same as the one from the necklace.

"We found it." Erza said a little shocked. Truthfully she didn't expect to find it this quickly. Well it did help that the Dragon Slayers were able to track down Kera's scent. It helped them a lot.

"How do we get in?" Lucy asked. The door wouldn't just simply open up for them. Gajeel ousted everyone aside. "Let me handle this." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. He rubbed his hands before smashing the door down with his arm turned into iron. He snorted. "That was easy." He actually expected a lot more force resisting. Oh well.

Erza summoned a sword and headed inside. Both Natsu and Sting provided light as they headed inside. The entire place was quiet… too quiet.

Lucy held herself. "I know this was going to be a trap but it's still creepy." She said while looking around.

Out of nowhere Alison appeared in front of them with a grin on her face. "Well look who we have here! Some meddling kids. Are you lost?"

Natsu pushed himself in front. "We want our friends back you psycho!" he shouted.

Alison chuckled. "Sorry but we already have their heads. You're a little too late. But if you want you can help us clean up the blood. There's a lot and I mean it."

Sting gritted his teeth. "You're lying! They're still alive! You wouldn't just kill them off like that!"

Alison chuckled. "Can't you smell it? The copper smell that just tells you that there is blood. I sure enjoyed it. Even the screams when her heart was ripped from her chest."

The others looked at her in shock and horror. Erza shook her head. "No! No she can't be dead! You're lying!"

Alison laughed at her. "You can believe whatever you want. In the meantime have fun drowning in despair." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the entire place went dark.

Erza looked around trying to find her friends but they weren't there. She tightened her grip on her sword while she walked around. The place was dark and she couldn't see anything really. She had to find the others quickly before something happened.

She walked around for a while and soon she could hear laughing. The place in front of her got lighter and she found herself in the hallway again. She ran down the hallway when she heard laughing again. There was a door at the end and quickly she ran towards it. With quick haste she threw open the door. The first thing she noticed was the horrifying strong stench of blood. The room was dark but she tried to look around.

Again she heard the laughter and now she could finally hear who it was. Alison stepped in front of her with a smirk. "I told you, it was already too late, but you didn't listen."

The torches around them suddenly bore flames and the room got brighter. Erza almost screamed at the sight in front of her. She dropped the sword and took a step back while holding a hand in front of her mouth. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't have been too late. She just couldn't but the sight in front of her told her otherwise.

In front of her on the floor lay two bodies surrounded in a puddle of blood. Erza could identify the two bodies immediately. They were Kera and Rogue. How could she let this happen?

The bodies were definitely of her two friends, the one being her little sister. Their eyes were lifeless and she could see two cuts across their necks. There was also a gaping hole in Kera's chest, her heart lying on the floor next to her. She almost gagged at the sight but the horror and shock held it in.

"And you could have avoided all of this if you just done a better job of being the bigger sister." Alison's voice rang through the air. She stood to the side smirking at the red head. "I heard they called you a leader, a warrior and protector that won countless of battles for your friends, but tell me, what kind of leader, what kind of protector lets their little sister die such a horrible death?"

Erza closed her eyes as she wildly shook her head. "No I…" she muttered but Alison laughed. "You what? Isn't it clear?" Alison started to walk towards her. "You're a warrior, claim to be the protector of your friends, yet you can't even protect the one person that is important to you, your little sister." She said while talking into her ear.

Alison chuckled as she walked passed her. "It's pathetic to see you claim to be the great person you are, but in truth you leave your family and friends behind."

"I don't!" She shouted holding her head. "I…"

"You let her die!" Alison told her showing her the dead body again.

"I tried to help! I…"

"You failed her! You abandoned her! You're just a fraud!"

"I didn't! I…"

"It's the truth! Just accept it!"

"NO! I…" She stopped when pain ran across her stomach. Looking down she could see a sword protruding out of her. She gasped, in shock and pain. She tried to look behind her but she could just see the smirking face of Alexandra before hitting the floor.

* * *

Natsu ran down the hall of the hideout trying to find one of his friends. They just all suddenly disappeared after Alison appeared. He quickly ran down the hall turning around a few corners. He tried to catch someone's scent but for some strange reason there was absolutely nothing.

He ran to a door and quickly pulled it open. He walked inside and looked around. His instincts were telling him to leave but he just kept on looking around the room. He didn't even know why he was still in this room. He had to find his friends!

"Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer also known as the Salamander." A voice from behind said.

He turned around and saw a man standing against the wall. Natsu clenched his fists as he glared at him. "Hey! Are you the leader of this group? Where are Kera and Rogue!?" He shouted at him.

"Dragon Slayer magic is fire, raised by Igneel the Fire Dragon. Your Dragon died protecting the mother of Kera, the Queen of the Dragons. You get stronger the more determined and angrier you are. You would do anything for your friends." The man said in a calm voice.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him. "What the heck? How do you know all that?" He asked.

The man didn't move. "You claim to know no fear. But I will show you fear." Suddenly the room went black and Natsu couldn't see a thing.

He started looking around trying to find the man. Who the hell was he!? And what was he saying about trying to show him fear? "This won't work! Whoever you are, you are not going to show me any kind of fear! I know how to handle it!"

"Can you handle the fear of losing your friends?" The voice asked again. Natsu turned around trying to locate the sound, but he couldn't. "Of course! Everyone is but it's not a fear that will keep me down!" Natsu shouted through the air. "Now stop this crap and tell me where my friends are!"

"Your friends are all meeting their fate. Death…" The voice told him. Natsu growled as he kept on turning around. He turned his hand into flames as he kept on hearing the voice. "All of your friends are meeting deaths door. There is no point on trying to find them because they will all be dead soon."

He snapped around and threw a fireball. He saw the man and smirked as he knew he would be hit. But in the last second he disappeared in the shadows. Natsu's eyes went wide. "What!? No way!"

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up. Natsu looked in front of him and saw the man. Natsu gasped for air as he clawed at the man's arm. He smirked. "And soon you will follow them!"

Natsu tried to hit the man with his fist but with his other hand he was able to catch the flying fist. He smirked. "It ends now." He told him.

* * *

Lucy and Wendy wandered around the halls a little scared. The two were trying to find one of their friends but for some reason they were gone. Wendy kept on glancing around while holding her hands to her chest. "Lucy… I don't like this…"

"Yea me neither." The blonde muttered glancing around as well. They couldn't find anyone. It was slowly creeping her out. She really wanted to find someone to just ease her nerves.

The two girls walked down the hall until it suddenly stopped. It was a dead end. There was just a door. Wendy smiled softly. "It wouldn't be so bad if we would find either Kera or Rogue."

Lucy nodded grabbing the knob of the door. "Let's just hope one of them is in here and alright." She remembered what Alison had told them but she couldn't believe her. It was just not possible.

The Celestial Wizard opened the door only to see two big red eyes. Immediately she slammed the door closed and leaned against it. Wendy looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"They are no in there." Lucy told her as she swallowed hard. "But… there's something else in there."

"What is it?" Wendy asked but Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know!"

Suddenly there was knocking and scratching at the door and Lucy jumped back. Both girls started moving back away from the door. The scratching and banging got louder and louder until the door finally broke down.

A low growl was heard and they both could see two red eyes coming from the doorway. It was up to their level so it couldn't be an animal of some sorts. The thing slowly walked out of the room and snarled at the two girls.

"W-What is that!? Another Gargoyle!?" Wendy asked taking a step back.

Lucy was scared as well. This thing looked like the Gargoyle from before but this one didn't have any wings. Also the Gargoyle was gray this one was black and red, while the red parts glowed slightly. It's like it came from hell itself. "I don't think so…" Lucy said taking another step back.

The creature glared at the two girls, its eyes going between the two. Both Lucy and Wendy knew it was deciding on which one it should go after first, but they weren't going to let it come to that. Lucy grabbed one of her keys and held it out in front of her. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

Taurus grabbed his axe as he glared at the creature. "No one messes with my Luucy!" He shouted charging towards the creature. He raised his axe and sent it down towards the creature. For a moment it seemed that Taurus would down that creature with one swing but the creature moved so sudden that it suddenly was behind Taurus.

Lucy and Wendy were shocked when Taurus suddenly glowed a bright light before vanishing. He was defeated in one blow!

The creature stood up straight and glared at the girls. Wendy and Lucy hugged each other as they saw the creature stalk towards them. Then it suddenly stopped and let out a high pitch scream at them. They covered their ears trying to block out the loud and painful scream.

The creature glared at them again and snarled ready to charge at them but Lucy pulled the little girl down the hall. "RUN!" She shouted and the two rounded a corner running back to hopefully get away from the creature.

The creature screeched again before chasing after them.

Lucy and Wendy ran down another corridor and the blonde was terrified. That thing was right on their heels and it was ready to kill them. Lucy rounded another corner but stopped when she saw a man standing in the middle of the way. Her face paled when she recognized the person as the assassin.

He smirked. "Like my new friend?" He asked with a grin.

Wendy turned around but screeched when the creature was right behind them. They were trapped and they couldn't go anywhere. The two girls huddled together while hugging each other.

They feared that this was going to be the end.

* * *

Jellal gritted his teeth as he with the help of Sting ran through the halls trying to find anyone. They knew it was a trap going to their hideout but they were didn't expect them to separate them. Now for all he knows everyone was on their own trying to find anyone and probably running into these Hunters.

"Down here Jellal!" Sting shouted turning a corner. Jellal quickly followed him. So far they hadn't run into anyone and it worried him. Where were they and why wasn't anyone stopping them?

Both Sting and Jellal ran down a long hall. They both were surprised that this hideout went deep into the mountains which it was settled in. Sting saw a door cracked and frowned. The smell of blood hit his nose and his heart started to beat faster.

It couldn't be… Alison was lying…

He ran to the door and opened it up slightly. He had hoped he was wrong with his hunch but this was way worse. He just stood there completely frozen not able to process what was in front of him.

Jellal pushed him aside. "What's wrong Sting. What's…" he stopped when he saw the room. "No…" he muttered. What he came to was his worst nightmare becoming reality. On the floor was a huge puddle of blood while two bodies occupied the space in the middle. Both Kera and Rogue lay there dead in their own blood.

Sting fell to his knees in front of them. "No…" He muttered shaking his head. Not only the girl he liked was lying in her own blood but now his friend, his brother was there too. He was too late. He was too late to even save either one of them.

Jellal gritted his teeth. How could they let this happen? They should have come here a lot sooner!

Out of his eyesight something caught his attention. He looked down to the floor and saw a line of blood heading from the dead bodies to the other side of the room. Leaving Sting to mourn he followed the trail of blood to the other side of the room. There was another door and the trail lead to it. His hands hovered over the doorknob afraid to find out what was on the other side… but he had to know. If it was something important.

Taking a deep breath he tightened his grip on the knob and turned. He pushed the door open and looked inside.

Though he wished he hadn't.

Hanging against the wall was Erza, two swords stabbed into her stomach and chest pinning her to the wall, the blood dripping down to the ground, creating a puddle underneath the red head. Jellal couldn't believe what he was seeing. How was this possible? How… who was even able to do this!?

He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He failed Fairy Tail, he failed Kera, he failed Erza. How… how could he ever live with himself now?

These damn Dragon Hunters had killed them in cold blood. He couldn't even imagine how Sting was doing. He was probably devastated himself.

Jellal shook his head furiously. Those Dragon Hunters were going to pay dearly for this.

**Well... I'll just say nothing to this and let you guys do all the talking in the reviews! And a few more would be appreciated! Anyway I'll just end it right here! **

**Until next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry that it took longer than expected. I had a lot of things to do so suddenly, but I got it now. So I hope you all enjoy this and have fun with it ;) So enjoy! **

**Rez: haha**

**Chaos: Yup! That's what I have to say about it **

**Lingering will: Things are going to get heated up in here**

**Dark impetus: It definitely looks like it. **

**Guest: My mouth on that subject is shut. I'll just let you read on and see the horrifying truth! Muahaha**

**Marty: Glad you enjoyed it. And yes that was very horrifying for Erza, but somehow I think she'll get through it ;) **

**rea: Welcome back! No worries for the MIA but I am glad that you're back ;) Also it's great to hear that you enjoy the Hunt. And it looks like a lot of people want Kera to be with Sting.**

* * *

Erza's eyes snapped open as she started to breathe hard. She was gasping for air as she started to look around. Wait… she looked at her body and saw that she was still alive. Looking down at her stomach she saw there was no sword sticking out and no blood on the floor or on her body.

"What the…" She muttered slightly confused as to what was going on. She looked at her hands in confusion. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed through the stomach by Alexandra. How… how was she alive?

"Impossible!"

Erza turned her head around and saw Alison standing there with a shocked expression. Wait why was she looking so shocked? Turning around she saw all of her friends on the ground unconscious and still alive. What was…

The red head turned to Alison with wide eyes. "It was all an illusion!" She shouted finally realizing what was going on.

Alison gritted her teeth before taking a step back. Erza finally understood now. Everything what she saw wasn't real! And if it was an illusion... her hand went up to her right eye and then she smirked. She looked up at Alison before standing back on her feet. "You didn't know did you… my artificial eye makes me immune to illusions."

"But you shouldn't be able to break a powerful one like this! How… who the hell are you!?" Alison shouted taking a step back away from her.

Erza called upon a sword and glared at the blonde. "The person you shouldn't have messed with." She said before charging at her. Panicking slightly Alison disappeared and reappeared a few feet beside her.

The red head glared at Alison before successfully smashing her against the wall. The blonde let out a grunt as Erza held her against the wall. A sword was held against her throat. "You really thought that little trick of yours would work?"

Alison grinned at her. "It sure did work on you. That look on your face when I told you the harsh truth."

Erza growled. "Everything you say is a lie. What you told me is a lie. I'm always there for my friends." She snarled.

She chuckled. "Tell that to your sister." Erza gritted her teeth before yelling and punching Alison so hard in the head that it knocked her unconscious. The Requip Mage let her go and the blonde crumbled to the ground. It took Erza a few minutes to calm back down. Alison had been right at some points. The illusion did get to her and she was almost believing everything that she was telling her. But she always had a deep fear that she was failing her little sister.

Erza glanced at the others and noticed that they were slowly waking up. So Alison had them all under an illusion. A big fat lie.

Natsu groaned as he slowly woke up. He rubbed his head slightly as he sat up. "Ugh… what happened? Huh? Where am I? Where the hell is that freak!?" He shouted suddenly jumping up and looking around. He was definitely looking for that bastard that had almost killed him.

Lucy looked around and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god!" She yelled while hugging Wendy. "It wasn't real! It… oh thank god!" She shouted hugging the little girl so tight that she was almost cutting her air supply off. Wendy smiled softly, relieved that it was over as well. But what exactly happened?

Both Jellal and Sting groaned. The blue haired mage looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the room he was in before. Confused he started to look around but then saw a specific red head in front of him. His eyes went wide and before anyone knew it he lunged at her, taking her into his arms and hugging her as best as he could. "Oh my god!" He shouted. "You're alive!"

Realization hit him and he quickly let her go. He turned around and blushed a deep red. "Uh… sorry… I just… I mean… you're alive and… that's good." He said.

Erza blushed as well but quickly got back to the matter at hand. "Is everyone alright?" She asked glancing at the people that were still on the floor.

Lucy took a deep breath. "A little shocked and terrified but… still alive… thank god." She said while wiping her forehead. "What happened anyway?"

The red head sighed as she glanced at the blonde crumbled to the ground. "Alison had us all under an illusion. Whatever you saw, it was a lie, it was not real."

Gray smirked. "And because of your eye…"

"I was able to break out of it." Erza finished nodding her head towards the Ice Mage.

"Thank god we had you, or else we all would have been done for." Sting said rubbing his head.

Jellal sighed rubbing his forehead. He didn't want to remember what he saw. It was horrifying. He'd probably get nightmares for a few days now. He turned his attention to the others. "Come on guys, we need to keep on going to get our friends back."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Gajeel snapped from the back as he stood up.

"Stop blabbing and start moving!" Erza snapped at them. Gajeel was hesitant and the red head rolled her eyes. "If you move you can beat those hunters to a pulp."

"That sounds better." He said with a smirk on his face.

Natsu jumped up and smashed his fists together. "That creep is going to pay! Let's get going so I can beat him to a pulp!" He shouted before running down the hall.

Erza rolled her eyes. He was getting over his head again. She turned to the others. "The best would be if we split up. That way we can find Kera and Rogue better and we can hit the hunters when they aren't expecting."

"You really think they're not expecting us?" Sting asked rubbing his mouth.

"They are, but they don't know we broke out of her illusion. It counts for something. Now let's go!" She shouted heading down a hall.

The people started to split up into groups as most of them just took one of three turns. It ended up Erza, Wendy and Sting going down one hallway, Natsu, Gray and Lucy going down a different hallway and Mira, Gajeel and Jellal going down another one.

No one knew what was heading straight for them.

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Lucy ran down a hallway as quickly as they could. They had split up so they could find their friends faster.

"Tell me again why Wendy went with Erza and Sting?" Lucy asked looking around the place.

Gray mused. "Well either she took the wrong turn or she wants to be there in case something happened. You know how reckless she and Sting could be, especially when it involves Kera."

Lucy nodded. "Well that's probably true. They probably get in a lot of trouble themselves."

Natsu turned a corner and saw a door. "I think he's in here." He sneered as he gazed at the door.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this? It was just an illusion. It didn't mean that it was real."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Oh I know it was real. That bastard is going to pay for all of this. He's the reason why we're in this mess anyway." So with one swift kick he smashed she door open.

The three wizards entered the room ready to fight but they didn't find anything. The room was empty.

Gray sighed as he lowered his hands. "Natsu you idiot. I told you it was just an illusion! Why did we even believe you and ran after you!?"

"Just shut it for once! How stupid could you be?"

"I am not stupid Ice Princess." Natsu growled as he got into Grays' face.

The two boys glared at each other smashing their heads together but Lucy pushed them aside. "Guys! Stop fighting! Let's just calm down and see what's going on. If there's no one in this room then there has to be something in a different room! Now just shut it and…"

She stopped when she felt something slither around her ankles. She shuddered. "G-Guys…" She said.

Both boys gave her a confused look but Lucy took in a shaky breath. "T-There's something… on the f-floor." She shuddered.

Gray and Natsu gave a confused look at Lucy but then they felt it too. Natsu looked down to the floor and saw something slithering around.

Using fire he lit up the room and finally the three knew what was slithering around on the floor. Lucy freaked out. "S-Snakes!" She shouted jumping into Natsu's arms. The pink haired Dragon Slayer looked like he was about to freak out himself.

Gray kicked some snakes away that were close to them. The entire room was filled with them. "How the hell did we miss this!?" He shouted as he backed away.

"We need to leave like right now!" Lucy shouted and Natsu nodded. He tightened his grip around Lucy and the two boys ran out of the room. A snake tried to jump on them but Gray froze him before it could get to them.

They left the room and Gray slammed the door shut. Natsu let Lucy down and the three took in deep breaths. "That was… creepy." Lucy muttered but then felt something around her ankle. Looking down she saw that there was still a snake around her.

She screamed and shook her leg. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She shouted trying to get the snake off but it was holding a tight grip on her. Natsu quickly grabbed the snake and lit it up in flames.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Gray shook his head. "Next time if we decide on choosing a door Natsu's out of it."

Lucy nodded. "Agreed!"

"I don't make bad decision!" Natsu shouted but both Gray and Lucy gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. The Fire Dragon Slayer simply rolled his eyes and grudgingly followed Gray and Lucy.

But he still was going to get revenge on these stupid hunters.

* * *

Erza dashed down the hallway with Sting and Wendy behind her. She had a feeling that something was down this hallway and she was going to figure it out.

The red head knew that Sting was following her because he wanted to find Kera as soon as possible. Wendy wanted to be there just in case for any injuries that would come up.

Sting noticed something at the back and his eyes went wide. "Erza! There's a door down ahead!"

"Got it!" Erza called. She headed down the hall and when she was close enough to the door she smashed it open with a hell of a kick. The door burst open and the three wizards rushed inside.

Sting's eyes went wide as he saw slumped down figure at the back. The scent was also very familiar. "Rogue!" He shouted rushing towards the downed Dragon Slayer.

Rogue was slumped against the back wall, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. Sting grabbed him and turned him around. He sighed in relief feeling that he was still alive but he didn't look like he was in good condition. "Rouge? Come on bro! Wake up!"

Erza glanced at the scene and noticed something on the floor. "Uh Sting…" She called to him catching his attention. He saw her motion towards the floor so he decided to look over there. That's when he saw something trickle down on the floor.

It was red.

"Rogue!" He shouted turning the man around. On the other side of Rogue he noticed a puddle of blood that was beneath him. Immediately Wendy came rushing and started healing him.

Sting then saw a stab wound on Rogue's stomach. He gritted his teeth lowering his head. These people stabbed him!? They were going to pay for this dearly. He tightened his fists.

A groan caught everyone's attention. While Wendy healed Rogue he started to move. His eyes opened and he looked up at Sting. He groaned again. "S-Sting…"

"Take it easy. You're hurt." Wendy told him while keeping her concentration on healing him.

Rogue glanced up at Sting. "Find… f-find…" Sting stopped him before he could continue. "Rogue you need to calm down. You're injured and you need to rest. Wendy is healing you. You'll be fine, don't worry."

Rogue looked up at him, his eyelids becoming heavy. Sting smiled. "You're going to be fine bro. You're in good hands."

"Thanks…" he muttered before his eyes closed again. Wendy glanced at Sting. "He's pretty injured. But if I heal him I think he should be okay."

Sting nodded his head. "Thanks Wendy." He then turned his head towards Erza. "Go, we got Rogue here. You still need to find Kera."

The Fairy Tail wizard was slightly hesitant. "Are you sure? I mean Rogue and…"

"Rogue's fine. We found him and he's out of immediate danger. I'll stay with Wendy to make sure nothing else happens and that I can protect her if anything happens. You on the other hand still need to find Kera. You can go and leave us, it's fine." Sting told her, knowing why she was hesitant. She didn't want to abandon them like this, but he knew that Kera was still missing.

Erza smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks Sting. I'll make this up to you after this is done. I promise."

He smiled at her. "It's alright, now go!" He shouted and Erza nodded sternly. With that she left the room to try and find her sister.

Sting sighed as he looked down at Rogue. "You owe me one for this bro." He told him and Wendy smiled softly.

**It's not much but I hope you all enjoyed it still. Tell me what you guys thought about it and I guess there's only one other thing to say! **

**Until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back! Finally after two weeks... sorry about that again, but my hand is better now. It still hurts here and there and I still have to take more breaks than usual from writing and everything else, but other than that everything is good. Let me tell you guys, those two weeks were the worst of my life... almost couldn't do anything! Not even tie my shoes! Agh! Unfortunately since my hand isn't completely 100&amp; healed, I still have to take breaks to rest my hand so it won't get bad again, which means updates will be a little slow for a while. But it won't get that bad, I promise. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for your kind words during the two week break. I really appreciated them guys. You are the best! **

**I just wished Wendy or Porlyusica were real so they could have healed my wrist in a day! How I wish that these people in Fairy Tail existed... I'd move there in a second. **

**Also since I was gone for a while I wrote this chapter a little longer than my usual ones. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Pfannkuchen: Don't worry, they will pay dearly for what they have done. **

**rea: One down one to go, and yes he did hug Erza. A little moment between the two of them there ;) and thank you for your get well message ;) **

**Rez: Looks like someone doesn't like snakes.**

**Chaos: Nah, no poisoned snakes. **

**Lingering will: It saved them, that's for sure! **

**Dark impetus: Heh, someone doesn't like snakes at all. I don't think they're that bad, until they bite... **

**Marty: Thank you so much for those kind words ;) I did relax for a while and it did me some good, heh, anyway since you enjoyed the last chapter, you'll love this one and you'll see what happened to Kera ;) **

**meowhaha: Thanks so much! But yea, I really wished I had either one of them during that time. They would have healed me in an instant! And don't you worry, the battle will be epic! **

* * *

Mira looked around the room they were in. "There's nothing in here either." She called as she looked behind some boxes. They had searched several rooms hoping that they could find either Kera or Rogue, but so far they had found nothing. Not even any important information about anything.

Gajeel muttered as he kicked some boxes. The box hit the opposite wall and fell into pieces. "I want to beat the shit out of these bastards and not go through some stupid boxes."

Jellal sighed. "I know how you feel, but we have to find them. If anything happened…" he muttered glancing around the room but stopped when he saw something in the far room. Frowning he walked over to it. It was a box filled with papers that looked a little suspicious.

Jellal grabbed one of them and read through. As he kept on reading his eyes narrowed. "What the…"

Out of his eyesight he saw something flash. Quickly he rolled out of the way missing a broadsword that was headed straight for him.

Both Mirajane and Gajeel turned around seeing the situation. Jellal glared at the man who was grinning at him. The blue haired wizard could see a scar running down his eye as he dodged his attack.

Jellal finally got to his feet and turned to the man. The guy was somewhat of a brute. He was tall and muscular and he had a broadsword in his hands. Gajeel snarled when he saw this man. He was the same guy that attacked Kera and Wendy in the infirmary. The same guy who had actually beat him to a pulp. Well now he was going to pay.

Without saying anything Gajeel jumped and sent an iron rod straight towards the man. He quickly turned around and blocked it with his sword. He smirked. "It's nice to see you again." He smirked at Gajeel.

The Iron Dragon Slayer sneered as he glared the man down.

"Who are you?" Mira asked as she and Jellal got ready to fight this strange man.

The man swiped back Gajeel's ironed arm before slamming his giant broadsword into the ground in front of him. "I am Marcus, Knight of the Hunters, also the Tank of the group. Whatever you throw at me I will take it head on. I will defeat anyone who stands in my way."

He gripped his sword again and pulled it out of the ground before glaring down the people in front of him. "Now who will be the first to fall by my blade?" He asked.

Gajeel was ready to jump in but Jellal held out his hand. The blue haired man furrowed his brow. "What are those papers for?" He asked pointing to the box at the back.

Marcus shot a short glance behind him before glaring back at Jellal. "Those are none of your business." He growled, tightening his grip on his sword.

Jellal smirked. "So you don't mind me taking a few of them, right?" He asked showing Marcus a few pieces of paper.

His eyes narrowed. "Hand them back!" He shouted charging towards Jellal but the blue haired mage simply dodged the attack before handing them over to Mirajane who took them gladly. She looked them over and her eyes went wide. "This… you're…" She quickly jumped back missing the swing of Marcus' broadsword.

He glared at the white haired woman. "Give those papers back before I cut you in half."

Mirajane smirked at him as she handed the papers over to Gajeel. "You can at least try, but I can promise you that you won't win. You're going to pay for hurting our friends." She said clenching her fist, a dark aura surrounding her.

Marcus took a step back and slammed his sword into the ground yet again. "I see… then there is no other choice than giving it my all." He said and an aura surrounded himself as well.

Both Gajeel and Jellal took a step back watching how both Mirajane and Marcus surrounded the area with their bright auras. The two looked scary. Gajeel wouldn't admit this out loud but Mirajane can be freaking scary at some points.

This… was one of them. Both Jellal and Gajeel swallowed hard as they saw Mira in her Satan Soul form, glaring down at Marcus who was now surrounded by a light aura.

Now, Jellal hadn't known the Fairy Tail wizards for that long, but he knows when people started glowing with a dangerous and powerful aura around them, then something big was about to get down.

* * *

Wendy wiped her brow as she concentrated on healing Rogue. Both Sting and her had pulled him to the middle of the room so the little girl could heal the Dragon Slayer better. Sting was on the side watching Wendy use her magic to heal his friend and brother.

"Maybe you should take it easy Wendy." Sting told the little girl as he noticed her swaying a little.

The Sky Dragon Slayer shook her little head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry, but I think Rogue is going to be perfectly fine." She said smiling up at him.

He sighed in relief. "Thank god. Thanks Wendy."

She smiled sitting back. "No worries, it's most likely my job now." She chuckled slightly. "I always heal the injured in our guild. It's like I'm the healer of the guild."

"At least that way your friends won't be injured for long." Sting smiled as he leaned back himself. So much was going on and it was nice having a break, even if it was in the middle of the enemy base but… who cares?

Sting scrunched up his nose as he looked at Rogue. He was out, that was for sure, but his injury was taken care of by Wendy. He wasn't risking his life anymore and he was glad about that, yet he was worried about a different person that was still missing. _I hope Kera is alright. If they done this to Rogue I'm scared to think what they'll do to her… I couldn't stand to lose her either. Well… as a friend… _

_Seriously? You're calling her a friend? _

_I mean… yea, she's a friend of mine. A dear friend. _

_You have feelings for her. You care for her more than anyone else besides Rogue. That means something, right? _

_But I can't love her, can I? _

_You're worried as hell something might happen to her. If it weren't for the situation at hand you would be running through those halls trying to find her._

_Yes well… that's normal. She's a dear friend in danger. How else would I react? _

_You're really an idiot, you know that? _

_Hey! I am not an idiot! _

_If you can't see that you love her then yes, you're an idiot._

"Sting?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the little girl. "Yes?"

"You were spacing out and I was getting a little worried." Wendy told him with a soft smile. Sting smiled as well as he rubbed his head. He didn't think he was out that long. He was just thinking.

"So what were you thinking about?" Wendy asked. A blush crept up on Sting's face and he coughed. "I… um it's… I…"

Wendy chuckled. "It's alright, don't worry. If it's something personal then you don't have to tell me."

Sting gave Wendy a soft smile. For a little girl she was really understandable, but she also knew a lot for her age. Maybe she could help her. He sighed as he rubbed his head. "Wendy… can I… ask you something?"

"Sure." Wendy was a little confused as to what Sting wanted to ask her, but if she could help she had no problems with it.

The Dragon Slayer took a deep breath. "I… well… this might be strange but… how do you know if… how does someone know if they love another person or not?" He asked glancing at Wendy. "I know this might be a stupid question and you're still young but… you're hanging around a lot of girls, maybe they talked about something like that or…"

"Well I can't tell you personally but…" Wendy started, interrupting Sting from his rambling. "The others talk about that stuff so I can at least tell you what they think."

Sting nodded. It was better than nothing. Wendy took a deep breath as she started to think. "Well some people just know it I guess…" She spoke softly. "Some say that you can feel it in your heart, like an instinct or something."

The blonde thought about this but it didn't help much. He didn't know if it was love or just… making sure one of his friends was alright. Luckily Wendy wasn't done. "But… someone told me that love… love is when you care about someone more than yourself, making sure they are safe and happy. It's when you want to run after them if they are in trouble, it's when you feel a tug at your heart when they talk or are mentioned." Wendy stopped for a moment and smiled. "It's when you can't live without that person, when you want to be with them all the time."

The blonde Dragon Slayer looked down and smiled softly. He… he could relate to a few of those things. He cares about Kera and he wants to make sure she is safe and happy. He was going to run after her since she was in trouble. He also couldn't bear to live in a world where she was gone. Cheesy? Probably. He smiled softly. "Who said that?" He asked glancing up at Wendy.

Wendy chuckled. "Kera said that." Sting looked up at her shocked. The little girl smiled. "I know, it's strange but she did say that. I was there."

"Wow…" Sting was amazed hearing this. He didn't even know that Kera would say something like that. If she thought about love like that then… A smile crept up his face and he finally understood.

"Of all the places, I get the one with the stupid kid."

Both Wendy and Sting stood up rapidly seeing Caine leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, yet he had a hellhound at his feet, snarling at the two people inside the room.

Sting gritted his teeth as he glared at Caine. This guy was responsible for hitting him and Kera with arrows. Sting with an electric arrow and Kera with an acid arrow. He was going to pay.

Wendy got ready as well. She was going to help the best she could. Sting didn't need to do it all on his own.

* * *

"I say we go left!"

"No we go right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"Would you two shut it!?" Lucy shouted at the two boys beside her. Ever since the incident with the snake room both Gray and Natsu have been fighting with each other to no end. Now it was about if they should go down the left hall or the right hall.

Gray took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Can't you smell anything down here? Kera or Rogue?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer closed his eyes and sniffed the air around him. He had tried to catch the scent of either one of them but there was absolutely nothing. He sighed and shook his head. "Nope, there's nothing."

Lucy though got more worried each time they ended up stopping to recollect their thoughts. They had to find their friends as quickly as possible but this place was almost like a maze. Each and every door they checked so far was empty. She just hoped that the others were doing better.

But something else was bothering her as well. "If you say you can't smell them does that mean they're not here or…" She started.

Natsu sighed. "It could mean several things. For starters it could mean they're not here at all. It could also mean that they're… dead, but I don't think that's right because I can't even smell blood. What I'm hoping for is that they somehow were able to hide their scent. It will be harder for us to find them but at least they'll still be alive."

"I still don't get it why they even kept them alive." Gray spoke up.

Both Lucy and Natsu gave him a shocked look. Immediately Gray understood what they meant. "No! That's not what I meant! Geez guys… what I'm trying to say is that normally, after all these weeks, they tried to kill the Dragon Slayers on the spot. Why keep them alive? Why now?" He asked.

Lucy glanced at Natsu worriedly. "He's right Natsu. What's going on here?"

Natsu lowered his head while gritting his teeth. "I don't know but I'll tell you one thing Luce, they are not going to do anything while we're here. We're going to get our friends out and defeat these bastards."

"I hope you're right." Lucy muttered.

* * *

Kera pulled at the chains again. There was a slight tug against the wall and a little dust fell on her face. She spit the dust out of her mouth before looking at her hands. They were bleeding from all the tugging and pulling she had done. They even burnt like hell, but she didn't care at the moment. She had to get out of this god damn room so she could help her friends.

She knew they were here because she was able to smell them. Also Alexandra said it.

Yea that little skank was in the hall guarding her. Kera had to roll her eyes. The stupid bitch was just trying to get a cheap shot at her friends. She was probably hiding somewhere trying to catch them off guard.

Kera just wished she could get out and punch her in the face. Real, real hard. Maybe break her nose or her entire face. She wouldn't mind cracking her skull either, watching the blood drip out of her open wound onto the ground, creating a crimson red puddle around her.

Immediately she shook her head. "What the hell…" She muttered. Her thoughts were never this violent! What the hell was going on?

On the other hand they deserved it. Going after them like they were some wild animals. How about they changed the roles? See if they like getting shot in the hand, or stabbed, or electrocuted, or ripped apart, or being mauled to death by…

"Gah!" Kera shouted slamming her head against the wall. "What the hell is going on?" She muttered breathing hard.

The door beside her opened up and she noticed Alexandra walking inside. The knight smirked down on her. "Having fun?"

"Go to hell." Kera spat at her.

Alexandra smirked but then noticed her eyes. Narrowing her own she bent down so she could look Kera in the face. The Dragon Slayer gritted her teeth wanting to rip her head off right then and there.

The person in front of her grabbed her chin and tilted it to the side. "Why the hell do you have yellow eyes?" She asked.

_Yellow eyes? _She wondered, but then it hit her. _Oh no… Crystol… _No wonder she had so many violent thoughts…

Alexandra let her go and stood up straight. "No matter, I've gained information that your other Dragon buddy was found, though _unfortunately _injured."

"What did you do to him?" Kera asked narrowing her eyes.

She shrugged. "He was not cooperating so we decided to stab him. Nothing bad." Kera gritted her teeth hearing this. How could they do that to Rogue!? They were so going to pay. When she got out of here she was going to pay with her life. Alexandra smirked. "But, seeing as he was found there is no doubt that someone will find you here."

She then grinned like a maniac. "And we both know who that someone is going to be."

Kera growled. "If I don't kill you myself, Erza will surely do it when she comes. You are not going to get out of this alive. You're going to pay."

The other brunette kneeled back down and smirked. "Yea… sorry, but it's my destiny to defeat her. I will become the best Warrior of Fiore and there is no one stopping me. Your little friend will be meeting my blade."

"Like you can win against her. Erza is stronger than you are. There is no doubt about that!" She snapped at her.

Alexandra smirked. "I know, she's the Titania of course. But… I wonder how she'll react when another life is hanging in the balance." Out of her pocket she pulled out a dagger.

A dagger that seemed way too familiar.

"The Dragon Twin Blades." Kera's eyes went wide as she saw the dagger right in front of her. But there were two, where was the other one? "Why the hell do you have it?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Alexandra shook her head. "That's not nice." All of a sudden she held the dagger against Kera's chest. "I heard these blades wield the actual power of a Dragon, which means with it, I can easily kill a petty Dragon Slayer." She pushed down on the blade a little bit harder, so that the tip of the blade pierced her skin.

Kera gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "You won't get away with this." She snarled.

The other girl scoffed. "Like you're going to stop me." She pulled back and was about to stab Kera in the chest with the entire blade, but something hard hit her, sending her against the side wall.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

Kera's eyes snapped up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Erza was standing there, wearing a very furious look on her face while she was holding a sword in her hand. She glared daggers at Alexandra who was only mere seconds away from hurting Kera.

The brunette chained to the wall let out a sigh of relief. Typical of Erza to come in the last second, but something else popped into her mind. "Erza!" She called.

The red head glanced at her with a worried look. Kera though immediately got to her point. "You have to get out of here! She wants to kill you so she could bear the title of the greatest warrior of Fiore!"

Erza looked over at Alexandra with a frown on her face. "Is that so?" She asked.

Alexandra got up and wiped her mouth. "Yea, everyone believes that you're the greatest warrior everyone has seen. I'll show everyone that I'm the one who should bear that title."

"Please Erza! Go! I don't want you to die!" Kera shouted pulling at her chains. Suddenly, even surprising Alexandra, Erza had cut the chains with incredible speed and strength. Erza helped Kera back on her feet while giving her a smile. "First she has to get a chance, which I won't give her."

"Erza!" Kera protested but the red head pushed her behind her. "Go! Sting and Wendy found Rogue. Find them and get out of here." Erza told her forcefully while glaring down Alexandra. "I can deal with her."

"I can't just leave you here!" Kera really hated leaving her here with this crazy psychopath! She'd rather help her.

Unfortunately Erza was stubborn as well. "Kera go! I've got her."

Kera was still hesitant but knew that Erza wouldn't change her mind. She was always like this. Putting others before herself. "Fine! But don't you dare die! Hear me?" She shouted running out of the room.

Erza smirked as she watched Alexandra change into some armor. "Don't you worry, I won't."

Alexandra snorted. "Have you ever heard about not holding promises you can't keep?" She asked while twirling her sword in her hands.

The red head smirked as she changed into her Blackwing Armor. "Oh, I intend to keep that promise."

* * *

While running down the hall Kera stopped for a moment. "What the hell am I doing?" She muttered. She just left Erza to the biggest threat to her life. Looking back she frowned. Why did she leave her? She should be with her helping her fight that crazy woman.

"I should go back." She said looking behind her. With the two of them together they could definitely defeat her.

But if she went back Erza would be mad at her for ignoring her orders. She did come all the way here to get her out and to a safe place. But she couldn't just let her friends fight for her. These people were after her so she should deal with it.

Her and the other Dragon Slayers…

An idea popped into her head. She grinned slightly. "It could work… I just need to find Sting, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu." With all of them together it should work.

Sighing she looked back down at the hall where she came from. "But it means leaving Erza…" She muttered.

_She can fight her. Erza is strong, she can defeat her. I know she can. _So with that decision Kera ran down the other hall, wanting to find her other Dragon Slayer friends.

**Now what kind of plan has Kera concocted? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. Now then, I'll take my break now and relax and see what you guys thought of this little chapter here. **

**Until next time! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait, a lot has happened lately including the complete recovery of my wrist ;) the only positive thing that has happened, though I think I'm going to get sick again. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, sorry again for the wait and I've been thinking about something.**

**The chapters of the manga are really inspiring and I've been wondering if I could use it somehow. So that's when an idea came to my mind. What would you guys think if I would write a 'What if' story with the one year time skip. It's something to think about but let me know if you would be interested or not. I'm clearly up for it, but only if you guys would want to read it or not. **

**So now to the reviews: **

**Rez: you're right about that ;) and thank you, though sorry for the long wait **

**Chaos: Thanks and sorry again for the long wait**

**Dark impetus: Well I'm healed now! And back! **

**Lingering will: Well then you weren't completely bored ;)**

**rea: Again sorry for the wait, but I hope you this chapter is worth it, both the fight with Mira and Erza are in this. So enjoy! **

**Marty: sorry again for the wait, but at least my hand is better now. And I have a new idea! Also a big fight scene in here so I hope it's enough as an apology ;) And yes Sting finally realized his feelings! Huzza! **

**Halie: glad you enjoyed the other two stories and welcome to the family! Now back to the next chapter! **

* * *

Marcus was thrown against a wall. Opening his eyes he saw Mirajane charging straight towards him. Quickly he jumped up and blocked her attack with his sword. He smirked when he started pushing her back. "Ah a demon, a perfect kill I must say." He said pushing her back and swinging his sword towards her.

Mira quickly jumped away before smashing her hands together. A ball of black energy started to collect between them. When it was big enough she sent it towards him.

The man laughed as he grabbed his sword. It started glowing and quickly he cut the ball of dark energy that was headed straight for him in half. The others looked shocked at what he had done. Marcus chuckled. "Surprised? You should be, you should also be worried about your life, because there is no demon that can win against a light bearer."

"A what bear?" Gajeel asked a little confused. Jellal shook his head. "A light bearer, I thought there weren't many of you left."

Marcus snorted. "Well then I will be the last thing you will see!" He shouted sending his sword in a broad strike. Light energy came out of the sword sending it across the room. Everyone hit the ground missing the light.

It burnt the wall behind them. Mira looked at it a little skeptical. _If I get hit by that I'll get seriously burnt… _Her eyes narrowed at Marcus. _But I won't let him get away with this, even if he's a Light Bearer._

With a loud cry Mira smashed herself into the burly man sending him to the ground. She didn't care if she'd get hurt or not. The only thing in her mind was that these people were trying to hurt her friends and even worse, try to kill them.

Mira glared down at Marcus, rage flashing across her feature. "You will not hurt anyone ever again!" She shouted her hand turning into a fist while rising into the air.

She sent her fist towards his face, but Marcus just smirked at her. Before she could land a hit on him a white hot searing pain crossed her side. She screamed out in pain and Marcus smashed her back.

Mirajane hit the ground holding her side. Looking down she noticed that her side was burnt but was also bleeding. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up. Marcus stood in front of her with a smirk. "Before I joined the Dragon Hunters my life was only about killing Demons. So I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He said grabbing his sword again.

The white haired woman glared at him, but then a smirk was plastered on her face. "Well… so do I." A white light surrounded her and she started to change. She changed into her Satan Soul: Sitri. Marcus looked shocked at her, his eyes going wide. "No way… Sitri."

Mirajane stood back on her feet glaring down on him. She was now ignoring her injury on her side. Both Gajeel and Jellal took a step back from the fire that was surrounding them. Gajeel glanced at the blue haired man. "Shouldn't we help her since, you know… that idiot is some kind of Light Bearer, trained to kill Demons?"

Jellal nodded. "Just give her some time. She needs to let out some anger. I know you want to have a piece of him after the beating he gave you."

"That freak did not beat me." He stated. "He beat the runt but not me!"

He rolled his eyes, a small smirk forming on his face. "Sure, whatever."

Marcus tightened his grasp around his sword before charging at Mirajane again. The Takeover Mage simply stood there as he got closer, but in the last second she was gone. Marcus stopped running and quickly turned around but Mira was quicker. She punched Marcus in the face and smashed him against the wall.

He gritted his teeth and punched the woman in the stomach so he could somehow get back at her. He was a Demon Slayer before! He would not lose to a damn Demon!

Mira gritted her teeth as she took the blow, but she didn't let go of Marcus. "You… You are not going anywhere." All of a sudden dark energy surrounded her. It turned into dark magic and, like a dome, covered her and Marcus in it.

Both Jellal and Gajeel had to back up against the wall so they wouldn't get trapped in the dome of dark magic as well. "You think we should interfere now!?"

"I think it's too late." Jellal stated. "And I believe if we don't want to get hurt as well, we should run for it." He stated and Gajeel nodded his head. Before they tried to run though, the dome in front of them exploded, throwing both guys against the wall again.

Jellal groaned, trying to see what had happened, but smoke and dust was obscuring his vision. Slowly it started to vanish and both boys could see Mira standing above Marcus who was down on the ground.

They could see the Demon woman change back into her normal form before clutching at her side. Jellal quickly dashed forward and caught her before Mira hit the floor. She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Jellal's eyes wandered down to her side and saw that it was bleeding intensely. "Mira your hurt."

"I'm fine… I can handle it." She said pushing him away slightly. She tried taking a step forward but when she moved her left side pain shot through her body making her grunt in pain. Jellal quickly caught her again so she wouldn't crumble down.

Gajeel walked over to them and glanced at the man on the ground. "You definitely knocked him out good. What did you do to him?"

"A concentrated blast of dark magic. Including the power from my Sitri form he _should _be out, but I don't want to stay and find out if I'm right or not." Mira told them truthfully.

Jellal nodded. "I agree, I think we should leave, lock the door or at least barr it, making sure he won't get out. We at least took down one of them. With Jacky down as well that's two all together. Only three more to go."

Gajeel snorted as he kicked the guy slightly. "Didn't make much of a fight. What a disappointment." He muttered.

Both Mira and Jellal rolled their eyes. "Next time we'll make sure that you'll get to fight the person. Alright?" Mira asked who was being supported by Jellal.

"Whatever…" he muttered walking with the others out of the room. Gajeel then took some pieces of wood and put them against the door so Marcus wouldn't get out. Unfortunately it was wood, so he'd get out eventually.

* * *

Alexandra glared at the red head in front of her. She tightened her grip on her sword. It was long and had jagged edges in it. It would be painful if you'd stab someone with it and pull it back out. Something she intended to the person in front of her.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she stood in her Black Wing Armor. "Why are you doing this Alexandra?"

The brunette snorted. "Isn't it obvious? I want to kill you, the might Titania so I can show the world that I am a worthy knight. Now do me a favor and stand still!" She shouted before charging at the red head.

Erza dodged to the side missing the sword by a few inches. Ducking down she slammed her elbow into Alexandra's side, the only opening she had in her armor. The brunette gaped as air was forced out of her body.

She jumped back holding her side. First move and the stupid red head had already gotten to her. Erza simply stood up straight holding her sword in front of her. "Your father was one of the greatest Knight's in all of Fiore. He taught you and trained you, yet I see none of that in your stance."

Alexandra growled as she gritted her teeth. "Beginners luck. That will be the only hit you'll get on me." She told her before changing her sword. She grabbed two short swords while also changing into what seemed to be leather armor, definitely meant for speed.

With a quick spurt she ran towards Erza again. She roared as she sent her swords towards her but a bright light blinded her. Opening her eyes after a few seconds she noticed that the red head was gone. "What the…" her eyes went wide before she quickly turned around and raised her swords.

She successfully blocked an attack by the red head. Erza was wearing her Flight Armor as she glared down at her. She tried kicking Alexandra but what surprised her was that the brunette was faster and was able to block her kick before trying to cut across her stomach.

Erza was barely able to block the attack. Alexandra took that one moment of shock to her advantage and charged at her again. The red head block her swords but that was what she wanted. With a powerful kick she smashed Erza against the wall.

The red head let out a surprised yelp as she hit the wall. She did not expect that. Alexandra was about to go for another attack but Erza blocked it by quickly changing into her Lightning Empress Armor. She twirled her spear around sending the sword of the brunette flying before hitting her square in the chest, electrocuting her.

Alexandra screamed out in pain but, surprising Erza, grabbed the spear and pulled it towards her. When she had the spear she took it and smacked it into Erza's face knocking her to the ground. Alexandra stepped on her and was about to stab her with her own weapon but the red head quickly summoned another sword moving the spear away from her and let it hit the ground beside her head. She then quickly punched Alexandra in the face knocking her back.

Standing up Erza grabbed her sword and the spear in both of her hands glaring at Alexandra. The brunette growled as she spat some blood out of her mouth. She was pissed. That was clear.

Erza dashed forward this time with both of her weapons headed straight for Alexandra. The brunette simply jumped to the side missing the attack and quickly summoned another sword. This was the same sword she surprised Kera with the first time they fought.

She moved forward raising her sword into the air clearly wanting to swipe down. That's why Erza raised her swords blocking the attack but Alexandra smirked. Right when the swords touched each other an explosion rocked the area knocking the red head back.

Erza groaned slightly. She did not see that coming. "Ow…" she muttered while getting back to her feet. That had actually hurt. A flash of light from the side caught her attention and she quickly raised her arm.

Luckily she did because Alexandra was about to cut her down, though her arm had suffered for it. The armor of her Lighting Empress Armor wasn't thick so Alexandra was able to cut into it with ease. But at least she didn't suffer a more fatal injury.

Erza quickly kicked her back and retracted her arm. She looked at the damage and hissed in pain seeing the blood dripping out of her arm and onto the ground.

Alexandra smirked as she stood up. "First blood. Perfect."

The red head simply ignored her and changed her armor. This time she decided to simply remove all of her defenses and just wore her red pants. She grabbed another set of cloth and used it to quickly wrap it around her arm. When she was done she glared at Alexandra. "That won't matter. You still won't win."

The brunette laughed. "Oh, getting serious here now are we? Maybe then I will finally have a worthy fight. It's not like that pathetic runt of a Dragon Slayer was a fight."

Her eyes went wide when she saw something charge straight for her. She was smashed against the wall and a sword was stabbed into the wall right beside her head. Alexandra swallowed hard when she saw that Erza was right in front of her face with a very pissed of look. It seemed what she said about her sister was a step too far.

"Hurt me, talk trash of me, I don't fucking care, but talk trash about my little sister right in front of me is a death wish." She growled giving the brunette a terrifying death glare.

Alexandra smirked. "Well then it's my lucky day." She said suddenly raising her sword, ready to strike it down on Erza's neck, but unfortunately the red head was quicker. She was able to catch the sword and quickly grabbed Alexandra by the neck. The brunette gasped in surprise as the red head squeezed tighter almost cutting the air supply off.

Erza grabbed the sword from Alexandra's hand. "Your father would be disappointed in you. You're a disgrace to your family." She said with hatred dripping from her voice. "Your father was one of the best Knights in all of Fiore. And you honor him by killing people. Disgusting." She spat.

Alexandra's eyes narrowed. "You… h-have no… idea."

"I heard the stories. How you and your father went to hunt a Dragon. You came home leaving a trail behind for the Dragon and it burnt down your house killing your parents with it. Now you are trying to get revenge by killing off the Queen of Dragons." Erza growled. "It's still not a valid reason to kill innocent Dragon Slayers."

"Then… I'll k-kill you." With that she kicked Erza in the stomach. The red head doubled over and Alexandra took that time to punch her in the face so she would let her go.

She quickly summoned a sword and charged at her with full speed. Erza blocked her sword but Alexandra grabbed a dagger and stabbed her in the shoulder. Erza cried out in pain feeling the blade sink into her shoulder. The red head kicked the other requip mage back before pulling the dagger out of her shoulder.

Her eyes went wide when she realized that it was one of the Dragon Twin Blades. Her eyes narrowed at Alexandra. "You little…"

Alexandra grabbed her sword again and slashed it upwards. Erza jumped back before dashing forward and smashing herself into the brunette. The two hit the ground and Erza punched her in the face. The brunette quickly threw her over her and got up, but only to smash herself into the red head herself.

They hit the wall and Alexandra wanted to punch her in the face this time, but Erza moved so she hit the wall instead of Erza. The red head then moved and grabbed Alexandra smashing her against the wall.

Alexandra shook her head, trying to regain her sense of direction. The knock against her head made her temporarily dizzy. Erza got up wiping some blood away from her mouth before kicking her opponent to the ground.

She was about to deal the finishing blow to the head, but Alexandra quickly turned around holding a sword up to Erza's neck. Both of them were breathing hard and gotten some injuries, the worst taken by Erza but Alexandra still smirked at her.

She kept a hold on her sword while chuckling slightly. "Well… it looks like… I'm the winner."

Erza though smirked as well. "Don't think you've won just yet." Alexandra gave her a confused glance but was surprised when the red head was able to simply kick the sword away before summoning her own. She held it against Alexandra's neck while giving her a glare. "You know… I have so many reasons to kill you right now."

Alexandra scoffed. "Then… then do it." She spat out blood that was still in her mouth. "Kill me."

The brunette waited for the killing blow. The pain that would end her life…

Yet nothing came.

Opening her eyes she saw Erza above her, but she removed the sword. Why didn't she kill her? As if Erza was reading her mind she answered. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Even though you tried to kill my friends you don't deserve to die. You can still change."

"So what? You're just going to leave?" She asked snapping a little.

Erza frowned and Alexandra felt pain against her head before her world went black. The red head watched how her head limped to the side. She had knocked her out of commission. Her talking was getting annoying.

Even if she had very many reasons to kill her off, she didn't deserve it. Deep down she still believed that she can change for the better.

But for now…

She quickly ripped a piece of cloth off from her pants and quickly wrapped it around her shoulder. She tightened it and hissed out in pain. She then grabbed the sword that Kera had given her. She will need this back, but there was still one more out there.

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the room holding her injured shoulder. Now that Alexandra was taken care of she needed to find the others.

**Well that's that, I hope you all forgive me for the wait. So what did you guys think? Good fight? Bad fight? Also what do you guys think about the 'what if' story with the one year time skip. Let me know! Love you all! **

**Until next time! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and that mostly all of you are for the 'What If' story. It'll be, of course if you follow the manga I think you will understand, after the one year time skip. So that means with my story it will continue from... well... I guess you'll have to find out. I'll just say some of the last chapters might not be in there anymore. Then we'll see what could have happened to Kera and her friends during the one year time skip. Good things? Bad things? **

**Anyway, I'm starting the story now so by the time we're done here I think we can get started with that story. So hope you guys are excited for that and are already wondering what could happen to them, and of course I won't be following the manga completely, meaning some things, probably 75% of it, will be coming out of my mind. So it will be almost an original story! **

**Okay, I am talking a lot, but there is one more thing you guys, maybe want to know. A lot of people are wondering if I could draw a picture of Kera. And the answer to that, I will, but I'm still practicing digital drawing. A few days ago I got myself a new deviantART account. I already posted a few pictures, even if they're just the regular Fairy Tail characters and I will already say upfront they're not _that _good. I've just started with it and I'm still trying to figure stuff out, how to do things the best way and all that, so don't have too high expectations. Anyway, if there is anyone out there that has tips or anything just let me know! I would be eternally grateful! Also if you guys want to look at my account, not much to see hehe, the name is the same as here Avenger4Life,**

**Okay so sorry for all that, I really am! But now I hope you'll all enjoy the chapter! **

**Guest: I hope it's a little bit more clearer now. I don't want to give too much away so I hope this clears some things up. If not let me know! **

**Rez: Thanks, then I guess I'll do it! **

**Chaos: Then I shall do it**

**Lingering will: Well glad I caught your interest**

**Dark impetus: Yea, some people were wondering if I would do that one, but now I'll do it as a separate story **

**rea: Glad you liked the fights! And yes I'm back! **

**Marty: Well glad to hear that my fight scenes are acceptable ;) Anyway, yea I think it's interesting what they did with the manga so I think I can do something as interesting with Kera and the others. **

* * *

Both Natsu and Gray were knocking down doors as they ran down the hall. They were checking every door trying to find one of the members, or Kera of course. Unfortunately all of the rooms were either empty, held very strange trophies of dead animals heads, or were littered with swords, daggers, bows and other kinds of weapons.

Lucy sighed slightly as they walked down another corridor. "This place is like a maze… we're never going to find anyone in here. Not even Natsu can smell his way around."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Lucy, we'll find someone eventually."

Natsu smashed his fists together. "Yea and I hope it's one of those bastards that I can punch in the face."

At the end of the hall Lucy noticed another door and this was the only door to go. There were no other corridors to go down, just that one door. Ignoring both boys who were bickering again, the blonde walked over to the door and checked if it was locked or not. To her surprise it was not locked and was opened with ease.

Hearing the sound of a door opening both Gray and Natsu turned around seeing Lucy walking into a room. "Hey wait for us!" Natsu shouted before running after her, Gray silently followed them.

Entering the room Natsu looked around the place. It was big and there was a big table in the middle with glasses and a map on it. He walked over to it and glanced at the piece of paper. "Hey… there's a red circle right over Magnolia." He said.

Gray looked at it as well. "Yea…" He looked over the map as well and noticed something else. "There's also a marking over there." He said pointing to a town that was also circled in red.

Natsu frowned slightly. "Hey… that's… that's Draconia."

"Uh guys…" Lucy called from the other side of the room. "I think you want to see this."

Both boys gave each other a confused glance before heading over to Lucy. She was standing at a wall with a few pieces of paper hanging from it. It only took them a second to realize what this was.

There were several pictures of Dragon Slayers hanging there. They could see Wendy on it, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and on top of that was a picture of Kera with a dagger right between her eyes.

Lucy looked at Natsu worried. "This doesn't look good at all, especially this." She said handing Natsu a piece of paper.

He held the piece of paper in his hands looking it over, but there wasn't much to it. There was not much written on it but the most distinct feature on it was a picture… a picture of…

"Zeref…" Natsu muttered. "How…"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know… but I don't think this is merely a Dragon Hunt… there's something behind this. There's a reason why they want to kill the Dragon Slayers… and it has something to do with him."

Gray glanced at Lucy. "You don't think this has something to do with Kera and him being related does it?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not many people know that. Actually only we know that. And of course the people involved meaning Zeref himself and Kayeleth."

Gray looked around the room and finally realized what this place was. "I think this is the operating room. Maybe _the_ room where this jerk of a leader has his plans hidden." He turned his attention back to Lucy and Natsu. "I think we need to search this place. Maybe there is something in here that will tell us more."

Lucy nodded. "Sounds good, maybe then we will find a way to stop all of this."

"Yea if we find out what they're _really _after." Natsu muttered setting the paper down with the picture of Zeref. He had no idea why he was involved in this, but he shouldn't be surprised. Everything they done had something to do with him.

He was just worried what it was this time…

* * *

Sting glared at Caine who simply stood against the door with a smirk, his Hellhound right beside him growling at the two Dragon Slayers. The Hunter chuckled as he rubbed his forehead. "Well I should be lucky, having three Dragon Slayers right in front of me. I think I might actually win this."

"Wendy, get behind me." Sting ordered as he took a step forward. He was going to protect her no matter what. This guy was dangerous and having a Demon Pet by his side was not helping either.

What surprised him though, was that Wendy stood right beside him with a determined look on her face. "I'm not backing down. I'm going to help."

"Aw, that's so cute. Too bad I have to kill you." He snapped his fingers and the Hellhound beside him snapped his teeth. It then jumped straight towards the Dragon Slayers. Sting though was quicker. He moved to the side and used his magic to cut down the dog in one fell swoop. It only took a claw attack to finish him off.

The hound hit the ground and started dissolving into magic. Caine growled seeing this. "You're going to pay for that."

He moved his hands around before crossing his arms. A seal appeared in front of him and Sting had to take a step back. Out of the big red seal arms and legs started to come out. Caine smirked. "From the Gates of Hell! Come out: Baal!" He shouted.

A giant rotten man that looked almost like a demon came out holding a giant sword in his hand. The sword was being dragged across the ground as it stepped out of the ring. Sting swallowed hard as he looked up at the towering dead man. "Uh… sorry about your dog?" He asked smiling softly.

Caine twitched. "He's a Hellhound! Baal! Show these people why you're the Commanding General of the Infernal Army!"

The demon let out a roar before grabbing his giant sword with both hands and swinging it around. Sting quickly lunged for Wendy and pushed her to the ground, so she wouldn't get hurt.

He sighed in relief when she was alright. He pulled her back, but checked her over making really sure that she was fine. "Wendy you need to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

The little girl shook her head. "No, I'm going to help. I'm not going to sit idly by. I'm not helpless, I can fight and I will." Sting smiled softly but nodded strongly. The two stood up and immediately the blue haired girl clasped her hands together. "Vernier! Arms! Armor!" She shouted and both Dragon Slayers were covered in a bright glow.

Sting smirked as he looked up at the towering demon. "It's time to bring him down." With that he charged straight towards his opponent. The demon swung his sword at him again, but Sting quickly got to his knees, sliding forward, missing the sword that went over his head. He then quickly jumped up giving the demon a hard uppercut with a blast of his magic.

The Warrior Demon stumbled back and Wendy took a deep breath. "Sky Dragon: Roar!" She shouted letting out a powerful blast of wind, letting it hit the Demon in front of her. It was blasted against the wall and falling down.

Sting grinned as he saw this. "Great work Wendy!"

Caine growled. "Don't think it's over yet!" He shouted another seal appearing in front of him. "I call upon you Orthon!" He shouted and out of the seal a phantom like demon sprang out.

It moved like a ghost but it was almost black. It moved around the room like a phantom before standing in front of Sting. The White Dragon Slayer frowned. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked. The thing didn't look like much but that doesn't mean it can't be dangerous.

The Hunter smirked. "I'm so glad you asked. Go Orthon! Claim your victim!"

Sting watched how the Phantom slash Demon grinned before moving through the shadows like Rogue usually did. His eyes went wide. Rogue!

He quickly turned around and watched in horror how the Phantom charged straight at the downed Dragon Slayer and…

Went into him?

Wendy was confused as well. What was going on?

Suddenly Rogue's eyes snapped open and he slowly got back to his feet. Sting blinked. "Rogue? How are you standing?" He quickly dodged an attack that was sent towards him. The blast hit the side wall missing the blonde by a few inches.

His eyes went wide. "Rogue!?" He had to dodge another attack. Wendy watched him and noticed something about him. His eyes were complete black. That's when she realized that this wasn't really Rogue.

"Sting!" She shouted catching the blonde's attention. "Rogue's possessed! That Demon!"

He groaned slightly. "That explains everything. And makes everything worse." He sighed the last part. Rogue came running towards him and Sting only had a few seconds before his best friend tried to kill him.

Wendy watched them fight. She couldn't believe what was happening. How were they going to get that Phantom Demon out of Rogue now? Maybe there was something she could do to help.

Movement beside her caught her attention and she saw the other Demon getting ready to strike Sting down. Her eyes went wide and she quickly acted. "Sky Dragon: Wing Attack!" She shouted throwing her arms sideways. A blast of wind hit the giant Demon making it stumble back from Sting.

Said Dragon Slayer turned around to see what just happened and cursed inwardly. He completely forgot about that thing. What was he going to do? He can't fight both Rogue and the stupid giant Warrior Demon behind him. Or could he?

The Warrior Demon got back up on its feet and headed straight towards Wendy. Sting saw this and gritted his teeth. Right when Rogue was about to hit him, he moved his head a few inches and grabbed his arm. That's when a white light surrounded him, indicating he was entering the Dragon Force stage. "Sorry about this bro." he said before throwing Rogue to the ground.

He then turned around and smashed his hands together. A bright ball of white magic started collecting and he opened his palms letting the light get out. His Holy Ray burst out and started attacking the Warrior Demon. It was taking hit for hit, but it was still standing.

That's when Wendy started breathing in the air… no, she was eating the air. Her appearance started to change and Sting noted that she was also entering her Dragon Force stage. He smirked and got an idea. "Wendy together!" He shouted jumping towards her.

Wendy nodded. In her Dragon Force Stage she quickly moved her hands to the sides of her body, creating a whirlwind around the Demon. Sting then quickly jumped into the air raising his hands up, light forming around it. With a loud yell he smashed it down on the Demon causing a huge explosion, though Wendy held it in one place with her wind magic, so it could deal more damage to the Demon.

Sting jumped back next to Wendy and they watched the Warrior Demon hit the ground. Then it started to glow and dissolve into the air. Both Dragon Slayers smirked. "We did it!" Wendy stated proudly.

Caine growled as he pushed himself off of the doorframe. "You two are causing me more trouble than I expected. You even beat Baal. Beginners luck I would say. But that's it."

Sting was suddenly grabbed from behind and a blast of dark magic went through his chest. Wendy's eyes went wide. "Sting!" She shouted. Looking behind him she that it was the possessed Rogue who had done it.

He hit the ground but groaned indicating that he was still alive. Caine laughed and out of nowhere he had his bow and arrow in his hands, aimed straight at Wendy. "Well, it's time to say goodbye." He said pulling the string back about to fire.

An arm slung around his neck pulling him back, making him release his arrow, but off course. The arrow went flying and hit the side wall. Wendy's eyes went wide, but smiled when she saw who had grabbed Caine. "Kera!"

The brunette grinned as she held Caine, her arm around his head in a death choke. "Oh you're going to pay for so many things, you bastard."

Caine gritted his teeth as he tried to get out of the hold but Kera was not letting go. She was furious and that was clear.

Sting had gotten up and was trying to fight back Rogue, but it seemed he was worried about Caine. The Hunter saw Rogue and smirked. Rogue simply threw Sting away and suddenly the Phantom Demon started coming out of his body, crawling out of his chest.

Caine quickly elbowed Kera in the stomach and the brunette gasped. The Hunter quickly rolled away and the Phantom sprung out of Rogue's body and flew right into Kera. Rogue collapsed to the ground while the brunette stumbled back. "W-What the hell was that!?" She shouted.

Sting's eyes went wide. "Shit Kera!" He shouted getting back up to his feet.

Kera looked at herself a little confused as to what just happened, but a wave of pain came crashing through her. She screamed slightly hitting her knees. She put a hand against her chest, because that's where the pain seemed to be originating from.

Sting quickly crawled back to his feet and started running towards her. He got to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He sensed immediately that she was in pain. He wanted to help her but truthfully, he had no idea what he should do.

Kera doubled over holding her chest and Sting saw a bright light surrounding her. He took a step back a little unsure of what was happening. Sting saw Kera's eyes turn to gold before the light grew brighter.

All of a sudden the light exploded from her and Sting was slightly knocked back, but he wasn't the only one that was knocked back. Out of Kera the Phantom Demon was blasted back. It hit the back wall completely dazed.

The brunette coughed slightly. "W-What the h-hell… w-was that!?" She asked holding her chest. Sting turned to the Phantom and saw it dissolving into the air as well. But if he had to guess it seemed as if the Phantom was… forced out of Kera's body… but why? It took over Rogue no problem.

Caine growled. "How is that possible!? Orthon never fails!" He snapped getting on his knees.

"_**As if that petty Demon can take over your body. I am the reason that thing was blasted back out. I will not let anything possess you, that is my job." **_

Kera snorted. "Not sure if I should be worried about that or not. Well… at least you stopped that thing from possessing me."

Wendy smiled hearing that. "Crystol." Kera nodded. "Yea… one good thing that came out of her for once."

"_**I heard that…" **_

Kera glanced at Caine. "Now… you were saying?"

He gritted his teeth. He was about to summon another pet, but Kera quickly threw a rock at him. "No you don't! She stated knocking him to the ground with it.

"Ow…" he muttered rubbing his head where he was hit with the stone. Kera got up and grabbed him. She smashed him against the wall and used her stone magic to bind him against the wall. "There… now you shouldn't go anywhere."

"Oh come on!" Caine argued. "You can't just leave me here!"

Sting walked up to him. "Yea he's right. We have to do something better." Caine grinned but it soon faded when he saw Sting's fist. "Oh… crap…"

The Dragon Slayer punched him in the face, hard enough to knock him out. Sting snorted. "I would do so much worse if I could."

Kera sighed and stretched her back. She looked at the other two Dragon Slayers. "Are the two of you alright? Is that Rogue back there!? He's okay!?" She asked seeing the downed Dragon Slayer.

Sting raised his hands. "He's fine, Wendy healed him. Kera there is something I need to tell you."

The brunette quickly shushed him. "I'm sorry Sting but this is more important. I think I know how to defeat this Alrik guy." She said.

Wendy's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Kera nodded. "Yea, but I need all of the Dragon Slayers. Well I think Rogue can step this one out, but I need everyone else. The more the powerful we are."

Wendy blinked. "Well, we're three right here. That means we just need Natsu and Gajeel."

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Wait how did you even get out?" Sting asked.

Kera lowered her head and sighed. "Erza… Erza came and got me out, but she's fighting Alexandra. I just hope she's doing okay. I wanted to help but she pushed me out."

Sting put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's Erza after all. Now Kera, there's something I _really _need to tell you. I…"

The brunette grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry Sting but we need to go now. Can you tell me later?" she asked and the blonde looked a little shocked. He sighed but nodded with a smile. This could wait, he thought. At least he hoped.

**Well hope it was good enough and that you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to go check over to the Family story and to leave a review behind! **

**Until next time! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back guys! Here's the next chapter of the Dragon Hunt and guess what guys. You'll finally know what's really going on! Anyways, hope you guys are excited for it! **

**Rez: Yep and I can promise you it won't be the last time! **

**Chaos: Yea, I'm going to put my own twist into it.**

**Dark impetus: Great! We just have to wait till the end of this story ;) **

**Lingering will: You're kind of right, she _is _a Sky Dragon Slayer, yet even in her most powerful form she can't fly. Well we can't change that. **

**Guest: Kera, like the rest of the gang, will be slightly different, but what exactly happens I won't say. You'll just have to wait for the story ;) But I will keep your suggestion in mind.**

**Marty: Yea for once Crystol did something useful! And I kind of like the Hellhound as well ;) Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Hyoyeon: That's great to hear! All I can say is welcome to the family and that you enjoy the next chapter as much as you did the others!**

* * *

"Did you guys find anything else?" Lucy asked searching through a pile of papers. After finding that piece of paper with Zeref they all got worried what the real plan was here. That was why they started to search the entire room for any other information.

Gray shook his head. "No, not really." He called throwing some papers away. "Nothing else about Zeref or… anything at all."

Natsu sighed standing up. "This sucks… why can't we just ask that leader bastard while punching him in the face?"

"And who says you'll be able to get a hit in?"

Everyone turned around, their eyes going wide. At the door stood a man with black messy hair, if it weren't for the situation Natsu would have commented how he looked like a homeless guy. The man had a smirk on his face. "You're looking through my stuff, trying to figure out what I'm really planning, correct?" He asked with a small grin.

Natsu frowned. "So you're the bastard leader of this group." He snarled his fists bursting into flames.

The man smirked. "Maybe I should make it easier for you all and tell you what I'm actually planning."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Uh, isn't that like… the exact opposite the villain should do?"

The man snorted. "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't be able to stop me anyway."

"Says who?" Lucy asked with a questioning look. "And why are you trying to kill the Dragon Slayers really?"

The man in front of them shook his head slightly while chuckling softly. "I just need two things to make my plans work and I have both of them right in the palm of my hands."

Lucy frowned. "And what are these two things that you need?" She was slightly worried what he needed.

He started walking across the room, his hands behind his back. "You and that black haired boy, you have no interest for me. Yet him, the Fire Dragon Slayer, he is what I need, he is one of the keys needed."

"Well you can forget about it!" Natsu shouted running towards the man. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" He shouted before sending a huge flaming fist at the man. He was about to hit him, but then he was gone and Natsu's fist hit the wall.

He quickly turned around and saw the man still standing there, his hands behind his back, a smirk plastered on his face. "You bastard." Natsu growled.

He cocked his head. "I'd rather be called Alrik. You know… my name." He said. Natsu simply roared before charging at him yet again.

* * *

Kera, Sting and Wendy dashed down the hall following Natsu's scent. They were able to track him and were now trying to get to him. Kera had a plan to take down the leader of the group but for it to work all Dragon Slayers needed to be together.

That means finding Gajeel as well.

But that was easier than expected.

The brunette rounded the corner hitting something hard. She crashed to the floor, but landed on something softer than the ground. Opening her eyes she came face to face with a blue haired man with a red tattoo.

And they were way too close.

Kera pushed herself away from Jellal. "Uh… s-sorry!" She apologized. Jellal quickly got up dusting himself off while blushing a deep red color. "Yea… s-sorry as well."

Mira chuckled. "Aw that was cute!" She said, still holding her side that was bleeding. Gajeel just rolled his eyes, while Sting gave Jellal a heated glare.

Wendy saw a red liquid trickling down the side of Mira. "Oh my god, you're injured!" She said.

Everyone now looked at the white haired woman, to see what Wendy had said and indeed the Takeover mage was bleeding from her side. Kera's eyes went wide. "What happened!?"

"Fought Marcus, he's a Light Bearer, his magic can easily kill Magic Users that have anything to do with Demons. He's also extremely trained to kill Demons."

"Wow…" Sting said. "Didn't even think there was someone like that."

Kera snorted. "You never know with these people." She turned over to Wendy wanting to ask her if she could help Mira, but she didn't even need to say anything, because the little girl was already working on it.

Her glowing green hands were above Mira's side. In a few seconds it started to heal and the wound was closing. Mira smiled. "Thank you so much Wendy."

"So that makes three down, maybe and hopefully four." Kera said mostly to herself, but the others still heard her. "Wait… you said three down, maybe four?" Jellal asked rubbing his arm.

Kera nodded. "Yes, Alison at the beginning, Caine the Hunter and now Marcus the Light Bearer, I said maybe four because… because Erza is fighting Alexandra and I hope she won."

"So if Erza won against Alexandra, that means..." Gajeel started and Sting nodded. "The leader is the only one left." Kera said nodding her head.

"Well that makes things easier." Jellal said with a small smirk on his face, though he was worried about the red head. Was she alright? Would she win? Well, of course she would win! He should have more faith in her.

"Alright now let's go!" Kera said before running passed them and grabbing Gajeel's arm. "You're coming with us."

"W-What!? Hey! What the hell!? Stop dragging me!" He shouted as he was being dragged by the brunette down the hall.

Sting and Wendy quickly followed the two. Mira and Jellal gave each other a confused glance. "Maybe we should follow them?" Mira suggested and the blue haired man nodded softly. He was hoping that things would turn out alright. Quickly the two ran down the hall following the group as well.

* * *

Natsu was blasted to the back, hitting a few boxes on the way. He grunted as he hit the objects as well as the ground. Gray quickly moved forward smashing his hands together. He sent several ice lances towards Alrik. The man waved his hand and the lances were ricochet by a magical barrier appearing in front of him.

Both Gray and Lucy had to duck out of the way so they wouldn't get hit by the attack. Natsu jumped up throwing the boxes around him away. "You'll pay!" He shouted before running towards Alrik again.

Alrik stood there simply watching the Dragon Slayer head straight towards him. Natsu sent a punch towards his face, but the leader of the Hunters was able to dodge the attack. The pink haired wizard kept on sending punches towards the man in front of him, yet he was able to dodge all of them.

Ducking a swing from Natsu he smashed his elbow into his side. Natsu gasped before getting hit in the face, being thrown back again.

Lucy got up and grabbed one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" She shouted summoning the Leo Celestial Spirit.

Loke smirked as he pushed his glasses up. "Don't worry Lucy. I'll kick his ass." With that he charged towards Alrik.

The black haired man smirked. "I'll say otherwise."

Loke aimed a punch towards him, but he was suddenly gone. He felt excruciating pain in his back and he cried out in pain. Alrik was behind him and had his hand through his back. "LOKE!" Lucy shouted horrified.

"S-Sorry… Lucy." He said before disappearing in light. Alrik stood up straight and snorted. "You really are all pathetic wizards." He said turning around to look at the three people in front of him.

Natsu growled. "You're going to pay for that." He said getting back on his feet.

He laughed. "And how are you going to do that? You can clearly see that you are in no position to fight me. I am too powerful for you." He shook his head. "You weren't even able to get a scratch on me!"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer sneered. "Well, you don't know something about Fairy Tail. We don't give a crap on how strong or how powerful you are. If you mess with one of us you'll have to deal with the whole team and we don't take no for an answer."

Alrik chuckled. He rubbed his nose before shaking his head. "You really are stupid. We _will_ crush you."

His eyes went wide when he felt a strong force hit him from behind. He let out a cry of shock before flying forward. Natsu and Gray took a step aside letting Alrik hit the wall behind them. The three confused wizards turned around to see who had hit him.

"I really wanted to do that for a _long _time." Kera said with a small grin on her face. Behind her Sting, Wendy and Gajeel stood there ready to fight as well.

Natsu smirked. "Time that you came and done some work."

"Oh, ha ha." She said giving the pink haired idiot a glare.

A groan from behind was head and they all watched as Alrik got back on his feet. He stretched his back as he turned around and glared at the Dragon Slayers. "That… was a cheap shot."

Kera frowned. "Well hitting me with a sleeping dart is _also _a cheap shot."

Alrik chuckled, but Natsu glared at him. "Give it up you bastard. You're outnumbered."

The man took a deep breath. "You all are so naïve. You all don't understand in what situation your are in."

Gajeel snorted. "Geez the Salamander is right. You're outnumbered, we beat the crap out of your members, so just give up."

"Why give up when my goal is right in front of me?" He asked with a smirk. "I have everything I need."

Kera glanced at the others. "What's he talking about?" She asked hoping that they had an answer, unfortunately the three people in front of her had no clue as well.

"I'm talking about you!" Alrik said with a huge grin on his face and pointing towards the brunette. "You want to know what I'm _really _doing? Well I'll tell you!"

He turned to Lucy, Natsu and Gray and started laughing. "I'm going to resurrect one of Zeref's demons! The second worst of them all!"

Hearing that, everyone grew worried. They knew this man was crazy but trying to summon one of Zeref's demons!? What the hell? Why would he do that? Kera took a deep breath. "And what's that?"

Alrik sighed with a smile. "The worst of all demons is of course END. Yet there is another one that is terrible and ferocious. That… is the one I want. The all terrible, murderous Demon called Sieg."

"Sieg?" Kera had to hold in a snort. "Oh, that's a terrible and frightening name!" She said shaking her hands. The others had to hold in a grin. It was kind of funny.

The man gritted his teeth. "Laugh all you want, but this Demon will kill you all. Sieg is an ancient Demon that Zeref created to specifically kill all Dragons. Sieg is a Demon designed to kill you all. For centuries it has murdered, ripped apart and devoured Dragons and when it is finally released it hungers and having you all here… it will be a feast."

Everyone, especially the Dragon Slayers paled. "Okay…" Sting said. "Maybe Sieg isn't a funny name at all."

Gajeel scoffed. "To summon a Demon like that he needs sacrifices or stuff like that. They're hard to get and with this one probably impossible."

Alrik smirked. "Normally yes, but I have all I need right here. It's actually very simple, for a Demon like that. All I need to do is kill a Dragon or Dragon Slayer with the same equivalency as to the Demon. Meaning either all of you…" He said motioning to Gajeel, Sting and Wendy including Natsu. "Or just you." He said pointing at Kera.

"Ah crap because I'm the Queen?" Kera muttered

"Exactly." Alrik chuckled. "And with it I just need a sword designed to kill Dragons as well. So if I kill you with your pathetic Dragon Twin Blades I can have the chance to summon Sieg. Of course I need to have both of them to finish the, you can say ritual, but I have both of them in my possession."

Kera gritted her teeth. The creep was right, but still he was outnumbered. There was no way that he could kill them. "So that's why you created this 'guild'. It was easier to kill us this way. Probably hired those people that had also a reason to kill us, like Alexandra." Sting said and Alrik nodded.

"Now with the swords in my possession I only have one little thing to do. Kill you and summon the Demon." Alrik said with a grin, ready to fight. He smashed his hands together and a ball of black energy was created. It grew bigger and bigger before letting it go.

An explosion sounded through the room and sent everyone against the wall. Kera hit her head and stars started to obscure her vision. She tried shaking them away, but it was proving to be difficult.

Alrik walked up to Kera with a smirk and one of the Dragon Twin Blades in his hands. "Now to just stab this through your heart…"

"Not going to happen." She said sending a wave of fire towards him. Alrik jumped back and the others started to get back on their feet.

Kera snorted. "You can't even finish the ritual. You don't even have the other sword!"

Alrik laughed "No, but my companion has and she's really wanting to get rid of you. I just have to call upon her and I'll have the means to kill you and summon Sieg."

"Maybe you should think about that again." A voice said.

They turned around and saw a familiar red head standing at the doorway. In her hands she was holding the other Dragon Twin Blade. Erza's gaze hardened as she made the sword vanish. "If you want that sword to kill Kera you'll have to go through me first."

**We finally got some answers! And we're ready to throw down! So guys, let me know what you thought about this chapter here and we'll get soon to the fight! **

**Until next time! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the little wait, I had a little problems figuring on how to go from here, but I think I got a solid plan, so here's the next chapter! And of course let me know what you guys thought about it at the end. **

**rea: Yep that was their plan, Alrik's plan, but yes there was a little funny Kera Jellal moment in there. I had to put it in there.**

**Rez: Sometimes yea it does, especially here ;) **

**Chaos: Let the battle begin! **

**Dark impetus: Well now you know for sure ;) there has to be something about Zeref in there, haha**

**Lingering will: Yup! Ass kicking time! **

**Marty: I guess it belongs in the job description? As an evil person you have to tell the heroes your evil plan. Anyways, glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well! **

* * *

Kera was overjoyed when she saw the red head standing against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. She noticed that there was some blood on her skin, but that was something to worry about later.

Alrik stood in the middle of the room, obviously furious. He couldn't believe that Alexandra had lost to her. He recomposed himself and stood up straight. "I should have known that she was too weak to win. Her own foolishness caused her demise."

The brunette smirked turning back to Alrik. "Well, looks like your plan is ruined."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "So I can beat him to a pulp now?" He grinned when he saw Kera and the others nod their heads. The Fire Dragon Slayer charged straight towards Alrik, intending to beat him to the ground.

Unfortunately, just like before, he disappeared and appeared right behind the pink haired boy. He grabbed Natsu by the end of his collar and growled. "I will not fail! I will not let some petty Dragons ruin my plan!" He shouted before smashing him to the ground.

Natsu gasped out in pain, but quickly sent a kick towards him. Alrik flew back slightly and in that moment Gajeel grabbed the man, smashing him against the wall. He turned his arm into iron, wanting to smash him in the face, yet Alrik stopped it with a dark hand. With strange and amazing strength he pushed the Iron Dragon Slayer back.

He called upon another ball of dark magic in his hands. It grew bigger and he was about to let it go, yet a sword made him jump back and the ball vanished. Turning his head he quickly blocked an attack that came from Erza.

She sent a few kicks and punches at him, making him move back, but he was able to block all of them. He caught Erza's arm and smashed his fist into her side. She gasped and Alrik simply threw her to the side.

That moment Sting and Wendy decided to jump in. The little girl was in her Dragon Force Stage and sent a Sky Dragon Roar towards him. Alrik moved his hands to the side and a wall of darkness appeared blocking the attack.

Sting appeared behind him his hands glowing white. He yelled as he jumped on him. Alrik cried out in pain as he felt hot searing pain in his back when Sting hit him. He stumbled forward but this time was hit in the chest with a snow and ice from Gray's ice cannon.

He hit the ground, but quickly got back to his feet, shooting his hands forward sending two blasts of darkness straight at the wizards in front of him. Gray and Gajeel were hit, being blasted back. In that moment Natsu and Kera jumped in.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer jumped up sending, slashing his arms downwards creating two wings of fire. Alrik quickly moved to the side missing the fire. Kera took that moment taking Alrik by surprise while he was distracted.

While he was still dodging the fire Natsu was sending towards him, Kera jumped in and kicked him in the back of his knees. Alrik was surprised and fell to his knees. Kera then kicked him in the back sending him to the ground. She then moved her hands up, trapping Alrik to the ground with rock.

The man struggled and tried to get out but Kera stood over him with a frown, her foot on his chest. "You're not going anywhere." She sneered.

Alrik gritted his teeth. "This won't be the end." He told her simply.

Kera raised an eyebrow. "We beat you in five minutes. Please tell me how this is not the end? You're trapped, you can't do anything, you're outnumbered… should I go on?" She asked with a small smirk on her face.

He spat. "Go on, keep on talking, in time Sieg will be resurrected. No matter what you do, it will be inevitable."

The girl above him snorted. "Not after I'm done with you." She gave a nod towards Sting and the others. Her head turned back towards Alrik. "This is something I learned from my mother the last time I saw her." She said putting her hands together as if she were meditating.

The other Dragon Slayers did the same, except for Natsu. He blinked. "What are you guys doing?"

Gajeel opened one of his eyes. "Shut your trap, close your eyes and concentrate your magic energy on her." Natsu flinched at his harsh tone but quickly done what he said. He too closed his eyes and put his hands together.

Erza, Lucy and Gray watched in amazement how a white glow appeared around Kera and the other Dragon Slayers. The red head could feel the magic energy flowing from the Dragon Slayers and go into Kera.

The brunette opened her eyes, the color changing to gold. She looked down at Alrik. "By the name of the Dragon Queen I end your…" A flash of light was seen in the air that was headed straight towards the brunette.

"Kera!" Erza shouted immediately dashing for her. She was just able to move Kera away from the spot she was standing missing a sword that was stuck to the ground. Kera grabbed her head, blinking trying to gain back control. "W-What…" She muttered still confused.

"TITANIA!"

Erza's eyes went wide when she saw a familiar brown haired girl running straight towards her. Alexandra yelled as she was in the air with her sword raised, ready to strike down. The red head quickly pushed Kera out of the way before summoning a sword, blocking the attack.

Alexandra growled as she pushed down. "You're going to pay."

"I thought I already took care of you." Erza shot back tying to keep the blades away from her. She threw her hands up, throwing Alexandra off balance before kicking the brunette in the stomach.

The others were about to help but Gajeel and Sting felt hands grab them. They were smashed to the ground, yelling out in pain.

Wendy turned around and saw Marcus standing there with a furious look. "I am not finished yet!"

Natsu took a deep breath, ready to hit Marcus with his fire, but Alison appeared out of nowhere punching him right in the stomach. He gasped and doubled over in pain. Alison saw Gray behind the Dragon Slayer and that he was about to fire his ice cannon again.

He shot it towards the crazy girl, but she disappeared. Lucy tried looking around, hoping she could spot the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. That is until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Alison had appeared right behind her, but behind her was another creature she had never seen before… that only meant…

Right when Alison threw her against the wall, the creature grabbed the blonde trying to squeeze her to death. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted, holding his stomach, but Wendy quickly jumped in. "Don't worry! I got her! Sky Dragon: Roar!" She shouted hitting the creature that was holding Lucy.

It stumbled back, letting Lucy go. In that moment the blonde grabbed one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" A familiar cow appeared in front of the Celestial Wizard holding his axe, ready to cut down the creature in front of them.

Kera groaned slightly getting back on her feet. How… how were they all back? Didn't they defeat all of them!? She felt being grabbed and yelped in surprise as she was smashed to the ground. Opening her eyes she saw Alrik above her with an evil grin on his face while his hands were around her neck. "I told you this wasn't over yet. Never underestimate us. I will win."

"H-How…" Kera gasped. He was trapped against the floor. How was he able to get out? What the hell was going on anyway? It's like they fell in a… Her eyes went wide when she realized something. She looked up at Alrik who was trying to strangle her. "T-Trap…"

Alrik smirked. "So you finally realized it. Yes, it was all a trap. Do you believe that you can actually beat us? We were going easy on you. We _let _you win so you'd get cocky, so you all would come together and try and vanquish me. Now I can get rid of you all in one measly strike."

Kera gritted her teeth as she tried to move his hand from her neck. Alrik just grinned like a madman watching her suffocate. A few more seconds and she'd be dead. Her eyes then suddenly snapped open, flashing a gold color before her hand grasped his arm.

Alrik looked a little surprised, but Kera glared at him. _**"You… w-won't… win…" **_

Her hands burst into flames burning Alrik's hand. He yelled in surprise but Kera still held his arm. When his grip on her neck loosened she shot up and grabbed him by the collar. With her other hand she punched him in the face.

Alrik gritted his teeth. Now it would be a little bit more difficult, seeing that Crystol decided to take over. Of course he planned this through, yet he needed that second sword for everything to work. And that little red headed bitch had it. He quickly glanced at her and Alexandra fighting. He had to get it back… he needed it.

Crystol glared at Alrik. She was furious and after almost being choked she was easily able to take over. Now she had no problems to kill them all. _**"You're going to pay…" **_She sneered before charging towards the man in front of her.

* * *

Alexandra caught herself on the ground before dashing towards the red head again. She tightened her grip on her sword as she roared. Erza raised her sword into the air, catching her attack.

The brunette gritted her teeth before pushing her forward. Erza was surprised by the sudden push and stumbled back. She quickly moved her sword in front of her so she wouldn't get stabbed by the raging psycho in front of her.

She hit the floor and moved to the side missing the sword again. "Gah!" Alexandra shouted trying to hit her. "Why don't you stand still!?"

Erza kicked her legs making her hit her knee. In that moment she got back up to her feet and swiftly kicked the brunette away. The red head grabbed her sword and held it out. "Alexandra listen to me. This is not the path you want to take. You don't have to kill Dragon Slayers just to prove you are worthy! You don't have to kill me!" Reasoning with her could save her a lot of pain in the ass. She didn't want to fight, she wants to go and help Kera.

"You know nothing." Alexandra spat jumping up. "I will not let you try and talk me out of this. I will get my revenge!" She shouted, charging at the red head again. Erza blocked it with ease and leaned towards Alexandra. "And then what? You get your revenge and then what? What are you going to do then!?"

"Kill everyone else who stands in my way!" Alexandra shouted before trying to slice her head off. Erza was just able to duck the attack, avoiding her head being cut off. She tackled the brunette to the ground pinning her down. "God damn it, just listen! Just because your parents died because of an incident caused by a Dragon doesn't mean you have to get your revenge and kill the rest of them! What kind of Dragon would do that anyway!? The Dragons we know are nice and kind!"

"How the hell should I know!? It was black and had blue streaks in it! It doesn't matter anyway because all of them deserve to die! They're monsters needed to be put down!" She shouted trying to get out of her grasp.

Erza stopped for a moment hearing that description. "Acnologia…" She muttered realizing who had killed Alexandra's parents.

"What?" Alexandra asked confused.

"Acnologia." Erza said again. "The Dragon that killed your parents was Acnologia. The dark Dragon that is trying to kill all of humanity. The _only _Dragon that is a monster." She said turning her attention back to the brunette beneath her.

Alexandra stopped struggling for a moment. "That doesn't mean the rest of them aren't monsters either. Dragon Slayers can be monsters as well."

"We're trying to stop Acnologia as well. Hell, Kera even fought Acnologia to try and save us. Dragons aren't monsters Alexandra. They're humble creatures that won't do a thing to lay a finger on humans. Kera is there to prove that." Erza explained.

"But it still doesn't give me a reason not to kill you. I can still show my father and the rest of the people that I deserve to be a knight. If I kill you then they'll all see I'm worthy."

Erza sighed. Well, at least she got some sense into her for not killing Kera, but now she probably wants to kill her so much that she doesn't even care about anything else anymore. On one hand, great job on the other hand, so freaking stupid of her.

Well it can't get any worse can it?

"Erza watch out!"

Turning her head her eyes went wide when she saw Alrik charging straight at her.

She had to open her stupid mouth…

**And that's that! let me know what you all thought! **

**Until next time! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back guys to the new chapter! This one took a little loner because... ahem... I was playing The Witcher 3 nonstop. I'm sorry for the slight delay, but I think I'm back in the groove since I finished the game.**

**And this story is slowly coming to an end. I think we might have reached the highest point with this chapter but it's not over yet. So hang on and enjoy the ride! **

**harajukudarkangel: Almost but it will still be a few chapters.**

**Rez: Glad to hear it!  
**

**Chaos: And it will stay exciting! **

**dark impetus: Eh, not really ;) **

**Lingering will: Well we are getting to the climax ;) and good to hear you enjoy it!  
**

**Marty: I know exactly what you mean and I was 'Oh my god!' and Acnologia was 'Oh my god!' don't want to spoiler here as well for people that don't read the manga ;) But it was amazing! **

**rea: Of course! It's Fairy Tail after all! **

* * *

Crystol charged straight at Alrik wanting to end him right then and there. He had caused so much trouble and claims that he can summon one of Zeref's demons. Sieg, the demon that kills Dragons for fun.

She has to stop him before it's too late. Luckily for them, Erza has the other sword. Alrik ducked her swing grabbing her from behind. With his other hand he collected dark magic. "I will not lose to a Dragon!" He shouted wanting to blast her from the back.

Crystol elbowed him in the stomach before turning around and punching him in the face. Alrik stumbled back but Crystol grabbed him before he could get away. **"I wonder****how hard it will be to rip your arm off." **She sneered giving him a death glare.

Alrik chuckled. "I am wondering the same thing with yours." He tried smashing a fist, that was surrounded with dark magic, into her face. In the last moment Crystol caught it, her hand surrounded with her elements. **"Nice try." **She sneered extinguishing the dark magic.

He was actually a little shocked seeing his magic being extinguished as if it were just a small flame. Crystol twirled him around before kicking him forward, yet still holding his arm. Alrik's eyes went wide as he realized what she was trying to do and it wouldn't be pleasant. He could already feel the pain in his arm and quickly shot her with a blast of dark magic.

Crystol stumbled back, losing her grip on his arm. Alrik hissed as he held his arm. He couldn't believe she was about to rip his arm off. Lucky for him it was only dislocated, but he can change that in a jiffy. He just needed a wall.

The Queen of Dragons smirked seeing his pain. **"It hurts, doesn't it?" **

Alrik laughed. "Yes, it does, but it is a simple problem to be fixed. Yet I humor myself by your violence."

The brunette looked a little confused so the man went on. "You can feel it, you can sense it, the book of Sieg. It drives you, aggravates you. With it around, you get more violent, you want to kill everyone." He chuckled still holding his arm. "It wouldn't surprise me if you _did_ rip my arm off."

Crystol gritted her teeth. **"You little worm… I'm going to end you." **

"I'd like to see you try." Alrik said before smashing his arm against the wall. He felt his arm pop into the socket again and sighed in relief. "Ah, that feels much better. Now where were we? Ah yes, here." He slammed his hands together and dark magic surrounded himself.

Alrik moved his hands around creating a seal in front of him. Crystol took a step back trying to figure out what he was doing. "Mortem veniet. Dracones suus finis." (Death shall come. It's the end of the Dragons)

The dark magic grew out of Alrik and headed straight for Crystol. The brunette tried to burn it away with her magic but it simply went through. It came closer and in the last second she tried punching it, yet the magic simply attached itself on her body and started covering her. Crystol shouted in frustration, trying to get the dark magic off of her but like a sticky substance it stayed on her, mobilizing her movements. **"You bastard!" **Crystol shouted trying to move.

Alrik chuckled as he simply passed her. "I'll deal with you in a second. I just need to get something first. In the meantime have fun with my magic."

Crystol was confused but felt the dark magic move and almost swallow her. What the hell was this dark magic!? She saw Alrik heading towards the two fighting knights and growled. **"Come back you coward!" **She shouted trying to get out but she couldn't move at all!

* * *

Sting blocked an attack from Marcus and quickly kicked him back. Turning around he quickly pulled Wendy back to her feet. "You alright?"

She nodded dusting herself off. "Yes, thank you."

He chuckled softly. "Come on Wendy. No giving up yet."

Wendy this time was the one who started laughing slightly. "I'm not giving up. But… I don't know how we can fight them. They're overwhelming us."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up so easily. We can do this. Just have faith." Sting told her with a smile.

Wendy nodded. Out of nowhere they heard a yell. Sting turned his head around and his eyes went wide when he saw Kera standing there being enveloped by some strange black mass. It also seemed like she wasn't able to move. "Kera!" he shouted.

He was about to run towards her, but momentarily stopped. He wanted to help her but he couldn't just abandon the others fighting Marcus. That's when Wendy spoke up. "Go Sting, we got this."

He nodded with a small smile. Then he quickly ran over to the fighting brunette. He got to her side and looked shocked. "Kera, what…"

"**You insolent fool! Do not stand there like an idiot! Help me out of here for god's sake!" **She snapped.

"Okay… Crystol, not Kera." Sting muttered, realizing that it was not the caring brunette he loved. "Just stand still."

"**If I could move I wouldn't be needing your pathetic help!" **She snapped yet again.

Sting rolled his eyes. "You know, you could be a little nicer to me since I'm helping you out of this situation." He told her while using his magic to cover his hand. He hovered it over her form trying to see if he can remove the strange substance.

"Hold on." He said before using his magic to attack the substance. Fortunately it seemed to work. It started vanishing on the areas he was using his magic. It retreated and Crystol was slowly gaining more mobility.

Sting smirked, seeing as it was working. Unfortunately that started to change. All of a sudden the black mass started moving before jumping on Sting himself. He stumbled back yelling out in surprise. He did not expect this to happen. He tried getting the substance off of himself but it wasn't working. Even using his magic this time wasn't working.

All of a sudden he was surrounded by a bright light and the substance vanished into nothing. He stumbled back before looking in front of him. Crystol stood there with one of her hands in the air. **"Imbecile." **She muttered. **"You're welcome." **She muttered as well.

Sting sighed. "Thanks…" He hated Crystol's attitude but sometimes she was useful and helpful. Especially now she had saved him.

"**Now where did that… oh shit…" **Crystol cursed as she saw where Alrik had run off to. And it was not good at all.

* * *

Erza yelped as Alrik smashed himself into her. He had grabbed her and smashed her against the wall. She didn't even see him coming. Where the hell did he come from!?

Alrik glared at her as he held her against the wall. "Give me the sword."

Erza gritted her teeth, glaring at the man in front of her. "F-Fuck y-you." She gasped slightly as his grip around her neck tightened.

Alexandra stumbled back to her feet. "Let her go Alrik! She's mine!" She yelled grabbing her sword from the ground.

Alrik sneered at her, giving her a short glance. "You had your chance Alexandra and you wasted it. Now I will deal with her."

"Don't you dare!" Alexandra shouted at him. "You promised me that I can have her, that I can kill her! You are a man of your word aren't you?" She sneered slightly.

Alrik chuckled softly. "Normally yes, but plans have changed. You'll just have to deal with it."

Alexandra roared at him before charging straight at him. "I won't let you!" She was about to cut him down but Alrik turned around and used his free hand to blast her back. Alexandra grunted as she hit the floor a few feet away, crashing into some boxes.

The man snorted. "Foolish girl. Believes she could actually redeem herself to her father."

Erza raised her arm trying to summon one of her swords but Alrik was quicker. He grabbed her arm and smashed it against the wall beside her head. He smirked. "Now, where you going to summon a sword?"

Erza gritted her teeth at him, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. "Let her go Alrik!" A voice shouted. Turning his head slightly Alrik saw Sting standing there with a completely free from the dark substance.

He snorted. "Looks like you got out."

Crystol glared at him. **"Give up Alrik. You will not win. Make it easier for all of us and stand down, before I rip you apart myself." **

Alrik grinned. "Oh?" Suddenly they heard a gasp as his grip around Erza's neck tightened so she couldn't breathe at all. Sting gritted his teeth, but it seemed Crystol didn't care at all.

She took a step forward ignoring his threat. Alrik raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't care if she dies?"

"**No." **

Sting suddenly pulled her back, a furious look on his face. "You might not care if Erza dies but Kera will! If you do this she will hate you till the end of eternity! Don't be so stupid!"

Cyrstol pushed him aside. **"I do not care. She can hate me all she wants, but I will not sacrifice one measly pathetic life that is also a human for dozens of Dragons." **

"Crystol!" Sting snapped at her, not believing what she was saying. He still couldn't believe that such a person, well Dragon, could live inside a caring person as Kera. Crystol doesn't care about anyone, except for Kera…

Wait…

"Crystol if you do this Kera will die." Sting said with a serious glare.

Those words made her stop. Sting felt a sense of relief wash over him seeing her stop. Crystol turned her head towards him. **"What?" **She sneered slightly.

Taking a deep breath he started explain. "Erza is a sister to her, the closest thing she had to family. If she dies, especially because you were so stubborn she will firstly think this is her fault and second of all she couldn't live without her. I know Kera, she'd die or probably even kill herself if Erza dies and you can't do anything about it. You're there to protect Kera and that means protecting her friends as well."

Crystol stayed silent and started to think about this. In the meantime Erza was clawing at Alrik's arm with her free hand. She couldn't breathe at all and she was about to pass out if she didn't get any oxygen soon enough. Then suddenly his grip loosened, letting air flow through her lungs.

The reason why he loosened his grip was because Crystol had taken a step back, standing next to Sting.

Alrik smirked. "Nice, you understand the situation. Now let me do my work."

That's when Sting interrupted him. "Let her go Alrik, she has nothing to do with this."

He chuckled. "Oh she does." He said turning his attention to the read head, ignoring the two people behind her. "Now give me my sword."

Erza spat at him. "I'd rather die… than give you the sword." She tried to get out of his grasp again but Alrik held her still. He was a little furious, but expected that she wouldn't just simply give him the sword. So he had to do it the hard way.

The red head smirked. "And even if you kill me the sword is lost to you."

Alrik nodded. "I know, the sword is in your inventory, between realms. Only the requip mage themselves can get their weapons out or put them away. But darling, I am the master of dark magic and I can get in-between realms."

The shock and horror on Erza's face was so unlikely that it scared even the others around them. The red head never held that expression. Alrik raised his hand in the air, dark magic circling around it. "And I can promise you that it _will _be painful, since it is connected with you."

He thrust his hand forward, his arm entering her chest, but not physically. It's as if he had his arm entering some sort of portal, but in truth it was reaching into Erza's magical inventory. The red head screamed out in pain as he reached in and in that moment both Sting and Crystol jumped in. It was now or never since he was already hurting her.

Alrik grinned as he felt the all too familiar grip of the sword. _Yes. _

Erza gritted her teeth as the pain ran through her entire body. It wasn't physically but it almost felt like he was ripping a part of her soul out.

"**You bastard!" **Crystol roared but suddenly Alrik turned around and threw _something_.

Crystol stumbled back, pain shooting through her shoulder. Looking down she noticed a sword sticking in her shoulder. An all too familiar sword.

For some reason it started to burn and she stumbled even more before hitting the ground. She was about to grab the sword from its hilt, so she could pull it out, but even that burnt her skin. _What the hell!? _

Alrik smirked as he let Erza go and turned around. The requip mage slumped to the ground not moving at all. Sting ran over to Crystol trying to see if he could help her. Alrik laughed as he turned around. "And you said that I won't be able to succeed in my plan."

Crystol gritted her teeth as the sword kept burning her shoulder. She couldn't even pull it out because it would burn her hand. This was not how she planned it to go.

"Let me pull it out." Sting said trying to grip the sword. "Just hold still." He was about to pull it out but Crystol saw something behind him. Suddenly she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, switching places so she would be at the top.

And luckily she did, because Alrik had used the other sword of the Twin Dragon Blades and stabbed it into her back. If she hadn't moved Sting it would have hit his heart from the back, here it had just hit her back, but the burning pain was unbearable.

Crystol grit her teeth trying to hold in the pain that was now running through her shoulder and back. Sting was underneath her, not believing what the Dragon had just done. She had pushed him away so she'd take the hit, even though knowing that it would be painful for her.

The Dragon opened her eyes and looked down at Sting. "I-If you… t-truly love her… m-make sure… h-he d-doesn't… win." With that she slumped down, crashing onto Sting.

Sting moved her to the side, still not believing what just happened. "Crystol? C-Come on! Wake up!" He said shaking her but the brunette wasn't responding to anything.

Oh god… what was he going to do now?

**And another cliffhanger, sorry! But it has to be done! Anyway, it looks like they're getting a hard beating. Two are already down and Sting has no idea what he should do now! Well, now there's only one thing to say. Let me know what you all thought about it and...**

**Until next time! **


	25. Chapter 25

**And welcome back! It didn't take so long this time and I gave you a longer chapter as well. So hope you guys are ready for this! I'm right in the groove at the moment I can't stop writing! Anyway, hope you all enjoy! **

**Rez: Then start rooting for Sting! **

**Chaos: So mostly everyone knows now except for Kera herself ;) **

**Lingering will: I wouldn't even dare to kill off my own character. No worries, Kera won't die **

**Dark impetus: And it gets even better!**

**Marty: I know my cliffhangers are mean. And it's always so tempting to end them like that. And yes, Sting has shown even Crystol that he cares for Kera and that is a feat for itself. Now let's see if they get out of this alive so he can tell her ;)**

* * *

Sting was shocked. Actually he was shocked and horrified at the same time. Alrik had just taken down Crystol with the Twin Dragon Blades. What was more shocking is how he got it from Erza! How the hell was he able to do that!?

Now Crystol was down, a sword in her shoulder _and _her back. She had taken one of them for him. _Crystol _took a sword for _him. _From what he had heard, and experienced, Crystol didn't care for anyone. She just wanted to make sure that Kera was alright.

So why did she take a sword for him? Why did she protect him?

Laughter broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Alrik standing there as proudly as ever while a smirk was plastered on his face. "Well, it looks like the mighty Queen of Dragons has fallen. Now there is only one thing to…" He stopped when he felt a sudden pain in his jaw.

Sting had jumped up and swiftly giving him an uppercut, punching him so hard that it sent him flying back. Alrik was surprised and slightly shocked. He hadn't expected this to happen.

But he could clearly see that Sting was furious. A simple Dragon Slayer.

Sting carefully set Crystol aside, laying her so, that the swords wouldn't injure her more. Then he stood up straight, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Don't you _dare…_ lay a finger on her again." He sneered.

Alrik rubbed his jaw as he stood back up. "Nice right hook." He started dusting himself off as he stood up. "But do you really believe that someone like you can defeat me?"

"If you hurt the people I care about, you bet." He sneered before quickly turning around. "Natsu! Wendy!" He shouted catching their attention.

Natsu quickly turned around from his fight with Alison and a Demon from Caine and saw Kera on the ground with a sword in her back. "Shit…" he muttered and turned to Gray. "Cover me Gray!" He shouted before running towards the fallen brunette. Wendy had seen the situation as well and was quickly at their side.

Natsu had started pulling Kera back, taking her out of the battle. They had to help her quickly. The Fire Dragon Slayer pulled Kera towards Wendy and carefully set her down on her side. Then he knelt down and eyed the swords.

"Are you ready Wendy?" He asked gripping the sword that was in her back. Wendy held her hands ready and nodded slightly. Natsu slowly pulled the sword from her back and Wendy started on healing her. It took a few seconds for the injury to stop bleeding. While the little girl started healing Natsu noticed something.

There were burn marks around the wound. The sword was _burning _her.

It didn't do that before… did it?

Wendy suddenly pulled Kera over on her back. She eyed the other sword in her shoulder and sighed. It had to come out so she could heal her injury. "Natsu…" She whispered calling the fellow Dragon Slayer.

The pink haired boy simply nodded before grabbing the other sword. Carefully he also pulled that one out, just this time Kera seemed to wince as it came out. Wendy immediately started healing the injury on her shoulder, making sure that she wouldn't lose too much blood.

Natsu glanced over at Sting and saw him fighting with Alrik, behind them, Erza was slumped against the wall, not moving at all. He gritted his teeth. _What did that bastard do to them? _He would kill him right then and there but it seemed Sting was already dealing with Alrik.

He quickly looked over at Wendy. "I'll be right back. I need to get Erza out of there as well."

Wendy nodded. "Don't worry, I'll keep on healing Kera, but I think she's out of danger at the moment."

Natsu nodded and ran to the other side of the room. He dashed from Wendy's side towards Sting and Alrik. Sting was giving him blow by blow, while also receiving a lot, but he was standing his ground. Natsu could clearly see that he was pissed. "Distract him Sting!" He called running passed them.

Sting saw him running towards Erza and nodded, turning his attention back to the bastard in front of him. "No problem." He sneered before smashing himself into Alrik.

Natsu knelt down beside Erza. He started checking her for injuries and noticed her shoulder was bleeding through a piece of cloth, also her arm was bandaged. Natsu sighed shaking his head. "Damn Erza, through what kind of hell did you go through?" He asked. It was rare when Erza got injured during a fight, so seeing her like this was a little shocking for him.

He stood up and grabbed her shoulders. He then started to drag her back to Wendy. "You better thank me afterwards." He grumbled slightly.

"Natsu watch out!"

He turned his head and saw an arrow heading straight for him. _Ah shit… _Luckily for him, an ice wall appeared stopping the arrow that was headed for his head. It was through the ice and only a few inches away from his face. He swallowed. "That… was too close."

"You're welcome!" Gray shouted from the other side while sending an ice lance back at Caine.

Natsu grinned simply and started to drag Erza again. "Thanks for the cover!" He shouted pulling the red head along.

He had to be careful or else he'll get stabbed, shot, or blown away by someone. Natsu carefully laid Erza next to Wendy who was still healing Kera. The little girl glanced over to them and grew worried. She'll lose all her magic energy before she was able to heal them completely.

She stopped healing Kera and decided to turn towards the red head, yet a rumbling stopped her from doing anything. Natsu felt the rumble as well and grew worried. That wasn't natural…

* * *

Sting blocked an incoming attack from Alrik before kicking him in the stomach. He jumped back holding his stomach. He was not expecting him to be so ferocious. He was merely a simple lowly Dragon Slayer.

The white Dragon Slayer roared as he sent another punch towards him, encased in his light magic. Alrik tried to block it but for some reason it still hit him dead on. He grunted slightly but recovered as he moved to the side, missing a kick.

Allrik snorted. "You might have gotten a hit on me, but that will be the last." He was about to send a devastating attack towards Sting, but found out he couldn't move at all. "Why can't I move!?" He shouted furiously.

A bright light caught his eyes. Looking down at himself he noticed a seal on him. "What is this!?" He shouted.

Sting smirked. "That is a stigma. It prevents any movement." He cracked his knuckles. "Which means your vulnerable to any attack I send you." He took a step back and stood up straight. Then he took a deep breath ready to attack him with one of his Dragon Roars...

…until the room started rumbling. Sting had to catch himself so he wouldn't fall flat on his ass. Looking around he tried to find the source of the sudden rumbling but couldn't find anything. What was going on?

Alrik started laughing from where he was standing causing Sting to glare at him. "What did you do?" He asked him clenching his fists in anger.

"I, didn't do anything." Alrik smirked, "Yet your _friend _has done exactly what was needed to do. Just look for yourself."

Sting turned around, confused as to what he was meaning. He saw Natsu and Wendy taking care of both Kera and Erza. His eyes tried to look for something that would help him. That is when he saw the blades on the floor, dripping with blood.

The blood from the swords had trickled across the floor to the center of the room. On the floor was a book, a very familiar book that they had tried to keep away from Kera… and now the blood has surrounded the book as if it were drawn to it. Now the book was glowing and everyone could feel a strong power coming from it.

Sting quickly turned to Alrik. "What the hell!? I thought you needed to kill Kera!"

Alrik smirked. "To unleash his full potential, yes, but to summon him I merely need her blood, taken by both blades."

"You bastard…" Sting growled. With a loud roar he charged at the man in front of him, wanting to punch him so hard. "You're going to pay!" He shouted ready to hit him, but a powerful blast from the middle of the room sent almost everyone flying. Sting lost his balance and flew face forward next to Alrik. The man himself stumbled back, surprised by the blast.

Wendy yelped as she was blasted back to the wall. Natsu hit the ground while the others were blown back as well. Lucy hit her head against the wall and for a moment saw only stars. Yet the others were blown back as well. Caine lost his bow, while Alison tumbled back. Marcus, even with his strong build, was also blown back by the blast.

All of the fighting had stopped and everyone turned to the center of the room where the book had been lying on the ground. But now… there was a bright ball of light floating in the air.

"What the hell is that!?" Gray asked rubbing his head.

Alison looked at it a little confused herself. "I… I don't know." She said fear creeping up in her.

Lucy snapped her head around to look at the blonde. "Wait, are you saying not even you know what that is?!"

Alison shook her head and got up to her feet. "Caine!" She called getting the attention of the hunter. He groaned getting up on his feet. "What was that?" He asked. He saw the light over the book and grew even more confused. "And what is that!?"

"Seriously!? No one knows what that thing is!?" Gajeel shouted.

Alexandra groaned as she rubbed her head. "That's… that's Sieg… he… he was able to summon him."

"He is what?" Alison shouted glaring at the brunette. "What the hell is going on Alexandra?" She asked.

The brunette growled getting back on her feet. "Don't yell at me you little… I don't know exactly what the hell Alrik is planning. The only thing I know is that he wants to summon some Demon!"

"That wasn't part of the job description!" Caine shouted getting into the fight as well.

Alison nodded. "Why the hell didn't he say that we were going to summon a fucking Demon!? We were just told to kill these pathetic excuses of Dragon Slayers!"

"How the hell should I know!? He didn't tell me much either!" Alexandra yelled at him. "He also hit me!"

"Oh wha, go cry to your father, oh right, he's dead!" Alison shot back.

Alexandra gritted her teeth and her eye twitched. How dare she talk about her dead father like that. "Why you little."

"**ENOUGH!" **

Everyone froze as they heard that booming voice. Even the members of the Dragon Hunt were standing still, except for Alrik who was grinning like a madman.

The light in the middle of the room grew bigger and bigger until it completely blinded everyone. Natsu had to close his eyes so he wouldn't go blind, but when he was able to see again, his face went pale.

Wendy gasped and took a few steps back. Lucy's eyes went wide and Gajeel and Gray were a loss for words.

Even the others were shocked. Caine had his mouth wide open while Alison looked pale and was silent. Alexandra just shook her head. "Oh shit…" She muttered.

In the middle of the room stood a giant figure, taller than all of the others, almost twice their size. It was hunched over leaning against a giant sword that was stabbed into the ground. The sword was already as tall as one of them. The Demon was wearing armor and covered most of his skin, though what they could see they could say that his skin was black but with little purple in it. The Demon stood up straight, his hand still resting on the hilt of his swords. **"Who has summoned me!?" **He shouted looking around the room.

Alrik pushed Sting away and smirked as he stepped towards the Demon. "I have freed you from that awful prison Sieg."

Sieg turned around and looked down at Alrik. **"A mortal like you has summoned me?" **

"I called upon you to have you do what you do." Alrik told him. "To kill Dragons."

Sieg snorted slightly. **"You summon me to slaughter Dragons, yet you dare to call upon me, with my powers locked!? What kind of imbecile are you!?" **He roared glaring down at Alrik.

He raised his hands. "I-I know… it's a small set back, but she's right over there! Unconscious, vulnerable, we just have to kill her and you have your full powers unleashed!"

The Demon turned its head and looked down at the people against the wall. His eyes narrowed down when he saw Natsu, Wendy and the unconscious Kera. **"Dragon Slayers… interesting, also it seems you have the Queen of these pests." **He sneered the last word.

With a sudden movement he pulled his sword from the ground and was ready to slash it down towards the Dragon Slayers. Wendy screamed seeing this, horrified at what was about to happen. Natsu quickly moved, ready to take him on.

Out of nowhere a bright light smashed itself against Sieg, sending him stumbling to the side. The sword missed the Dragon Slayers and hit the wall above them, causing a few rocks to come crashing down. Immediately Natsu put himself over Kera so she wouldn't get hit by the rocks while Wendy got out of the way.

Sieg growled. He was furious, wanting to know who had pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch her!" A voice shouted. Turning his head Sieg saw Sting on the ground looking pissed at him. How was such a measly human able to push him away? **"How dare you!" **He shouted.

Natsu growled. "No how dare you!" He shouted. "You try to hurt our friends and you're going to pay for it."

Sting nodded. "We will do anything to keep Kera safe and make sure you'll lose." He gripped his fists tighter glaring up at the Demon.

Sieg's red eyes narrowed dangerously low. **"So… you challenge me? Mere humans?" **

"I don't think so!" Gajeel shouted jumping up from behind, surprising the Demon. "You said it yourself! We're Dragon Slayers!" He shouted smashing his fist into his face.

The Demon stumbled back slightly, shocked to see that a human could do such damage. Natsu turned to the other Dragon Slayer. "Sting!" He called and he nodded.

Both Natsu and Sting got together and pulled their arms back. "Time for this Demon to feel the power of a real Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouted fire collecting in his arms and light collecting in Sting's arms. Together they smirked and shouted. "BURNING LIGHT!" They shouted sending their arms forward. Both of their attacks intertwined and was headed straight towards Sieg.

The Demon yelled out in pain as the attack hit him straight. Sieg stumbled back and tripped over his own two feet.

"Move!" Gray shouted pushing Lucy, Alison and Alexandra out of the way. Caine quickly jumped out of the way and they watched how the Demon fell to the ground.

Both Natsu and Sting grinned as they high fived each other. They had successfully sent the Demon that killed Dragons to the ground. This thing wasn't so tough.

Alrik gritted his teeth as he saw Sieg fall. These pathetic Dragon Slayers shouldn't be able to do that! Sieg was supposed to kill them all! Of course he hasn't all of his power, but he should still be able to kill them!

Sieg growled as he started getting back to his feet. **"You damn pests! You will pay for that!" **he shouted standing up. He slammed his sword into the ground. **"You will all die!"**

* * *

"**You damn pests!" **

She furrowed her brow as pain exploded in her head. That booming voice was giving her a headache. Why couldn't it just simply shut up?

_Wait… _

She didn't recognize that voice… did… did Alrik really…

Groaning slightly she tried to push herself up, but pain flared across her shoulder. _S-Shit… it hurts… _Suddenly she heard something smashing into the ground before the booming voice spoke yet again. **"You will all die!" **

What the hell was going on!?

Opening her eyes softly she saw a towering figure in the middle of the room…

Sieg…

So Alrik did summon him, but if he was there then…

Her eyes snapped to the side and saw a familiar brunette lying on the ground. Fear and panic started to rise in her as she saw her unmoving. Was she… was she… _No…no she can't be…_

She tried getting up again but the pain in her shoulder was really starting to hurt her now. _Stupid Alexandra… stabbing me in the shoulder. _Well if she couldn't push herself up… she started to pull herself across the floor towards the hopefully just unconscious brunette.

Her shoulder flared up in pain again, but she tried ignoring it as she tried to get to her. Gritting her teeth she crawled over to Kera and grabbed her by the shoulder. With the strength she had left she turned her over.

She couldn't believe how weak she was. What Alrik did to her… it had hurt more than she thought and it left her completely drained. She didn't even know something like that was possible.

Her hand went to Kera's neck and sighed in relief. She could feel a pulse, which means she was alive. Thank god.

"Erza!"

She felt a pair of small hands trying to pull her back. She grunted slightly but didn't move. Turning her head she saw Wendy, who was looking at her worried. "Let me heal…"

"No… s-save your magic…" God she even sounded weak. Turning her head she looked back at Kera. "N-Need to… w-wake her… up…"

"Erza, you're injured. I wasn't able to heal you yet." Wendy said, wanting to pull her back, so she could heal her, but yet again Erza tried struggling. "I-I'm… f-fine…"

Wendy sighed knowing that the red head was stubborn. How was she going to heal her like this? The others were fighting, making sure that Sieg wouldn't reach them.

A loud thump was heard and Wendy turned around to see Erza slumped over the brunette. The red head gritted her teeth as she tried steadying herself with her injured shoulder, while also hitting the brunette on the chest so she would wake up.

After a few failed attempts she decided to slap her across the face. Anything that could wake her up. After another hard slap across the face the brunette started to groan. Erza siled softly seeing her move, but it wasn't quick enough.

So with the energy she had left she slapped Kera once more. This time the brunette started moving and pushed her away. "Ugh…" She muttered.

Kera furrowed her brow before opening her eyes slightly. Pain ran through her body and she felt a little weak. She tried turning around but then pain ran from her shoulder all the way to her back. She hissed in pain, knitting her eyes shut.

"W-Wendy." Erza called and the little girl nodded. She was at Kera's side and helped her sit up. With that she also let her magic heal her pain.

That's when Kera opened her eyes again. The first thing she saw was Erza on the ground giving her a small smile. "G-Glad… y-you're awake…"

"Erza?" Kera asked still a little confused and weak. "W-What… what happened?"

A loud crash was heard and all three girls turned around to see Sieg smashing away some of their friends. Kera's eyes went wide. "What the hell is that!?" She shouted holding her shoulder.

"That's Sieg." Wendy told her and now the brunette was freaking out. "What!? But… but I'm still alive!" She said looking at herself.

"It seems your blood from the swords was enough to summon him, though he doesn't have his full powers yet." Wendy explained.

"This is not good." Kera muttered. Coughing was heard and Kera saw Erza on the ground slightly gasping for air. Immediately the brunette panicked. "Erza!"

"I-I'm f-fine." She wheezed. "Just… Alrik… f-forced the… the s-sword out… i-it h-hurt… l-like my s-soul… w-was b-being… r-ripped…"

Kera slightly grabbed Wendy. "You have to heal her!"

The little girl nodded quickly going to the red heads side. Beside the stunt Alrik done with her, she already had an injury on her shoulder. While Wendy started healing her, Kera grabbed Erza's arm. "Just hang on, you'll be fine."

Erza chuckled softly, though it sounded weak. "I-I'm fine… K-Kera…" She took a deep breath as she could feel Wendy's magic doing her work. "S-Sorry… f-for the s-sword."

"Stop saying sorry! You're not responsible for anything! Everything will be fine." Kera told her.

The red head sighed but let her head fall to the ground. "E-Easier said… t-than d-done…"

Another loud crash caught their attention. Sieg had smashed both Natsu and Sting against a wall. "G-Go…" Kera turned down to look at Erza. She was smirking. "Kick… his ass… f-for me."

Kera smirked softly and nodded her head. "Will do."

**Well that's that for today! Hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for the next chapter! Let me know what you all thought about it and I guess there's only one other thing to say...**

**Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**And welcome back to the next chapter of the Dragon Hunt! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because this one is going to be as awesome as the last one! Things are getting heated up and I hope you guys are all enjoying it so far! So enjoy the chapter! **

**Rez: Yes, we've come a long way and there are a few more things to be settled! **

**Lingering will: Well thank you! **

**Marty: Yes, it's rare to see her so weak, but what Alrik did to her, that's not something to take easily. And now they have to deal with a Demon. How will they ever get through this? Probably like always ;) It's Fairy Tail. Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Meowhaha: You're right, it's not normal and it could have side effects, especially with something like this, but I can't say how Erza's state of health is at the moment. I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) **

* * *

Sting raised his arms up, blocking an incoming attack from Sieg which he could jump away from. Unfortunately he couldn't hold his footing and was smashed against the wall by the Demons hand. He grunted hitting the floor. "Gah!"

Sieg snorted as he saw the Dragon Slayer fall. **"Pathetic, you humans can't do anything . When I kill your pathetic Queen I will finally be able to unleash my full power." **

Hearing that, made something snap inside the White Dragon Slayer. He immediately got up and started glowing. Sieg noticed this as well, seeing that he had entered his Dragon Force Stage yet again. "You won't lay a finger on her!" He shouted before smashing himself into the Demon.

He was actually surprised to feel such a force behind the attack. He stumbled back but was able to catch himself before falling to the ground again. Growling Sieg tried to hit the human again. **"You little pest!" **

Sting quickly dodged the incoming attack and saw a bright light behind the Demon. Natsu was in the air, covered in flames. He let out a roar before hitting Sieg with everything he had. Gajeel in that time took a step back taking in a deep breath. "Iron Dragon: Roar!" He shouted letting out a devastating attack.

Both attacks hit the Demon making him stumble back even more. Gritting his teeth Sieg grabbed his sword and swung it around towards both Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers. Sieg was too quick for them to jump away from the attack, that is why the three Dragon Slayers braced for impact.

Sieg smirked. **"You will all die!" **He shouted the blade coming straight for them.

All of a sudden he felt resistance against the sword. Looking down at the ground he saw someone trying to push back the blade as they slid across. Yet it was futile, the sword would hit the others as well and they'd perish.

A bright light surrounded the blade for a moment before it suddenly halted. Sieg gritted his teeth. He wasn't able to move the blade at all. **"What is this!?" **He shouted.

Looking down at the end of his blade he could see a familiar brunette holding it back. She had her teeth clenched together as she held the blade back. "You're not… hurting them. Not… as long as… I'm standing and breathing." She said trying to push the blade back. Her hands and arms were covered in rock so she wouldn't get sliced.

Sieg growled. **"You believe you can stand against me!? Child! I was created to destroy you!" **

"Yea well… the rules usually don't apply to me." She said before pushing the sword back, surprising the Demon. "If they did I'd be dead two times over!" She shouted.

"Three times!" Natsu called out. "Remember GMG!"

Kera smirked. "Yea, three times." With that said she pushed the sword away, making Sieg stumble. Taking that opening Kera jumped up to him, a ball of light around her fist. "Elemental Dragon: Burning Cla…" She stopped when Sieg's hand swiped her away as if she were a simple fly. She yelped as she hit the wall.

"Kera!" Natsu shouted seeing her fly. The brunette hit the wall before simply falling to the ground. She groaned but started moving. "I'm okay!" She shouted waving a hand up in the air, showing the others that she was good.

Slowly getting up she grabbed her shoulder which was still aching. But now her head was pounding slightly as well. "That… was not expected." She muttered.

Sting though, seeing Kera back up on her feet, was relieved to see she was fine, but still worried about her well being. This Demon was practically after her, so he could unleash his full power. They had to make sure he wouldn't get that chance.

Sieg let out a piercing roar as he almost lashed out. Without uttering another word he punched the ceiling above them creating a hole, where light started to burst in. The wizards were momentarily paralyzed by the sudden sun light, but what was worse were the giant rocks falling down on them.

"Everyone watch out!" Natsu shouted dodging a falling rock that had almost hit him. He watched as Sieg kept on destroying the ceiling…

He wanted out of this small place so he had more room to fight them. He gritted his teeth, knowing that wouldn't be so good, but they couldn't do anything about it now. They had to get out of here before they were buried alive.

"Everyone out now!" Kera shouted from the other side of the room. She had noticed what was going on as well and that they had to get out now.

Lucy squealed slightly as she and Gray had no way out of this. They couldn't fly or anything! Suddenly they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders. "Hold on!" A voice shouted and before they knew it they were gone.

In a blink of an eye they were outside of the dark place, breathing in the fresh air. Both wizards blinked in slight confusion. "What just happened?" Gray asked as he looked around the area, seeing nothing but green grass.

Lucy shoved Gray slightly and turning around they both saw Sieg destroying the place. That was not a good sign.

* * *

Wendy was doing everything she could so that no rocks or rubbles would fall on her and the red head beside her. Yet she couldn't do everything. She wasn't as strong as the others and she was too small to drag Erza anywhere.

A loud crack was heard causing the little girl to turn her head up. She screamed slightly seeing a giant boulder headed straight for her. She raised her arms above her ready for the impact.

Out of nowhere something hit the rock, destroying it into tiny pieces. Wendy felt the little pieces of rock hit her and was confused. Opening her eyes she saw the rock was gone and grew confused.

Suddenly Caine jumped by their side before grabbing an arrow and shooting another boulder in the air. "Alison now!" He shouted.

Wendy's eyes went wide. "Alison!? Wait! No you…" The little Dragon Slayer couldn't say anything else as the blonde girl suddenly arrived grabbing both her and Erza as well as Caine and disappeared.

Just a few seconds later did they appear outside of the hideout in one piece. Wendy was still confused seeing both Caine and Alison in front of her. She was ready to defend herself but it seemed they weren't even acknowledging her at all.

Caine turned to Alison. "Every normal wizard is out. The only ones inside are the Dragon Slayers."

Alison nodded her head. "Yea, I'll get them. Just don't fucking move." She sneered before disappearing again.

Wendy shook her little head still confused. "What's going on?" She asked. That is when Caine finally turns around to look at her. He rolled his eyes as he pointed towards the hideout where they could see a raging Sieg. "If you haven't noticed yet, the place was about to fall upon itself because of that Demon."

He saw the red head lying on the floor beside her and furrowed his brow. "Do you need any help?" He said motioning to Erza.

Wendy gave her a short glance. "She's weak… and still injured I…"

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" A voice suddenly shouted. They all turned around seeing Marcus holding back a furious Alexandra. The big gruff man was holding her all by himself, which was actually a feat since Alexandra could be real dangerous when she was angry.

"Geez, calm down for once you…" Marcus started but the brown haired warrior slammed her head into his. He yelled holding his nose that was now bleeding. "Alexandra!" He shouted holding his nose.

Caine saw what was happening and grabbed his bow. He already had an arrow pointed at the brunette before she could even turn around. "Alexandra, calm down."

For once she stood still as she glared at Caine. But she wasn't going to back down so easily. "I will not let this end like this." She sneered.

"Forget about that for just one fucking second! Alrik _lied_ to us!" He said still aiming at his comrade standing in front of Wendy and a downed Erza.

"So what!? That bastard can do anything he wants for all I care!" She shouted taking a step back.

"He lied to _you_ Alexandra. He could have lied about everything else as well." He sneered tightening his grip around his bow. "If I had known that he was going to summon a fucking Demon I wouldn't be standing right here!"

Alexandra growled. "I told you, I don't care."

"He could turn that Demon around and have us killed as well. He could get rid of us in one easy swoop. Your father fought to protect kingdom from people like Alrik! And look at you! You're aiding a man like him." Caine shouted at her. "Look at what we have done. We helped him summon that thing!" He shouted motioning to the Demon beside them.

Alexandra gritted her teeth as she gave a short glance at the Demon. Of course she was furious with Alrik. How could you forget to tell them that he was going to summon a Demon! Like Caine said, this was not what she wanted, but what she did wanted was right in front of her, behind Caine on the ground, completely vulnerable.

This was what she wanted so badly. To show them that she was a worthy knight. Kill Titania and they all will see that she's worthy.

"Listen to me Alexandra. This is not the path to take. Revenge is not the answer. If you want to do something to show the word that you a worthy warrior then help the world and fight Alrik. He's the real enemy here." Caine said, venom dripping from his voice as he mentioned the name of their supposed leader.

Everyone was looking at Alexandra now. Wendy was even looking at her not sure what she would do next.

Caine closed his eyes. _Don't make me say these next words Alexandra. _He looked at her again, seeing what she would do, but she wasn't standing down. _Fine, you asked for it. _

"Your sister would be disappointed of you."

Alexandra froze as to what she heard. Caine gave her a heated glare. Those words actually made her take a step back. The Hunter though wasn't finished. "If she would see you right now, ready to kill an innocent human being, well… I don't think I need to finish that sentence do I?" He asked.

The girl in front of him stumbled back. "But… t-the Dragon it…"

"What does the Titania have to do with a Dragon?" Caine asked.

"They laughed at me for saying that I wanted to be a knight!" She shouted furiously. "They won't take me seriously because I'm a girl!"

Caine narrowed his eyes. "That's why you decided to kill Titania? Because some people laughed at you?"

Alexandra gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "If they saw me kill her, the strongest female warrior in Fiore they have to take me seriously. Also she is protecting that Dragon!"

A loud explosion made them all jump. Caine looked to the side and saw Sieg lashing out. It was probably still fighting those Dragon Slayers. What the hell was Alison doing there? She should get them out! He turned back to Alexandra. "You know what, your sister wouldn't want you to kill someone because someone laughed at you. She would tell you to ignore them and move on, but no, you're taking a dark path. Before you say anything about that, yes we all have done things we regret, but we are trying to do our best now. Like I said, Alrik lied to us. He could have lied about what he told you as well."

Alexandra closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. He was right, he was absolutely right. She would hate her… seeing her like this… but what Alrik said…

_Alrik lied to us. He could have lied to you as well. _

Was he saying…

A loud scream was heard from Wendy and everyone turned around. It seemed Sieg had decided to throw boulders now and one was headed straight for them. "Shit…" Caine cursed. He was about to fire an arrow at it, but all of a sudden Alexandra was gone. "Double shit!" He cursed again.

Wendy raised her arms trying to defend herself against the rock. She saw a blur enter her vision and her eyes went wide.

Alexandra stood in front of them, a sword in hand. She quickly threw it at the boulder and on contact it exploded. The brunette turned around, the rocks hitting her back and making sure they wouldn't hit the others.

Caine smirked slightly seeing her like that. What the others didn't know was that he knew Alexandra for a longer while than the others. They knew each other before joining this band of misfits.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.

Alexandra rolled her eyes as she turned around. "We have to make sure that Alrik doesn't win." With that she passed everyone, but still giving the red head a short glance. She would deal with her later…

* * *

Back inside the hideout the Dragon Slayers were still fighting Sieg. The place was coming down but they couldn't leave just like this. Natsu quickly jumped away, missing an incoming fist from Sieg before sending a powerful fire attack towards him.

Sieg growled as he wiped at his face. **"You little pest!" **He sneered before slamming his fist into the ground where he was standing. Natsu though quickly jumped away just in time.

Sting came from behind, his hands covered by white magic. With a loud yell he descended on the Demon, the attack hitting Sieg on the back. The Demon yelled out in pain, surprised, and stumbled forward.

Gajeel then punched Sieg in the face, knocking him to the ground for the second time.

Kera stood up smirking. They could actually do this. Her eyes saw something coming at her from the side and quickly she turned around raising her arms in the air. Luckily she did because Alrik was right in front of her with a furious glare. His hands covered by dark magic.

"You're going to pay. You will die and Sieg will destroy what is left on this planet." He sneered.

Kera kicked him in the stomach. "Not a chance." She said before also punching him in the face. Alrik stumbled back and he was about to attack again, but Alison appeared throwing him away. Kera saw her and immediately put her hands up, ready for a fight.

The girl raised her hands in the air. "Friendly." She said. "At least for now…" She muttered.

Kera narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you trying to do?" She asked her.

Alison glanced back at Alrik who was recovering and slowly getting back on his feet. "We're trying to do something right here. I already brought everyone out of the building except for you Dragon Slayers. We need to leave now before this entire building collapses, burying anyone who is still inside."

"Are you really trying to help us or is this one of your filthy tricks?" She asked venom dripping from her voice.

The blonde sighed, obviously frustrated. "Oh for fucks sake… if you won't come willingly…" she said ready to grab her but Kera quickly pushed her away from an incoming Alrik. She quickly kicked him again, sending him back. The man cursed yet again as he tried getting up. The brunette quickly stopped him by trapping his hand with earth.

An explosion caught their attention and another huge piece of rock had almost hit them. Kera blinked seeing the destruction. "Alright…" She muttered. Alison rolled her eyes and was about to grab her but she stopped. "Wait!"

Alison gave her a confused glance. "Take the others out first. Get me last, I still need to do something."

"Fine…" She grumbled before running off to the other Dragon Slayers. In the meantime Kera looked around the room trying to look for something. Her eyes landed on two swords that were on the other side of the room. She smirked. "There you are."

A blur caught her attention and she quickly turned around to catch Sieg's blade just in time, stopping it from cutting her head off. Kera gritted her teeth, glaring at the Demon holding the blade. He though was smirking like a bastard. **"I will kill you and gain my full power." **

"You can forget about that!" She shouted throwing the blade upwards. In that moment the brunette charged forward slamming herself into him, her body covered with her elements.

Sieg stumbled back but it didn't seem he was hurt otherwise.

Kera turned her head and tried running for the swords. She had to get them back! Sieg roared before sending his blade towards the brunette, trying to stop her from doing whatever she was trying to achieve.

The Dragon Slayer saw it coming and swallowed hard. She dived and let the sword pass over her head by just a few inches. Grunting she hit the floor with a loud thud. She could even feel a few rocks hitting her body. "Ugh." Raising her head she saw the two swords just a few inches in front of her.

Alison suddenly appeared again. "We have to leave now!" She said.

Kera jumped for the blades as Alison grabbed her. She was just able to grab them before Alison teleported them out of there, the building finally collapsing in on itself.

**The other members of the Dragon Hunt are now helping the Fairy Tail wizards! What do you guys think about that? Any thoughts? Also if I get enough reviews the next chapter probably will come up on Friday! So go ahead and leave a little review while telling me what you guys think ;) **

**Until next time! **


	27. Chapter 27

**And we're back and this time with a chapter that is definitely longer than usual! This is almost double what I write as a chapter and to say the least I enjoyed it, but for the reason for this long chapter is because it's my Birthday today! Wow another year older... anyway, to celebrate I hope this chapter will be incredible! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and you will all see soon why ;)**

**Rez: Yes, thank you! I hope that fiery passion is blazing in this chapter! **

**Lingering will: Why thank you! Hope this one is brilliant as well! **

**Meowhaha: Even more excited than the release of a new Fairy Tail chapter? Wow I think I should be honored. *bows* And yes the final battle is about to commence! **

**Marty: Well let's see if they beat Sieg and that Alrik's ass will be kicked real hard ;) Let the battle commence!**

* * *

Both Kera and Alison appeared outside with the others, both falling onto the ground. Immediately Kera yelled out in pain, the swords burning her hand. She let them fall to the grass and pulled her hands to her chest. Looking at it she saw the skin starting to blister. Why the hell where the swords burning _her? _

"Kera!" Turning her head she saw everyone else standing there, but two specific Dragon Slayers came running to her. Both Natsu and Sting knelt down to her. Sting immediately saw her hands and grew worried. "Why are your hands burnt?" He asked.

The brunette shook her head. "The swords, they're burning me, I have no idea why!" She gritted her teeth as she clenched at her hand.

Sting quickly pulled her hands back. The brunette was confused but then saw the blonde warp some cloth around her hand. "That should at least help for now. It won't be a solution forever, but it should hold for now."

Kera smiled softly. "Thanks."

From the side of her eyes she saw something heading for the swords. Alexandra was standing over the swords looking at them with an emotionless face. Kera gritted her teeth. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted before lunging at the brunette.

Alexandra yelped slightly as she hit the floor. Kera was on top of her. "You're going to pay for hurting Erza!"

"Get off me you freaking brat!" Alexandra growled pushing her head away. "Before I remove you myself!"

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try!" Kera sneered trying to strangle her but Alexandra flipped them over. "You imbecile! Get your damn head straight!"

"Up yours you psycho maniac!"

"You failure of a Dragon!"

"Knight wanabe!"

"Insolent little wench!"

"Ass kisser!"

"Why you…" Both Alexandra and Kera were rolling around in the grass trying to strangle each other.

Lucy sighed. "This looks familiar…"

Both Natsu and Gray looked at the two girls on the ground. "Do we look like that when we fight?" Natsu asked with a curious look while pointing towards the girls.

Lucy nodded. "Yes… yes you do."

Natsu snorted. "We don't look that stupid." He said.

Suddenly a loud explosion caught everyone's attention. Alexandra and Kera stopped fighting and looked in the direction where it came from. It was the place where they were a few minutes ago.

Out of the rubble Sieg stood up roaring like an animal. Kera groaned. "Really? I thought the rubble would at least down him! But it seems like it didn't even do anything!"

Alexandra pushed her off. "Of course it didn't you dimwit! It's a freaking Demon! Some little rocks won't hurt it!"

"Maybe I should throw some at you to see if you'll do anything!" Kera sneered pushing the brunette to the ground. Alexandra growled at her. She was not going to let some little pathetic Dragon defeat her.

"**YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!" **

Now that made everyone stop doing what they were doing. Sieg was back on his feet and he was furious. That was definitely not good for them. Kera turned around trying to see what they could do, unfortunately something horrible came up to her mind. "Guys… where are Mira and Jellal!?"

Lucy and Gray started looking around finally noticing it themselves. Gajeel frowned, crossing his arms. "Weren't those two behind us when we collided?"

Dread filled Kera when she realized the truth. "Oh god… they didn't follow us! They're still inside!" She quickly turned around and grabbed Alison by her collar. "You have to go back inside there and look for them!"

Alison growled as she pushed her away. She dusted herself off. "Don't touch me you little wench! I'm not doing anything for you!" Kera growled getting into her face. "Yes you are…"

She felt hands pull her back and saw Alexandra in front of her again. The brunette was glaring at the Dragon Queen. "You heard her, she's not going to do anything for you. It was already enough for her to pull you out there. It looks like you'll have to forget about them."

Kera got into her face. "Maybe I should punch your face so you'll forget your damn name." She sneered. Before either one of them could make a move Sting pulled Kera back while Caine pulled Alexandra back.

"Will the two of you stop it!?" Caine shouted. "We have something more important to deal with than your bickering!"

The brunette struggled in Sting's grasp. "She's the sole reason Erza is in the condition she is right now. You hurt her and I'm going to make you pay for that." She said pulling against Sting's restraint again.

Alexandra growled. "I don't fucking care! She got it coming! She deserved it!"

"Well you deserve a punch in the face!"

"Stop it both of you!" Lucy shouted getting in between the two of them. She glanced at both girls before returning to her death glare. "I don't like working with them either, but now we have a common enemy right in front of us. We have to deal with that Demon before it kills us all! Now put your differences aside for just a moment and deal with that Demon!"

Kera sighed and stepped down. Lucy was right, they had something worse to deal with. Though she will keep an eye on the warrior, making sure that she won't do anything stupid or foolish, or if she would try and backstab them.

She looked down at her bandaged hand and at the swords that were lying on the ground. She wondered if she could use them… without getting burnt that is.

Wendy, who was still sitting by Erza's side, looked up at the brunette, her role model and her older sister. "What if we try what you were going to do before with Alrik? Use the power of the Dragon Queen to defeat Sieg? All Dragon Slayers will help you."

The brunette grimaced. "I don't know… I don't want to put you all in danger. I don't know what it will take. I've never done it before and I've only read about it in one of Kayeleth's books and… I'm not that good and…"

Natsu smirked. "Oh come on Kera. Don't start with the 'I'm not that good' crap. You're Queen of the Dragons. There is no one as powerful as you, if you use all of your power. You just got to believe in yourself."

The ground vibrated and they saw Sieg coming closer to them. He was furious and was intending to kill them all. Lucy slightly freaked out. "We have to move now." She said as the Demon came closer.

Kera turned around to look at everyone else. "We need to finish this right here and now. We're not going to let this Demon be the best of us. We can beat him!" _Somehow… maybe Crystol knows something. _

The Dragon Slayer turned to Natsu, Sting and Gajeel. "The four of us are going to be right up in his face. We're going to give him hell. Relentless attacks, beating him down to his knees. Lucy, Caine and Gray, you three are ranged attack. Hit him with everything you got just stay away from him. Gray ice the floor, try and make him slip. Alison, you can use illusions right? Use them to confuse the Demon, give us something. Alexandra…"

"You don't tell me anything." The warrior sneered summoning a blade and pointed it at her throat. "I do my own thing."

"Same here." Alison grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Kera rolled her eyes. "Fine! Do what you want! Just don't…"

"Guys move!"

They turned around and saw a blade headed straight towards them. "Oh crap." Kera muttered. Everyone dived for the ground, the blade flying over their heads. Kera watched how the blade flew away as she stood up.

Turning around she glared at the Demon that was now in front of them. Sieg smirked. **"Do you really believe that some rocks will stop me!?" **He raised his hand in front of him.

Natsu turned around and saw the blade was coming back. "Shit! Guys move!" He shouted. "It's coming back!"

Kera unfortunately was in the way of the sword. It would cut her in half if she didn't do anything. She turned around turning her arms into rock again trying to catch it, like she did last time. The blade came closer and closer until it moved, right passed her and out of her reach. "What the…"

"Kera watch out!" Sting shouted, seeing the blade turn around behind the Dragon Queen but it was too late. The brunette cried out in pain as she could feel the blade cut across her side. The blade flew back into Sieg's hand as Kera hit the ground, clutching her side, blood seeping out of the wound.

"KERA!" Both Sting and Natsu shouted in horror. How could they let this happen!?

Sieg chuckled as he stood over the downed brunette. **"The blade is filled with magic, my magic. It listens to my command." **He twirled the sword in his hands before rising it up into the air. **"Now it's time you perished pest." **He sneered sending the sword down towards the Dragon Slayer.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

Kera opened her eyes seeing the blade come down at her. _S-Shit… n-need to m-move… _But her side _hurt. _It didn't just feel like a damn cut, no it felt like it was burning her. The pain was almost unbearable but she knew she had to move unless she wants to die.

So with everything she had left she used air and fire to blast herself out of the way. It had hurt, yes, but she wasn't dead. Gritting her teeth she rolled across the ground holding her bleeding side. That had hurt her a lot and took a lot out of her but she couldn't die yet. If she died then that stupid demon would unleash all of his power. She can't let that happen.

Sieg's blade was stuck in the ground where the brunette had been a few moments ago. He was furious that he didn't hit her, but he knew she was injured. With that injury she couldn't do much anyway. She was doomed.

Quickly Lucy and Gray were at Kera's side. "Distract him!" Lucy shouted towards the other Dragon Slayers.

Natsu was furious and the flames around him proved his anger. With a loud roar that sounded awfully like a Dragon he charged at the Demon. Both Gajeel and Sting weren't far behind him. The White Dragon Slayer was as mad as the Fire Dragon Slayer, but Gajeel was just pissed off that this Demon had hurt his Queen and friend.

Caine quickly ordered Marcus to help them while he ran towards Lucy and Gray who were trying to help the Elemental Dragon Slayer. Kera gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up but the pain in her side was bad. It stung, it burned, it done almost everything to torture her!

"Gah!" She cried out in pain before hitting the floor again. Lucy was extremely worried, her friend was right in front of her bleeding out from an injury to her side and she couldn't do much. "Don't move Kera! You'll just make it worse."

Caine saw the injury and cursed. "That's bad. We need a healer now."

Gray turned around. "Wendy!" he called and the little girl was already at their side already a healing spell ready in her hands. Kera hissed as she could feel the spell, but didn't move. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Wendy was putting everything into her healing spell but it wasn't enough. She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes while gritting her teeth. "I can't… I can't heal it."

"What?" Lucy asked shocked. "But… w-why!?"

"I don't have enough magic energy. The wound is too severe. I can't heal it." Tears suddenly fell down her face and she started sobbing. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… if I was stronger, if I had more magic energy… I… I'm so sorry."

"N-Not… y-your f-fault." Kera muttered opening one of her eyes, while giving the little girl a soft smile.

"But Kera your injury." Lucy started but she stopped her. "J-Just… g-give m-me… a-a m-moment." She said through the pain.

Kera closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _C-Crystol… n-need your… h-help_

"_**What do you need of me?" **_Crystol asked but she could already guess what she wanted.

_I… I d-don't… k-know how… y-you healed me… at… at the games… b-but… n-need… t-that n-now. P-Please…_

"_**To heal you it takes a lot of magic energy, especially since you are not trained in that source of magic. It will leave you and me drained. I won't be able to help much. Also I am not completely sure if it will heal completely" **_

_J-Just d-do it… I… d-don't… h-have m-much time… I-I'll d-die…_

There was moment of pause and both Lucy and Gray looked at Kera with worry in their eyes. Caine frowned slightly as he saw nothing happening. "What are you waiting for!? Freeze the injury so she won't bleed out!"

Gray held him back. "Give her some time. S-She's trying something."

The Hunter was about to snap at him back but a light stopped him. Looking back at Kera he noticed a bright light covered her injury. What… what was happening? The light slowly vanished and when it was gone they could all see that the deep cut was now gone…

Lucy smiled as well as Wendy. "Oh god! Crystol!" The blonde shouted realizing what happened.

Kera's eyes slowly opened but not completely. Crystol was right. It left her completely drained… she couldn't move at all. Her eyes went over to her friends. "F-Food…" She muttered. "N-Need… f-food."

"Food?" Lucy asked confused but Gray's eyes went wide. Of course, a Dragon Slayer replenishes his magic energy and strength by eating their element, but what should Kera eat!? She has four elements and eating air doesn't do anything to her.

"Here." A voice suddenly spoke.

Turning around they saw Alexandra handing Etherion. "Where…" Gray started but the brunette shook her head. "Don't start asking questions. Give this to her."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "But… but Etherion has all kinds of magic in there! It's poisonous to them!"

Gray held it in his hands a little confused. Should he give it to Kera? The brunette can control the four elements, would that be enough. But it poisoned Natsu when he ate it at the Tower of Heaven… what should he do?

A hand grabbed the Etherion and his eyes went wide when he saw that it was Kera's hand. "Kera don't, it's poisonous, it has different kinds of magic element in it."

The brunette on the ground smirked. "D-Done it… b-before…" She said before chomping on the piece. "I'm… an Elemental Dragon Slayer… so I should… handle it." She said giving him another smirk before continuing eating the Etherion.

Lucy looked worried as well as the others. Kera ate all of the Etherion before she started coughing. She held her chest as she kept on coughing. Seeing this Lucy shook her head. "You idiot! We told you it was poisonous! You're lucky Erza isn't awake to kill you!"

Kera grinned as she suddenly stopped coughing. She could feel her magic energy returning to her, but not only that…

She felt stronger, a lot stronger. A light started to surround her and the others took a step back. The brunette felt something change. Wendy's eyes went wide when she saw what was happening. "No way…" She muttered in shock.

Kera was changing her form. Scales started to cover her skin, white shining scales. Her hands turned into sharp claws while her back arched. Her skin turned white and a few golden lines went down from her face down to her body. Wendy remembered seeing her change, during the Grand Magic Games while she was corrupted, but it was not something like this, not as powerful as this.

Lucy gasped as Kera stood up, as if nothing happened. Her eyes were closed as she felt the warm magic energy flow through her body. She could feel the magic in her finger tips. It was so much.

Opening her eyes everyone saw they were gold, but not slits. No, Kera was in control. She looked down at herself in amazement as well. This was a slight surprise to her as well. She was chained, beaten, stabbed, and cut during this chaos and she couldn't feel anything of it. The only thing she could feel was the magic energy flowing through her, ready to be released on her will.

"Kera?" Wendy asked.

Turning her head she looked at the little girl. She noticed that she was in shock, she could also hear the fear in her voice. That's when it hit her. This… this is her Dragon Force… no not Dragon Force… Dragon Rage…

This was her stage before turning into an actual Dragon. She could feel it. The power flowing through her. She smirked before turning around. "Don't worry Wendy. I've got complete control."

With that said she dashed away from the group and headed straight for the Demon that was fighting her friends. Sieg was going to pay dearly.

Lucy blinked. "What was that!?"

"That's Kera's stage of power." A voice behind them spoke. Turning around they saw three familiar people.

It was Mira and Jellal, and in their hands they were carrying an unconscious Rogue. "You guys are okay!" Gray said standing up.

Mira smiled and nodded. Jellal smirked. "Yes, we just went to get Rogue. But I can see things out here are going… crazy."

Caine frowned. "What did you say about her stage of power?" He asked.

Jellal was a little uncomfortable saying it to an enemy but from what he could see, they were fighting together to get rid of this Demon. He sighed. "Every Dragon Slayer can enter Dragon Force. For First Generation Dragon Slayers they need to consume something with high magical properties, for example Natsu ate my Flame of Rebuke or Wendy ate Air with Ethernano infused into it. Third Generation Dragon Slayers can enter it at will. Kera though is the sole daughter of the Dragon Queen. She is an Elemental Dragon Slayer born from an actual Dragon. She _can _eat Etherion, because she is able to control the magic elements. What you see in front of you is Kera's stage of power. It's stronger than your average Dragon Force and if she eats more Etherion, gains more magic energy, she can actually change her form into a Dragon."

"No way." Lucy gasped, her eyes going wide.

Jellal glanced at Kera who was already fighting Sieg. "If you thought Natsu and Sting could do a lot of damage in their Dragon Force, well then you're in for a surprise, because there is no chance you can compare that to the power of the Dragon Queen."

* * *

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Kera shouted smashing her fists to the ground, causing a huge explosion to occur. Sieg stumbled back surprised by the attack. All other Dragon Slayers jumped back surprised to see Kera in her state she is now.

"Holy shit Kera!" Natsu said shocked and amazed. "You… you look almost like a Dragon!"

Sting couldn't believe his eyes as well. Kera was covered in white scales, golden lines moved from her face all the way down to her arms and body. She looked ferocious, but Natsu was right, she did almost look like a Dragon. What did she do?

Gajeel snorted. "Looks like the runt's got some power there."

Kera roared as she smashed her fist into Sieg's face. The Demon hit the ground. The three Dragon Slayers looked shocked. "No way!" Gajeel shouted. "She took him down with one punch!"

"Not even the three of us could do that!" Natsu complained.

Sieg growled. **"You little pest. Even if you almost gained your power of a complete Dragon, that will not stop me! I have killed Dragon's in their full forms for years! For centuries! You will not be an exception!" **He shouted grabbing his sword before swinging it towards Kera.

This time the brunette was prepared for it. She stood still and caught the blade with her bare hands. Sieg's eyes went wide as he saw her. Kera gritted her teeth. "You won't win. I swear on my life that you will be vanquished right here! You will pay for hurting my friends!" She shouted before throwing the blade out of the way.

Sieg quickly shot out his hand, a dark blast of energy came out and it was headed straight for the brunette. Kera narrowed her eyes and folded her hands together. A white seal appeared under her and when she threw her hands in front of her a bright blast of light shot out, hitting Sieg's blast.

As the two attacks connected, they both exploded. Everyone was blasted back by the sheer power of the blast. Dust covered the area and Kera quickly charged through it. Both of her hands glowed and when she jumped up she held them above her head. "Dragon's Queen Crumbling Fist!" She yelled smashing her fists down on Sieg.

The Demon cried out in pain as he was forced down onto his knees. The force behind the attack caused the ground underneath him to crumble and break. Sieg growled, tried to ignore the pain and quickly turned around grabbing the brunette and smashing her to the ground.

His fist was still on the ground where she was and he smirked, knowing he had to crush her with his brute strength.

Yet a bright light surrounded his fist. Kera pushed him back with her own strength. Light surrounded her entire body as she roared. With even more incredible strength she pushed his fist up into the air. Kera gritted her teeth as she charged straight at Sieg. "Dragon's Queen Crushing Fang!" She shouted before hitting him straight in the chest.

Sieg flew back hitting the ground holding his chest. He gritted his teeth trying to get back on his feet. **"How dare you!" **He roared summoning his sword again, using it as a cane to help him get back on his feet. **"I will not be defeated by a puny Dragon!" **

Kera roared smashing her fist into his face, sending him to the ground again. She stood on his chest glaring down at him. "I'm _not _a puny Dragon." She raised her hands into the air, a bright light surrounded her fist before it turned into a giant sword. She sneered glaring down at Sieg. "I'm the Queen of Dragons!" She shouted ready to stab Sieg into the chest.

A sudden blur caught her attention. And then she felt pain in her shoulder. She stumbled back and looked down only to see a sword in her abdomen. "You've got to be freaking kidding me!" She shouted. How could she get stabbed _again!?_

Sieg took that opportunity and swatted Kera away. The brunette grunted as she hit the ground a few feet away. She gasped slightly as the sword hit the ground and dug deeper into her abdomen. Gritting her teeth she grabbed the sword only for her hand to get burnt again. "Damn it!" She shouted.

Who through it anyway!? Turning her head she saw some strange dark soldier walking towards her. In his hands he held the other Dragon Twin Blade. How the hell did he get them!? They were with the others! They were…

A scream ripped through the air and the brunette turned her head further to see several dark soldiers surrounding her friends. What the hell was going on? Sieg chuckled as he got back to his feet. **"Those are my immortal soldiers!" **He laughed. **"They will rip you and your friends into pieces!" **

Kera gritted her teeth. She griped the sword in her abdomen, even though it burnt her hand, and pulled it out. She let out a cry, but threw the sword to the ground. She was gasping for air, but got back on her feet.

The black soldier raised his other blade trying to cut her down, but Kera quickly slashed her claws around, cutting the soldier in half. The top half of the body fell down and disappeared when it hit the ground. The blade he was holding fell to the ground as well.

Sieg smirked down at her as he stood up straight. **"It seems you're injured. How sad and I thought I was going to have a worthy fight out of you." **

Kera smirked slightly holding her abdomen. "Really? Because a few minutes ago I was ready to kill you." Looking down at her stomach she chuckled. "Also this little injury won't stop me from finishing you off!" With that she charged straight towards Sieg again. Her hand glowed and the light changed into a blade. With a loud yell she kept on running towards Sieg.

A few dark soldiers got in the way, but she quickly took care of them, cutting them down while charging at Sieg. She jumped into the air and raised her sword that was composed out of all her elements and slashed down at the Demon.

Sieg raised his sword to block the attack. Kera gritted her teeth, her golden eyes burning with fury and rage. The power around her started growing as she pushed down on the blade. She was not going to end here! Sieg wasn't going to win. _She_ was going to win against this Demon!

Because she's the Queen of Dragons!

And nothing will stop her from protecting her friends!

Then... a loud crack was heard...

**I know this is a real mean cliffhanger but I had to do it! It's the perfect time to stop. But don't worry guys, I'll post the next chapter up on Sunday! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it including a Dragon changed Kera! Well almost ;) So let me know what you all thought about it! **

**Until next time! **


	28. Chapter 28

**And as promised! The next chapter of this wonderful series. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and you will see why. Again it's another long one and it's going to be amazing! **

**TomBoyOfDeath98: Thank you I did enjoy my birthday! And I hope you didn't have to wait that long for this chapter ;)**

**Meowhaha: Well I could do much on my birthday since it was scorching hot, but we were still able to celebrate! I'm glad you like the originality of this story and I hope this chapter will be as amazing as the others! **

**Rez: Or that ;)**

**Marty: Thank you! And you will finally see what cracked ;) So read on and enjoy this amazing chapter! I know you're going to love it! **

* * *

"Keep them back!" Natsu shouted as he kept on punching dark soldiers one after another. Sting did the same. He jumped back, ducked a dark blade before smashing his fist into his chest, destroying the soldier in front of him.

Lucy was standing back letting Taurus destroy the soldiers around her. The problem was that they weren't stopping. "It's endless! They keep on coming!" She shouted holding her whip in front of her.

Caine gritted his teeth as he kept on shooting arrow after arrow at the soldiers. Each arrow hit them dead straight in the head causing them to disappear. He saw a soldier coming from behind. Quickly he threw his bow into the air before grabbing the gun from his back and shooting the soldier straight in the chest. Then he slung it back on his back before catching the bow again, drawing another arrow and firing at another soldier that had gotten closer to Wendy. "Keep your guard up!" He shouted towards the girl.

Wendy tried doing her best to fight the soldiers that were closing in on her. She sent a Sky Dragon's Roar towards a group of dark soldiers only to see even more coming towards them. She was standing at Erza's side who was still out of it. She was now worried for the red head, knowing that something wasn't right. She wouldn't be out for this long.

"Watch out Wendy!" Gray shouted sending ice lances towards a group of soldiers that had almost reached the little girl without her knowing it.

Beside them Alexandra and Marcus were cutting down soldiers as if their life depended on it, well it sorta did. The brunette gritted her teeth before grabbing her sword and cutting the head off of another one of the soldiers. The head didn't even fall to the floor yet, the dark soldier already disappeared.

Marcus used his giant broadsword to fell down an entire row of dark soldiers. The others though were right. These soldiers were coming after them like an entire horde! He gritted his teeth. "These Demons will not give up!" He said with a frown cutting down another soldier that got too close.

"Just keep on fighting!" Natsu shouted again smashing his fist to the ground creating a wall of fire, destroying a few more soldiers, while keeping others back. This should give them some breathing room.

Gajeel turned his arm into his sword and cut down a few more soldiers. He grinned as he saw an entire group get destroyed by his hands, yet his smile vanished when he saw another group of those soldiers appear again. "Damn… blondie is right. They keep on coming."

Jellal and Mira done their best to keep Erza safe from the soldiers as well Rogue. They could use the red head's help, but knew that she was unable to do so. They were all worried why she hadn't woken up yet. Jellal gritted his teeth as he quickly smashed his fist to the ground. "Meteor!" He shouted before dashing across the battlefield destroying several dark soldiers along the way.

Sting let out another Dragon's Roar before turning his head to see how Kera was doing with Sieg. They wanted to help her but all of a sudden they were swarmed by these soldiers and pushed back, it's like Sieg wanted to fight Kera alone.

He could see both Sieg and Kera fighting each other, sending blow after blow and he was glad to see that Sieg was having troubles. He was being pushed back, receiving blows that would send him to the ground. Kera might actually do this.

That is until he saw a group of those dark soldiers headed straight towards the two of them. He was about to warn her but had to duck so he wouldn't get his head cut off. Quickly he smashed his glowing fist into the soldier, making him disappear.

Turning back around he tried to warn her about the soldiers but it was too late. Kera was about to deal the finishing blow to Sieg when she stumbled back. One of those soldiers threw a sword at her, successfully hitting her, because she was completely unaware of these things.

Sting watched helplessly as Sieg swatted her away, sending her to the ground as if she were a fly.

A scream ripped through the air and Sting turned around to see that Wendy, Mira and Jellal were being overwhelmed by the soldiers, one able to hit the little girl in the side. _Shit! _He cursed in his mind. He had to help them!

He dashed straight towards them his hands glowing. When he was at their side he let his two hands swing down creating two razor sharp waves, cutting all of the soldiers that were surrounding the group that were trying to protect the two unconscious wizards.

Jellal sighed as he wiped his brow. "Thanks Sting. We would have been overwhelmed there if you hadn't jumped in."

Mira sighed as she smashed another group of soldiers into oblivion with her Satan Soul. "I wish Erza would wake up soon! She can really help us here."

Jellal glanced down at the red head. "What happened to her? I can understand Rogue but…"

Sting sighed shaking his head. "Alrik he… he forcefully pulled one of the Dragon Twin Blades out of her inventory. I didn't even think that was possible."

The blue haired man's eyes went wide. "And it isn't." He quickly knelt down to the red head moving some strands of her hair out of her face. "You know that a wizards magic is connected with their life force. With requip wizards they have an interdimentional storage unit only they can reach into. Someone else forcefully pulling something out of their storage must have been really painful."

Sting raised an eyebrow at him, a little confused. Jellal sighed as he shook his head. "Like I said their magic is connected to their life force. If someone would have pulled a sword out, like Alrik did, it would be like someone had ripped a part of your soul out. The after effects of it are… are unimaginable!"

"What are you saying Jellal?" Sting asked his eyes narrowing. Jellal rubbed his face. "The body, the person isn't used to it, they will react back."

His eyes went wide. "Are you saying…"

Jellal nodded. "She needs medical help immediately." He put his hand against Erza's forehead, his expression growing grim. "She already has a high fever, if we don't treat her soon she might not make it. Like I said, the after effects are unimaginable. The body will react against the intrusion, her magic will react against it, this isn't going to be a normal fever."

"Magical illness, crap that's not good." Sting cursed.

"We need to wrap this up now. I don't even know how long she has." Jellal said.

The red head suddenly stirred making both of the wizards freak out. Wendy quickly arrived as well. Slowly Erza opened her eyes, but only half way. She looked incredibly weak. She didn't even look at the people above her. She had turned her head to the side to glance passed the horde of soldiers. She just muttered one word.

"K-Kera…"

A loud crack vibrated through the air. It sounded almost like lightning had hit the ground or something. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards the other person that was fighting.

Kera had a sword locked with Sieg's. Both were trying to push the other one away but it seemed both were persistent. And then that crack. Everyone was looking at the scene waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Kera gritted her teeth as she kept on pushing down on her sword, made out of all four of her elements against Sieg's blade. There was a crack and sudden shock crossed Sieg's face. The brunette grinned knowing exactly what this meant and put even more power and force into her magical blade.

All of a sudden Sieg's sword broke under the pressure, Kera's sword falling right down on him, cutting him across the chest. The Demon roared out in pain stumbling back. Kera landed on the ground, ignoring the stinging pain from her abdomen.

Sieg gritted his teeth as he looked at his now broken sword. **"How dare you! How dare you break my sword! You will pay dearly for this!" **He shouted throwing the rest of the blade towards the wizard.

Rolling out of the way Kera charged back at Sieg. He was now completely open. He didn't have a sword and couldn't defend himself.

At least that's what she thought. Right before she was about to slash at him again with her sword he summoned a wall of black magic. Kera's sword slammed against the magic before being blasted back. It didn't even let her touch him!

Kera landed on the ground again, gritting her teeth. Sieg raised his fist in the air and black magic surrounded him. **"My sword isn't my only offensive ability." **He sneered before throwing his fist to the side.

Out of her eyesight she saw something heading straight towards her. She used her magical sword and cut through the black magic that was headed straight at her. _Great, now I have to deal with his magic… couldn't he just have had his sword? _

She tightened her grip on the elemental sword and jumped up straight at Sieg, raising the sword above her head. Sieg smirked and quickly thrust his hand forward, a dark blast shooting out of his fist, hitting Kera straight in the chest, blasting her back.

Kera grunted as she hit a few trees, before finally falling to the ground. She tried getting up but pain shot across her abdomen. Looking down she saw that her abdomen was still bleeding but she could ignore the pain. All she had to do was concentrate on this freak.

But that blast to the chest had hurt a lot. Of course she was wide open for the stupid attack. _When we're done with this maybe I should ask Erza about sword lessons… ow… _she rubbed her chest before getting back on her feet.

Sieg chuckled as he saw her stand up again. **"So there is still fight in you. I think I shall change that!" **He threw his hands up and the same dark magic shot out of the ground where Kera was standing. She looked up at the pillars and saw them moving in the air before descending back down towards her.

Quickly she rolled out of the way missing the attack by a few inches. Getting back on her feet she charged straight at the Demon again. Sieg moved his arms again creating more dark tendrils that were heading straight towards Kera.

The brunette jumped from the ground missing a tendril that hit the ground where she stood seconds before. She sent both water and fire slashing towards the other tendrils, destroying them in the process. She then charged at Sieg again. She collected magic energy into her hands creating a ball of bright light, created out of all of her elements "Dragon's Queen Burning Light!" She shouted sending the attack towards the Demon.

Sieg closed his eyes as the light blinded him. He could feel that the light was also burning him. He gritted his teeth. **"I will not lose!" **He shouted covering himself. An explosion occurred, throwing dust into the air.

Kera watched, trying to find where Sieg was. If she knew her luck he would have survived that attack. The question was, in what situation? Her eyes scanned the dust, trying to find any sign of the Demon.

That's when something came straight towards her from the left. She was too late to dodge as Sieg used his hand to smack her away. She hit the ground again tumbling back. "God… damn it…" She muttered holding her side.

Sieg stepped out of the dust slightly limping but still standing straight. Kera groaned as she slowly got back up. "Well… at least… I done some damage." She muttered holding her side again.

Taking a deep breath she started to collect magic energy in her mouth. "Dragon's Queen Roar!" She shouted letting out a devastating attack towards Sieg. The Demon took it head on, only moving back slightly from the sheer power of the attack. Sieg grinned as he kept on blocking the attack. **"Is that all you can do!? I'll show you real power!" **He shouted throwing his arm to the side, sending the attack flying as well.

Kera stopped and looked shocked as Sieg raised his arms, a giant ball of black magic emerging. He laughed. **"Time to say goodbye pest!" **With that he threw the ball towards Kera. Due to the size Kera knew she couldn't dodge the attack. _Here it goes… _With that thought she turned around a wall of earth emerging over her, hoping it would block some of the attack.

The giant ball exploded expanding to an enormous radius, destroying even the trees around them. Sieg was the only one who was unharmed in that attack. He grinned seeing the destruction. **"Finally I have won." **

* * *

The others looked in shock and horror at the destruction the explosion left. It was so big that even they felt the shockwaves, some of them being thrown to the ground. Natsu gritted his teeth as he saw Sieg standing tall and proud of himself. "That bastard…"

Lucy looked at the ground trying to find any sign of their friend. She hoped… no she prayed that she was alright. An attack like that would have clearly destroyed anything in its path. "Kera…" She whispered slightly.

The blonde could hear a grunt from beside her. Turning around she saw Erza half awake, but still trying to get back on her feet. Both Mira and Jellal were trying to stop her. "Erza, you need to rest! You're injured and you're sick! You can't just…" Mira started but the red head was completely ignoring her.

She was able to get on her hands and knees, though shaking, but was now trying to get back on her feet. She wasn't awake for long, but seeing that last attack was enough for her. It took her a little bit but eventually she got back on her feet. She could feel her legs weren't really cooperating with her and she was wobbling around, but she had to help Kera. She had to.

Erza tried taking a step forward, but her legs wouldn't listen. She started falling forward until a pair of arms caught her. Looking up she saw it was Jellal who had successfully caught her. His face showed worry as he looked down at her. "You need to rest, you have to save your energy."

"Kera… n-need to… help her." She uttered trying to get to her little sister.

Sting roamed the battlefield with his eyes trying to find a clue of the brunette. Where she stood, she wasn't there anymore, but he knew she wasn't gone. She had to be…

There!

"I can see her!" He shouted causing the others to look his way.

Indeed they could all see the brunette lying on the ground a few feet away from where she was hit. It seemed she was not done yet either.

* * *

Kera groaned as she laid on the ground her body aching with every movement. The last attack had proven to be quite a blast. Her rock wall had taken half of the attack, saving her life from death, but she had to take the rest on by herself. It was agonizing to say the least. She wasn't even sure if she could move now.

As long as Sieg doesn't notice her for a few minutes.

"**Well, well, well, it seems you have survived my Dark Eye blast. You might be the only individual who has come out of it alive." **

There goes her luck…

Moving her head she saw Sieg standing above her with a sick smile. **"To bad you can't defend yourself now!" **

He sent one of his hands right down at her. Shit she had to do something fast! Out of her eyesight she couldn't believe what luck she had. There, lying on the floor beside her were the Dragon Twin Blades.

Without even thinking she grabbed one of them and held it up above her. The sword went through Sieg's hand stopping him from crushing her. But now she could feel the sword burning her hands again.

Sieg let out a pained cry but didn't remove his hand. Even though there was a sword through his hand he still tried to push down to crush the brunette underneath it. Kera also didn't let go of the sword in her hands, even though it was burning her hands and it was excruciating painful.

Gritting her teeth she kept a tight hold on the sword. If she let go Sieg would crush her, but the sword was burning her hands, even if they were bandaged! _I can't… let go now. _She thought with determination. _I won't let him win! _She tightened her grip on the sword, trying to ignore the burning pain in her hands.

Sieg gritted his teeth. The sword was also painful for him. He was sure that the brunette would stop since those swords were burning her hands, yet she wasn't giving up. _What is this!? She doesn't give up? Doesn't she know that those swords will burn her hands through if she doesn't let go! _That's when he saw her face. Even though Kera was in pain she had no intention to let go of the sword. Sieg growled slightly. _She has no intention to let go! She would rather cut my hand and let herself get burnt! I can't hold this forever! _

A few seconds later Sieg pulled his hand back, the pain finally too much for him. In that moment Kera let go of the sword and sighed in relief. She let her hands fall to the sides, the burning sensation stopping as well.

Sitting up she inspected her hands. The bandage was burnt through and her hands were completely red and burnt. It even hurt moving her fingers. _Shit… this is bad… _But she was glad that Sieg pulled back. A few seconds more and her hands would have been completely ruined.

The Demon snarled slightly as he held his now bleeding hand. **"You are one persistent little pest. I must admit you are the longest to survive, but that too shall change." **

Kera chuckled slightly as she used water to cool her burnt hands. "That's your opinion to say the least. But I shall tell you this Sieg. You're against the daughter of the Dragon Queen. The strongest wizard in the world, maybe as strong as Zeref himself. Yes, I might not be as strong as my mother but I wield the same power she does. And not only that, but you hurt my friends. You threatened them and tried to kill them. I can't forgive you for that. I'm not just a Dragon Slayer, the Dragon Queen, but I'm also a Fairy Tail wizard. We never let someone like you hurt our friends and family and I will bring you down, even if it takes everything I have." She got back to her feet and glared up at Sieg. "I will kill you. That I promise you… and I _never_ break my promises."

All of a sudden bright light surrounded the brunette and Sieg could notice that it was more than her four elements. He could feel that there was more magic in her now. He gritted his teeth as he took a step back from her.

Kera closed her eyes for a moment. _Kayeleth… please lend me your strength… _

_I shall my little Dragon_

The light around her grew brighter and it started moving to her back. The light behind her grew bigger and changed its form.

Sieg's eyes went wide. **"Impossible!" **He shouted. The light on Kera's back started to form into Dragon Wings. The brunette opened her eyes and glared at Sieg. "This is your end!" She shouted before using her new wings to fly up into the air.

Sieg growled as he shot a few blasts of black magic towards the flying brunette. Unfortunately the brunette dodged every one of the attacks, flying around them before heading straight for him. His eyes went wide. **"NO!" **He shouted, blocking and incoming swipe from her.

Kera flew behind him with a sneer on her face. Sieg turned around glaring at her. **"I will not lose to you!" **He shouted creating another giant ball of dark magic. **"I will kill you with another one of my Dark Eye's! I will kill you and regain my power!" **

The ball grew bigger even faster than before and before anyone could blink he had thrown it towards the brunette again. Yet when it came close to exploding right in front of Kera, it was cut in half. Kera suddenly dashed through it towards Sieg another elemental blade in her hand.

Sieg's eyes went wide, knowing he could do nothing to stop her. With a loud roar Kera used her sword. "DRAGON'S QUEEN EXECUTION!" She cut right through the Demon, the magic burning him alive. Kera landed on the ground behind him. Sieg looked down at himself and saw there was a cut diagonally going from his right shoulder down to his left torso. **"I-Impossible…" **He muttered, blood spluttering out of his mouth before he hit the ground.

Kera held her abdomen as pain racked through her stomach, not only that but her hands were burnt to hell. She gritted her teeth as she hit the ground with her knees, the wing on her back vanishing from sight. Looking down at her abdomen she saw more blood flowing out of the injury. She had to get that bandaged so she wouldn't lose too much blood.

She looked over at Sieg and saw he was still hanging on to life. Their eyes locked with one another and Sieg smirked slightly. **"You… you might have defeated me… Queen of Dragons… but… if I have to go… then I shall take you with me!" **

Suddenly a seal appeared under her and her eyes went wide. She couldn't move! Why the hell couldn't she move!? Now she was freaking out. The seal underneath her started to crackle like lightning but with black magic. _Crap… _

She screamed out in pain as the magic assaulted her body. She could feel the pain running through her body, the burning in her veins. She was trapped in the shackles of Sieg's magic, not able to get out or even move. That stupid Demon wasn't kidding when he said he would take her down with him. She couldn't move at all and if she had to endure this for any longer she might actually croak.

"Not gonna happen!"

Suddenly Kera felt a mass collide with her throwing her to the ground, but also out of her death trap. Looking up she saw her savior… yea it was overdramatic but she was about to die okay!?

Sting was holding her, him being the one who had pulled her out of the seal. The blonde gave her a slight smirk. "You okay?"

"Yea…" Kera muttered holding her abdomen, without actually moving her fingers much.

"**This is not the end!" **Sieg shouted spitting out blood from his mouth, glaring at the two Dragon Slayers. **"The Age of Dragons is done! In time you shall all perish! No matter by my or someone else's hands! You will… all… die!" **With those words said Sieg hit his head on the ground, his final breath leaving his body.

Kera sighed. "Thank god he's dead."

Sting chuckled slightly as he helped her stand back up on her feet. "You done an amazing job." He told her. He also noticed that the scales around her body started to vanish. She was returning to normal.

Sting smiled softly and grabbed her attention. "Kera, there's something really important I need to tell you."

"Please don't tell me there's another Demon threatening to kill us." Kera said with pleading eyes and the White Dragon Slayer shook his head while laughing. "No, not that."

Kera sighed holding her stomach. "Then… could you tell me later because… I really don't feel good right now."

He felt her hunch over and his arms immediately tried to pull her back up. Sting tried to look for the problem but then saw the red trail of blood flowing down her body. "Shit Kera…"

"I-I'm fine. Just need… some rest… also could you get the swords?" She said motioning towards the two blades on the ground.

Sting gave her a confused glance but then saw her hands. His eyes went wide. "Kera your hands! They're burnt!"

"Yea… I _might_ need medical attention." She grimaced slightly and Sting simply rolled his eyes while a small smile was plastered on his face.

**And Sieg's defeated! Kera felled the terrifying Demon! Man I really had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it ;) So guys, tell me what you think! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just go ahead and leave a review behind ;) **

**Until next time! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Only three reviews? Oh well... anyways, here's the next chapter of The Dragon Hunt. Slowly it's coming to an end, only a few more chapters left. And with that we will head over to the What If story for the one year time skip! **

**Well I hope you all enjoy!**

**Zwack15: Great to hear that you love Kera. That's always a good sign! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ;) **

**Rez: Yup! That happened.**

**Marty: Yea it was a great fight, I had a lot of fun writing it as well. There are a few things to settle now that Sieg has been defeated! And yes, maybe Kera does need sword training ;)**

* * *

Sting helped Kera back to the others who were trying to grasp what was happening at the moment. The soldiers had all disappeared when Kera had defeated Sieg, leaving them finally some breathing room.

Kera's eyes wandered over the group but settled on the red head that was trying to get away from Mira and Jellal. "Erza!" She shouted running out of Sting's grasp. So completely out of it was Kera that she tripped over her own two feet. She hit the floor beside her but she was still able to smile.

But that's when she saw in what state the red head was. She could clearly see that she wasn't doing good at all. Sweat was falling from her forehead and her skin was paler than usual. That didn't mean anything good. "Erza?" She asked slightly looking down at her.

Erza saw her and smiled. With what little strength she had, which Kera noted was almost nothing, the red head pulled her in for a hug. "Thank god… you're okay."

"Me? What about you!? You look half dead! What happened!? What's wrong with you?" Kera kept on asking but then hissed as she moved. Her abdomen was still bleeding and she kind of told Sting that she did need medical attention, but at the moment Erza was more important.

"I'm fine…" Erza muttered but Kera shook her head. "No you're not! What's going on?"

Mira sighed. "Kera you need to get yourself checked out. I can see you're injured as well."

Kera shook her head, ignoring the white haired woman. "Not now! First I want to know what's wrong with Erza!"

Jellal lowered his head before nodding. "Erza… she's sick. It's not your regular sickness it's a…"

"Magical illness?" Kera asked and the blue haired man nodded. "Alrik pulling the sword out of her is mostly against every rule of magic. We still don't know _how _he did it but now her body's reacting against it, her magic is reacting against it. If you feel her forehead she has a fever. She needs medical attention fast but out here… I don't think she'll get anything."

Kera suddenly glared at the red head. "And you still fight against them? For what?"

"W-Wanted to help you." Erza said smirking slightly. Man even though she is clearly in pain, she does _not _want to show it. "You're injured..." She muttered seeing the blood dripping down her body.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Will you forget about me for once and think about yourself?"

"Can't…" She said simply closing her eyes for a moment, probably letting a wave of pain pass, before opening them again and looking at Kera. "I'm your older sister… I take care of you."

Kera smiled slightly before flicking her forehead. "Silly…" She said and both of them chuckled softly. Then suddenly the brunette turned to her body and held out her burnt hands. "Alright, let's see what I can do… probably going to hurt but…"

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked cocking his head to the side.

She shot him a glare. "Shut up and let me concentrate." She sat up straight, her hands still over Erza's body. "After eating that Etherion I still have some extremely powerful magic energy that's coursing through my body. I know I'm not trained in the art of healing and probably will never get the hang of it but I think I can pull something off."

"You ate what!?" Erza shouted after hearing what Kera had done.

"Be quiet." Kera told her and for some strange reason the red head done what she said. Normally it was always the other way around. The brunette took a deep breath as light surrounded her. It was a soft and comforting light. She furrowed her brow as she concentrated her magic energy towards Erza.

And for a moment Erza could feel a warm sensation running through her body. She too closed her eyes taking in the comforting presence. The two of them stood there like that a while.

Lucy leaned into Wendy. "Is that regular healing magic?" She asked her while giving the brunette a confused look. The difference was that both of them were glowing with a light energy while Wendy's hand glowed with green energy.

Wendy was confused at first as well but then realized something. "No this isn't regular healing magic. This is… something more powerful. Maybe it's because she ate the Etherion."

That _was_ the only explanation anyone could come up with, even Kera.

After a minute Kera stopped and started to fall backwards. Sting caught her from behind making sure she was alright. Kera wiped her head with her arm since she couldn't use her hands. "That… took more out of me… than I thought."

"Guess healing isn't so easy." Mira said with a soft smile while Kera nodded feeling slightly light headed, putting her arm against her head. "Yea… especially since… I'm not trained in it…"

"You okay?" Sting asked giving her a worried glance. She simply nodded. "Yea, just give me a few minutes… did it work at least?" She asked.

"It did."

Removing her arm she saw Erza sitting up seeming perfectly fine. Her skin was back to its original color and there was no more sweat clinging to her. Kera grinned. "Well good, because I'm done now…" She said.

Everyone else started laughing, knowing that the brunette had to use a lot of her strength and energy to fight Sieg. But they were all glad that everyone was alright.

"Hey guys…" Kera started. "Where are the Dragon Hunters?"

* * *

Back at the crumbled hideout of the Dragon Hunters rocks started moving. It took a few seconds before the rocks were moved aside. From underneath a specific messy black haired man sat up holding his head. "Ugh…" Alrik groaned slightly. "That actually hurt…"

"That's not the only thing that's going to hurt."

Alrik looked up to see his four members standing above him with their arms crossed over their chest. Caine, Marcus, Alexandra and Alison were all looking pissed at Alrik.

The man smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys…"

* * *

"Hold still."

"Owch!"

"I said hold still!"

"It hurts okay!?"

"Don't be a crybaby!"

Kera rolled her eyes but yelped again as Mira pulled at the bandages harder again. She said she was making sure the bandage was on tight but Kera knew she was doing this for her own sick amusement.

Mira clapped her hands. "Alright, you abdomen is all patched up! You shouldn't be bleeding anymore."

The brunette sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Now it's time for your hands."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm leaving!"

Out of nowhere Erza stood in front of her giving her a death glare. The brunette shrunk back before sitting down again. The group was still in the same area where they had fought Sieg since no one was really in the mood to move. And they wanted to get all patched up. Especially Kera.

"You're getting your hands bandaged. You can't even move your fingers!" Erza told her.

"I can! See!" Kera tried to move one of her fingers but it hurt like hell. She cringed slightly while trying to ignore the pain

Mira suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You're getting your hands bandaged if you like it or not." She sternly said.

"I'm not the only one who is injured! Erza is as well!" The brunette said while motioning to the red head beside them.

The white haired woman rolled her eyes. "Well you healed her and she seems fine, the only thing to worry about her is the stab wound in her shoulder, which I already took care of."

Kera grumbled something but suddenly yelled out in pain as Mira put something on her burnt hand. It was burning her hand! Well what was left of her hand. "What is that!?" She asked while holding in the pain. "Agh, it's as painful as getting my hand burned!"

"Well it's your fault!" Mira told her with a frown as she started bandaging her hands.

The brunette, yet again, started complaining. "I had to grab them, it was either that or get crushed by… oh wait! I forgot!"

From beside her Kera kicked something towards the red head. Erza was confused and looked at Kera again. She shook her head. "I ain't touching them ever again."

Erza knelt down and grabbed the cloth covered object. Kera smiled softly. "Sting cleaned them and wrapped them up, before you ask." The red head removed the cloth and froze when she saw what was in it. There in the cloth lay the two Dragon Twin Blades.

She looked at Kera a little unsure. "Kera…"

"Before you say anything, I still trust you with those swords. There is no one else in this world that I'd trust to give them. Today I experienced self hand that those swords can kill me and you're the one person to have them." Kera told her looking her in the eyes.

Erza shook her head. "But Kera… I lost them, they were able to steal them from my room and Alrik was able to get one of them out of my storage. How am I the best person to keep them?"

"Because I trust you. I know you'll keep them safe and you'll use them for the right reason." Kera explained to her. With a soft smile she motioned at the sword. "Just take them, okay?"

The red head smiled while shaking her head. "You really are something. But thanks… for trusting in me."

"Do you know why they only burn you?" Mira asked grabbing Kera's other hand to start bandaging it. She winced again feeling the strange substance coming in contact with her skin. "What are you even putting on there!?"

"Some leaves that Wendy found in the area. They help with burns." She said simply. "Now to my question?"

"Oh yea." Kera said looking at her one bandaged hand. "Well… I'm not certain, it's just a theory but I think I know what's going on." She sighed before glancing back at Erza. "Do you remember what Kayeleth said about those blades?"

Erza nodded. "Of course, they wield the power of a Dragon, and have the capability to kill an actual Dragon."

"Exactly." Kera said. "They react against Dragons… they burn me because, technically I'm kind of a Dragon as well, or have the blood of a Dragon in me. That's why I get burnt by those blades and Dragon Slayers don't. And anyway, think on from the day I gave those blades to you. I have never touched them with my bare hands."

Erza thought about that as well and nodded. "You're right. You gave them to me in a cloth."

Mira frowned as she tightened the bandage on Kera's other hand. "But during your fight Sting bandaged your hands temporarily. It still burnt."

Kera chuckled. "Yes, but I checked the cloth Kayeleth gave me and I noticed that it was magically enhanced. For what I didn't know, but now I think it was to prevent them from burning me."

"So why did she gave them to me?" Erza asked glancing at the blades, inspecting them.

The brunette smiled softly. "I think she gave them to _you _so you could use them to kill Acnologia."

There was a pause of silence as both Mira and Erza looked at Kera. If the red head was shocked before well now she was just terrified. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asked slightly confused.

"You heard me." Kera said. "Those swords are made to kill a Dragon. The only reason why she would give it to us is to kill Acnologia. It's the only reason."

"I can't possibly kill Acnologia. The only one who even had the slightest chance was you!" Erza told her.

Kera scoffed. "Well I'm not going to touch them. No way in hell. So I guess you will have to do it. And anyway, I trust you with those swords. You will do just fine with them. What happened to them now, it was a onetime thing alright?"

Erza smiled but nodded. "Yea, you're right. But still… thank you for trusting in me." With that she sent the swords back to her inventory. Kera smiled as well, but it soon vanished as she had to hold in a scream when Mira tightened the bandage around her other hand.

Mira sighed. "There, you're all patched up now. Now you need to take it easy especially with your hands. They're going to hurt for a while. A burn like that needs time to heal."

Kera looked at her hands and saw that they were bandaged up pretty well. She couldn't even move her fingers, probably meant that way. She sighed. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to eat, drink and do all the necessities of life!?"

"Ask for help." Mira said with a sweet but evil smile. Kera frowned slightly. That evil and devious woman.

Erza patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Oh god… I'd rather fight another Demon." Kera said while shuddering. Erza rolled her eyes. "Don't be a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby!"

"Hey guys." Natsu said walking over to them. He and the others were trying to get their stuff collected so they could leave whenever they were ready, but of course they were mostly relaxing, regaining their energy. "Wendy says she's all rested up, if she needs to heal Kera again she'll do it."

Kera was about to ask him if he could call her but Erza interrupted him. "She'll be fine. Let Wendy rest up."

"Alright." Natsu said. "But um… just a question. When are we leaving?"

"Natsu!" A voice from behind shouted. Lucy suddenly popped up. "Don't start asking when we'll leave! We have injured and Rogue just woke up! We can't just leave now!"

Kera's eyes went wide. "Rogue woke up?"

Lucy nodded as she turned to the brunette. "Yea, Wendy's taking care of him. He said he was fine, but she wanted to make sure. What about you? Are you doing alright?"

"Aching, and Mira handicapped me." She said raising her hands to show Lucy what she meant. The blonde chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Footsteps were heard and everyone saw Sting walking over to them. He had a determined look on his face which kind of scared everyone. "Sting?" Kera asked confused.

He passed Natsu and Lucy and was headed clearly for the brunette. "You have time right now, right?"

"Uh yea, but why…" She stopped when Sting suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Kera's eyes went wide but then put her arms around his neck.

Erza's face went as red as her hair while Mira just sat there smiling and chuckling softly, knowing that this was about to happen.

Lucy was also shocked to see this and couldn't believe her eyes.

Natsu of course… was confused. "Hey Lucy." He said catching the attention of the blonde. She looked at him confused. "Yea?" She asked. That's when Natsu suddenly pecked her lips. Mira almost screamed in glee while Erza tried to hide her blushing face.

Lucy on the other hand… froze before collapsing to the ground, her face also red as a tomato. Natsu's eyes went wide. "Lucy!?" He asked.

"Why did you do that?" Erza asked shaking her head.

Natsu blinked. "It's a greeting isn't it?"

Erza groaned shaking her head again while Mira just started laughing. Of course… that idiot.

Back to Kera and Sting the two parted and the brunette chuckled. "Was that the important thing you had to tell me?" She asked.

Sting nodded but blushed slightly as well. "Yea…"

"Well I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Kera smiled innocently, knowing that during this entire ordeal he had tried to tell her.

She then chuckled. "You really want to deal with me? I'm kind of messed up… so is my family."

Sting laughed. "Messed up? I was terrified to tell you because well… you're the Queen and you know… I want to be there for you, make sure you're happy and safe."

"Aw that's sweet." Kera said with a soft smile. "But again, you sure you want to do this?"

He shrugged. "A Queen needs her right hand right?" He grinned. Kera rolled her eyes. "Fine…" A smirk formed on her lips.

Mira squealed and clapped her hands. "I knew it! I knew the two of you would be perfect together!"

Kera groaned. "Great… now hell starts." Sting gave her a confused look and she sighed. "I'll… tell you another time… you don't even want to know the ordeal I had to go through when Mira set up dates for me."

"Lucy!?"

They all turned around and saw Mira softly slapping the blonde across the face trying to wake her up. Oh boy… this was going to be really fun.

"By the way. Has anyone really seen the Dragon Hunters?" Kera asked looking around the area. "Because… you know… they tried to kill us?"

A scoff behind them was heard. "Don't flatter yourself."

Kera turned around and saw the group she had mentioned, but that wasn't it. In front of them there was a tied and pretty badly bruised Alrik. He was tied behind his back while his face had several black and blue bruises. His right eye was swollen shut and he had a busted lip. The brunette smirked at him.

Caine smirked. "He's gotten one part of punishment. I thought you wanted to give him a word or two."

Kera parted from Sting and walked over to him. She had a furious look on her face. Alrik looked up at her and smiled. "So the little pest thinks she can…" He stopped as he received a hard punch to the face. He was knocked to the ground and groaned in pain, blood trickling out of his mouth again.

The brunette hissed in pain as her burnt hand reacted. She pulled it back. "God damn it! That hurts!"

"Kera! What did I tell you!" Mira snapped at her pulling her back. Kera grinned slightly even if she was in pain. "Totally worth it."

Erza's eyes narrowed when she saw Alexandra with them. The brunette was also glaring daggers at her. "Alexandra." The red head stated.

"Scarlet." Alexandra shot back.

The two kept on staring daggers at each other. That is until they were both pulled back. Caine had pulled Alexandra back while Natsu pulled Erza back. Caine took a step forward to look at them, especially Kera, Natsu and Sting. "There is something else we wanted to discuss. We… want to apologize for everything that happened, for everything we have done to you and your friends. I know some of you might have some grudges against us, but we want to make a clean slate. Alrik lied to us, not telling us what we were doing exactly. Yes we all had some sort of grudge against Dragons or Dragon Slayers, but seeing you… we know what we did was wrong. We wish we can… at least be on neutral terms." He explained.

Kera sighed. "Well… you did help us and it was clear that you didn't expect what happened. Maybe if you… try and stop killing us we might look away. And you guys should stop doing bad things."

"We never did." Marcus spoke up. "We were all lost and Alrik took us in. That's how we came to be the Dragon Hunters. We didn't know anything else."

"Aw! That's so sad!" Mira called and the others just sighed.

Kera though smiled. "Sure, we can start fresh."

Caine sighed in relief. "Thank god! Whoo… that's a load off." He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I'll… try and lead us to a better path and we will stay out of trouble." He held out his hand towards Kera.

She looked at the hand but then took it and shook it. Both of them smiling softly. Alison took a step forward and handed her hand out towards Natsu and a now awake Lucy. The blonde Celestial Wizard smiled and shook her hand. Marcus shook hands with Sting.

Alexandra and Erza stood in front of each other, both of them holding a small grudge. That's when Erza held out her hand. Alexandra frowned slightly but she still took her hand. When shaking, Alexandra pulled Erza closer so her mouth was at the red head's ears. "Next time we meet, I _will_ kill you Titania." She whispered into her ear.

Erza smirked slightly. "We'll see, we'll see…"

The two parted, one smirking and the other frowning a little.

Caine threw Alrik in front of the group. "I think you guys should bring him to the Council."

Kera nodded as she looked down at the man. "Yea, we'll dump him on their doorsteps, no worries." She said giving the man an evil smirk.

Alrik paled slightly knowing that this couldn't end well.

**The Fairy Tail wizards and the Dragon Hunters have made peace... well sort of and only some of them. Sting finally was able to tell Kera what was on his mind and Alrik has been delivered! Well that's that! **

**Until next time! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay guys, after this chapter here there will be one more left! Then we'll head over to the 'What if' story I decided to create on your wish. There we will see what could have happened if I had followed the manga with the one year time skip. It will be different than the manga, but some of it will be like it. Anyway, now onward with this chapter here! **

**Rez: Yes, it will continue**

**Chaos: That's a good question, let's see! **

**Lingering will: Ha, finally, it took them long enough ;) **

**Marty: Yes Fairy Tail is okay now and they're back to their usual selves. Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy this one as well! **

**Natalie: I will consider them and I'll try and put less of those words ;) **

**Zwack15: As you said she's the Queen, but she is not trained in healing magic so it will take _a lot_ of magic energy. As for your question, this story is coming to an end in the next chapter, but after that I will post another story going into the one year time skip, meaning what will have happened to the team after that one year, though it will be different from the manga. **

* * *

"C-Couldn't… w-we… h-have… w-walked…" Kera groaned while holding her stomach, sprawled across the back of a cart. With her Natsu was too sick to his stomach, his face green and blue, ready to throw up.

"If we had walked we would have taken a while to get back since some of us aren't completely healthy to walk." Lucy told her leaned back against the wall. With them were Erza, Wendy and Gray who were also leaning against the wall of the cart.

They had two carts to use. Mira, Jellal, Sting, Gajeel and Rogue were in the other cart, the three Dragon Slayers probably suffering the same fate both Kera and Natsu were going through.

Erza rolled her eyes. "You two are such crybabies. You fought a Demon head on but yet you can't even take a simple cart ride."

Kera glared at her slightly. "Y-You c-can't… e-even g-get… n-near I-Ichiyaagh!" She cried out as Erza kicked her in the stomach, right where her injury was. The pain and shock all toppled together with her motion sickness was just too much. She collapsed and blacked out.

Gray turned to see Erza crossing her arms and an annoyed look on her face. Lucy smiled softly. "Well… at least she's not in pain anymore."

Wendy chuckled softly knowing that Kera had been saved sort of from the cart ride, but the pain from Erza's kick might have made her injury worse again. If bad luck was with her then it might have reopened again.

Gray shook his head slightly. "This is just ridiculous." He muttered mostly to himself. "We should have made sure they got Alrik."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's fine. They'll know what to do with him."

Miles away, a new building stood high and proud as the new headquarters for the council. After the Tartarus incident, the building being blown up, the people of Fiore helped to rebuild it. It even had a complete new council. Some of them already familiar with some of the guild across the country.

One of the members grumbled as he walked through the halls. The door had started knocking and there was no stop to it. With a groan he got to the door. "Just hang on for a minute! Damn these people always so hectic these days."

Opening the door he found that there was no one standing right in front of him. At first he thought this was some kind of joke but then he heard a noise from the ground. Looking down he saw a tied up man, beaten and bruised right at his feet. Oh and there was a note stuck to him.

The man grabbed the note and started reading it. "Dear Council. The man on the ground in front of you is your present. He is Alrik the leader of the legendary Dragon Hunter guild. He had tried to destroy the world by summoning one of Zeref's Demon but we stopped him. Yours truly Fairy Tail."

His eyes went down to the tied up man. Alrik grinned slightly. The man sighed. "You're in a lot of trouble."

Alrik groaned slightly.

"So what's next?" Lucy asked leaning against the wall of the carriage. "I mean, we defeated the Dragon Hunt."

Gray snorted. "If anything we'll probably start partying by the time we get home. Also the Master will talk an ear off of us. Probably still mad that Kera simply left with Sting and Rogue."

The blonde chuckled. "Yea you're right."

"Hey Lucy." Wendy called catching the attention of the Celestial Wizard. "When we get back, could the two of us take on a job sometime? Maybe even with Kera?" She asked.

Lucy smiled. "Of course! Maybe then we'll get something done without destroying anything." She muttered the last part.

"And what about me?" Erza asked a little hurt. Lucy slightly glared at her. "Don't start, you're as bad as those two." She said pointing towards Natsu and Gray.

Gray laughed. "If you want to see real destruction to let Natsu, Kera and Erza dish it out. Those three will destroy an entire town!"

"Yea and then Natsu will get punished." Lucy chuckled remembering the last time they accidentally destroyed the building, Natsu got all the blame.

"N-Not… f-funny." The pink haired Dragon Slayer muttered.

All of a sudden the cart was filled with a bright light blinding everyone. They all had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't get hurt by the bright light. It lasted for a few seconds before vanishing and it's as if nothing happened.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Ugh… what happened? What was that?" She tried blinking her eyes so she could see again.

The others were doing the same after being blinded. Erza rubbed her eyes as well. "Is everyone alright?" She asked trying to get an overview of what happened. that light came from nowhere. What did it even do?

That was answered when she turned her head. Her eyes went wide and immediately she shouted. "STOP THE CART!"

* * *

In the other cart the others were talking, well Jellal and Mira were, the other three were on the floor being sick to their stomach. That though stopped when their cart suddenly stopped. Everyone looked confused. "Why'd we stop?" Jellal asked.

The Dragon Slayers slowly regained their composure, since the cart wasn't moving anymore.

Gajeel poked his head out of the back and saw the others jump out of their cart. "Hey! Why we're stopping!? Not that I'm complaining." He muttered the last part.

Lucy quickly turned around to give them the news. "Kera's gone!"

"What do you mean the runts gone?" Gajeel asked with a frown. From the back Sting poked his head out, knocking Gajeel completely out. "What!? Kera's gone!?" The blonde Dragon Slayer jumped out of the cart when she saw Lucy nod.

Gajeel was on the ground gritting his teeth. How dare that pretty boy knock him out of the cart! He was about to get up but was smashed back to the ground as someone stepped on him. Mira saw him and held a hand in front of her mouth. "Sorry Gajeel!"

"Yea… whatever…" The Iron Dragon Slayer growled.

Sting ran up to the others. "Where is she?"

Wendy shook her head. "We don't know. We were just talking and Erza knocked Kera unconscious because of the… you know motion sickness and then this light blinded us. Then Kera was gone!"

"Erza, Natsu and Gray are already in the forest trying to find her." Lucy explained while pointing to the woods beside them.

Sting groaned. "Can't we have one peaceful moment!?" He shouted running into the woods as well.

* * *

Kera furrowed her brow as something wet crossed her cheek. She groaned slightly while pushing whatever it was away. Yet it kept on coming. Getting frustrated she sat up. "Come on! Stop it!" She shouted pushing whatever it was away again.

But that's when she saw a familiar black furred animal in front of her. Her eyes went wide before picking her up. "Foxy!" She shouted. The fox let out a squeal as she was being lifted into the air. Kera grinned. "I missed you! How have you been?" She asked pulling the fox closer.

Again the fox licked her cheek and Kera chuckled. "Oh! You're just so cute! You have no idea what I had to go through today! I had to fight a Demon and… waaaait!" Her eyes narrowed at the little fox. "If you're here then…" She stopped when she felt a very familiar magic around her.

The hair at the back of her neck stood up and a shiver went through her body. "I see you are well." Kera quickly jumped up, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and glared at the person in front of her.

Zeref stood there giving her a warm smile. Why was he so friendly towards her? Even though he was not hostile at the moment Kera was giving him a hell of a death glare. "What do you want?" Kera asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright. That Demon was designed to kill Dragons." He said taking a step forward. Kera took a step back. "How did you know?"

The man sighed. "I know when one of my Demons has been summoned. I am amazed that you were able to defeat Sieg. Of course you didn't come out of it completely unharmed but still."

Kera glared at him. "Again, what do you want?"

Zeref sighed. "I know that you are aware of our connection."

"Not something I'm actually proud of." She started. "But go on." She was still on high alert. She was not going to let her guard down from this guy. She wasn't even sure how he was able to get her out here. The last thing she remembered was being in a carriage, being knocked out by Erza.

Zeref saw Kera move and he smirked softly. "You don't believe to actually fight me? I must say, after your feat with Sieg you are still ready to fight the odds. You're not even in the condition."

"Just tell me what you want Zeref! Why did you pull me out of the carriage?" Kera snapped raising her hands ready to fight if necessary.

The man in front of her raised his hands in defense. "Calm down Kera. I am not here to fight. I am just here to give you a message… a warning."

Kera raised one of her eyebrows, obviously confused. Zeref's glance suddenly turned dark, so dark that it could compare to his magic. "The time of peace you lived through is coming to an end. These pathetic humans will see their end."

"Why do you want to end this world? Why do you want a war?" Kera shouted at him. She was furious. Why would he do this?

Zeref sighed as he shook his head. "You don't know. Humans… they believe they can do anything, they believe they can _be_ anything. They are wrong."

"That doesn't mean you have to kill them! And how can you decide that they don't deserve to live anymore? You are not god! Like you said to me just now, you can't play god either." Kera stopped when she felt the area around them turn black. Zeref was using his magic. The brunette grew scared and cold. She knows she would fight if he ever decided to attack but… she couldn't win in her condition.

Zeref slightly glared at her. "I'm giving you a chance here Kera. Since we are family I'm giving you the opportunity to leave, to get out and live your life. Leave these humans to their fate and go back to your mother. I will spare you."

Kera gritted her teeth. He was joking wasn't he? He couldn't really believe that she would just… ditch her friends. Zeref raised his head. "This is your chance Kera, your one chance to leave and never look back. You'll get to live in peace while I purge this world of these humans."

"Why?" Kera asked shaking her head. "Why would you do this? Why would you spare me?"

"Because you're my great granddaughter. You're more than these humans. You're a Dragon and you shouldn't be living in their filth. I promise you I will let you and your mother live. All you have to do is leave." Zeref explained to her.

Kera shook her head not believing this. "You've got to be kidding me. Why do you think I would do something like that?"

"I was hoping you would have some sense in you. You are a part of this family after all." Zeref told her.

The brunette shook her head. "I can't believe this. You might be right about me being a Dragon, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to ditch my friends! And don't start with family! I don't care that you're my great grandfather! I hate you, yes you might have helped me during the Tartarus incident, and I am grateful but don't you dare come to me with family. My family is Kayeleth and Fairy Tail and nothing will change that. Also you can forget about me leaving my friends to die. I will stand by their side, fighting you if I have to. You can't bribe me or anything. If you want to eradicate human life, you will have to go through me." Kera told him while standing up tall.

Zeref sighed shaking his head. "I feared you might say this. Never say I didn't give you a chance Kera." He said the area around them growing darker and creepier. Kera looked around, slight fear creeping up. The man shook his head. "Then with this I give you one final warning Kera. Always keep your guard up because soon things will change." He said suddenly walking out, the black fox following him.

Kera blinked slightly as the world around her started to return to normal. Zeref was gone but he left something even worse. Warning, fear that something might happen next. She'll probably not sleep for the next few days… But how could he even _think _that she'd abandon her friends!? She's not him!

"Kera!"

From the back her friends popped out of the forest heading straight for her. Erza was the first to reach her and she grabbed her, checking her for any injuries. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?"

The brunette blinked slightly taking a deep breath. "I…" she tried to speak but still the words Zeref left her haunted her slightly. He was going to try and kill them, the question was… through his pets… or by his own hands…

She could still remember what happened at Tentrou Island. She didn't stand a chance at him. Of course she had more control over her magic now but still… it kind of scared her.

"Jo Kera!" Natsu shouted waving his hand in front of her face. "You alright?"

Kera grimaced slightly as she glanced at her friends. "I might have… done something very bad…"

* * *

"He what?" Lucy shrieked.

The group had made it back to Fairy Tail without any other incident. After finding Kera in the forest the brunette told them that she would explain everything at the guild. And now after she explained everything the guild was deathly silent… well except for Lucy's shriek.

Erza rubbed her forehead. "He… he really tried to make a deal with you?" She asked glancing at her little sister.

Kera was still slightly shaken up by the situation. She had just encountered Zeref again, who told her he was going to kill them all. He would have spared her but she outright denied him. "Yea I… he told me that this was my last chance to turn around and leave, saying I was a Dragon, part of… well… you know and that I shouldn't live… with humans. He gave me the chance but… I refused him and he kind of told me that we would extinguish every human being in the world."

"Well… that sucks." Gray commented and others nodded with him. "What now?"

"We can't do anything about it. I guess we just have to wait." Erza sighed still rubbing her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. She glanced at the brunette. "How are you holding up?"

She took in a shaky breath. "I'm… a little shaken up. It's not every day that you meet Zeref and he's telling you that he's going to kill you and everyone on this planet. I still couldn't believe he gave me the chance to leave… why would he do that?"

Lucy gave her a small smile. "Maybe… maybe because you're part of his family. This might just be a shot in the dark, but maybe he doesn't want to hurt you. Has he truly ever done anything to you?"

Kera looked down and shook her head. "No… he actually helped me. When we first met on Tenrou Island he didn't mean to harm me. He actually told me to run, saying something he couldn't control it. After that the Tartarus incident happened and he helped me through it. So no… he never actually hurt me…"

There was a heavy silence in the air and no one truly knew what to say. Natsu glanced at her. "Kera… if you want to you can…"

"NO!" She suddenly shouted jumping up. "No! I will not listen to him! I'm not just going to ditch all of you!"

Gajeel crossed his arms. "You do know that it's part of our instinct to make sure you are safe, to protect you. If that means taking a chance from someone like him well…"

Kera gritted her teeth. "No! You can forget it! I will not go through with this!" She shouted slamming her hands on the table, but forgot that they were still injured. She let out a hiss of pain, retreating back.

Erza was now the one who stood up. "Kera listen. We won't hold it against you if you choose to get out. It's a one in a life time chance. You can head back to your mother and live a peaceful life. This way… this way you can live happy."

Kera stood with her back towards them, gritting her teeth while a bandaged hand was resting against her forehead. They were all telling her to leave, to just… ditch them. She shook her head furiously as she turned around glaring at her. "No, you can yell at me for all you want, you can hit me, punish me, ignore me all you want, but don't tell me to leave! I will not ditch you! Forget it! I don't care if he's family or not! _You_ are my family and I will stand and fight! He might think that humans are insignificant beings but I don't! If he wants to kill you then he will have to go through me first!"

The others all stood there smiling softly at Kera. She was mad at them but they were all happy that she was standing up for them. She really wanted to stay and fight and it looked like there was nothing going to stop her.

"You say that if I get out I can live happy but I won't! Living with you guys, hanging out, going on missions, heck even getting in trouble with you guys is what makes me happy! Fairy Tail is my family. I grew up here, lived most of my life here. You helped me open up, you helped me escape my past, we went through so much… we went through hell and back for each other! I will not just stand by and let Zeref do whatever he wants! There's nothing you can do! I will stand up and fight! I will not leave you to fight alone!" Kera was almost in tears as she let all of her anger vent out. She went through a lot already and now things were just getting worse. Why couldn't things go normal for once? She hit the bench rubbing her forehead slightly.

Erza sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her arm. "Just calm down. Everything will turn out alright. We'll get through this. I promise." She told her with a soft smile. "You know us, we'll get through anything."

Kera smiled slightly as she heard those words and quickly wiped a few tears away. "But… I… I don't know about this one… I mean… he's… he's really strong. I don't know if we can win against him."

Natsu snorted as he heard this. "Kera, we're Fairy Tail! We don't give a crap about who he is, we'll win, we always have, even against Tartarus when the odds were against us."

The brunette sighed and felt a hand wipe more of her tears away. Raising her head she saw Erza smiling at her. "Come on, we just defeated… well you defeated the Demon, but we should celebrate, not drown in worry of what might happen next. Now come on, have some fun." She said while giving her a glass filled with alcohol.

Kera looked down at it before back at the red head. "You're giving me alcohol? I thought you were against it."

She shrugged it. "We need it after such an event. Now here." She said handing over the glass to her. Kera smiled softly and took the glass with both hands since she wasn't able to do it with one because of her injury. With that she downed the drink in one go.

She smiled and glanced at everyone else. "Yea you're right. We should be drinking and celebrating! We can worry about this crap another time. Cana! Get the booze! It's revenge time!"

From the back everyone could hear Cana laughing. "You wish! I'll drink you to the floor!" She called out.

"W-Wait! I meant a few drinks not a drinking contest!" Erza shouted but Kera was already gone.

Natsu and Gray laughed together as they watched. Kera was already starting to drink with Cana while Erza realized her mistake and tried to pull her back out of the contest, but everyone knew it was futile.

In mere seconds the entire guild burst into laughing and started partying. There were absolutely no worries at the moment. Everyone was having fun and there was nothing that could stop them.

They were Fairy Tail after all.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it and Zeref appeared again! This time giving Kera a chance and a warning. Let me know what you think! **

**Until next time! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I wanted to post this way earlier but I've been having troubles with my hand again. It's hurting a little again and I think I need to slow it down. But, even though it's a little delayed, here's the final chapter of the Dragon Hunt! So hope you all enjoy it! **

**The next story, the 'What if story', still trying to figure out a title for that one, will be posted on the weekend. So keep an eye out for it! **

**And you guys have no idea what I have in store for that one! I'm having so much fun writing that one!**

**Rez: Exactly**

**Chaos: Yes, it's been a long road, thirty one chapters, and it unfortunately has to come to an end. But do not fear, the next one will come up soon!**

**lingering will: Neither can I! **

**Marty: A little misunderstanding there maybe, but when Zeref said that she should leave, he never said that she should join him. Just to get out and probably go back to her mother. So she wouldn't be there when he annihilates Fairy Tail. But yea, he's creepy. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I will get to see you in the next story as well! **

**Zwack15: I kind of like the hero villain relationship as well and I'm glad others like it too. This chapter will be more fun and I hope I will see you in the other story as well! **

* * *

Kera groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes slightly the first thing she saw was a ceiling, to be precise the ceiling of the guild hall. She tried sitting up but pain flared across her abdomen. She let out a grunt before looking down. She looked at herself and noticed that her clothes were all ruffled up and that the bandages around her injury were loose as well, showing off the injury she had received fighting Sieg.

_Ugh… what happened? _A shot of pain ran through her head and she grunted again. "And why do I have a major headache?" She muttered slightly. She moved slightly, trying not to aggravate her injury anymore, yet when she did move she hit something. Still holding her head she turned around and saw that it was… surprisingly… Sting.

He was passed out beside her, his arm over her while his face was turned away from her.

She blinked a few times… what happened last night?

Turning around she saw that all the others were all passed out as well. They were all scattered across the floor of the guild. She could see Natsu in the corner sprawled out with Lucy by his side. Gray was sprawled across a table with a grinning Juvia on top of him.

Wendy was sleeping peacefully with Carla next to her. Surprisingly there was also Rogue at the other side of the guild, actually not far from her and he was also passed out. Beside him were Elfman and Lisanna.

Kera turned her head and saw that Erza was actually behind her. She didn't even notice it but the red head had been probably leaning against her. She noticed a smile was plastered on the red head's face and it made Kera smile slightly as well. At least she was having fun too.

"I see you're awake."

The brunette turned around and saw Mirajane standing in the middle of the unconscious crowd. She was smiling at her. "You okay?"

Kera groaned slightly, still holding her head. "What happened? I can't remember anything…"

"No wonder. You were really drunk last night. Well… you and the others. You had a drinking contest with Cana and both of you were not giving up that the others had to cancel the contest. Yet you decided to pull in the poor guys as well and Erza. I'm still surprised about that one."

Kera held her head. "Wait… I… I think I remember something…"

* * *

"_STING!" Kera shouted she literally jumped into the blondes arms. Sting laughed slightly but fell since he wasn't expecting that jump attack. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Are you drunk?" _

"_No! Come drink with me!" She said with a smile pulling him to the table where she was drinking with Cana. _

"_Kera! No more drinking! We canceled the competition!" Erza shouted from the back but Kera just grinned as she plopped down. "Party pooper!" Kera shouted back as she sat down with Sting. _

_Rogue laughed as he sat down next to Cana with already drinks in his hands. The other drunken brunette was already drunk as hell and she was slumped over the table laughing. _

_Erza sighed as she walked over to them. "Kera I told you only a few drinks, look at you now! You're drunk!" _

"_No I'm not." Kera slurred with a huge grin. "Come on Erzzzza… drink with us! Pleasssssse?" _

_The red head sighed as she saw the pleading look on her little sister. "Fine. Just stop giving me that look." She said sitting down trying to avoid the pleading look. _

_Sting gave Erza a smile before raising his glass while Erza did the same. "Well here goes something." _

_Kera threw both of her arms around Erza and Sting. "I love you guysss." She slurred while leaning against Erza. The red head snorted. "Just wait till the morning." _

* * *

"Ugh… I hate everyone…" Kera groaned holding her head. It was pounding and she felt a little sick. She glanced at Mira hoping she could give her some more answers. "Was… was I the only one drunk? Well besides Cana."

"No… mostly everyone was drunk. You pulled in Sting, Rogue and Erza that's why you're all mostly together." Mira explained.

Kera blinked. "I got Erza drunk?"

Mira nodded her head. The brunette tried to remember anything about that. It wasn't every day that she was able to convince the red head to do something, especially getting drunk. How did she do that again?

* * *

"_Come on! One more!" Kera said pushing the red head beside her. Erza rolled her eyes as she set down her glass, not drunk at all. "I'm not going to drink myself till I pass out. Someone has to be responsible here." _

"_Oh psssh…" Kera scoffed waving around. "You're just ssscared that I can act-actually beat you in ssssomething besssidesss fighting." _

_It seemed that that comment was able to rile the red head a little. She didn't look happy either. Sting, who was a little drunk, but not as bad as Kera and Cana, slightly pulled her back. "Heh, Kera, you might want to stop… she looks angry." _

_As a response Kera started to laugh. "She's ssscared! I, the underdog am able to beat t-the mighty T-Titania! In dr-drinking!" _

"_Okay, that's it." _

_Both Kera and Sting were at first shocked to see Erza down one of the glasses before grabbing another one drinking that one down as well. Kera suddenly smirked at her. "I knew you w-weren't… a w-wimp." _

_Erza snorted. "If anything I'm going to drink you under the table." She said grabbing another glass. _

_The brunette laughed. "Challenge… ac-accepted!" _

_Sting shook his head slightly. "This… is going to be the end of the world." _

* * *

"Oh yea… I remember now." Kera said glancing at the sleeping red head next to her. She remembered that Erza was more angry with her that she called her out but it quickly turned from a competitive drinking game into a friendly, getting drunk till you pass out game.

Mira saw Kera move slightly and saw that she was wincing slightly. Though the question here was, due to the injury, or the headache she had. "You okay Kera? Well besides the headache you're probably experiencing."

The brunette moved out of the tangled mess of Sting and Erza and tried walking over to the Takeover mage without hitting anyone else who was lying on the ground. "Well yea, there's the headache… but… my abdomen is also hurting."

The woman in front of her smiled and motioned to the back. "Come on, I'll change your bandages."

The two walked into the infirmary in the back and Kera sat down on one of the beds. In the meantime Mira went to the cabinets and grabbed a new pack of fresh bandages. She walked over to Kera. "Alright, take off your shirt."

Kera complied and took the shirt off. The bandage around her was already loose and not holding anything. Mira took it off before grabbing the new bandage and started wrapping it around her injury. The brunette hissed slightly as Mira tightened the bandages but didn't say anything else.

While Mira was taking care of her injury she gave the brunette a short glance with a small smile. "So, what do you have planned for now?"

She shrugged slightly. "Probably going to take a long bath while getting a good meal for my stomach."

Mira chuckled shaking her head. "You know what I mean."

"Yea… unfortunately." Kera sighed slightly but then felt Mira grab her arms. She looked up at her slightly confused. She just gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, I just want to see how your hands are doing."

Mira unwrapped the bandages from her hands and checked it out. The burns were still there and it didn't look any better but this time Mira had the right medicine for it. "I'm going to bandage them again, but it probably would be best if you'd go to Wendy later. With her help the healing will go faster."

"Thanks Mira." Kera thanked her for helping her.

"No problem but take it easy, the injury at your abdomen is still bad. You need to be more careful." Mira explained finishing the other hand that Kera still needed bandaging.

The two sat there in silence, the younger woman watching how her hand was being bandaged. Yet after a few minutes Mira decided to speak. "Tell me Kera… why do you blame yourself for all of this?"

Kera looked a little shocked but before she could speak Mira beat her to it. "Don't start lying. I know you blame yourself a little bit for what's happening here."

The brunette sighed. "I guess I'm not good at hiding those sort of things."

Mira chuckled. "Not really. Now why are you doing this?"

Kera looked at the floor for a moment. "It's… sometimes I think that I put Fairy Tail in this situation. The entire Dragon Hunt… you guys would have been spared that ordeal if I had left a long time ago. A few of our battles happened because the enemy was targeting me. You guys get pulled into the crossfire."

"That's nonsense Kera." Mira tried to tell her but the brunette wouldn't listen. "Mira, Erza got hurt because of this. You saw the state she was in."

Mira sighed. "But you healed her, she's fine."

"That still doesn't change the fact that sometimes I cause the most problems here in the guild." Kera muttered.

"That's a load of bull."

Both girls turned their heads around and saw Erza standing… more like leaning against the doorframe. She was holding her head but was still able to send a glare towards the brunette.

Mira just smiled. "I see you're awake. How's your head doing?"

Erza groaned slightly. "It feels like someone's smashing a hammer against my skull…" She muttered slightly. "I'm never drinking with you again." The red head said looking over at her little sister.

Kera just grinned slightly. Erza walked… more stumbled over to them before sitting down next to the brunette. "Now… what you said, is not true. You're not a burden to anyone, yes I got hurt as did others but we know the risks. We don't blame anyone. And if we have to fight Demons to keep you here, we'll gladly do it." She said with a soft smile.

"Really? Because I feel really bad about what happened. Alrik was…" Erza stopped Kera from talking by putting a hand over her mouth. "Stop whining. I thought we changed your point of view on life. I thought you gained more self-esteem."

"I did, it's just… sometimes I feel a little guilty." Kera muttered slightly but Erza pushed her yet again. "Don't be. Now change of topic, how are your injuries?"

Mira replied before Kera could. "Her hands are still the same but I gave her a different medicine and she should head over to Wendy to get them healed. Her abdomen though is a different matter. She needs to take it easy and rest up."

"I could have said that." Kera told her with a frown.

The white haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Would you have told her the truth?" She asked with a small smirk plastered on her face.

Kera grumbled a no before turning away. Both Mira and Erza chuckled knowing the brunette just too well. Erza sighed putting an arm around Kera. "Everything will be fine. Tomorrow we'll check the request board and see what kind of job we'll take next."

"Erza! She needs to rest! That means no jobs for at least a week!" Mira scolded the red head but Erza simply rolled her eyes.

"Look who's awake!"

Kera smirked slightly hearing that voice. Turning her head she saw Sting walking into the room with a smile on his face, though she did notice that he didn't seem to be having any problems. Sting saw the confused look of Kera and smirked. "Yea… I'm not feeling sick at all. This wasn't my first time you know. Back in Sabertooth we almost drink as much as you guys do."

"Yea but you probably couldn't beat Cana. No one can beat her." Kera chuckled. She heard Erza groan beside her. Turning her head she noticed the red head holding her head. "You okay?"

She simply nodded, but then out of nowhere she threw up right on Kera. The brunette screeched. "ERZA!"

Sting started laughing as he held his stomach. Mira was already getting towels to clean up but Kera was not happy at all. "I can't believe you! You threw up on me!"

"S-Sorry…" Erza uttered as she held her stomach.

Kera sighed. Well she was the reason why Erza was drunk as hell last night, so she kind of deserved it. "Okay it's fine… are you at least don…" She stopped when Erza heaved again. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Okay… I think I'm going to take little miss throw up away." Mira said helping the red head back to her feet and leading her to another bed. Erza groaned as another wave of sickness washed over her. Mira quickly grabbed a bucket and handed it over to her before she was able to puke on the floor again… or on someone.

Kera had a disgusting look on her face as she looked over herself. "Ew…"

Sting chuckled slightly. "Ah it's not that bad."

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "You're not the one covered in puke."

"Touché." He told her with a smile. "Come on, let me help you." He said holding his hand out towards her. Kera smiled and took his hand. The blonde pulled her up to his feet without getting any puke on him.

Kera sighed. "I think I'm going to go home and take a shower… a long shower."

The two of them walked out of the infirmary and into the guild hall. They could see that the others were slowly waking up and others were already cleaning up. "Hey Kera!" A voice called catching the attention of the brunette.

Turning her head she saw Lucy and Natsu walking over to her. The blonde smiled but it soon vanished when she saw Kera. "What happened to you?"

"Erza threw up on me." Kera told her and Lucy looked disgusted. Natsu just started laughing. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!"

"Oh wait till you get puked on! Then we'll talk!" Kera snapped at the Dragon Slayer.

Unfortunately Natsu still kept on laughing and it was starting to annoy Kera. She still had a headache and Natsu's annoying voice was not helping at all. Both Lucy and Sting saw the look of death on Kera's face and took a step back. Lucy pushed Natsu slightly. "You'd better stop."

Natsu grinned as he turned to Kera. "Why shou… oh shit…" He saw the look of death too late. Kera already pounced on him and smashed him to the ground. Her hands went around his neck as she tried to squeeze the life out of him.

Sting quickly pulled Kera back before she would actually kill him. "Maybe you should go home and take a shower. It will cool you off."

Kera huffed but thought that it might actually be a good idea. She was covered in vomit, reeked of alcohol and she could use a long bath to relax her muscles. Though she just got her bandages changed… well it looks like she'll just have to come back again.

"I'll go with you." Lucy said. "I need to get cleaned as well."

The brunette turned around and smiled at Sting. "I'll be right back. Will you still be here?"

"Yea, I'll try and get Rogue awake." He said pointing to the still sleeping Dragon Slayer. He quickly gave the brunette a kiss and smirked. "Just hurry back before anything else happens."

Kera nodded and with that left the guild with Lucy to get cleaned up.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning and the two girls were walking back to their apartment. The people gave them confused looks but nobody said anything. The two of them didn't really care anyway.

In the apartment Kera went to take a bath first since both agreed that she needed it more, since a certain someone had puked on her. It took her only half an hour to get cleaned up and refreshed. Getting out of the bathroom Lucy immediately went in to get herself cleaned up.

In the meantime Kera walked around the apartment wearing just a towel and nothing else. Using another towel she started to dry her hair while walking around. Eventually she was standing in front of Lucy's desk and that's when she saw something completely strange.

From the window a piece of paper flew in, but Kera could _feel_ the dark magic behind it. She knew _exactly _from who this was. She set the towel for her hair down on the desk while grabbing the piece of paper and read what was on it.

_This is your last chance. _

_Leave and never look back. I will spare you and your mother, but if you decide to stay with these humans then I will not hold back._

_Zeref_

Kera narrowed her eyes as she read these words. He still believes that she would ditch her friends? Go to her mother or any other place and let her friends and family die?

"Hey Kera, do you know where… what's that?" Lucy asked popping out of the bathroom to see the brunette holding a piece of paper. She could read a few words from the piece of paper and knew what it was about, yet before she was able to say anything else Kera burnt the piece of paper in her hands, leaving nothing but ash.

Kera let the ash drop to the floor while an angry look was plastered on her face. "If he wants war… then I'll give him war." She sneered.

"Kera?" Lucy asked slightly scared of the brunette. She had this dangerous aura around her that would even make monsters back off.

The brunette turned around and looked Lucy deep in the eyes. "Listen Lucy, I am Kera, daughter of the Dragon Queen Kayeleth and heir to the Dragon throne…"

"There's a throne?"

Ignoring the blonde's comment Kera continued on. "I am the next Dragon Queen, protector of the Dragons and their Slayers as well as the protector of the piece between us and the humans. But most of all I am a Fairy Tail wizard. I will _not _let this man do what he wants. He thinks he's the only powerful wizard in this world but he's wrong."

Lucy glanced at the ashes of the paper that gave Kera her last chance to escape. "Kera, he wrote that letter because he doesn't want to hurt you."

The brunette's glare turned even darker. "He wrote that letter because he's _scared. _He knows I'm the only person out there that can actually stop him. He wants me out of the picture and what better way than to guilt me out? But that's not going to happen. I'm going to stay and fight. I'm going to stand up to him."

Lucy smiled softly. "Wow… you really love Fairy Tail don't you?"

Kera looked down at her burnt hand. She had to take the bandages off so she could clean herself. "Fairy Tail is my family. My _real _family. Blood may tell me about my ancestors, from what people I came from, about my past… but family… family describes the people you love and care, the people you live with… you should know what I mean Lucy."

The blonde smirked slightly. Kera was right, she knew perfectly. Her _real _family was Fairy Tail as well. "Yea… I know exactly what you mean. Family is… when the people want you in their life, the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to make you smile and laugh and they're the ones… who love you no matter what. Even if you grandfather is an evil wizard."

The Dragon Slayer nodded. "Exactly, and I'll do anything to keep my family safe. Even if it means to go against my grandfather."

Lucy smirked. "Well don't you worry. You may want to fight Zeref but we'll be standing right beside you, helping you along the way. That's Fairy Tail."

Kera shook her head. "No, that's family."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Right! Now… let me get changed and we'll head back to the guild. Erza seemed to be really sick."

"Yea… my fault." Kera chuckled remembering that it was her fault that the red head was in that state. "Though I think I'm going to suffer for it later when I'm back to health."

Lucy glanced at her abdomen and nodded slightly. "Yea, you need to get bandaged again since you cleaned up now."

Kera shuddered slightly knowing how Mira would react. Lucy saw this and chuckled. "Or… do you want me to do them for you?"

"Oh thank you Lucy! I think you're a life saver at the moment!" Kera said before hugging her, while making sure that she wouldn't hurt herself.

The blonde chuckled. "You can fight a Demon head on but you're scared of Mira's checkups."

"She's way worse than any Demon in Zeref's books… she's the devil herself!" Kera whispered to her while checking around, making sure that the white haired woman hadn't heard her. She would die if Mira ever heard her say that.

Lucy laughed and headed towards the kitchen. "Just let me check if I have some bandages here." She started checking cabinets and drawers for any bandages but it seemed there was absolutely nothing. She sighed shaking her head. "Sorry Kera, looks like you will have to go back to Mira."

"Great…" She muttered knowing how that will go.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Stop whining and sit up straight."

"I am!"

"No you are not! Now I'm going to tighten the bandages."

"OW! Geez woman! That hurt!"

Kera shrunk back when she saw Mira's death glare. She quickly squeaked a sorry before scooting away from her. The Takeover mage pulled her back. "I am not done yet! Your hands need to be bandaged!"

The brunette sighed and let the woman do her work, even if it was torture. "So how's Erza doing?"

"I'm fine." A voice from the back called. "I stopped throwing up hours ago."

Mira chuckled. "Yes because Wendy healed you." Erza rolled her eyes as she sat up from the bed she was lying in. She glanced at Kera and saw that she was all cleaned up. Sighing she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry for… throwing up on you."

"Eh… it's alright. No harm done." Kera told her shrugging it off.

Erza frowned slightly as she saw her 'I don't care' look. "Really? I _threw up _on you."

"So?" Kera said while watching Mira bandage her hands.

The red head sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Yep." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"And you call me evil." Erza muttered holding her head.

Kera smirked at her. "Let's just call it payback." She said simply. Mira chuckled as she finished bandaging the brunette's hand. "Alright you're free to go. And this time, don't come back until tomorrow."

She snorted. "Knowing our rowdy group, I'll see you in an hour or two."

Mira chuckled knowing that it was probably going to happen. "Now, do I have to tell you to take it easy?"

Kera sighed and shook her head feeling like a little kid being lectured by her mother. "No… I know I need to be careful."

"Good, now run along and play." She said like a mother would. Kera looked a little confused and kind of though what the hell she was doing but then saw Mira's death glare. She simply squeaked and ran for it. She was not going to stay any longer than needed.

"Don't leave me here alone!" Erza snapped getting on her feet and heading after her. Mira though called after her. "Take it easy as well! Just because Wendy healed you doesn't mean you're back to health!"

Kera rolled her eyes. "Yes mother…" She muttered both girls chuckling, but then they felt a dark aura behind them. They flinched and quickly headed out of the infirmary room and back into the guild hall without looking behind them because they knew death would come.

Lucy saw the two girls come out and smiled. "Hey! Looks like you two are back to health!"

"Not completely but almost there. This little injury won't stop me." Kera said with a smirk on her face. She suddenly felt a hit against her head and she yelped. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You got stabbed, don't take that as nothing. You need to take it easy." Erza told her simply. Kera shook her head. "Geez, what's wrong with you people? I'm fine!"

She felt Erza jab a finger into her side and she hissed slightly. "Ow…"

"See? Take it easy." The red head told her.

"Oi!"

They all turned around and saw Gray, Natsu, Rogue and Sting standing there with smiles on their faces. Sting was the one who spoke next. "Since… we went through this trouble with the Dragon Hunters we kind of decided to do something special and got this." He held out a few tickets in his hands.

Kera raised her eyebrow. "What's that? Akane Resort tickets again? Please don't because last time we were there Erza ended up kidnapped and I ended up dead."

The others chuckled knowing what she meant. The whole Tower of Heaven arc was not to be taken lightly. Sting smiled and shook his head. "No, these aren't Akane Resort tickets. These are actually tickets to an amusement park that opened near Magnolia. I thought we could head out there and have some fun." He explained.

They all smiled as they heard this. That would be a great opportunity to relax and have fun. Kera hugged Sting. "That's amazing! Thanks!"

"It sounds like fun." Lucy said with a smile while Erza nodded her head.

Natsu grinned as he pumped his fist into the air. "It's time we had some fun!" He shouted which caused everyone to cheer.

What neither of the wizards notice was that Mavis, the first Master of Fairy Tail, was sitting up on the rafters watching the group. "You all truly deserve this. Enjoy the peace while it lasts." She said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Later that day everyone went back to their place to get packed for the trip headed for the amusement park.

Lucy though had one worried thought. "Uh Kera… don't you think you should wait a little bit, with your injuries? And don't you get motion sickness?"

"Nah, everything will be fine. Wendy will use Troja." Kera grinned as she and Lucy headed out of their apartment to catch up with their friends, so they could enjoy the peaceful day that they all deserved and desperately needed.

Because what could go wrong at an Amusement Park?

* * *

Somewhere far away from Magnolia a figure stood in front of a destroyed house that seemed to have been crushed and burnt at the same time. Rubble was everywhere and in some places grass was already starting to grow on some rocks, showing how long it has been standing there. The figure standing in front of the destroyed house was holding a necklace in their hand clutching it tightly.

Lowering the head the figures spoke. "I will find you Katja."

A hand was felt on their shoulder and the figure turned around. The man behind her smiled softly. "Come on Alexandra. We can't stay here for too long. And don't worry, we'll find her."

Alexandra smiled softly and closed her eyes. "I know... thanks Caine."

"That's what friends are for Alexandra." Caine gave her another smile before motioning her back to the other two people that were standing behind them.

Alison smirked slightly. "So where are we headed next?"

Caine chuckled. "Wherever we want to. We're turning a new leaf and for once... we should help people. How about the Dragon Hunters go ahead and make sure that no other Demon will be summoned."

Marcus nodded as he crossed his arms. "That is a wise choice. We shall make sure that no harm will ever come to the innocent."

Caine turned his head to look at the brunette. "So what do you say Alexandra?"

The woman stood there in silence, but then after a few seconds of contemplating she raised her head and gave a strong nod. "Yes, but I think we shouldn't call ourselves the Dragon Hunters anymore." Caine raised an eyebrow at her, ready to hear what she had to suggest. Alexandra looked at the necklace she was holding and smiled softly. "How about... the Dragon Knights?"

Everyone else smiled hearing that, even Alison. Caine nodded. "Then it's official. The Dragon Hunters are no more, from now on the Dragon Knights will roam the country, making sure that no harm comes to the innocent, especially from Zeref's Demons." he then turned to Alexandra and smiled. "For Katja."

She nodded. "For Katja."

**And that's that, this story is officially done with another adventure behind them. And who saw the Dragon Hunt... ahem the Dragon Knights coming back? Well I hope you all enjoyed it and that you all will come back to read the next story of mine! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
